Dolce amor
by princesakraehe
Summary: Arnold regresa a Hillwood gracias a que sus padres han obtenido puestos en la dosencia de la univercidad de la ciudad pero ha regresado mas que nada para recuperar a Helga la cual ahora sale con un chico talentoso en la patineta, el piano y la pintura
1. Memorias antes del regreso

Aquella mañana Arnold se levanto lentamente de su cama, no habia podido consiliar el sueño por la emocion del viaje para regresar a Hillwood y las ganas de ver a sus abuelos nuevamente los cuales durante los ultimos años no habian perdido contacto con el y se mantenian en comunicacion gracias al telefono y la nueva computadora que el habuelo habia comprado para poder ver a su nieto favorito.

A decir verdad era algo exelente poder verlos ya que Arnold no se habia perdido de las locuras de su abuela la cual a pesar de su edad parecia que rejuvenecía año con año y a la cual comenzaba a extrañar por vivir tanto tiempo en San Lorenzo, no solo extrañaba las locuras de su abuela, tambien las historias tan extrañas de su abuelo, a los inquilinos y a su amigo Herald el cual habia logrado ganarse el titulo de capitan del equipo de basquetball y de fut bol americano los cuales le quitaban tiempo para comunicarse con su amigo de la infancia y el cual esporadicamente le escribia algunos correos sobre las cosas que habian cambiado en su vida pero sin muchas lineas sobre sus compañeros y el vecindario.

Arnold miro por la ventana y vio los caballos pastando cerca del gran arbol del columpio que su padre habia preparado tiempo despues de que llegaran a vivir a esa casa, aquella mañana su padre lo desperto para mostrarle el sencillo columpio que fue hecho con unas cadenas y una llanta gigante de uno de las camionetas que se habia rebentado y era perfecta, el muchacho se sento en la ventana y sin querer tiro una de los retratos que se encontraban en el borde del lado izquierdo y al levantarla el joven cabeza de balon sonrio al ver a sus cuatro amigos sentados en el columpio y recordo la breve vicita que Helga,Lila, Phoebe y Brainy le habian hecho unos años atras gracias a "El Gran bob", que tenia planeado abrir una tienda en San Lorenzo despues de su gran exito en Mexico, argentina y Nicaragua lo que lo habia motivado a ir personalmente a supervisar la gran tienda que se construiria para expandir el imperio Pataki.

Aquella tarde Arnold se encontraba en el establo cepillando a Rayo de oro, el caballo que su padre le habia regalado en su cumpleaños cuando uno de los hombres que trabajaban en el lugar llego con la noticia de que algunos amigos se encontraban afuera y querian verlo. El joven se sorprendio a sabiendas de que su grupo de amigos se encontraba cumpliendo un castigo por las bromas pesadas que se les habian ocurrido hacer el dia de los inocentes y que habian tenido como consecuencia la fractura del brazo del director y era imposible que estubieran afuera para salir a ver las ruinas como todas las tardes.

-Pero, eso es muy extraño-penso en voz alta-no tengo mas amigos...solo algunos conocidos

En ese instante una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, se escuchaba molesta y escandaloza lo que le hizo soltar el cepillo que callo al suelo haciendo ruido sordo.

-Ya lo escucharon chicos, no tiene mas amigos -Gruño la jovencita

-Helga-interfirio una voz dulce-No creo que Arnold quiciera decir eso, yo creo que trato de decir que no tiene mas amigos aqui en San Lorenzo, el jamas nos olvidaria o dejaria de considerarnos sus amigos a pesar de la distancia.

-Tambien lo creo Helga, despues de todo no le avisamos que llegariamos-Agrego otra voz femenina

-No le avisamos por que se trataba de una sorpresa-Agrego esta exasperada-Vamonos chicos, regresemos al hotel.

Arnold temblando de la emocion corrio hasta la puerta del establo y se encontro con el perfil de Helga G Pataki la cual tenia los brazos fuertemente cruzados y se sorprendio del radical cambio de estilo que presentaba, ahora tenia su largo cabello suelto en una cascada dorada que brillaba al mas minimo movimiento, ya no usaba su tipico vestido rosa si no una blusa rosa de tirantes sobre una blusa blanca y una mini falda de mesclilla ademas de unos tenis blancos con lineas rosas ademas de que en su cabello tenia una diadema con brillantes de fantasia en color rosa, a su lado se encontraba Phoebe,igual que siempre a diferencia de que su cabello estaba mas largo, la cual sonreia ante el gesto obstinado de Helga y Lila, quien ahora parecia cierta aficion por el color rojo y el cabello corto en desnivel, quien tomaba cariñosamente la mano de Brainy,el cual ahora se veia mucho mas alto, derecho y atletico aunque mantenia su respiracion jadeante, el joven cabeza de balon no pudo evitar retomar la carrera y abalanzarse a abrazar a la joven rubia la cual casi cae al suelo y que se quedo paralizada unos seguntos antes de soltare un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

Helga y Arnold se habian transformado en novios despues de su retorno a Hillwood lo que habia sorprendido a todos pero su relacion no habia durado mucho ya que Stella y Miles habian decidido que regresarian a San Lorenzo y le dieron la opcion de irse con ellos o quedarse con sus abuelos a lo que tomo la dificil desicion de irse despues de terminar la escuela primaria.

Helga acepto la decicion de Arnold pero despues de cierto tiempo, sus llamadas, encuentros por Mensajero y continuos correos comenzaron a espaciarse por lo que ambos tomaron la desicion de separarse hasta verse de nuevo si es que aun sus sentimientos se encontraban vivos.

-Sueltame Arnoldo-grito está molesta-No te emociones tanto por verme

Arnold solto a la joven rubia sonrojandose por su arrebato y saludo a sus demas compañeros con un calido abrazo para disimular un poco lo que habia hecho, se sentia tan feliz de ver a sus antiguos amigos que no cabia de la alegria, en cuanto terminaron los saludos los invito a pasar a su casa la cual dejo sorprendidos a los cuatro jovenes.

-Cielos Arnold-Exclamo Phoebe sorprendida con una gran sonrisa-Tu casa es asombrosa, nunca nos la describiste en los correos electronicos y...

-Pensabamos que vivias en una choza-aseguro la rubia con tono burlon

-Helga-La reprendio Lila

-¿Que?, es la verdad, tu tambien creias que vivia en una choza hecha de baras y barro, te emocionaba pensar que Arnold estaria columpiandose entre lianas y haciendose tatuajes raros...-aseguro esta tajantemente a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo-Yo pensaba que incluso habrias adoptado la vida de la gente de ojos verdes y que solo te hacercabas a la sivilizacion para contarnos algunas cosas tuyas

Arnold no pudo evitar reirse de ese comentario, era verdad que sus padres y el vivian mucho tiempo con la gente de ojos verdes pero sus padres no creian correcto mantenerlo alejado tanto tiempo de le sibilizacion y menos despues del nacimiento de su hermanita,no deseaban que sucediera nuevamente el ataque de la serpiente que le ocurrio a Arnold de bebe, el simple recuerdo los aterrorizaba, suspiro y tomo la mano de Helga quien se sonrojo un poco ante este gesto.

-Debo admitir que vivimos con ellos gran parte del tiempo pero...preferimos estar aqui para vivir nuestro dia a dia, ademas con Melissa es casi imposible pasarnos todo el día en la selva, ella parece ser mucho mas aventurera que yo cuando tenia su edad, no podemos dejarla en el suelo por que desaparece en menos de un segundo y parece que tiene atraccion por los animales mas peligrosos, la ultima vez estubo abrazando a un gran perro salvaje que no tenia intenciones de que nos hacercaramos a ella.-les mostro la foto de Melissa con el gran perro.

-Ho Arnold-Exclamo Lila encantada-¿Podriamos ver a tu hermanita?

Arnold nego con la cabeza y con una sonrisa les explico que aquel dia a su hermanita le tocaba ser vacunada y que no regresarian en unas horas por lo que podrian pasear libremente por la casa y si lo deseaban salir a ver todo el terreno que rodeaba el lugar a lo que los jovenes aceptaron.

El lugar era enorme y estaba lleno de vegetacion por todos lados, al parecer la familia de arnold habia decidido comenzar a criar animales por lo que se encontraban con muchas vacas, borregos, gallinas y algunas cabras rondando por el gran estanque artificial cercano a la vivienda.

-Este lugar era un desastre antes de que mis padres y la gente de los ojos verdes lo arreglaran-aseguro Arnold-La hierva media casi metro y medio, habia oyos por todos lados por los conejos que agarraron este lugar como recidencia y gran parte de la casa comenzaba a inundarse en epocas de lluvia.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo y los animales que han traido se ven muy felices, se ve que son todos unos expertos-Phoebe se hacerco a una vaca que le lamio las manos en cuanto estiro los dedos para acariciarla-Y son muy cariñosos...

Anold les conto como algunas personas de los ojos verdes ayudaron en la reconstruccion de la casa en cuanto supieron que ellos se quedarian a vivir ahi, durante las noches cuando ellos dormian, la hierba habia disminuido y habian sido plantadas algunas flores al rededor, ademas que en los dias mas cansados de la reconstruccion aparecian cuencos llenos de fruta fresca en la puerta y aguamineral natural en grandes basos hechos con hojas las cuales al meterlas en agua les crecian raices que podian plantar en el jardin.

Durante la caminata Phoebe, lila y Brainy se quedaron resagados poco a poco al pasar los minutos para que Arnold y Helga no se dieran cuenta que los dejaban solos aporposito y al cabo de una hora se encontraban aquellos dos tortolos solos caminando por el campo lleno de luciernagas que comenzaban a brillar ante la falta de luz solar, ambos aparentemente ignorantes seguian hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que fue y sobre lo que pasaba en el presente.

-Creo que pensaron que no nos dariamos cuenta que nos dejaron solos-le susurro Arnold a Helga en cuanto ya no escucho para nada los pasos de sus amigos-Tal vez desean que hablemos por como terminaron las cosas la ultima vez que nos vimos y...

-puedo jurarte que ya no estoy molesta Arnoldo-Aseguro Helga-Fui un poco egoista...no, fui muy egoista, debi entenderte pero me sentia tan feliz de como eran las cosas que no queria que cambiaran, para mi tu siempre fuiste un gran apoyo-Se detuvo un instante-se que no fui la unica que se sorprendio y se enfado pero... era terrible perderte despues de tenerte tanto tiempo...seria como quitarle la luna al cielo

-Helga...eso que dices es muy bonito

-Es la verdad

-Pero seguimos en contacto mucho tiempo, yo no creo que fuera tan diferente...¿tu si lo piensas?

-No es lo mismo y...cambiaron tantas cosas...

Para tristeza de Arnold, Helga habia comenzado a salir con uno chico en Hillwood el cual al parecer era uno de los mejores patinadores de la ciudad y una joven promesa del piano y la pintura, cosa que le sorprendio mucho a Arnold ya que jamas imagino a una chica tan ruda como Helga con alguien tan romantico de forma de ser tan poetica y artistica, ahora comprendia por que Helga era un poco mas romantica, salir con el chico la habia cambiado, en si, ahora su apariencia no podia definirse mas que con la palabra...femenina y dulce, una damita, que aunque aun ruda, toda una joya brillante y dulce.

Helga le conto al joven cabeza de balon sobre la demolicion de algunos lugares viejos para fundar un nuevo parque donde, el antiguo lote baldio formaba parte del proyecto que estaba planeado para ser terminado unas semanas despues de que regresaran a la ciudad y entre otras cosas la fundacion de un nuevo auditorio donde se presentaban muchos grupos de musica y donde Andrew, el novio de Helga habia hecho una aparicion en un concierto de piano en veneficio del orfanato de Hillwood y regresando a asuntos de amigos y familia, tambien sorprendio a Arnold revelandole la relacion amorosa entre Phoebe y Gerald ademas de que Lila habia decidido darle una oportunidad a Brainy con el que tenia mas de cuatro meses saliendo y la mas sorprendente la relacion iniciante de Harold y Ronda quienes eran la pareja mas popular de la escuela.

-Ahora comprendo por que...parecian tan cariñosos

-Nos sorprendio a todos-aseguro la rubia-Jamas pensamos que Lila se enamorara de Brian...-suispiro-Y pensar que antes siempre aparecia detras de mi en los momentos menos esperados y...

Helga se sonrojo y se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que estaba apunto de contarle que en una ocacion se habia arrodillado para darle un anillo.

-¿que ibas a decir Helga?

-Nada importante-murmuro entre dientes roja como un tomate-Pero solo te puedo decir que nos sorprendio a todos.

-¿Y que tal tu familia?

-Tambien mi hermana tiene una relacion y esta por casarse dentro de unos meses-termino Helga

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...

Antes de la partida de Arnold, Helga habia pasado por el divorcio de sus padres los cuales ya no podian seguir fingiendo que las cosas se encontraban bien, Helga permanecio con "el gran Bob" quien sorprendentemente se transformo en un padre, si no cariñoso, responsable y por lo menos se encontraba un poco mas al pendiente de Helga, habia dejado de llamarla Olga, parecia comprender ahora mas que nunca sus responsabilidades como padre ya que el juez habia decidido que el era la mejor opcion para la niña y su crianza ya que Miriam habia aceptado su problema con la bebida e incluso ella creia que Bob podria ser mejor tutor que ella a lo que Helga respondio con su tipico enojo e indiferencia, asi que padre e hija regresaron juntos a su vieja casa pero ambos pasaron momentos muy dificiles ya que al no estar acostumbrados a vivir juntos y solos, ambos, Bob y Helga tuvieron que aprender a cocinar,labar su ropa y entre otras cosas a acoplarse en las tareas del hogar por lo que Helga tenia cada vez menos tiempo libre para ver a sus amigos y sobre todo hablar con Phoebe quien tenia cortas charlas con ella por telefono antes de que Bob, vestido con un delantal rosa, le recordara que necesitaban mas ropa limpia mientras el intentaba hacer algo decente con la cena de esa noche o que debia ir por las compras mientras el limpiaba la casa con el viejo trapeador de hilo.

-Las cosas estan mucho mejor-le dijo con una sonrisa despues de recordar todo aquello-Bob ya puede cocinar unos huevos sin quemarlos y yo ya logro usar la plancha sin quemar nuestra ropa aunque Bob aun no entiende como limpiar el suelo sin dejar huellas

-¿Como se encuentra tu madre?-Arnold acaricio el suave rostro de Helga para intentar suavisar su pregunta-¿se encuentra mejor?

-Sigue internada en la clinica para que deje el Alcohol-Aseguro la joven tocando con su pequeña mano la de Arnold-Esperamos que salga pronto en unos meses y se mantenga sobria por su propia fuerza-suspiro ante esa sola idea-Podra ser una buena madre, ya no se quedara dormida y podra conseguir un empleo normal y si el destino lo quiere se volverá a casar con un hombre que la respete más de lo que mi padre la respeto en todos estos años... hay veces que pienso que la actitud de bob la llevo a esto.

-No culpes a tu padre

-No lo culpo,solo creo que asi fue, ella se dejo vencer muy rapido por toda la precion de tener una familia, una hija perfecta y una antisocial en la familia-ronroneo helga mirando sus zapatos-No se que pensar aveces, en muchas ocaciones creo que juzgarla esta mal, ella queria mantener las apariencias y termino cansada, no se si yo hubiera terminado igual que ella bajo toda esa precion...ademas de la frustracion de saber que todo era una farza...

-Helga...-Arnold no pudo evitar notar las lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos azulados de la muchacha-Tu no eras antisocial, solo eras muy diferente y por lo que veo... estas comenzando a cambiar para bien.

-Si...para bien

-Pero me algra que tengas en ti mucho de la vieja Helga,por que asi eres tu y no me gustaria que cambiaras por una muñeca de plastico como todas las demas, siempre has sido unica para mi...

-Hay cabeza de balon, tu siempre vez lo mejor de las personas aunque sea una niña enojona, mandona y agresiva de una sola ceja...-se burlo de ambos mirando al cielo en el que se reflejaba una luna nueva que permitia que cada una de las estrellas se vieran mucho mas brillantes que nunca

Cuando regresaron, Brian y Lila se encontraban en el columpio acurrucados mientras Phoebe se encontraba recostada en el pasto mirando las estrellas con un conejo sobre su estomago el cual parecia haberla adoptado, todos se pusieron de pie al ver regresar a los jovenes rubios tomados de la mano, esperaron un momento y los siguieron dentro de la casa donde aun no habian regresado los padres de Arnold con su hermanita.

Arnold suspiro.

-Ya son casi 3 años de eso-se dijo a si mismo en voz alta

Arnold ahora tenia 17 años y a pesar de que sentia que habia madurado en algunos aspectos, se sentia como un niño al que le habian quitado un caramelo pero eso no le evitaba sentirse emocionado, dejaria tantas cosas atras y recuperaria lo que dejo años atras para tener un redescubrimiento o por lo menos eso habia entendido despues de que hablo con Phoebe por telefono la cual se alegraba mucho de saber de su retorno, ambos habian hablado largo y tendido toda la madrugada del sabado ya que Phoebe se encontraba despierta gracias a los nervios de los examenes y no podia dormir por lo que no sientio molestia cuando el llamo a esa hora así que pudo contarle todas sus ideas, nerviosismo, temores y sobre todo espectativas, era la unica con la que habia logrado hablar ya que la mayor parte de sus amigos se encontraban fuera la mayor parte del tiempo y ya cuando estaban en casa estaban demasiado cansados para hablar con el y solo podian responderle con un cansado "hola" y fingir que lo escuchaban antes de quedarse dormidos, por lo menos eso habia hecho Gerald en mas de una ocacion en los ultimos dias.

-Arnold-Aparecio Stella en la puerta-¿ya tienes todo listo para esta noche?

-Buenos dias mama-sonrio este ante el apuro de su madre

-Ho, lo lamento cariño-se sonrojo la joven mujer-Buenos dias amor-se hacerco a Arnold y lo beso en la frente con ternura-Estoy un poco agetreada por el viaje y necesitamos mandar las cajas ahora mismo...

-Comprendo-acepto el joven cabeza de balon con una sonrisa-Si ya tengo todas las cosas listas-señaro muchas cajas apiladas-Solo que las fotografias y algunos cambios de ropa los llebare conmigo, tambien mi laptop, no me gustaria que se perdieran las fotos en uno de sus tipicos robos de equipaje

-Muy bien, mandare a tu padre en unos momentos.

-Esta bien...-suspiro y sonrio para sus adentros.

Sus padres habian recibido una invitacion para comenzar a ejercer como profesores en la univercidad de Hillywood y despues de comentarlo entre ellos durante algunos meses y despues con Arnold decidieron aceptar y regresar antes del comienzo de clases para poder iniciar frescos y no necesitar ponerse al corriente como podria pasar si entraran a mitad de año. Arnold comenzo a mandar los papeles para iniciar el onceavo grado sin problemas los cuales estaban a punto de ser confirmados en unas horas.

-Arnold-Escucho nuevamente pero con una voz mas pequeña y dulce

-¿Que pasa Mel?-el joven se sento en su cama y su pequeña hermanita peinada con dos coletas se senti a su lado

-papa y mama guardaron todas mis cosas en cajas-gruño la niña cruzando los brazos-no tengo nada con que jugar

-Sabes que guardaron todo por que tenemos que irnos ¿verdad?

-Pero yo no quiero irme-grito negando con la cabeza y comenzando a patalear como si estubiera nadando-Aqui tengo a todos mis amigos y...

-Mel... ya tienes cinco años y no te costara nada de trabajo encontrar nuevos amigos en...

-Noooooo-grito-no quiero nuevos amigos, quiero los viejos

-Hay mel...

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Arnold vio desde su ventana como salian cajas y como hombres fuertes y extraños se llebaban sus cosas, como desarmaban su cama en la que apenas hace unas horas habia dormido y como sacaban el colchon con dificultades por la delgada escalera mientras su pequeña hermanita intentaba que no sacaran sus cosas tirandose al suelo y abrazandose a la pierna de los hombres los cuales comenzaban a exasperarse ante los gritos de la niña

-Señora-gruño uno-no podemos trabajar si este pequeño mono se la pasa colgado a nuestras piernas

-Lo siento-Stella tomo a Melissa la cual comenzo a gritar y a patalear-Intentare mantenerla adentro, Melissa trata de comportarte como una niña y no como un mono-la regaño y acto seguido la niña comenzo a hacer ruidos de mono-Melissa estas castigada...

-Pero...noooo

Arnold se levanto del alfeizar de la ventana, tomo los retratos y las cosas que habia reservado para llebarse aparte y bajo para ayudar a su madre con Melissa quien no paraba de llorar.

Despues de que los de la mudanza se fueron, Arnold comenzo a recorrer la casa con su hermania en brazos que de tanto llorar se habia quedado dormida no sin antes hacer que su padre sacara de una caja un pequeño mono morado el cual sujetaba con cariño. Arnold se sentia muy nostalgico de recorrer todos los cuartos ya que en cada parte habia tenido recuerdos con sus padres, del nacimiento de su hermana, de los cumpleaños vividos, de las bromas de sus amigos y sobre todo del ultimo beso que pudo robarle a Helga.

-Por dios Arnold, despierta-Se dijo molesto-Eso ya no puede ser

Despues de besarla habia obtenido una fuerte bofetada que termino rompiendole el labio, la joven rubia salio corriendo seguida de Phoebe que habia visto a medias la escena despues de regresar del baño.

-Debiste respetar su desicion-le dijo esta unas horas despues de que Helga regresara al interior de la casa un poco mas calmada pero alejada de ellos-Sabes que ahora esta con alguien mas

-Supongo que debi de haber pensado que Helga no desearia...fui bastante tonto, siempre albergue muchas esperanzas, se que ella siempre estubo enamorada de mi y que yo lo sabia pero nunca quice verlo...ya se, hice las cosas al revez, por favor Pjhoebe no me mires de esa forma-gruño en voz baja ante la mirada de reproche de la joven oriental que al mismo tiempo parecia divertida.

-Ella ama a Andrew, y espero que puedas respetarlo en un futuro por que no creo que Helga se sienta muy feliz de que intentaras besarla nuevamente, sinceramente yo no vi que sucedio o si ella te dio algun motivo pero me gustaria que pudieras controlar tus hormonas.

-Phoebe-Arnold se sonrojo y se sintio muy avergonzado por que la joven tenia razon-Lo...juro que lo intentare.

la campana de la entrada tintineo y Arnold supo que era hora de irse, se inclino un poco para tomar sus cosas y siguio a su madre quien espero a que saliera para cerrar la puerta con llave, dejo una canasta de frutas en la puerta como despedida para la gente de los ojos verdes y subio al auto que traia Miles.

La carretera le mostro a Arnold un cambio tranquilizador ya que ademas de ver el camino de tierra que lentamente se transformaba en asfalto podia ver el pueblo donde habia vivido, todos sus recuerdos fluyeron como una calida agua termal y al recargarse en la ventana espero que Melissa continuara dormida mientras llegaban al Aeropuerto, para su suerte fue asi.

-Señores Shortman-Ana, una de las mejores amigas de Arnold los saludo cuando cruzaron las puertas del aeropuerto, la joven les habia prometido acompañarlos para ayudarlos a transportar las maletas junto con sus tres hermanos y tambien mejores amigos de Arnold-Me alegra que llegaran antes, asi no tendremos prisas.

-Buenas tardes señores-Saludo un joven alto y moreno de ojos color aceituna-Los extrañaremos mucho despues que se marchen, ayudaron mucho a nuestro pequeño pais a mejorar mucho.

-¿Y no me extrañaras a mi?-pregunto la pequeña Melissa que se habia despertado ante el llamado de Ana

-Claro que si Melissa-intervino otro joven un poco más bajo que su hermano pero con ls mismos ojos aceitunados-Todos te extrañaremos, no puedo pensar la vida sin tus juegos y travesuras.

La pequeña niña sonrio y se acurruco nuevamente en el pecho de su hermano.

-Arnold-El joven alto extendio su mano y el joven cabeza de balon la estrecho con dificultad para no dejar caer a su hermanita-Extrañare tus consejos

-Y yo tu amistad Federico

-Cabeza de balon-sonrio el otro joven-Eres el unico que ha logrado caerle bien a toda esta extraña e impetuosa familia, lastima que mi hermana y tu nunca quicieron salir.

-Si, se que lo querian mucho como cuñado-se burlo Ana con los brazos en jarras al tiempo que sus hermanos soltaban sendas carcajadas-Pero lo siento Arnold y yo solo somos y seremos amigos ¿verdad rubio?

Arnold puso los ojos en blanco ya que esa discucion era de nunca acabar y asintio con una sonrisa, despues de todo no los veria en mucho tiempo, incluso sospechaba que tardaria muchos años antes de bolver a verlos y eso lo entristesia.

-Estamos aqui para ayudar-por fin intervino el hermano mas alto de ojos negros y cabello largo hasta la espalda el cual era musculoso y parecia fiero-dejen de cuchichear perderan el avion y sera su culpa.

Los tres jovenes sonrieron y comenzaron a colocar las maletas en un carrito especial, sin dejar de murmura y bromear en el proseso.

-Emmanuel-Miles coloco su mano paternalmente en el brazo del muchaho que bolteo con suavidad y sus facciones se suavizaron-Dejalos que jueguen...necesitan desestrezarse.

-Lo siento señor shortman, pero no quiero que pierdan su vuelo y...-los ojos del joven muchacho se empañaron y abrazo con fuerza al hombre rubio que no se sorprendio y tambien lo abrazo.

Los hermanos Castillo habian sido hijos de algunos amigos de Miles y Stella que fueron salvados de la enfermedad del sueño que se habia comenzado a propagar pero que por desgracia se habia llebado a sus padres por lo que los padres de Arnold habian decidido apoyar a los jovenes y al llegar Arnold , estos se unieron como hermanos, siempre divirtiendose y metiendose en problemas a pesar de los sabios consejos del cabeza de balon, para Emmanuel Miles habia sido mas que un amigo, un padre para el y le dolia verlo partir pero no podia acompañarlos fuera del pais en ese monto y a pesar de las promesas de la pareja de regresar en unos meses para recolectar muestras que llevar a los laboratorios estadounidenses, el no podia reanimarse incluso sabiendo que cuando ellos llegaran el podria compañarlos a estados unidos.

-Estaremos aqui en seis meses-Aseguro Miles

-Lo se...

Arnold y Ana miraban la escena enternecidos, Stella sonreia ante la muestra de afecto y sus otros dos hermanos solo podian permanecer callados ya que ellos comprendian claramente el sentimiento de Emmanuel. Al separarse, los animos eran mas tranquilos y divertidos, podia bromear mas habiertamente que antes y al llegar el momento de abordar los jovenes se levantaron lijeros como plumas.

-Los llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos a casa de mis padres- Aseguro Miles

-Esta bien, no importa que hora sea, nosotros estaremos al pendiente-aseguro Emmanuel

-Que tengan muy buen viaje-Ana Abrazo a Stella, a Melissa y al Final a Arnold al cual le susurro al oido-Esa rubia aun esta enamorada de ti aunque quiera negarlo, estoy segura que en unos cuantos dias sera nuevamente tu novia, Arnold, no permitas que ese tonto artistillo la mantenga lejos de ti, tu eres mejor partido que el y nadie jamas podria remplasarte y mucho menos olvidarte.

-Ana-susurro Arnold-Gracias por tu apooyo

-Ella tiene tu corazon Arnold, aunque tu tengas el mio-Dicho esto lo abrazo muy fuerte y al separarse lo beso en la mejilla-Buena suerte

Cruzar las puertas fue como sentir una cubetada de agua fria por todo su cuerpo, no deseaba irse pero tampoco queria quedarse, era estar dividido entre dos mundos su presente que lo habia envuelto y su pasado que lo estaba enamorando y tenia planes de transformarse en su futuro.

-Adios-Grito la Pequeña Melissa-Nos volveremos a ver

Los jovenes morenos y de ojos aceitunados levantaron la mano y se despidiendo impetuosamente rogando bolver a ver a sus amigos y sobre todo, su familia.

Hola espero que les guste mi historia es la primera que subo a espero que les guste jejejeje

perdon por las faltas de ortografia intentare no cometer muchas...


	2. Conociendo a Andrew

-Ya era hora-La joven rubia miro de arriba a abajo al cabeza de balón que respiraba agitadamente por haber corrido hasta la parada de autobús, tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello embarrado en la cara por el sudor que resbalaba por su frente-Ahora llegaremos tarde Arnoldo

-Lo siento Helga, no quería quedarme dormido en mi primer día de clases pero estaba tan emocionado que...

-Si, si , si-murmuro la chica mirándose las uñas perfectamente pintadas de un rosa intenso que hacía que sus manos se vieran aun mas blancas-Comprendo pero eso no quita que llegaremos muy tarde y seguramente tendremos retardo... no debí ofrecerme para guiarte hoy, Geraldo hubiera sido mejor opción

-Helga...sabes que el sale más temprano por sus prácticas...

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y con suavidad miro a Arnold quien se veía realmente apenado

-Descuida, vendrá Andrew por nosotros, solo quería que aprendieras que no es bueno llegar tarde, le llame hace unos minutos...

-¿tenias que llamarlo?-Arnold sentía que su estomago se había llenado de acido e hizo una mueca de dolor que Helga ignoro olímpicamente.

-¿Tenias que llegar tarde?-agrego fríamente.

Cuando llego Arnold a la ciudad se topo no solo con la sorpresa de que todos los inquilinos de la casa y sus abuelos habían hecho una gran manta para darles la bienvenida si no también que casi todos sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo en el aeropuerto con regalos y carteles en cartulina con letras brillantes por la diamantina y muy originales que ocasionaban que muchos de los recién llegados voltearan y sonrieran, también que otros recién llegados que comparaban los carteles que su familia habían hecho solo con marcador negro reprendieran a sus familiares de no darles una bienvenida tan cálida como esa "Creí que harías algo como eso" le dijo triste una chica a su novio que ni siquiera le había traído un regalo por su largo vuelo de Hawái a Hillywood

Arnold se aguanto la carcajada ante los pucheros de la mujer que hacia un berrinche y corrio a abrazar a sus abuelos, los abrazo como no lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo ya que le habian hecho mucha falta, estaba tan feliz que levanto a su abuela y le dio una buelta.

-Mi gran Hércules ha llegado-Grito la anciana ocasionando que todos vitorearan y aplaudieran al joven Arnold-Y ha crecido mucho, ya no es un pequeño cachorro, ahora es todo un hombre que me acompañara a todas mis aventuras por la ciudad y sobre todo a luchar contra el mal.

-Para mí siempre será mi hombre pequeño-aseguro el abuelo-pero tienes razón galletita, ya es todo un hombre...

-Gracias abuelos, me alegro mucho de verlos-Arnold los abrazo nuevamente, esta vez a los dos juntos, sentia que estaba a punto de llorar de alegría pero se contuvo y se aparto para permitir que sus padres y su pequeña hermana pudieran saludarlos y abrazarlos.

El joven cabeza de balón se acercó a sus amigos quienes comenzaron a abrazarlo, Gerald le dio un apretón de mano y realizaron su viejo salud y emocionado le conto que Phoebe y el aun salian y se disculpo por ella que llegaria mucho mas tarde por las clases extra que estaba tomando para poder entrar a la universidad, Stinky y Sid juntos como siempre estrecharon su mano y no le permitieron alejarse hasta que termino de contarles sobre su vida entera en la selva ya que ambos no creian que el correo electronico fuera algo "realmente util" para comunicarse ademas de que Sid habia quedado aterrorizado por una carta cadena sobre una fantasma que lo perseguiria de porvida si se hacercaba nuevamente a una computadora a lo que Arnold intento convenserlo de que solo eran cartas cadena pero tercamente le conto que Eugene habia chocado y ahora se encontraba en el hospital después de no hacer caso al correo, Arnold solo pudo encogerse de hombros y se dirigio a Harold quien estaba abrazado de Rhonda le dedico un breve abrazo, una sonrisa y una corta platica sobre su viaje, se notaba cansado y se encontraba mucho mas delgado, se notaba que ser novio de Rhonda lo habia influencoiado mucho a pesar de que aun mantenia muchos rasgos de su personalidad, Rhonda le hizo una señal a Harold para que los dejara solos y se acercó a Arnold y colocando una mano en el hombro sonrio y estiro su otra mano para mostrarle lo que habia hecho para él en tan pocas horas.

-Phoebe me llamo y me conto que regresarías hoy-Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma- Así que me dedique a llamar a todos nuestros amigos para ponerlos al tanto y los puse a trabajar, no podia permitir que llegaras y te encontraras miserables carteles en blanco y negro como los demás recién llegados-hizo una mueca y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo de forma desagradable e ignoro a muchas personas que le dirigieron miradas fullminantes por hacer menos sus carteles-Es y siempre será inaceptable que nuestra pandilla no se esmere por sus amigos y sobre todo por ti Arnold, entre todos, tu eres el que mas ha hecho por el grupo, mientras estubiste aqui nos mantubiste unidos, alegres, nos ayudabas con nuestros problemas y si podias los solucionabas...

-Basta Princesa-Helga hizo a un lado a Rhonda quien se cruzo de brazos indignada ya que habia tardado mucho tiempo en escribir ese discurso de bienvenida-No acapares al cabeza de balon, tambien queremos saludarlo-Fruncio el cejo y señalo a Lila, Phoebe y Brian quienes lo saludaron moviendo una mano apenados por el comportamiento rudo de Helga.-Bienvenido cabeza de balon.

Arnold no dudo en abrazar a la rubia ojiazul y se dedico a memorizar el aroma de su cabello y su perfume, una mescla de perfume de Estee Lauder Pleasures y shampoo de rosas pero la joven al notar que tardaba mucho tiempo en soltarla lo aparto de ella con la escusa de que debia ir por una bebida. Se veía algo irritada y molesta.

-Lo sentimos Arnold-susurro Lila por lo bajo cuando se hacerco para abrazarlo-Pero Rhonda no ha parado de hablarnos y darnos ordenes, Helga ya estaba cansada y apunto de estallar, incluso Andrew decia que...

-¿Andrew?-Pregunto Arnold levantando una ceja-El novio de Helga...¿Me dices que el novio de Helga esta aqui?

-Si, lo siento Arnold pero tenia que decirtelo antes de que el regresara, no me gustaria que actues impulsivamente, el acepto acompañar a Helga-suspiro-Me alegro de verte

-Tambien yo-susurro cerrando con fuerza los ojos intentando mentalizarse para no abalanzarse sobre el si lo veia abrazar, besar o acariciar a Helga delante de el.

-Arnold-Brian estiro una mano y el joven rubio aun abrazando a Lila estrecho con fuerza y una sonrisa-Te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, eres nuestro mejor amigo y no te dejaremos solo.

-Me alegro que tu asma este casi curada

-El amor hace milagros-Aseguro Brian tomando a su novia quien lo abrazo cariñosamente-Lila me ha ayudado mucho...ademas...me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Lila entusiasmada le mostro su mano izquierda en la que relucia un hermoso anillo con un diamante tan grande que le sorprendia que pudiera levantar la mano, Brian se sonrojo y ambos le anunciaron a Arnold que se casarian el proximo año y que entrarian juntos a la misma univercidad, que estudiarian la misma carrera y que el padre de Lila, quien habia funfafo un cafe restaurante que estaba triunfando, les habia regalado una casa a las afuera de la ciudad por la gran noticia.

-Wow-Arnold se sorprendio mucho-¿los demas lo saben?

-Claro que si Arnold-Aseguro Lila- Brian me pidio matrimonio en medio del juego de Basquetbol, Gerald le ayudo a convencer al equipo y el, Rhonda y Nadine organizaron todo, se encargaron de que fuera el espectaculo del medio tiempo...-Lila suspiro-Todas las porristas y los jugadores armaron las palabras ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Lila?, con ramos de rosas rojas y blancas, realmente no me lo podia creer, me sentia como en un cuento de hadas, pero no queriamos contartelo ya que queriamos mostrar el video

-¿video?

-Brainy pidio que gravaran todo para tenerlo de recuerdo-Interrumpio Rhonda con una sonrisa-Me encargue de los preparativos para que todo fuera maravilloso y no cabe la menor duda que por eso resulto perfecto e incluso, uno de mis tios, le hizo un gran descuento a Brainy en una de sus joyerias ya que se lo pedi personalmente, es parte de mi regalo de bodas ademas de que me permitan organizar todo para que cada segundo sea elegante y perfecto en el evento

-No pudimos decir que no, es un gran trato-Aseguro Lila

Helga habia regresado y se encontraba repartiendo bebidas a todos sus compañeros que hacia mas de dos horas que no tomaban nada y regreso junto a Lila y Brian a los cuales les entrego latas idénticas de Juego de lima limón, a Rhonda una bebida de dieta y a Arnold una botella de jugo de naranja, escuchaba atentamente con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Toma cabeza de balon

-Gracias Helga

-Sabes, hago esto gratis para tener más practica-Aseguro Rhonda-Porque yo seré organizadora de bodas y eventos en un futuro, esta ciudad no tiene la menor idea de lo que quiere y es mi obligación decirles como debe ser cada momento y en especial asesorar a cada mujer que aparezca en una foto sobre cómo debe lucir, posar y sobre todo mostrarse ante el público.

-Muy bien Rhonda, serás excelente para ese trabajo nadie mejor que tu para enseñarle al mundo sobre la elegancia, el porte y como ser creídos-Helga puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos-Solo intenta no recordárnoslo cada cinco minutos pequeña princesita...

-Ho callate Helga solo estas molesta porque a Andrew le gusto mucho como deje la fiesta de bienvenida de Arnold

-Rhonda-Gritaron todos ante la indiscrecion de la jovensita

-Ho lo lamento chicos, olvide que era una sorpresa-dijo sonrojandose-de verdad que yo...

-¿Fiesta?

Todos habian decidido organizar una fiesta en la casa de Andrew, el cual despues de escuchar la converzacion de helga con sus amigos en el parque sobre que ninguno podia hacer la fiesta en su casa por sus padres no querian escandalos o por que simplemente no se encontrarian, se habia ofrecido amablemente su casa para la divercion de esa noche ya que sus padres tenian boletos para la opera y no habria problema alguno ya que estaba planeado que los padres de Arnold, los abuelos y los inquilinos formaran parte del festejo, se suponia que los llebarian con la escusa de una pequeña cena para todos por el largo tiempo de espera pero ahora se habia revelado toda la verdad.

-Y cuando conocere al susodicho-Pregunto el joven rubio a Gerald el cual estaba ayudando a acomodar las maletas en un auto que Rhonda habia prestado para llebarlas a la casa de Huespedes mientras ellos se divertian al tiempo que llegaba una gran Limosina tipo camioneta-¿Cómo es?, tambien tiene cabeza de balon, es...¿Es guapo?

-Arnold-Gerald se encontraba muy sorprendido-No me digas que aun sientes algo por Pataki

-Gerald...respóndeme

Gerald puso los ojos en blanco y comenzo a contarle sobre el novio de Helga, al parecer Andrew era un chico de clase muy alta como Rhonda aunque se comportaba como un chico normal, asistia a una escuela privada que se enfocaba a las bellas artes y tenia como maestro privado de patineta uno de los mejores patinadores del pais que habia hecho muchas giras alrededor del mundo mostrando sus habilidades tambien en la bicicleta y en las motos, era un chico realmente agradable con un muy marcado acento ingles que entre otras cosas parecia ser aficionado a convencer a su familia de hacer cenas de beneficencia, donaciones para buenas causas y protector de animales en peligro de extincion ademas de que estaba enamorado de las bellezas extrañas como Helga a la que consideraba la chica mas hermosa de toda la ciudad, sus padres estaban deacuerdo con que ella era la pareja ideal para su hijo, era decidida, ruda, bella ficicamente y entre otras cosas una mujer muy artistica entegada a la poesia y a ser soñadora (a esto ultimo Gerald agrego mucho sarcasmo), decian que era un diamante en bruto que cada dia mostraba su gran belleza y que estaban mas que agradecidos que hubiera llegado a sus vidas por que los impulsaba y les abria los ojos en muchas ocaciones que las clases sociales y sus costumbres de gente rica los nublaban.

-Viejo, no creo que debas meterte-aseguro Gerald-se que eres mi mejor amigo pero a mi tambien me agrada Andrew, me salvo la vida en una ocacion y el y Pataki se aman mucho.

-¿enserio?

-Si viejo, se aman

-No, no me refiero a eso ¿que quieres decir con que te salvo la vida?

Gerald se rasco el cuello dandose cuenta que metio la pata, habia hablado mas de lo que habia querido hacerlo en esa ocacion.

-Si, me encontraba en problemas muy graves-se veia realmente apenado de tener que recordarlo-Robe dos mil dólares de la tienda en la que trabajaba para poder comprar medicinas a mi madre despues de que...ya sabes...la policia estaba detras de mi pero Andrew me escucho y me ayudo pagando la deuda además de todo también convenció a su padre de que pagaran el medicamento de mi madre y que le dieran empleo a mi padre el cual logro reanimarse y olvidarse de la depresión que le había dado, cielos viejo, estan planeando tambien contratar a mi madre como asistente personal de uno de los socios en cuanto logre recuperarse.

-Gerald jamas me contaste de eso...¿Por qué tu no...?

-Arnold, ambos estabamos muy ocupados, cada uno con su vida y ademas no queria que te decepcionaras de mi-suspiro y nego con la cabeza-Yo tu viejo amigo un ladron.

-Fue por necesidad, si me hubieras contado mis padres y yo podriamos...

-Era demasiado dinero-aseguro-El medicamento para un dia cuesta dosmil quinientos dolares, muy caro...muy fuerte...casi inexistente por su precio tan alto

Ese Andrew cada vez le estaba desagradando mas pero se sentía furioso consigo mismo por que le molestaba que estuvieran sustituyéndolo, primero su novia y ahora su mejor amigo...tal vez estaba equivocándose y eran celos irracionales, después de todo el no se encontraba cuando todo eso paso, Gerald no quería decepcionarlo y acepto una ayuda indispensable para salvar a su madre y aparte le había conseguido trabajo al Sr Johanssen y pronto le daría trabajo a la señora Johanssen, hacia que Helga se sintiera como reina y... ayudaba a la ciudad

Que estupido, se sentia celoso de una gran persona, estaba mal que se portara de esa forma y seguramente si lo conocia se transfrormarian en grandes Amigos. Si eso era seguro

-Tu debes de ser Arnold-Escucho a sus espaldas una voz masculina con un fuerte acento ingles y se giro lentamente-Me alegra mucho conocerte, tus amigos no dejan de hablar de ti y eso me hace pensar que eres una persona extraordinaria-extendió su mano y Arnold la estrecho rapidamente y se quedo sorprendido-Espero que seamos buenos amigos de ahora en adelante, eso me seria algo muy grato ya que eres alguien tan querido por la pandilla...me moria de ganas de conocer al joven cabeza de balon como suele llamarte mi adorada Helga

Andrew era un joven realmente impresionante, su piel parecia perfecta y era en un tono blanco cremoso como si el sol jamas lo hubiera tocado pero tenia el tono perfecto de rubor para que la gente no pensara que estaba enfermo o que era un vampiro, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de helga pero en un tono mas oscuro, casi como un par de zafiros, su cabello rubio era suave y brillante lo suficientemente largo para hacer notar que era una persona moderna y lo suficientemente corto para parecer elegante y con porte, su gracia y elegancia al moverse dejaban claro que como habia dicho Gerald, que el era un joven heredero de la alta sociedad pero el arete de rubi en su oreja que era una persona que no permitia que su familia y la sociedad rica en la que se encontraba le pucieran trabas o tabus para sentirse reprimido...todo lo contrario que era un chico que sabia donde se encontraba y que tenia los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

-Y tu debes de ser Andrew, he escuchado mucho de ti, cosas muy agradables-a pesar de que intentaba sonreír su cara estaba petrificada

-rumores simplemente, soy una persona muy rebelde-bromeo

-A que bien, me alegra tener a alguien con quien divertirme cuando salga mi lado salvaje y aventurero

-Y que sale constantemente, imagino-sonrio satisfecho-Eso me agrada, tener un amigo aventurero quien no teme a nada ni a la mismísima selva

-Bueno...lo llevo en la sangre, mis padres son grandes aventureros y...

-Lo sé, son héroes y me enorgullesco de que sean gente tan valiosa perteneciente a nuestra bella ciudad

Tras unos minutos de charla con Andrew aparecieron por la puerta los padres de Arnold habian disfrutado de una agradable charla con los abuelos y los inquilinos que festejaban el futuro nacimiento del bebe de los Kokoshka y la graduación de la hija del señor Hyunh como doctora pediatra que se mudaria a la casa de huespedes para estar mas tiempo con su padre antes de casarse con Hi-lyu un apuesto joven doctor de 29 años de edad que tenia un gran futuro como neurologo, ahora todos estaban caminando en direccion de la gigantesca Limosina tipo camioneta que los llevaria a la fiesta.

-Señor Shortman, estoy encantado de conocerlos-dijo aduladoramente Andrew a Miles tomándole la mano que le ofrecia con ambas manos-Mi padre esta feliz que aceptara ser maestro en la univercidad y le asegura que usted podra hacer todas las investigaciones que desee y sobre todo podra ir por muestras a San Lorenzo cuando usted lo desee, tambien me ha comentado que ya tiene casi listos los papeles para que Emmanuel llegue al pais sin problemas y legalmente, prodra comenzar a trabajar con ustedes en cuanto termine su carrera y mi padre.

-Esa es una noticia muy buena Andrew, me alegra conocerte por fin, siempre me has parecido muy agradable por telefono.

¿Ya se conocian? Arnold estaba anonadado

-Para mi es un gran placer porder ver a un verdadero heroe en persona...pero ¿y su señora donde se encuentra?

-Se quedo hablando con Helga

-Ho...comprendo-sonrio-Dejémosla hablando un rato, no es tan importante le puntualidad en estas epocas, deben disfrutar este encuentro

-Si tienes razon-Miles miro a Arnold-¿Ya conocias a mi hijo Arnold?

-Si, ya tube el placer hace unos momentos

-Andrew es hijo de uno de los donadores mas debotos de la universidad-Sonrió radiante al muchacho que mostro sus preciosas perlas blancas orgulloso por la revelacion -Su padre insistio para que nos tomaran en cuenta para el puesto y...

Miles continuo hablando y Arnold solo podia oir todo como si se encontrara en un tunel, ahora significaba que Andrew tenia todo que ver con su vida, sus amigos lo apreciaban, la mujer que mas queria era su novia, su padre lo admiraba lo suficiente para ponerlo celoso...¿que faltaba?, esa irracional sensacion de celos aumento, quizas todo hubiera sido diferente si...

Maldicion, ¿Por que no podia dejar de sentirse de esa forma?, era de lo mas probable que si intentaba recuperar a Helga ni siquiera Gerald lo apoyara ni sus padres, Andrew era tan adorable que seguramente les causaria lastima,perderia a todos sus amigos , su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle y sus pensamientos daban vueltas y estaba tratando de convencerse de que era mucho mejor que no intentara nada con Helga, después de todo, habia miles de chicas en Hillwood que se sentirian interesadas en el y que estaban completamente libres de compromisos, cuando estaba tomando esa desicion el auto paro y por primera vez Arnold no se dio cuenta de como habia subido al coche, no tenia la menor idea de cuando habia pegado la cara al cristal y se sintio un poco ido cuando Stella le pidio que bajara para que viera lo que habian hecho para ellos.

Al bajar todos lo miraban con ojos brillantes y emocionados, Arnold los siguio y se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un hermoso parque, era el parque que Helga le habia contado, aquel que habia sido colocado sobre el antiguo terreno baldio, era un lugar romantico, pacifico y tan brillante que casi parecia magico, Andrew no paraba de hablar sobre como su padre habia cooperado con los planos, sus palidas manos tomaban las pequeñas de Helga que miraba con amor y adoracion al joven heredero quien le correspondia las miradas, Arnold intentaba no mirar pero era casi imposible, solo pudo separar sus ojos cuando se detubieron frente a una estatua de acero pulido que lo dejo boquiabierto

la estatua era la imagen de su padre y su madre, la placa de la base rezaba "Dedicada a Miles (Antropólogo) & Stella Shortman (doctora botánica), impulsores de la bondad, la amistad desinteresada y los sueños que se cumplen a pesar de la adversidad, heroes capaces de ofrecer su vida por salvar inocentes". Los ojos de Stella se llenaron de lagrimas ante tal imagen, ninguno de ellos jamas hubiera imaginado algo asi al llegar a la ciudad, era algo tan increible y enternecedor, Miles al ver la emocion de su amada esposa la abrazo con fuerza y de sus ojos tambien surgieron pequeñas lagrimas.

-Andrew...esto es maravilloso-La voz de miles se quebraba de la emocion

-Ustedes son los heroes modernos mas importantes de Hillwood -aseguro-Mi madre penso que seria maravilloso colocar esta estatua en medio del mas moderno y hermoso parque de la ciudad...espero que les guste, queria que fuera lo primero que vieran sus ojos

-Eso es cierto-Aseguro el abuelo Phil que cargaba a la pequeña Melissa que se habia quedado dormida durante el viaje-Ustedes han puesto el nombre de la ciudad en alto como nadie lo ha hecho

-Se merecen eso y mas-Aseguro la abuela de Arnold con una sonrisa desdentada, se notaba inchada de orgullo-Salvaron a una civilización entera

-con nuestra ayuda, no lo olviden-Sid les guiño un ojo-Hay estatuas de nosotros esparcidas por el parque

-Si lo desean pueden pasear por el parque-Aseguro Rhonda-La fiesta dara inicio en veinte minutos, me lo acaba de anunciar el chef, la cena esta casi lista.

-Que bien Princesa, ya me moría de hambre-aseguro Helga tapándose aun mas con la chaqueta del uniforme de Andrew, me temia que tubieramos que utilizar el plan B tambien.

Stella y Miles se giraron y miraron sorprendidos a Helga

-¿Cual era el plan B?-Stella levanto una ceja y Helga se sonrio

-Eso lo averiguaran mañana por la mañana, tenemos preparados un pequeño tour para mostrarles la nueva y mejorada ciudad, este sería el primer punto pero al retrasarse la cena...

-Ho Helga-Gruño Rhonda furiosa-Deja de contar las sorpresas

-La primera en hacerlo fue usted señorita Lloyd

Para Arnold los minutos pasaron con rapidez, deseaba que terminara esa noche y que pudiera dormi en su antigua cama para poder relajarse y meditar sobre lo ocurrido aquel día, quizas podria tomar las cosas mucho mas objetivamente que en esos momentos, cuando subio al auto se enfurruño nuevamente contra el cristal y la nostalgia se apodero de el, miraba las calles que cambiaban rapidamente de, la tipica calle del barrio con su carniceria, la floreria, los numerosos edificios de ladrillos rojos a enormes casas lujosas con bellos jardines y fuentes con luz. Su parada fue en la ultima casa y la mas grande, lujosa y bellamente arreglada.

-Hemos llegado, bienvenidos a la residencia Saint Claire-ronroneo Andrew

-Me muero de hambre-Aseguro Helga destapándose los hombros y entregándole la chaqueta de más de cinco mil dólares a Andrew que sonrió divertido-Gracias por la chaqueta cariño-le dio un beso en la mejilla que le puso los pelos de punta a Arnold por el disgusto-Pero ahora hace calor

-De nada mi dulce flor de azucar

Arnold comenzaba a imaginar que esa fiesta seria la mas larga, pesada y aburrida de su vida...


	3. Con la ayuda de Phoebe

-Buenos días Arnold-Andrew se detubo con su hermoso auto deportivo rojo frente a ellos-Querida, me alegro que me llamaras, seria terrible que mancharas tu excpediente de puntualidad-Se bajo de un salto y beso a Helga en los labios la cual envolvio el cuello del joven rubio con sus delgados brazos-Me alegra que siempre confias en mi...

-¿Pero no interrumpimos tu asistencia perfecta?-Arnold se cruzo de brazos ante la romantica escena

-tengo permitido llegar tarde si lo deseo Ar-nol-d-Andrew arrastro las palabras con peresa al tiempo que lebantaba a la joven rubia del suelo y la sentaba con delicadeza en el auto a lo que ella respondio encantada con otro beso-Mi padre es casi dueño de la escuela y soy uno de los mejores estudiantes por lo que no hay mucho problema.

-Vamos Arnoldo-Gruño la rubia-Sube al auto.

-Helga-Arnold susurro entre dientes intentando mostrarle su desagrado

-Sube o te dejaremos aqui

-Ya escuchaste a la dama...-Andrew subio al auto y amenazo con arrancar

-Esta bien...como tu digas Helga.

Aunque todo habia comenzado cordial, sus acciones de aquella noche habian ocacionado una fuerte confrontacionentre Andrew y el...pero tenia suficientes esperanzas para continuar con sus planes de arrebatarle a Helga a ese niño ricachon por mas buena persona que fuera, podria encontrarse a alguien mas en poco tiempo aunque estaba seguro que sus amigos y familia estarian decepcionados de el por sus acciones futuras..

-Pero estoy enamorado-se dijo para sus adentros mirando fijamente el cuello de Helga con ansias locas de besarlo

La casa donde vivia andrew era realmente gigantesca, como la casa de todos los ricos de la region, tenia un piso de marmol bellisimo el cual estaba pulido como espejo, (Gerald ,Harold y Sid le contaron a Arnold que cuando hacian fiestas y las chicas usaban vestido miraban al suelo para poderles ver la ropa interior), cada perte de la casa estaba adornado con jarrones llenos de hermosas rosas rojas de todos los tipos y en especial las pequeñas mesitas contenian rosas de castilla las cuales daban un toque encantador sin saturar el espacio.

Andrew los guio hasta el comedor donde había un bufet de los mas bariados alimentos, desde las tipicas papas a la francesa hasta el caviar y la langosta a la mantequilla. Nadie se sorprendio cunado el señor Kokoshka se avalanzo sobre la comida como si no hubiera comido en años y Suzie recordando su estado decidio reirse en lugar de reprender a Oskar como siempre, Ernie a pesar de recordarle a Oskar que era un invitado no pudo evitar imitarlo y abalanzarse sobre el cabiar cuando lo tubo cerca, en cuanto a los demas incluso la abuela se comporto moderadamente normal ya que utilizo una de las bandejas de decoracion para ir colocando cada uno de los platillos que le parecian adecuados.

-Hercules, tienes que comer bien para que sigas creciendo fuerte-Agrego la mujer antes de salir al jardin para comer sobre un arbol

-Su esposa es sencillamente maravillosa señor Phil-andrew le dio una plamada al abuelo quien lo miro encantado-Como hubiera dado un brazo por tener una abuela tan encantadora, no digo que la que tengo no sea exelente pero...es mas bien seria.

-Mi Galletita es unica Andrew, seria dificil encontrar otra en todo el mundo

-Y quien la encuentre seria muy afortunado, es una joya extraña y de gran valor

-Por eso me case con ella

Todos lo sabian ...que lambiscon

Despues de unos minutos en los que terminaron de comer la musica comenzo y los invitaron comenzaron a bailar y a divertirse, algunos otros invitados comenzaron a llegar como el Sr Simonds quien se alegro mucho de ver a Arnold, si no fue uno de sus mejores alumnos, si uno de los mas queridos, tambien llego Torvald que aun se sentia agradecido con Arnold por su gran ayuda de poder llenar las espectativas de su madre, tambien aparecio Eugene sentado en una silla que manejaba Sheena quien era aun la mas alta de todo el grupo y que ahora trabajaba como modelo, tambien Iggy quien aun se encontraba muy apenado por lo del traje de conejo y por ultimo entro Curly junto a Lorenzo quien habia comenzado un programa de internet con el joven extrabagante lo cual les dejaba mucho dinero por los anuncios de la pagina.

-Phoebe esta tardando mucho-murmuro Gerald tomando una cerveza

-Gerald aun es temprano

-Me preocupe que este sola a estas horas, ire a buscarla...

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, esta mal que desaparescas de la fiesta que les organizamos por su regreso

Pero no hacia falta que se marchara, Phoebe aparecio minutos despues corriendo y algo sofocada por las prisas "Perdon por llegar tan tarde" se disculpo aunque nadie se encontraba molesto, como siempre su formalidad y educacion destacaban de entre todas las personas y la pobre chica solo pudo mandar un mensaje para comunicarle que habia llegado ya y que sentia las demoras pero el celular de Gerald tintineo en una de las mesas y sabian que tardaria bastante en regresar.

-Mientras llega...¿Podriamos hablar?

-Claro...Arnold...me encantaria

Phoebe era una de las pocas personas que aceptaba escucharte sin criticarte y que estaba ahi cuando era encesario y cuando aparecio Gerald ella le pidio de favor que les permitiera seguir con su platica, ella sabia darle su lugar a las personas, era una de las pocas amigas de la cual uno jamas se querria separar, por esa razon Arnold la admiraba cuando apoyaba a Helga en todo momento y sin condición y sobre todo se alegraba que se hubiera robado el corazon de su mejor amigo.

-disculpa si te robo este tiempo, se que preferirias hablar con Gerald

-Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos Arnold, que no me molesta, Gerald y yo siempre la pasamos muy bien y estoy muy segura que el entenderá-Phoebe se quito el abrigo dejando al descubierto una bluza azul de encaje y una falda blanca que hacia juego con la diadema que tenia en el cabello que le caia suelto por los hombros-¿que querias contarme?

Arnold se abrio completamente con la joven quien escuchaba con atencion cada una de las dudas, miedos, prensamientos furiosos y cada una de sus dudas, paresia comprender completamente por lo que el estaba pasando y sonrio cuando le explico que Andrew le caia bien pero no entendia lo demas que se arremolinaba.

-Es normal estar celoso Arnold pero tu sabes muy bien que el es una buena persona y que ayuda a los demas, se que tu antes cubrias hasta cierto punto ese papel y tal vez te sientes desplazado pero con el tiempo sabras que ambos pueden formar un gran apoyo para las personas en comun que quieren y en cuanto a tus sentimientos romanticos... tu ya sabias desde antes que Helga estaba saliendo con el

-nunca perdi esperanzas, crei que algo se moveria en ella cuando me viera aparecer en el aeropuerto despues de todo, siempre estubo enamorada de mi, por tantos años y esos sentimientos eran tan fuertes que me sorprendia que pudiera guardarlos en secreto y que no se bolviera loca o que se desbordaran...mas bien, esperaba que esos sentimientos desbordantes estubieran ahi cuando me viera llegar, esperaba que se desbordaran a tal punto que ella quiciera correr a abrazarme, que se lanzara a mis brazos diciendome que jamas habia dejado de amarme y que al verme todos...todos los recuerdos, sentimientos y sueños habian regresado a ella.

-Arnold...

-Se que las cosas han cambiado tanto...Lila y Brian se ban a casar, Helga ya no esta conmigo, gran parte del vecindario ahora es un parque y...

-Sabes que Helga sufrio mucho por tu desicion de marcharte

-Si...esta separacion es en parte mi culpa...pero-respiro hondo y miro a la muchacha que parecia intuir lo que el estaba apunto de proponerle-Si hubiera una minima de probabilidad ¿me ayudarias a recuperar a Helga?

Phoebe medito un segundo, miro al cielo y apretolos labios

-Me sentire como una rata despues de esto pero...-asintio con suavidad-Te apoyare si Helga te da una sola señal de que aun siente algo por ti...

-¿de verdad?

-Hagamos esto...

Phoebe le conto un pequeño y rapido plan, ella conduciria a Helga a una de las bibliotecas retiradas con la escusa de hablar las dos a solas y despues de unos minutos ella se marcharia con la escusa de avisarle a su novio donde se encontraba para que no se pusiera a buscarla como loco, dejando sola a Helga haciendola prometer que la esperaria en el lugar hasta que regresara para poder platicar mas agusto con lo que Arnold estubo deacuerdo despues de todo el podria decir que estaba conociendo la casa y que al ver luz en una de las habitaciones sintio curiosidad de entrar, era un plan casi perfecto.

-En cuanto den las doce de la noche tu tendras que ir a buscar a tu cenicienta

-Me parece perfecto y estoy completamente deacuerdo con tu condicion...

-Por favor... si ella dice no todo el tiempo tendras que resignarte y no insistir mas-Phoebe se veia preocupada por si el intentaba convencerla de cualquier modo

-Sabre retirarme Phoebe...pero la conosco y se que...en algun lugar ella aun siente algo por mi, el amor jamas desaparece, puede transformarse u ocultarse pero jamas se esfuma

La joven permanecio en silencio deseando que tubiera razon y que no estubiera apunto de darle una puñalada a su amiga pero, ella creia tanto como Arnold que Helga Geraldine Pataki y Arnold P. Shortman eran la pareja perfecta

-Phoebe..muchas gracias

-espero no arrepentirme de esto

-No lo haras...

Arnold espero la hora con ansias ignorando en muchas ocaciones la platica de sus amigos y solamente acertando a reirse en los momentos indicados y a responder si o no segun lo que le pedian, estaba mmuy atento a los movimientos de Phoebe y Helga las cuales platicaban animadamente y quienes llamaron especialmente su atencion cuando se dirigieron al gran pasillo donde se encontraban las numerosas puertas de las habitaciones, el joven cabeza de valon espero tranquilamente hasta que vio que faltaban solo cinco minutos para las doce y se disculpo con sus amigos con la escusa que tenia que tomar un poco de aire ya que la cerveza lo comenzaba a marear.

-Cielos Arnold, pareces una chica, no aguantas nada-se buerlo Harold

-Nosotros podemos tomarnos dos cartones de cerbeza y manenernos fuertes-Aseguro Sid

-Es Falta de practica chicos-Aseguro Arnold que huyo rapidamente por el pasillo.

Camino lentamente esperando ver a Phoebe salir, su respiracion estaba agitada y los nervios de encontrarse a solas con el amor de su vida era comparable a cuando los profesores le pedian exponer sobre un tema del que no recordaba nada, ahora sus manos le sudaban, sentia ardor en la gharganta como si hubiera tomado un te muy caliente y comenzaba a preocuparse de no haber pasado antes al baño mara arreglasrse un poco, por lo menos penso un poco en buscar en sus bolsillos e inmediatamente encontro goma de mascar la cual se metio rapidamente a la boca y comenzo a masticar rapida y nerviosamente hasta que vio a la joven oriental salir de una de las habitaciones con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios la cual desaparecio al ver a Arnold, la muchacha se apresuro a encontrarse con el y le susurro que esperara un poco mas para que no sospechara nada, acto seguido regreso al salon de la fiesta donde esperaba que nadie le hicera preguntas.

Las manecillas del reloj se movian con el corazon de Arnold y pasados tres minutos entro en la habitacion donde Helga se encontraba, al abrir la pueta la encontro revisando los titulos de los libros con mucha seriedad, pasaba sus manos por el lomo de piel de cada uno de los volumenes como si intentara recordar donde habia dejado algun titulo en especial y al encontrarlo comenzo a ojearlo con tranquilidad sin percatarse aun de que el chico cabeza de balon la obserbaba con gotas de sudor resvalandole por la frente por el nerviosismo.

-Helga...¿Qué haces aqui?-Comenzó Arnold

La joven levanto la vista un poco sorprendida y cerro el libro, permanecio callada esperando a que le dijera alguna otra cosa pero al darse cuenta que continuaba callado ella respondio

-Estoy esperando a Phoebe, me dijo que tenia algunas cosas que contarme pero que no le habia avisado a Gerald que estaba aqui conmigo y que le preocupaba que la buscara por todos lados-suspiro y regreso el libro a sulugar-Ese gerald es muy sobreprotector con Phoebe no la deja ni un minuto sola, pareciera que ella tiene que pedirle permiso apra todo por que si no el comienza a buscarla como si se fuera a perder o algo por el estilo...

-Es por que la quiere mucho y no le gustaria que...

-Ya se eso Arnoldo, pero dime ¿que haces tu aqui?, se supone que deberias estar con todos en la fiesta, estoy segura que si la princesita no te ve se pondra a buscarte, despues de todo le costo mucho organizar esta fiesta en tampoco tiempo, claro que le sirvio mucho la targeta de credito de su padre con fondos ilimitados-suspiro y se estiro perezosamente-sinceramente yo creo que hubiera estado mejor esperarnos a mañana, ustedes deben de estar canzados.

-No mucho, solo Mel

-Si...pobrecita, callo rendida, espero que no se asuste de despertar en ese enorme cuarto.

Helga Parecia tranquila por lo que Arnold decidio actuar lentamente, se sento en el escritorio que se encontraba delante de la libreria mnientras la joven se mantenia parada, parecia no tener deseos de sentarse junto a el, no estaba seguro si de tomarlo como buena señal pero comenzo a hablar con ella de todo lo que habia pasado hasta el momento, no solo de su rompímiento y el ultimo encuentro si no sobre el viaje, la despedida con su amiga que le habia recordado lo enamorada que estaba de el y sobretodo lo que pensaba de Andrew hasta el momento evitando contarle sobre sus celos y el nuevo sentimiento de querer dispararle con una nueve milimetros en una pierna o un brazo cada que veia que la abrazaba o la besaba.

Hablar sobre sus aventuras con los nativos les provoco muchas carcajadas, las aventuras con la pandilla les hizo recordar cuando Harold se quedo atascado en una alcantarilla y todos intentaron sacarlo hasta que no pudieron hacer nada mas que llamar a los bomberos o la ocacion en la que por alguna extraña razon la abuela logro meter dentro de la escuela un auto como "experimento" y el director estubo al borde de un infarto, Arnold, sentia que debia apresurar las cosas y le pidio que le contara exactamente a Helga como habia conocido a Andrew pero esta se puso muy tensa.

-Es muy diferente a ti-comenzo la chica quien empezo el tema ante la sorpresa de Arnold.

-Ha, ¿Helga?

-Querias preguntarme eso ¿verdad?, me lo imagine desde hace tiempo que te gustaria preguntarmelo y puedo decirte Arnoldo que el es muy diferente a ti, aunque ambos ven el lado hamable de las cosas el es mucho menos soñador, es rebelde y le gusta ir contra la corriente, es mucho menos despistado que tu y...no quiero que creas que busque a alguien exactamente igual a ti ni nada por el estilo ya que Andrew se ha transformado en el Angel de la ciudad como tu lo eras antes y...No digo que el sea mejor que tu pero.. hay tantas cosas y no quiiero que pienses que aun siento algo por ti

Auch...golpe bajo ¿acaso queria hacerlo enfadar para que se fuera?

-Helga no queria preguntarte nade de eso-se levanto y se hacerco a ella la cual comenzaba a notarse tensa, al parecer no le gustaba estar tanto con el y miraba la puerta insistentemente-¿quieres hablar de esto tu?

-Solamente...

-¿Estas nerviosa de estar a solas conmigo?-pregunto Arnold abrazandola con delicadeza para que ella no pensara que la queria atrapar aunque esas realmente fueran sus intenicionas-Crei que las cosas habian quedado bastante claras entre los dos

-Estan claras-Aseguro Helga que comenzo a temblar-Solo somos amigos, solo y unicamente eso

Arnold hacerco lentamente su rostro al de Helga y la beso en la mejilla, esta asustada se solto de arnold y quedo de espaldas contra los libros,Arnold coloco sus manos contra la madera del librero y le susurro "no pasa nada, solo fue un beso en la mejilla, no hiciste nada malo, mas bien no hicimos", en los labios de Helga se dibujo el nombre de arnold y ella serro los ojos cuando el joven cabeza de balon hacerco poco a poco su rostro al de ella esta vez para besarla en los labios, Arnold no estaba seguro de si Helga se estaba provando para demostrarse a si misma que ya no lo amaba y que ese beso no significaria nada o si tal como el pensaba aun habia algo entre lods dos, que esa llama seguia ardiendo en el fondo de su corazon y que se negaba a morir por mas que la joven le soplara para extinguirla aunque logro estar seguro de lo que sentia cuando la hermosa chica lo abrazo como habia hecho tantas otras veces, sus labios se sellaron como antes y compartieron aliento y el sin temores a que ella lo rechazara nuevamente provo el dulce sabor de los labios de su querida Helga G Pataki.

-Esto no esta bien-dijo separandose de el unos momentos-Yo...lo quiero

-¿Pero lo amas como me amaste ami todos esos años?

-Arnold...-Helga cerro nuevamente los ojos y esta vez fue ella quien beso a Arnold abrazandolo aun mas fuerte como si temiera que ese momento fuiera solo un sueño y en cualquier momento el pudiera desvanecerse

Los besos se intensificaban y Helga parecía no estar segura de seguir, las manos del joven rubio comenzaban a bajar cada vez mas rápido por la espalda de la rubia, Helga usaba en esos instantes un delicado vestido rosa de tirantes por lo que podia sentir a la perfeccion cada una de las caricias del chico lo que hacia que se estremeciera dandole luz verde a Arnold para recostarla en la mesa completamente vacia que estaba frente a ellos,ambos estaban cincronizados para lo que deseaban que pasara desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Maldito Bastardo!

Arnold fue jalado hacia atras forzandolo a separarse de Helga la cual tanto como el estaba completamente desconcertada, el joven cabeza de balon also la mirada para ver que Andrew "ayudaba" a su novia a levantarse de la mesa y la colocaba detras de el, jamas hubiera imaginado que el joven lo miraria en alguna ocacion de una forma tan amenazadora y mucho menos que un joven tan delgado como el lo levantara de la camiza y lo agarrara a golpes

-Andrew espera-Rogo Helga intentando detenerlo al ver que estaba dejando molido al pobre de Arnold

-No me pidas que lo disculpe, el estaba intentando aprovecharse de ti

Andrew siguio golpeando con fuerza a Arnold hasta que este harto de ser un saco de golpear le solto un fuerte puñetazo en la mandibula dandole tiempo para levantarse e igualar las cosas.


	4. El corazon de Helga

El viento se sentia tibio en el rostro de Arnold y la música clásica comenzaba a hacerlo sentir adormilado pero los nervios le impedian dormir y sobre todo la desconfianza que en una de esas a Andrew se le ocurriera lanzarlo fuera del auto, después de todo aunque el joven se comportaba tan diplomáticamente lo que había pasado había hecho una brecha entre los tres lo que tenía con los nervios de punta a Helga quien fue la que tuvo que inventar una historia creíble para que dejara de golpearlo y después inventar una historias sobre los golpes que ambos chicos tenían donde ambos quedaron como héroes gracias a que le llego primero a la mente era que tres ladrones entraron a la casa y que entre los dos lograron hecharlos sin pensar en primero dar aviso o llamar a la policia y que aparte de todo tenia que ser mediadora entre ambos chicos que cada que salian con el grupo tenian intenciones de matarse a golpes.

Helga intento hablar con Arnold para que las cosas pudieran remediarse pero su caracter cambiante y dado al drama no les permitian comunicarse bien

-Arnoldo eso no debio pasar-aseguro la chica histerica paseandose de un lado a otro haciendo que la hermosa falda que traia aquel dia se moviera como vapor a su alrededor-Sabes que lo amo y eso solo fue...Fue...Fue...el calor del momento

-Helga, no creo que...

-¿No crees que Arnoldo?-Grito aun mas histerica

-No creo que realmente lo Ames-le dijo intentando convecerse a si mismo y a ella de que tenia razon

-Si no lo amara habria terminado con el en el instante justo en el que nos encontro besandonos asegurandole que jamas habia dejado de pensar en ti y que deseaba...deseaba reanudar las cosas contigo, pero no fue de esa forma-gruño esta dando una patada en el suelo furiosa

-Por dios Helga, tu siempre ocultas tus sentimientos de todos...incluso tardeste mucho tiempo en mostrar todo el amor que sentias por mi...dudo mucho que tu misma te creas lo que dices

-Por dios Arnold-la joven se tapo la cara con las manos y respiro hondo-Eso fue cuando era una niña, he llevado terapia para evitar eso y ahora puedo decir abiertamente lo que siento...gritarlo al mundo.

-Helga...te conosco

-Conocias a la vieja Helga G Pataki de 12 años...viste poco de la Helga de 14 años y ahora...mirame Arnoldo-Se señalo y lo miro fijamente-Mirame bien, tengo 17 años, dentro de poco entrare a la universidad y al igual que Lila yo me comprometeré con Andrew, en si la fiesta de compromiso sera dentro de poco tiempo...

Esto ultimo dejo a Arnold en shock

-Por favor que no se repita...Jamas

Arnold sintio que el Auto se detenia y abrio sus ojos, Helga estaba siendo ayudada por Andrew a bajar y la abrazo a Helga recordandole que regresaria por ella al terminar las clases y le pidio que no olvidara que esa tarde tendrian una cena con sus padres y "El Gran Bob" para comenzar a organizar "La fiesta de compromiso",Arnold solo se limito a soltar un suspiro ante la pereza de escuchar aquello,se bajo de un salto del auto y se alejo del par de tortolitos que continuaban su charla y se sento en la acera mirando el edificio escolar de tres pisos pintado en color azul y esperaba poder perderse en el mar de gente y entre el bullicio apenas entrar para ocupar su mente en otra cosa y no en el fracaso que le habia ocurrido...

Ya habia pasado casi un mes y no habia logrado ningun avance apesar de la ayuda de Phoebe quien estaba muy segura de los sentimientos de la rubia despues de hablar con ella en distintas ocaciones y ver su corazon confundido entre su angituo y persistente amor por Arnold y el nuevo amor que crecia cada d{ia mas y mas por Andrew, esta mantenia informada al joven cabeza de balon al tiempo que insistia en que debian contarle a Gerald de lo ocurrido aunque era mas que posible que se pusiera del lado de su nuevo "MEJOR AMIGO" Andrew.

-Muevete cabeza de balon-grito Helga-Aduras penas llegaremos a tiempo...

-Como digas Helga...como digas.

Al entrar se percato que no había absolutamente nadie en los amplios pasillos del colegio lo que sorprendió al rubio ojiverde, esperaba encontrarse como antes a todos sus compañeros hablando en los pasillos, haciendo bromas e intentando terminar las tareas que un día anterior no habian completado, claro era demasiado pronto ya que era el primer dia de clases pero esperaba mas movimiento que sus sombras en el suelo.

-¿Por que no hay nadie?

-Arnoldo, tus papeles estaban mal, ¿lo olvidaste?, el directos quiere que arregles eso antes de que comiensen las clases y ademas de todo necesitamos tiempo para que te muestre todo el edificio junto con el croquis para que no te pierdas...

-¿Croquis?

-Te dibujare uno mientras arreglas los papeles con el Director

Arnold suspiro y miro de reojo a la joven rubia que habia comenzado a sacar un cuaderno y lapices de colores

-¿Gerald esta practicando?-

-El pelos de espaguetti seguramente esta comenzando el entrenamiento, normalmente lo primero que hacen y lo que les toma mas tiempo es el calentamiento-dijo Helga sin darle mucha importancia-Normalmente se levantan mas temprano cuando comienza el año...no tengo la menor idea pero para ellos es muy importante estar en forma, especialmente para el, que pertenece a tantos equipos, ahora creo que tiene interés de entrar al equipo de natación-puso los ojos en blanco-Phoebe piensa que si decide audicionar es posible que ya no tengan nada de tiempo para verse mas que los fines de semana a exepcion de las epocas en las que se encontraran en entrenamiento especial para los campeonatos.

-Es por lo de la universidad,¿Cierto?

-Es una de las mejores formas de entrar sin tantos problemas-suspiro-Jamas lo hubiera creido pero Geraldo es un genio

-Cierto

-Sabes cabeza de balon, la escuela me encanta cuando esta tan sola, es mucho mas facil poer concentrarse sin todo ese ruido, me gusta especialmente la piscina de la escuela, es tan grande y el agua siempre esta tibia y con toda esa tranquilidad una persona puede perderse hora tras hora imaginando, soñando e inspirandose, toda la tencion se libera cuando hay preocupaciones o las clases estubieron muy pesadas.

-Vaya... jamas crei que una escuela en la ciudad tubiera una alberca y lo que me dices es fantastico, estaria perfecto darme un chapuzon.

-Si...igual y nuevamente practican esa coreografia que intentaron hace algunos años-se rio Helga recordando el traje de baquero con un par de estrellitas en cada...-Me encantaria bolver a ver eso

-¿Aun recuerdas esa competencia?-Arnold se sonrojo recordando lo ridiulo que se habia sentido antes de salir

-Claro que si...especialmente por que alguien de entre el publico tomo un video

-Estas bromeando

-Tal vez...Ho mira ya estamos en la oficina del director-Agrego Helga cuando se encontraron en una puerta blanca con letras de un color azul electrico-Solo te advierto que es algo...especial.

Al tocar la puerta un hombre alto y delgado aparecio, se veia de lo mas normal pero al entrar a su oficina se dio cuenta que era un director con alma de rockero, cada parte de las paredes que no tenia un diploma, una placa o fotografias de su familia tenian fotografias de el en giras, tomando la mano a un guitarrista, cantante, pianista o bajista famoso, tambien tenia cientos de figuras de las mascotas de las bandas, algunas eran realmente interesantes y otras le daban miedo de solo mirarlas.

-Bu...

-hola señor director-Helga se adelanto a Arnold quien permitió que ella fuera la que llevara el ritmo de la conversación para poder tantear el terreno que pisaria en unos momentos.-El es el alumno que esta esperando, se llama Arnold y comenzara el mismo curso que yo pero sus papeles estaban revueltos o algo por el estilo...

El joven profesor con rasgos orientales miro de arriba a abajo a Helga y reviso su archivo mental sobre los estudiantes y se sonrio al recordar a tan agradable jovencita.

-ho, señorita Pataki,¿es usted quien guiara a nuestro nuevo alumno?

-Si..., conosco muy bien toda la escuela y creo que podre mostrarle a la perfeccion los atajos para que no llegue tarde, dfespues de todo esta es una de las escuelas mas grandes de la ciudad

-Muy bien-miro el reloj de pulcera que tenia y medito unos segundos, se dirigio nuevamente a Helga con la misma sonrisa agradable y le guiño un ojo-Me gustaria que regresaras por este jovencito en una hora, exactamente a las ocho señorita.

-Me parece perfecto señor director...

La joven salio sin cerrar la puertra y espero para escuchar que podia irse sin dejar al joven con un profesor con demasiada dosis de cafeina que queria escuchar musica a todo volumen mientras trabajaban con los papeles

-Eres Arnold P. Shortman, ¿verdad?-Pregunto el hombre sentandose en su comoda silla y subiendo los pies a su escritorio

-Hem...si

-Sabes, me alegra que seas un chico puntual, yo apenas llegue hace unos momentos, he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que pense que jamas saldria de casa-sonrio-Este año entrara mi pequeña hija Melissa y estoy algo nervioso ya que es bastante...digamos que ella es mi viva imagen.

-wow señor...

-Takanashi

-Señor Takanashi-continuo Arnold-yo tengo una hermanita pequeña que se llama Melissa, es una coincidencia muy agradable

-Si muy agradable-sonrio-Sabes jovencito,m antes todas las mañanas ponia musica a todo volumen pero me prometi no hacerlo para evitar avergonzarla

-¿Ha deveras?

Helga cerro la puerta despues de asegurarse de que el hombre no diera uno de sus tipicos espectaculos de rock y se dirigio a su casillero para poder guardar su mochila y comenzar con el croquis que comenzo a marcar con diferentes colores con sus atajos correspondientes, colocaba flechas, indicaba los lugares que era mas seguro evitar y sobre todo los que le recomendaba a ciertas horas del día y en menos de diez minutos tenia toda la escuela dibujada en un conveniente acordeon que podia llevarse en el bolsillo sin problemas

-no pense en terminar tan pronto-se dijo Helga mirando su reloj y suspirando ante la falta de cosas que hacer en ese momento, si hubiera sabido que tomaria tanto tiempo habria considerado en traer una revista, un libro e incluso el nuevo celular que Andrew le habia regalado que tenia televicion incluida pero solo portaba su viejo Ipod el cual siempre terminaba con la bateria baja antes de tiempo. Helga esperanzada coloco su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encontro, parecia ser uno de esos buenos dias en los que el Ipod estaba cooperador y no se apagaria antes de quince minutos para prender nuevamente en cinco minutos con el volumen extremadamente alto.-No me falles hoy.

Helga se dirigio al auditorio el cual estaba iluminado tenuemente por las pequeñas ventanitas que se encontraban en el techo y que normalmente cubrian con cortinas de terciopelo grueso para evitarel paso del sol cuando se hacian obras escolares o las tipicas presentaciones en pantalla sobre la higiene o sobre el escabroso tema de la vida sexual en adolescentes, en esos momentos era un lugar adecuado para pasar el rato sin que nadie interrumpiera, era perfecto para explayarse sin temor a que alguien hiciera burla y sin pensarselo la joven rubia, en cuanto poso sus ojos en el escenario corrio y se trepo en el encendiendo al tiempo su Ipod el cual arranco en la quinta cancion que tenia agregada

**Black rock shooter ¿a donde te has marchado?**

El corazon de Helga se hacelero, ¿cuantas veces no habia repetido esa cancion en sus momentos mas penosos?, gracias a ello sus movimientos comenzaron a fluir lentamente junto con todo lo que tenia guardado, a pesar de haberse tranformado lentamente en una persona que ya demostraba habiertamente sus sentimientos, parte de lo que le habia pasado seguia atorado en su pecho, era como una pelota de tenis que se atrancaba y cuando queria decir lo mucho que habia sufrido se atrancaba contra su garganta produciendole un fuerte dolor y ardor

**¿puedes escucharme?**

Es posible que ahora tubiera la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y sentimientos centrados pero el regreso de Arnold habian removido tantas cosas que creia que habia logrado guardar en cajas en su armario, como todos los poemas que noche tras noche la hermosa poetiza plasmaba en las blancas paginas de todos aquellos diarios rosas que en una ocacion Arnold habia terminado apoderandose de uno, tambien las fotografias donde su rostro se mostraba triste e inconforme donde su hermana siempre era el centro de atencion y a ella la dejaban de creia que nadie podia verla ni escucharla

-Pero las cosas ya no son asi-Se dijo en voz alta al tiempo que su baile se expandia por todo el escenario, con saltos, giros y movimientos de sus delgados brazos...

**¿Por cuanto mas tiempo tengo que gritar?**

Durante mucho tiempo sentia que su corazon estaba apunto de explotar por las preciones, no solo de la escuela, intentar superar a su hermana, que Arnold notara que estaba enamorada de el aunque queria esconderlo a toda costa, cuando los demas no dejaban de burlarse de la poco femenina Helga G Pataki y tenia que hacer cosas tan locas para que dejaran de creerla un bicho raro.

Helga giraba sintiendo su cabello moverse con la corriente que ocacionaba su propia velocidad y el sudor transformarse pequeñas gotas de cristal que brillaban en aquel fondo negro

**¿Por cuanto tiempo mas tengo que llorar?**

Aveces tambien se lo preguntaba, tenia momentos en los que ella creia que todo se encontraba perfecto pero un asomo de su amor pasado la hacian tirarse al suelo preguntandose como era posible que no hubiera podido hacer algo tan facil como esperar un poco hasta que el regresara solo a sus brazos, despues de todo se suponia que estaban enamorados y las distancias, el tiempo y sobre todo las personas no importaban

Lo que mas la hacia llorar era que comenzaba a pensar que el amor que tantas veces le profeso a Arnold nunca fue eso si no un espejismo al que se aferro para no sufrir con todo lo que caia en su vida diariamente a pesar de ser una niña

**Por favor detente ya no puedo correr mas**

-Eso deseo, deseo poder detenerme en este interminable camino que no me esta llebando a ninguina parte-penso al tiempo que daba un salto impresionante de bailarina de ballet y caia al suelo por falta de calculo

**El mundo con el que alguna vez soñe ha cerrado sus puertas**

Helga se recosto en el escenario mirando el techo metalico y respiro con fuerza, sentia el sudor resbalando por su delicada blusa de seda, era frio y todo su cuerpo en ese momento estaba en un calor extremo, incluso sus lagrimas parecian hielos al resbalar por su cara en direccion al cuello.

**En este mundo roto carente de toda luz**

Quiizas se estaba engañando y Arnold tenia toda la razon, aun estaba muy enamorada de el aunque sentia que se contradecia ya que apenas hace unos segundos pensaba que no habia

-Pero Andrew es maravilloso-le dijo su corazon el cual comenzo a tomar su ritmo obligandola a levantarse nuevamente y reiniciar la rutina que tantas veces le habian celebrado en los espectaculos que los padres de Andrew organizaban para beneficencia

**Este camino comienza a desmoronarse**

-quizas yo misma estoy desmoronando el camino que cree..., siempre crei que era el correcto, que mi futuro estaba completamente decidido y que por esa razon no podia sacarmelo de la cabeza-suspiro-Pero estoy creando otro nuevo que se esta sosteniendo con ayuda de un nuevo amor, un amor tan fuerte que cada vez que nos separamos siento que podria romperme si el no me sostiene. Pero podria ser dependencia mas que otra cosa

Maldicion ¿Por que no puedo ponerme deacuerdo conmigo misma?

**Creo sentir la esperanza de aquel entonces**

Helga se abrazo a si misma, esa frase la golpeo fuertemente despues de todo los besos de Arnold le habia regresado parte de su yo pasada, aquella Helga decidida que parecia no rendirse ante nada y parte de la Helga que se habia buelto complaciente estaba comenzando a protestar por ello, una lucha continua entre la nueva Helga y la que...ya no deberia existir, una lucha interna que le impedia ver con claridad como antes

La vieja Helga

**Que ya no debería existir**

-Pero es parte de Mi-Grito internamente la muchacha-No puedo permitir que desaparesca, a Andrew siempre le guste de esa forma aunque se sienta un poco mas comodo con mi yo cambiante...Arnold siempre me amo como soy, jamas me pidio cambiar...

**¿Por que?**

El baile de Helga se bolvio mas rapido al tiempo que miraba los asientos vacios recordando a sus amigos, a su familia y a todos aquellos que se habian cruzado en sui vida que habian aportado grandes cosas, que apesar de su caracter la apreciaban, que lograban comprenderla en casi todos los momentos

¿Por que debia cambiar si todos la amaban como era?

¿Por que debia autoimponerse pensamientos de amor que tal vez no eran verdaeros? ¿solo para sentirse mejor y no dañar a alguien querido cuando la realidad era otra?

-Sigues enamorada de el Helga-La voz de Phoebe con esa afirmacion la hizo estremeserse

**Black rock shooter Esas dulces memorias de aquellos inocentes y divertidos dias**

Si, esos dulces recuerdos...tan fluidos, tan distantes de esos pensamientos enredados y sin sentido que ahora gobernaban su cabeza y no le permitian dormir en las noches, que le impedian pensar y hablar con normalidad confundiendo las cosas, las situaciones y las palabras metiendola en aprietos diciendo muchas veces lo que pensaba en lugar de lo que queria decir.

-Por favor Helga, se capaz de controlarte y pensar con calridad...

A su mente llego el recuerdo de cuando conoci a Andrew, se encontraba sobre el esenario del recien inaugurado auditorio, habia escapado de casa por una pelea con "El gran Bob" y se habia refugiado ahi por que habia comenzado a llover, Andrew se hacerco a ella y le ofrecio cortesmente un pañuelo de seda bordado el cual la joven Helga rechazo imprecionando al muchacho quien intrigado por su conducta, su aspecto empapado y su fiereza comenzo a preguntarse sobre ella.

Quien diria que la entenderia tan bien y que no se apartaria de su lado en toda la noche intentando reanimarla e intentando ayudarle a perdonar las palabras tan rudas, francas y dolorosas que le habia dicho su padre en desesperacion de la situacion.

**Black Rock shooter Aunque ya no pueda moverme**

¿Como podia olvidar todas aquellas ocaciones en las que el estubo ahi para ella?.

Era sorprendente cuantas veces el habia logrado aparecer cuando ella se estaba derrumbando, Helga apreto los labios al recordar la ocacion en la que "El gran Bob" le habia soltado una cachetada en una discucion que habian tenido y ella destrozada habia salido corriendo en direccion al mueye donde por casualidad Andrew estaba ayudando a sus padres con un evento para salvar los mares que se encontraban cerca de la ciudad, el cual la vio corriendo a todo galope con la cabeza baja y que sin pensarlo dos veces corrio a alcanzarla sabiendo que en cualquier momento podria lastimarse por el suelo humedo y dicho y hecho, esta habia resvalado y sus piernas se habian vencido completamente cuando Andrew logro alcanzarla y atravesarse para que no callera sobre unas cajas de madera que podian haberla lastimado.

El habia estado con el en todos esos momentos de transicion...

**Le pido un deseo a la estrella fugaz que atraviesa la oscuridad**

El corazon de helga latia con fuerza con el ritmo de la musica e intentaba llebar sus pensamientos a otro momento y lugar pero sus neuronas parecian no captar la orden, era una de esas veces en las que uno sabe que debe poner las cosas en orden pero es imposible por que lo que se desea es dejar las cosas como estan por que es mas facil,mas conveniente o en muchas ocaciones por temor a lo que vendra.

Quizas para Helga esa era una de las ocaciones y sentia que le martilleaba la cabeza por tantas instrucciones cruzadas de su propio ser

**Ser capaz de escapar una vez mas**

-Como lo deseo con todo mi corazon-Se dijo

**Estoy asustada y susurro con voz temblorosa por favor...pronuncia mi nombre**

-Lo se-grito al tiempo que se derrumbaba con todo su peso esta vez sin tener intenciones de levantarse

-Helga-La voz dulce de una chica pelirroja la hizo lebantarse, Lila aparecio en la puerta del auditorio con su mochila, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y se notaba preocupada.-¿Por dios estas bien?

Helga comenzo a llorar al tiempo que Lila corria a su lado para darle consuelo, la joven pelirroja no comprendia por que el llanto,por que talarrebato de su amiga pero tenía muy claro que ella debia estar ahi para ella.

-Estoy muy confundida-le dijo esta aferrándose a su amiga-Toda mi cabeza es un desastre y no estoy segura de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor...

-Helga...te refieres...

-¿Por que regreso?-grito la rubia con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas

**el atardecer recubre el cielo y la distancia que me separa del horizonte es de un paso pero aun asi no puedo alcanzarlo**

Lila abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Helga, sabia que para ella, todo aquello era algo muy dificil, ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, entre dos sentimientos igual de fuertes que eran tan fuertes y profundos como el mar que comenzaban a ahogarla a pesar de que ella se mantenia fuerte en el exterior

-Cualquier desicion que tomes estara bien-aseguro la joven pelirroja que luchaba para no unirse a las lagrimas de Helga pero su llanto era tan doloroso y contagioso que era casi imposible

-Por aunque tome una desicion se que lastimare a alguno de los dos y... sobre todo se que siempre me preguntare que habria sucedido si no hubiera decidido rechazar...si no me hubiera alejado, esto es tan dificil...

-Helga...

**Las lagrimas que luchaba por contener amenazan con derramarse**

-Lila-susurro esta ahogando el llanto-Por favor que este sentimiento desparesca, que todo se quede como esta, que no tenga que pensar, que no tenga que sentir, que no tenga que decidir, para mi esto es muy repentino

-¿Por que sucedio para que te confundieras de esta forma?-Lila no lo sabia, se lo habian ocultado para evitar platicas futuras pero al parecer ella habria podido comprenderla.

-Me beso en la fiesta-por fin solto Helga-Y senti como mi corazon ardia en llamas, deseaba que nos unieramos como nunca nos habiamos unido antes, por priomera vez senti una pasion desbordante que se liberaba por mi espalda a cada parte de mi cuerpo electrificandola como...no lo se, es algo que no habia sentido jamas.

**Pero no puedo o todo habria acabado**

-Helga...-La voz de Lila era tranquilizadora-tal vez te estas apresurando mucho con Andrew

-Se que lo amo pero jamas habiamos llegado a ese extremo-aseguro la chica-El siempre habia querido llebar las cosas con calma y ahora...tal vez si viviera esto con el podria decidirme

-No puedes forzarte-le aseguro la chica comprendiendo lo que pensaba su joven amiga

Helga se separo de su amiga y la miro a los ojos, ambas se transmitieron palabras y sentimientos con la mirada, cosas que habian sido dificiles de decir, tomo la mano de Lila y la abrazo como nunca la habia abrazado, no sabia el porque pero ahora estaban mas unidas que nunca

**Quiero continuar viviendo**

-No se si pueda decidirme o si tenga que dejar que las cosas fluyan

-Helga, pase lo que pase te apoyare completamente, no te juzgare y tratare de comprender tus acciones por que se que es algo que tienes que hacer.

-Me alegro que seas una de mis mejores amigas-Aseguro ella por primera vez segura de estas palabras

**Lo entiendo ahora puedo recordarlo y lo creo con todas mis fuerzas**

Helga y Lila se levantaron del suelo, Lila se percato de que el tobillo de Helga estaba lastimado y la ayudo a sostenerse en pie, sonrio con ternura y comenzo a susurrarle palabras de aliento las cuales la joven rubia agradecia a cada paso...

-De verdad que eres la señorita perfecta

-Hay Helga...

Lila guio a Helga fuera del lugar con lentitud y una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro por haber ayudado a su amiga, suspiro al escuchar la musica que retumbaba en los audifonos de Helga y decidio no hacerle preguntas hasta que ella decidiera hablar.

**Black rock shooter esa agradable fragancia me duele y se me hace intolerable pero me tragare esas palabras**

**Black rock shooter Mueve esos pies y sobrepasa este mundo**

**supe desde el mismisimo comienzo la razon por la que estoy aqui**

**Todo el valor que recide en mi interior enciende el fuego ya no volveré a escapar**

**Black rock shooter no estas sol**

**No importa que estes llorando en alto**

**Black rock shooter por favor no dejes de obserbarme**

**desde ahora en adelante comienza mi historia**

**cuando estes apunto de olvidar bolvere a cantar esta cancion**

El Ipod de Helga se apago al finalizar la cancion...

-Maldito Ipod, no puede durar ni un momento-Gruño la chica guardándolo en su chaqueta

-¿Por que lo conservas si ya no funciona?-Pregunto Lila

-Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños antes de que Arnold se fuera a San Lorenzo...jamas podria deshacerme de el.


	5. Las preocupaciones de Andrew

Despues de dejarlos Andrew regreso al colegio a toda velocidad, se sentia tenzo por haber dejado a Helga con ese torpre y pervertido cabeza de balon pero sabia que seria perjudicial intentar insinuarle a su novia que tenia intenciones de prohibirle verlo..."¿Tu prohibirme algo a mi?, acaso es que no me conoces?, tu no puedes ni podras prohibirme nunca nada Andres", ya sabia que seria exactamente eso lo que ella le diria con las manos en la cintura y con el ceño fruncido, muy al estilo Pataki

Desde un inicio sabia a que se enfrentaba al salir con Helga, estaba completamente seguro de que aun guardaba un amor muy profundo por Arnold pero queria borrar ese recuerdo y transformarse el en su unico amor, hasta el momento habia sido capas de hacerlo, ella ya no lo mencionaba mas que en algunas ocaciones e incluso se habia deshecho de todas las cosas relacionadas con el...Helga...como era posible que esa chica hubiera causado una imprecion tan fuerte que nadie habia logrado alcanzar hasta el momento...aquella hermosa criatura era como una flama que al tocarlo se extendia en una ardiente pasión, como deseaba abrazarla a cada segundo, besarla, toda ella lo tenia cautivado.

Cada momento para el era mas dificil contenerse, su amor crecia cada vez mas por lo que estaba feliz de poder pedirle por fin matrimonio y sabia que la seguiria al fin de la eternidad, deseaba tocar sus labios, su piel de seda y aquel cabello que parecian rayos de luna, quizas el sentimiento era extraño pero deseaba que fuera correcto...sin manchas

-Todo el tiempo del mundo no es duficiente para tenerla en mis brazos-se dijo aun sintiendo el calor de Helga a pesar de que los minutos habian corrido.

Andrew acelero y sin darse cuenta se paso un alto, un poliocia alto y moreno lo persiguio por las siguientes tres calles y al lograr hacer que se detuviera se sorprendió de ver quién era,nada mas y nada menos que Andrew Saint claire. Andrew le entrego mecanicamente sus papeles y el hombre se detuvo antes de darle la multa, veia su semplante triste, preocupado y con una mescla casi imperseptible de frustracion e ira, el agente supuso que algo muy grave debio pasarle para pasarse del limite.

-Es muy extraño que un joven como usted haga algo en contra de la ley, ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Lo siento oficial, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y... sinceramente no vi el alto, solamente quería llegar lo más rápido posible para poder vaciar mis ideas en un nuevo texto...

-¿Texto?-El hombre levanto una ceja-¿Estas escribiendo una nueva cancion para piano?, porque tengo entendido que eres exelente componiendo musica y sobretodo escribiendo letras romanticas que llegan al corazon

-Si...una nueva cancion-suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo, sentia tanto estrés por la idea de tener a Arnold tan cerca de su chica que la cabeza le daba la sensacion de tener un enjambre de avispas furiosas -Quizas me relaje con ello

-Mmmm-el oficial lo examino de arriba a abajo y comprendio lo que sucedia-¿Es por una chica?

-un chico

-¿un chico?-Pregunto este sorprendido y horrorizado con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquella inesperada revelacion.

-Quiere robarse a mi novia...incluso despues de que intente ser su amigo y comportarme bien con el, le hice una fiesta de bienvenida porque...quería que nos lleváramos bien.

-Vaya...pero que canalla es ese muchacho...-exclamo el guardia aliviado de que no se tratara de otra cosa

-Solo queria escaparme de todo eso...fue un arrebato de un segundo, no me di cuenta que aprete el acelerador hasta que usted me pidio detenerme...

-Bueno...eres un chico ejemplar-aseguro el oficial guardando su libreta-Te dejare ir solo con una advertencia y descuida-agrego con una sonrisa-Eres un gran muchacho, seguro que esa chica te preferira mil veces a ti antes que a ese cualquiera

-Hum...Gracias, realmente me siento muy agradecido por su apoyo señor oficial-Andrew sonrio y arranco con lentitud

Al salir de la ciudad y dirigirse a los barrios altos Andrew se olvido de todo y acelero nuevamente, despues de todo en esas zonas nadie andaba a pie despues de las nueve de la mañana, solo queria sentir el viento frio de la mañana en su cara antes de encerrarse nuevamente tras las puertas del colegio donde los profesores intentarian meterle en la cabeza mas de cincuenta temas hasta las dos de la tarde cuando sus clases de piano terminarían.

Suspiro y se concentro en el camino de concreto, los arboles, las hermosas bancas talladas en piedra de cantera traidas desde México, las rejas doradas del parque privado que tenian y tambien en la coleccion privada de uno de los vecinos que tenia hermosos pavorreales blancos pero su mente continuaba atacándolo, lo incitaba a pelear consigo mismo.

**¿Por que no la dejas tranquila?**

**A pesar de que Helga jure que ya no siente nada por ese Arnold Shortman es muy evidente cuando lo mira que se derrite todavia por el**

**¿No te das cuenta que ahora que el esta aqui ella caera rendida a sus brazos?**

**Tienes que entender que el siempre fue y sera el gran amor de su vida, esos besos no fueron robados, fueron completamente correspondidos.**

**¿Acaso crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Que te une a ella?**

**Arnold Shortman ha vivido más aventuras, momentos y sobre todo sentimientos con Helga que tu en estos cuatro años, no importa lo que hagas, jamás serás capas de opacarlo, solo te estas engañando.**

-Basta ya...-Grito harto de sus propios pensamientos, no podia soportarlo.

Freno impulsivamente ocacionando que las llantas quedaran marcadas en el pavimento y comenzo a golpear el bolante con todas sus fuerzas, ¿por que demonios no queria darse cuenta de eso...?,debia saberlo desde un inicio, era obvio que si se volvían a ver, algo por el estilo sucedería, era una pesadilla...como deseaba que alguien lo despertara rapido.

Cerro sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza...sentía un dolor tan desgarrador que deseaba morir, el agujero que siempre habia tenido en su corazon por el hecho de haber vivido en una sociedad tan materialista, basada en mascaras, riqueza y sobre todo posiciones, comenzó a dolerle, ese agujero que Helga era la unica que habia logrado llenarlo pero ahora que era posible que terminara marchandose con ese imbecil cabezon...quedaria nuevamente sin nada, estaba a punto de volverse loco, dios que alguien lo detuviera...

-Tengo que hacer algo-rugio abriendo la puerta de golpe y bajando del auto sin importarle dejarlo en plena calle sin proteccion.-La amo mas que a mi propia vida.

Comenzo caminando calle arriba y poco a poco aumento la velocidad hasta terminar corriendo a todo galope, su corazon golpeaba violentamente su pecho, el calor que sentia lo obligo a abrise el saco y la camisa de un tiron y arrancarse la corbata, el sudor comenzo a resbalarle por la frente, la cara y el cuello, al llegar a una calle de doble sentido giro a la izquierda donde el sabia que se encontraban las puertas del colegio, comenzo a golpear la puerta como un desesperado hasta que dos guardias salieron para ver de quien se trataba , uno de los guardias examino al muchacho para serciorarse que era miembro del cuerpo estudiantil y al no reconocerlo le pidio su credencial y al momento de leer su nombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y sorprendido por la facha del muchacho le pidio que le permitiera acompañarlo a la enfermería pensado que alguien podía haberlo asaltado.

-No gracias...-Andrew leyo la placa en el pecho del guardia-Ben-el joven sonrió forzadamente y entro directo al gimnasio para poder meterse a las regaderas.

La vista de su colegio que siempre lo animaba en los momentos mas terribles parecia la simple pintura de un claro de luna, los jardines perfectamente cuidados no lo hicieron sentirse relajado, la hermosa fachada de piedra tallada no lo hizo pararse a recorrer sus imagenes y vurvas como solia hacerlo y olvidandandose de todo cruzo por el cesped recien podado para acortar tiempo al Gimnacio el cual era un bello edificio de piedra, madera y cristal tan grande como una escuela publica promedio.

Abrio las puertas del lugar con la llave maestra que el director le habia dado en su primer dia de clases y camino por el piso de madera de cedro dejando lodo detras de si sin importarle dañar el piso, empujo las puertas de los baños y comenzo a desvestirse descuidadamente dejando la ropa tirada por todos lados, abrio las regaderas sin preguntarse si habia quedado agua caliente despues del entrenamiento de los equipos de la mañana.

-¿Que puedo hacer?-susurro entrando y sintiendo el cambio de temperatura, el agua fria resbalaba, sentia su pelo congelado, permitio dar rienda suelta a su soledad que lo envolvió como una manta hecha de hielo al tiempo que el ruido del agua incrementaba como si se encontrara en una lluvia incesante, el se sentia derrotado y no podia creer cuantas veces le habia demostrado a Helga que iba enserio con ella, que jamas la engañaria, jamas la dejaria sola, no se marcharia sin ella...ahora todo el tiempo se estaba lastimando pensando en eso...

-Andrew, me encanta como me enamoras día a día nunca antes nadie me ha hecho sentir nada parecido-le habia dicho la rubia un día cuando la había llevado de sorpresa a la playa despues de que aceptara ser su novia.

Andrew tomo a Helga de la mano mirándola a la cara como si fuera la última vez que fuera a tenerla solo para el, era la chica mas linda, era su gatita veleidosa, se sentia en la cima del mundo por el simple hecho de que ella la mirara con esos hermosos ojos como luceros que brillaban solo para el en ese momento

-eres una adorable, inolvidable y linda chica, se que estamos juntos en esto y que siempre podremos caminar brazo con brazo sin importar lo que suceda

-No se sipueda creer en mis sentimientos, esto parece tan magico-le ronroneo-no me dejes ir, no te alejes de mi,

-dejame ser el indicado para ti

-eso es lo que mas deseo...-suspiro la chica soltando su mano y abrazandolo como si deseara fundirse con el-Puedo ver lo que pasa en tus ojos...¿realmente me amas?

-Si...

Desde ese momento el habia creido que sus manos estaban unidas por un lazo invisible que no se romperia jamas pero al parecer se estaba equivocando, cuantas veces le habia besado las manos, sus bellos dedos estirados jurandole el mas puro amor...ahora ella lo estaba traicionando...mas bien se estaba dejando provocar por ese maldito imbecil

-Andrew, estabas aqui-la voz con acento francés canadiense de uno de sus compañeros lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo para encontrarse con un alto joven de color de cabello largo peinado en múltiples trenzas que sostenía una toalla y se notaba bastante preocupado

-Willis...¿te enviaron a buscarme?-Andrew estiro la mano y tomo la toalla que se enredo en la cintura-Pensé que habían aceptado disculparme parte de la mañana...

-Si...te permitieron faltar dos horas pero...el guardia dijo que regresaste hace más de cuatro...¿has estado aquí tanto tiempo?

-No creí que...pensé que solo fueron unos minutos-desconcertado miro a su amigo-¿Como me encontraste?

-No fue difícil, le pregunte a los guardias de seguridad y cuando se me ocurrió buscar aquí...vi las manchas de lodo que dejaste, el director te va a matar pero dudo que te castigue, niño favorito-intento sonar divertido pero Andrew solo bajo la mirada -¿Te sientes mal, compañero?

-Yo...-bajo la mirada mientras el agua congelada goteaba de sus rubios cabellos-Físicamente no pero...

Los ojos azul oscuro de Andrew le mostraron a su amigo una tristeza que solo podia relacionarse con el amor, el joven comprendio inmediatamente de que se trataba, no sabia si debia preguntar pero la curiocidad lo impulso a hacerlo directamente.

-¿Es por tu chica?-Willis miro asentir a Andrew y lo obligo a acompañarlo a los vestidores para evitar que se resfriara.

Andrew le conto todo lo que habia pasado desde la llegada del cabeza de balon, lo que habia sucedido en la fiesta, como los habia encontrado, la pelea, las escusas que tubieron que dar para que no hiceran preguntas y el cambio de Helga en tan poco tiempo, no pudo evitar mensionarle que ahora pasaba mucho mas tiempo con ese Shortman mas que con el, que con la escusa de mostrarle las nuevas maravillas de la ciudad ya no eran un dúo si no un trio y Arnold siempre insinuaba que el estaba de mas sin que Helga pusiera objeciones, no trataba de insinuar que ella habia hecho algo incorrecto pero...

Willis espero unos momentos para dar su opinion pero no tenia la menor idea de que decir para animarlo, era claro lo que estaba pasando y todo aquello estaba destrozando a su amigo

-creo que solo hay una forma de saber si ella esta realmente enamorada de ti-Willis sonrio maliciosamente, paso la lengua por sus gruesos labios y las palabras salieron en un susurro -supongo que tendrás que pedírselo

-¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunto Andrew aturdido

-Ya sabes...-levanto las cejas y Andrew abrio la boca sin poder emitir palabra alguna-Exacto...

"La prueva de amor" era uno de los trucos más sucios utilizado por los hombres de casi todo el mundo para que una chica les demostrara que estaba completamente enamorada y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su novio o pareja actual, era una forma terrible de obtener "momentos agradables" sin tener que esforzarse tanto ya que una chica no deseaba que se dudara de su genuino y puro amor y aceptaba llegar a ultima base con tal de probarlo.

-Jamas podria pedirle eso-El joven rubio se sentia horrorizado ante la sola idea de pedirle a Helga que se acostara con el solo para demostrarle que lo amaba le parecia algo completamente corrupto y mezquino-Eso es...

-Por dios hombre, no me digas que jamas se lo has pedido a una chica

-Claro que no-aseguro este tajantemente

Willis lo miro fijamente esperando que de un momento a otro Andrew comenzara a reir y le dijera que estaba bromeando pero no sucedio y su semblante cambio a burla

-Eres virgen-rugio emocionado ante la notica aplaudiendo como una comadrona a la que le han contado un chisme especialmente jugoso-No lo has hecho con ninguna chica ¿Verdad?

-Que no utilizara esa tactica no significa que...-se sonrojo

-Enserio hombre, no lo puedo creer-solto una carcajada que resono en todo el lugar-Aun eres un casto angelito...¿estabas esperando a tu noche de bodas con Pataki?

-Cállate-Gruño entre dientes sin poder ocultar que realmente eso era lo que el queria.

El joven de piel chocolate se levanto y negó con la cabeza, con mas razón debía impulsar a Andrew a aceptar aquella idea.

-Si ella te ama aceptara hacerlo contigo-Aseguro el joven negro tomando una de sus trenzas y comenzando a jugar con ella-estoy seguro que aceptara de inmediato si te muestras molesto, indignado y sobre todo si insinúas que deberían darse un tiempo para que ambos piensen las cosas...

-Eso es presionarla-Aseguro Andrew molesto

El joven moreno no podia creer lo ingenuo que era su amigo, no sabía si reírse, sentir pena por el joven, llorar o pedirle dinero y jamás regresá una inocente,blanca y pura paloma.

-No lo creo, por lo que me cuentas, ella ya está muy lista para la acción -sonrió con una sonrisa triunfadora-Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con ese perdedor de clase baja en tu mesa del siglo XV...-suspiro-Aunque...por dios...con un tipo pobre...con un plebeyo...con un don nadie como ese.

-Willis-Lo reprendió Andrew a pesar de sentir antipatía por Arnold.

Willis coloco sus manos calientes en la piel casi congelada de Andrew el cual frunció el cejo, el joven moreno se inclino para verlo directamente a los ojos, el reflejo de sus ojos negros le dejo claro que su amigo lo escuchaba con atención y que no lo interrumpiría aunque debía cuidar lo que decía o sería capaz de golpearlo... Después de todo ya había ese placer y era posible que no dudara en hacerlo de nuevo, no debía pasarse demasiado de la raya.

-Ella tiene que hacer aun lado todas esas dudas...no hay manera mejor de que ella entienda perfectamente que tu eres el indicado, es el paso mas grande para una pareja, es cuando las almas se unen y...

-¿Esa basura te ha servido con todas las chicas con las que te has acostado?

Auch...se habia dado cuenta de la trampa por lo que decidio cambiar su estrategia para convencerlo.

-Con casi todas...pero ellas entienden que si realmente estan enamoradas ellas...

-Ellas lo hacen por que se sienten precionadas-aseguro-No por que esten seguras de estar enamoradas, lo hacen por que no quieren perder al chico que les gusta, por que temen que las boten, por que piensan que solo de esa forma pruevan que lo que sienten no es una simple ilusión...no lo hacen por que realmente lo quieran...

-Andrew...¿acaso naciste en el siglo XVIII?

-No pero fui criado como un caballero y...

Era tiempo de abrirle los ojos a ese niño mimado por lo que debia arriesgarse a que lo golpeara un poco, comenzaria a golpear su orgullo con fuerza para que se sientiera mas motivado

-Lo cortes no quita lo valiente...Por dios!-suspiro-ahora entiendo por que siente esa fasinacion por el tipo de cabeza rara, tu eres demasiado caballeroso y no te atreves a tomar lo que es tuyopor derecho encambio, el se lanza esperando a que toda la pasion explote, es un aventurero y tu solo eres un señorito de casa rica.

Andrew se levanto y comenzo a buscar su ropa y en cuanto logro juntar todo comenzo a vestirse molesto, Willis estaba logrando lo que deseaba, estaba poniendo a su amigo sobre aviso, despertando su mente de guerrero dormido y la duda comenzaba a taladrarle la cabeza.

-Ella quiere a alguien que la haga vibrar al mismo tiempo que la trata como una reina...

-Eso hago...-Willis ahogo una risita y Andrew le lanzo una mirada fulminante, se estaba cansando de esa actitud-Sabes que la trato como reina, la invito a todos los tours que tengo cuando me piden hacer demostraciones en patineta y eso a ella le encanta, estoy seguro que yo le doy tanta adrenalina como...

Willis puso los ojos en blanco y nego con la cabeza

-¿Por que lo dudas?

-Tu te mueves en un mundo cerrado, siempre patinando en lugares "adecuados y permitidos", jamas te arriesgas a hacerlo en la calle.

-Un auto podria arroyarme

-Tocas el piano o el teclado para fiestas o eventos benéficos pero piensas que es una locura entrar a un bar a media noche para hacerlo por dinero

-Por dios...la noche se hizo para dormir.

-El único momento de emoción fue cuando golpeaste al plebeyo de Shortman...

-Podrías...-su cuerpo temblaba de frio y de ira pero Willis levanto un dedo para callarlo

El joven moreno comenzo a caminar con las manos en la espalda como un diplomatico que esta apunto de decir las razones por las que un pais esta cayendo en la quiebra, tomo aire y se recargo en una de las paredes de piedra de cantera blanca que los rodeaba.

-Admitelo, eres muy aburrido y ella prefiere a alguien mas...interesante-se dio la vuelta cuando Andrew se puso los calsoncillos y los pantalones-No se si sea por una simple aventura o por que.. desea sentirse arriesgada y...

-Y tu crees que pedirle que me admita en su cama sera algo arriesgado, divertido y salvaje-Lo interrumpio voz a grito por fin saliéndose de sus casillas

-Pues eso es lo que es...y sobre todo es arriesgado si sus padres se encuentran en casa...podrias terminar muerto si su lindo y sobreprotector padre te encuentra en plena accion...-se rio de su propia ocurriencia y espero a que su amigo reaccionara

Andrew se encontraba con la boca abierta, el simple hecho de imaginarse haciendo "cosas" con Helga mientras "El gran Bob Pataki" se encontraba abajo mirando la televisión o haciendo negocios le causo un escalofrió de terror, al hombre le agradaba pero si se enteraba de que su pequeña niña se encontraba "divirtiéndose" con él, lo mataría, no antes de romperle cada uno de los huesos de todo su cuerpo.

-A...a...absurdo...-tartamudeo

-Es algo exitante, por cierto ¿Por que tienes rota la camisa y la chaqueta?

-Ush...

Andrew salio del lugar seguido por Willis que seguía molestándolo, era tal su alboroto que llamo la atencion de un pequeño grupo de la clase de esgrima que se habia fugado para evitar la clase teorica y que se encontraban fumando aun con sus trajes blancos puestos, los jovenes eran tambien amigos de los dos muchachos y al reconocerlos se levantaron y hacercaron a ellos con andar ligero y presuntuoso como la de las estrellas de holliwood que estan seguros de haber ganado un oscar y Andrew no pudo evitar dalre un codazo a su amigo que contubo un poco la risa.

-Saint Claire-un joven rubio de facciones angulosas lo saludo arrastrando las palabras-Es la primera vez que no te veo en una clase desde la ocacion en la que te intoxicaste con camarones...

-Una broma de parte de ustedes...Charles no estoy de humor

-Ho disculpa...-sonrio satisfecho-¿que sucede?, ¿te cancelaron otro espectáculo de piano por que las chicas lanzan sus sostenes a mitad de tus sonetos?

-A Andrew le robaron a su novia y para colmo un perdedor cabezon y pobreton.

Los jovenes se mantubieron en silencio hasta que el rostro de Andrew, palido casi de un color amarillento les dio luz verde de estallar en carcajadas.

-No me lo puedo creer-un chico asiatico de cabello teñido de rojo y un arete en la oreja lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Es en serio?-otro joven negro muy alto y robusto parecia estarse ahogando con el humo del cigarro por haber inalado y reido al mismo tiempo

-Por dios...y yo que creia que eras perfecto-Aseguro arrastrando las palabras el joven de facciones angulosas-Esto tiene que ser una broma.

-Te matare Willis...-rugio andrew intentando que su rostro perdiera esa tonalidad rojiza que incrementaba la risa de sus "amigos"

Aquel grupo de jovenes era el cub de la paloma dorada, un grupoi creado por los padres de los progenitores que diariamente los llebaban a jugar a una mansion diferente para que "hicieran un fuerte vinculo" y al que los padres de Andrew y Willis los habian obligado a entrar, aquellos chicos eran los mas acaudalados de la ciudad al igual que Andrew y tenian mucha influencia en todo el pais, pero eran el tipo de chicos que si les agradabas podian ayudarte mucho y si no te destrozaban la vida en menos de un día.

El chico rubio de facciones angulosas tenia por nombre Julio Cesar Moreau, hijo de un frances con una bella española y socios de la empresa Saint Claire que disfrutaban mucho de pasar las tardes en casa de Kotaro, hijo de la familia Asakura y quien por cierto era su mejor amigo y primo de willis, el ultimo Marcus, el mas alto y de color era el hijo de una familia petrolera que practicamente era dueña de todas las refinerias de la ciudad que se encargaba de abastecer del mejor combustible a todos sus amigos.

Despues de dos largos minutos pararon de reir y se pusieron serios

-No se la ha robado del todo... aun esta con el pero el chico le esta colocando un mar de...aventuras en bandeja de plata

-Muy entendible-aseguro Marcus con la mano en el menton muy serio y asintiendo con rapidez-Tu eres tan aburrido como un tabledance vacio y sin ron.

-Pero se puede hacer algo-Aseguro Cesar con tranquilidad-¿has sugerido algo?

-Claro que si-willis los miro-Helga debe aceptar la prueva de amor...despues de todo ella aun jura y perjura que adora a Andrew, que haria cualquier cosa por el y...¿que otra cosa adictiva, interesante, atevida y divertida se nos puede ocurrir?

Andrew furioso se dio la vuelta, no podia creer que ahora todos supieran y sobre todo que se les ocurriera seguir sugiriendo eso, camino indignado en direccion a la entrada trasera del comedor pero Kotaro lo sujeto de su ya destrozada chaqueta que termino de romperse.

-¿es que acaso quieres que te la roben?

-No pienso obligarla a algo...como eso

-tu esperaste como un santo cuando cualquiera de nosotros la habriamos tomado en cualquier momento de debilidad...-Kotaro lo miro con seriedad-Ella se aprovecho de tu buen corazon..

-ella jamas hizo algo como eso, ella me...

-¿Te ama?-Cesar hizo un sonido despectivo y nego con la cabeza-Por favor...

-Willis, ¿Por que tubiste que decirles esto?

Andrew sentia que comenzaba a sudar de nerviosismo y la garganta se le secaba como si se encontrara en el decierto, maldita la hora en la que su suerte lo habia traicionado de tal forma.

-Es la unica forma de que veas que tengo razon-El joven negro se encogio de hombros y miro hacia otro lado

-Minimo debes pensarlo-Aseguro Marcus

-No puedes perder a tu chica contra un don nadie-Cesar coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Andrew y lo miro solidariamente ¿acaso se estaba tomando eso personal?

Despues de unos segundo recordo por que...Rosalina...

Hace Alrededor de dos años, Cesar se habia enamorado de una chica de una de las escuelas publicas de la region, Rosalina, una chica Argentina de cabello largo y negro, piel color arena y ojos de un color verde imprecionante que despues de un tiempo, al ver que Cesar era...era como Andrew, se habia aburrido y se dejo llebar por el primero que paso...¿acaso por eso lo apoyaba?

-Debes de intentarlo...puedes decirselo sutilmente-Cesar asintio ante su propio razonamiento

-Aunque tambien deberias dejarle claro que si no acepta ya no tendra preocuparse por que terminaras con ella-Marcus acompaño cada palabra golpeando su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo-Eso tambien funciona

-O tal vez, mejor colocale algo en la bebida, eso siempre funciona-Aseguro kotaro-Ya despues te encargaras de decirle que todo fue el calor del momento...pero tendra que ser en una fiesta.

-¿Por dios pero que dices?...eso es un delito-Lo miro furioso, no lo conocia lo suficiente como para saber que antes de hacer eso me daria un tiro.

-Bueno...los otros ya habian tomado las mejores ideas...

-Pero tienes que hacerlo...

¿Seria buena idea...?

Era eso o perderla, aunque era posible que si se lo sufgeria igual la perderia, no tenia de otra


	6. Como una madre para mi

Querido Diario aqui Helga que no te escribia desde hace mucho tiempo...

Ultimamente mi cabeza habia estado tan revuelta que todo me habia salido al revés y después de debatir con migo y ocasionarme una lesión muy grave en el tobillo (de la que por cierto ya estoy curada) dentro del auditorio me decidi a hacer la llamada que tenia tanto tiempo deseando realizar y al mismo tiempo temia...

Por dios...mi corazon latio con mucha fuerza con cada tono del telefono, mi respiracion se hizo mas rapida cuando escuche que contestaba su celular y despues de darme cuenta que estaba tardando unos segundos en hablar trague saliva y con voz temblorosa me decidi a saludarla.

-Hola-me sentia nerviosa cuando escuche la otra voz -Soy Helga, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te llamara si te necesitaba mucho o me encontraba en problemas?, creo que es el momento y espero que aun estes disponible para mi por que... jamas me habia sentido tan necesitada...espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo que paso y...por favor necesito de una madre en este momento-rogue como jamas habia rogado en mi vida, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y resvalaron por mis mejillas.

Aquella que me habia prometido estar ahi cuando me sientiera desesperada y la necesitara acepto mi peticion de verla y ambas fijamos una hora para vernos en el parque, a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado, se escuchaba comprensiva, dulce y sobre todo parecia entender como me sentia aunque aun no le habia contado nada y eso de una u otra forma me hacia sentir realmente reconfortada y feliz.

Despues de colgar recorde mi tobillo y me derrumbe en mi cama, tenia que haber alguna forma de poder llegar hasta ahi sin que terminara de romper mi hueso y fue entonces cuando Phoebe entro por la puerta ya acostumbrada a pasearse por mi casa como si fuera suya ya que era practicamente una hermana para mi y entonces fue que lo comprendi...Phoebe podia ayudarme...

-Por favor Phoebe -le dije tomándola de la mano por trigésima vez-Eres la unica amiga que no ira a clases por que tienes cita con el dentista, solo te pido que me acompañes hasta la entrada, despues de eso ire yo con mis muletas y no perderas tu cita...por favor, sabes que no te rogaria si no fuera algo que realmente...

-Esta bien Helga-me respondio cansada despues de haber escuchado mis ruegos por casi tres horas-Pero de todos modos estoy muy preocupada por tu lesión, Lila me conto que el medico dejo bastante claro que no debias moverte tanto en tres semanas y que si se te ocurria hacerlo podrias terminar con una verdadera fractura...todo tu peso cayo sobre ese tobillo

-No me pasara nada...

-Me sentiria mas segura de eso si por lo menos me explicaras a quien tienes planeado ver, ultimamente te estas comportando mas extraña de lo normal y comienzas a preocuparme, lloras en los momentos mas inesperados y...-Phoebe suspiro y me miro a los ojos-Enserio que ya no pareces la de siempre...

-Te lo explicare mas adelante Phoebe, necesito realmente que me apoyes-suspire sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo algo que ella siempre me habia dado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, apoyo, y me pregunte si ya se lo pensaria dos veces antes de aceptar solamente por una orden o peticion mia-Se que siempre te pido lo mismo y rara vez te doy algo pero

-Helga-Phoebe se lanzo a mis brazos, mi muy querida amiga, y me abrazo transmitiendome cariño, ternura, preocupacion y sobre todo me huizo notar que el laso que habia entre nosotras dos era el mas fuerte que pudiese existir, no era necesario ni siquiera que lo dijera-No preguntare nada si es lo que quieres, pero por favor, cuidate.

Aquella noche ella acepto quedarse a dormir y aviso a sus padres sobre su repentina desicion, ellos, igual que siempre aceptaron sabiendo que su hija era lo suficientemente responsable e inteligente para no meterse en problemas y le hicieron prometer que estaria antes de que dieran las seis de la tarde y que si sucedia algo mas llamaria inmediatamente sin importar que fuera.

-Esta bien...-Phoebe me hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien se despidio y colgo.

-Me alegra que tus padres sean siempre tan comprensivos

-Tambien yo, Helga

Phoebe intento hacerme hablar toda la noche esperando lograr sacar algo que la dejara tranquila pero algunas cosas que logre liberar solo la preocuparon mas, sabia que ella no podia entender mi predicamento ya que jamas habia estado enamorada de dos chicos y ninguno de ellos le estaba pidiendo decidir, directa o indirectamente, era algo que sinceramente no podria entenderse hasta vivirlo, despues de todo cuando el corazon domina a la cabeza por tanto tiempo, como me habia dominado a mi es dificil ya tomar desiciones correctas a pesar de que la mejor este enfrente de uno.

Ho,Phoebe, espero que me entiendas alguna vez, eres muy inteligente y se que no seria tan dificil pero en estos momentos...como queria decirle lo que me sucedia. Me sentia tan precionada que el corazon estaba atorado en mi garganta y la precion aumentaba cada vez mas, deseaba que alguien me dijera que lo que queria era correcto y que tambien lo que deseaba estaba bien pero muy pocos podrian hacerlo sin jusgarme y al final murmurar a mis espaldas.

Aquella noche me quede dormida con la mano sobre el pecho apretando con fuerza las sabanas y tapandome con la otra mano los ojos, escuchaba ambas voces en mi cabeza pidiéndome que los eligiera, que les demostrara de quien estaba enamorada, con quien queria estar, era tal la precion que me movia en la cama de un lado a otro sin parar y cuando Phoebe despertó para decirme que estábamos retrasadas se sorprendió de ver mi cama un verdadero lio.

-Lo que te preocupa es grave-Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a vestirme-Pero me lo dirás cuando te sientas lista ¿verdad Helga?

-Claro que si Phoebe, sabes que yo no suelo ocultarte las cosas-sonrei forzada mente y cuando ella se giro para tomar mi zapatilla deje que mis labios se relajaran

Cuando salimos al pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras Phoebe fue delante de mi para evitar que callera y en todo momento del desayuno se porto muy dulce y cariñosa, no queria agobiarme y yo podia notarlo, cuando Bob bajo ella lo saludo como siempre y me cubrio diciendo que la acompañaria al dentista

-Helga no puedes caminar-gruño el

-Las muletas estan en la entrada Bob, recuerdalo... y ademas de todo iremos en autobus y me la pasare sentada todo el tiempo, aduras penas me movere.

-Mmmmm esta bien

Todos me cuidaban mas desde mi lecion y comenzaba a causarme molestias, solo era una luxacion no se me habia caido el pie..., termine lo mas rapido que pude y Phoebe me ayudo a acomodarme las muletas despues de traermelas sin que se las pidiera, en cuanto pude dar pasos sin perder el equilibrio, salimos por la puerta bajo la mirada preocupada de mi padre quien me pidio que regresara pronto y si era necesario me dio permiso de tomar un taxi.

Cuando logramos tomar el autobus, estaba completamente lleno pero un hombre mayor al verme lastimada me dio el asiento y con una sonrisa espero su parada, despues de agradecerle yo me dedique a mirar por la ventana donde veia un sinfin de colores cambiantes hasta por fin identificar el color verde del parque. Era la hora...

Al bajar phoebe me ayudo y me rogo nuevamente que cualquier cosa, si me sentia mal o tenia problemas la llamara al celular y dicho esto se marcho en direccion del consultorio dental, en cuanto a mi camine lentamente hasta el area infantil donde una joven mujer me estaba esperando mirando los columpios donde muchos niños jugaban con grandes sonrisas.

-Helga...-Se levanto para ayudarme a sentarme

-Hola Stella...

-Cariño ¿como te encuentras? me da tanto gusto verte-Esto último no lo dijo con hipocresía, sarcasmo o actuándolo, realmente se notaba que estaba muy feliz de verme y me abrazo como lo habría hecho Miriam si fuera una madre amorosa y dedicada como ella.

-Perdóname, Stella-susurre dejando escapar dos gruesas lagrimas de mis ojos-Se que te decepcione con mi comportamiento, no debi...

-Helga-Me miro a los ojos, los mios tristes se reflejaron en los de ella que sonreían -Jamás me has decepcionado, tu...siempre has sido una hija para mí desde que te conosco y lo que paso entre Arnold y tu no importa, tu te ganaste mi cariño al acompañarlo incondicionalmente a salvarnos, arriesgando tu vida y velando siempre por el, velando por mi pequeño aun cuando él no lo sabía, siempre siendo su ángel guardián, tu mi pequeña niña.

-Stella-la abrase con todas mis fuerzas-Yo te considero como una madre para mi,cuando llegaron por primera vez de San Lorenzo te portaste maravillosamente conmigo, mediste cariño como nadie y debo admitir que te he necesitado tanto pero...soy tan tonta, no debi perder contacto contigo por mi orgullo.

-Helga...por favor, cuéntame que pasa...-me rogo preocupada

Cualquiera pensaria que buscar a la madre de mi ex novio sería una locura ya que se supone que al terminar con un chico toda la familia se vuelve agena apesar de lo mucho que se agradaran mutuamente pero apesar de eso las cosas no eran asi con nosotras, aun despues de terminar con el, las siguientes semanas antes de irse Stella me invitaba a desayunar antes de ir a la escuela y en algunas ocaciones me acompañaba a comprar cosas dandome siempre la aprovacion de madre aunque algunas cosas no me quedaran exactamente bien por mi estilo algo grunge., incluso a Arnold no le molestaba parecia que le agradaba que tubiera un apoyo materno y especialmente por que era su madre.

Cuando pude tranquilizarme, comencé a contarle a Stella todo lo que habia pasado, desde el inicio y ella abrio mucho los ojos cuando le relate lo que habia sucedido con Arnold, me tomo de las manos cuando le confesé lo confundida que me sentía y lo mucho que me dolía el pecho cada vez que intentaba decidirme por uno de los dos y me abrazo cariñosamente cuando le conte que me sentia decepcionada conmigo mismo por estar traicionando a Andrew de esa forma ya que el me habia apoyado en muchos de los momentos mas dificiles en los ultimos años conociendo a la verdadera Helga, sin ocultarle nada de mi y sobre todo revelandole mis mas oscuros traumas pero tambien me sentia mal por negarme a aceptar que el amor que tenia por Arnold era tan fuerte como en el principio y que era una idiota al jurar que ya no existia, insistir que para mi no era mas que un amigo sin importancia pero que cada que lo miraba a la cara no podia apartar la vista de sus labios y desear que me acorralara nuevamente...

-Ahora...no se que pensar-suspire en el hombro de Stella y ella espero pacientemente a que continuara-Andrew me ha pedido que...

-¿Que?-pregunto ella temerosa

-Andrew no esta nada seguro de mis sentimientos y me está pidiendo que le demuestre que lo amo y no sé si estoy lista para dar ese paso

Stella se separo de mi para poder verme a la cara, se notaba sorprendida, indignada y molesta por la simple mencion de la proposicion que me habia hecho.

-Helga...si tu no deseas dar ese paso no es tu obligacion, además es verdad que no estas segura de si lo amas completamente.

-Se que lo amo pero tambien amo a Arnold-Aprete mis labios y dirigi mi mirada a otro lado-¿Eso es posible?

-Es posible-Me aseguro ella con una sonrisa triste-Solo debes saber a quien amas mas y no debes dejarte precionar... si el realmente te quiere tiene que poder esperarte

-Me ha esperado mucho tiempo-asegure-Todos lo han hecho ya, e incluso yo misma me preguntaba por que no se ha dado, Phoebe y Gerald, Rhonda y Harold e incluso Lila y Brian ya han llegado a ese punto al cual yo nisiquiera me atrevo a crusar...me pregunto cuando ambos cruzaremos el punto del no retorno donde nuestros anhelos se unan, que la pasion se funda, no sabes cuanto deseo abandonar la razon y dejar que la seduccion nos invada... -Me sonroje notoriamente por la emocion que acababa de surgir y queria revelarle en ese momento o mi pecho explotaria -Creo que si deseo hacerlo, quiero que sepa que si lo amo pero...pero apesar de que ya no estoy con Arnold sentiria que a el lo estoy traicionando.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la revelación y preocupación, su rostro se torno serio y después suspiro, su sonrisa se mostro benévola y se sento completamente recargada en el respaldo del asiento relajándose totalmente, parecia haberse dado cuenta de algo que anteriormente no logro ver y durante algunos segundos me pregunte que era.

-Helga, ya eres toda una mujer-Stella coloco su mano cariñosamente en mi brazo-Se que no te puedo pedir que no hagas cosas que incluso yo hice a tu edad-se sonrojo un poco y pícaramente me guiño un ojo-La última vez que te vi te lo dije, eres una chica maravillosa decidida e inteligente y te admiro mucho, durante muchos años has cargado con pesos sobrehumanos sobre tus hombros y a pesar de todo intentas salir adelante.

-Pero ahora no puedo sacar adelante a mi corazón -también me recargue en el respaldo de la banca y mire el cielo azul con nubes que en ese momento parecían de crema de nieve-Mira lo que le hice a mi tobillo por intentar poner mi mente en orden, casi me lo parto en dos.

-Bueno... la confucion tiene sus riesgos, tambien yo pase por eso despues de conocer a Miles y puedo decirte que al final todo fue como yo deseaba

-¿También tuviste dos amores?, ¿Entonces estuviste enamorada de alguien antes que del padre de Arnold? y... ¿esa persona estaba contigo en el momento que conociste a Miles?

-Digamos que... si-Stella respiro profundamente- Cuando nos encontrabamos en la expedicion yo estaba saliendo con otro medico botanico que tenia muy buen futuro ya que parecia tener un sexto sentido para todo lo que lo rodeaba, nos habiamos conocido en la univercidad y desde la primera vez que nos habiamos visto eramos inseparables, siempre haciamos nuestros proyectos juntos e incluso todos pensaban que terminariamos unidos de por vida...

Supongo que sabras la historia de como Miles y yo nos conocimos, aunque eso solo es una pequeña parte de todo lo que sucedio, veras Helga,Despues de que Miles se fue del campamento me senti extrañamente atraida por el y esa atraccion fue aumentando cada que el regresaba a vicitarme y me sentia muy confundida despues de todo se suponia que estaba enamorada de Richard

-¿Richard?

-Si ese es el nombre de mi ex pareja-suspiro y continuo-Richard no se sentia nada contento de que miles y yo salieramos tanto tiempo y tantos días seguidos, comenzo a enfadarse cuando el aparecia por el campamento e intentaba que se fuera antes de que me pidiera acopañarlo a algun otro lado especial y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo lograba el siempre regresaba (no se si por coincidencia o por que habia estado esperando) cuando el se quedaba dormido, le tocaba ir por muestras o se encontraba en el baño.

-Si que era muy insistente

-Y eso me encantaba-aseguro con una gran sonrisa-Pero comenzaba a sentirme mal de estar haciendo eso... me sentia deshonesta y temia que si no me decidia de una vez por todas los perderia a ambos.

-Eso mismo siento yo.

-Pues te dire Helga que para mi al igual que para ti, no fue nada sencillo hasta que paso lo que tenia que pasar...Acompañe a Miles por un camino que Eduardo le habia sugerido y caimos en una cascada, el ya me habia besado y dicho que le encantaba pero fue la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba y entendi mientras caíamos que también lo amaba y se lo tube que decir a Richard.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Pues...no estaba muy contento y se marcho de San Lorenzo esa misma noche, se sentia muy herido pero al f inal comprendio que hacia muchos años que el y yo solo eramos amigos en el interior. Solo nos teniamos cariño y la pasion y la aventura se habian esfumado poco a poco a pesar de que viviamos momentos que pocos podrian imaginar a lo largo de su vida.

Un par de niños pasaron corriendo frente a nosotros con un manojo de globos que ocultaron por un momento esa bella visión de espuma blanca, el viento comenzo a soplar y los arboles movieron sus hojas de color esmeralda ocacionando que algunos pajarillos salieran volando en direccion a la pequeña fuente que estaba a unos metros de nosotras que susurraba gentilmente y que no habia notado hasta ese momento.

-La ultima palabra la tienes tu-Aseguro Stella

-Lo se-suspire y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

-¿Y que piensas?-Me miro y yo la mire alzando mis cejas, se dio cuenta que también yo quería saber algo y durante treinta segundos de silencio pudo decirme lo que deseaba saber-Si te preocupa que si lo haces y después te das cuenta que realmente no era el hombre para ti... no creo que Arnold te lo eche en cara si deseas volver con él.

-¿lo crees?-susurre casi rogando que ella tuviera razón

-Respetara todas tus decisiones, no lo dudo-suspiro y sonrió-Claro que estará algo dolido por un tiempo

Cerré mis ojos y continúe recargada en el hombro de Stella, me sentía tan feliz de contar con su apoyo, era la única persona que a pesar de conocer casi toda la historia, se mantenía imparcial ante nuestras decisiones, que se mostraba dulce y abierta a cada una de nuestras ideas y que al final sin importar los errores que cometiéramos terminaba llorando con nosotros.

Durante unos minutos de total tranquilidad, me pregunte que pensaba ella, ¿le gustaria que me desidiera al final por Arnold, su hijo?, que pensaria ahora de los tres en cuestion, ¿dejaria de tratarme como una niña?, esperaba que no pero...

Alguien toco la puerta y Helga rapidamente cerro su diario y lo escondio debajo de la amohada al tiempo que "El gran Bob" entraba para avisarle que Andrew se encontraba en la parte de abajo, Helga suspiro y le informo que bajaria enseguida y le pidio que le permitiera terminar de arreglarse.

Saco el diario y continuo

Bueno ahora tengo que marcharme, siento mucho dejar estas memorias incompletas pero tengo algo mas importante que hacer hoy, por fin he tomado una decisión y espero no equivocarme

Helga cerro el libro, se levanto de la cama se hacerco al espejo y se aplico una fina capa de labial y brillo.


	7. Prueba de Amor

Helga se despidio de "El gran Bob" y despues de que el cerro la puerta subio al auto con Andrew quien lucia un asombroso conjunto Doce y Gabana, una mescla romantica y rebelde que dejo sin aire a la joven chica, sus ojos azul profundo se encontraban detras de unas gafas de espejo Gucci y su loción a maderada la envolvio en cuanto estubo lo suficientemente cerca del chico.

Andrew miro de arriba a Helga notando su cabello perfectamente peinado a pesar de estar suelto, su vestido sencillo de tirantes, una pequeña chaqueta y unas botas simplemente chic que hacian lucir a Helga, dulce e inocente, su rostro estaba suavemente maquillado con colores pastel, sus labios brillaban como una fresa madura delicoosa y dulce. Parpadeo y comenzo a hablar para tranquilizar su corazon

-He planeado algo especial para esta noche-Comenzo el joven con una sonriza mientras arrancaba el auto y se dirigia al centro de la ciudad

-¿enserio?-Helga sonrio nerviosamente-¿Y me contaras o es que sera una sorpresa?

-Pues te contare una parte-El joven miro la luz roja y se detubo para pasar un brazo por los hombros de la joven rubia-En este momento ireamos a BlueSky y tendremos una cena muy romantica

-Ho...-Helga se miro la ropa y se sonrojo-Pero no me puse nada para la ocacion...me hubieras avisado y...

-Tambien iremos a una de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad-ronroneo colocandole un dedo en los labios para poder seguir contandole parte de sus planes-Tambien iremos al cine, he rentado una sala completa para nosotros dos y ver esa pelicula que Phoebe nos ha recomendado tanto..

-¿De verdad?

-Aja...-Se separo de Helga al percatarse del pitido de las vocinas del conductor de atras y puso nuevamente en marcha, la sonrisa de su rostro no podia disminuir, la grata sorpresa que habia causado en su novia lo mantenía muy animado y esperaba que todo fuera de esa forma hasta el final de la velada.

"Realmente quiere que todo sea perfecto" penso Helga al tiempo que miraba el perfil del muchacho quien se habia concentrado en el camino, suspiro y miro por la ventana las luces cambiantes de los locales, se preguntaba si realmente las cosas saldrian bien al final y temia que el panico la invadiera y saliera corriendo antes de terminar la noche.

El viento de la noche ondulaba el cabello de ambos jovenes, la luna estaba llena y brillante, las estrellas como diamantes latian al ritmo del corazon de Helga haciendo mas notorias sus formas, Cygnus (La constelacion del ciste) parecia mover sus alas junto al deseo de su ser.

Las zonas mas lujosas del centro les dieron la bienvenida y después de un rápido vistazo desde el auto Andrew se detuvo en una tienda muy grande de dos pisos donde las dependientas les dieron por primera vez una mirada escrutadora decidiendo si eran dignos de su atención o si simplemente eran curiosos ,que solamente mirarían un poco y después se irían, después de percatarse del lujoso auto, los lentes de marca del joven y su porte impresionante se acercaron con sonrisas aduladoras.

-Por favor-pidió Andrew cuando ya se encontraban las mujeres tan cerca de el que podian inundarse del perfume caro de este-Muéstrenos vestidos tan hermosos como mi bella prometida, quiero que esta noche sea el lucero más brillante de la noche , no importa el precio.

-Por su puesto, estoy segura que encontraremos algo tan hermoso como ella-aseguro la vendedora juntando sus manos ansiosa.-Veamos-se hacerco a Helga y la rodeo con ojo critico-Marian, por favor trae lo mejor de nuestra coleccion en tallas seis y siete, el cuerpo de la señorita es esbelto pero tonificado por lo que hará que todo se le vea asombroso.

-Hablo en serio no escatimen

Ante esta ultima frase las mujeres emocionadas comensaron a moverse por la tienda como si alguien apretara el boton de vista rapida en un DVD buscando los modelos mas adecuados para la joven peleandose por los modelos mas caros y elegantes que parecían ser hechos para una diosa. Ir y venir de telas al rededor de Helga la hacian sentirse como una princesa en cuento de hadas, por su cuerpo pasaron por lo menos una veintena de prendas de todo tipo, vestidos en tonos azules, rojos, color verde esmeralda y hermosos tonos rosa que parecían ser los más adecuados para su esbelta figura y piel tan clara como la leche. Al paso de 30 minutos apareció con un modelo espectacular de dos piesas en color "Marshmallow Pink " sin tirantes, escote en V, cintura vasca, con hermosos cristales Swarovski rosa pálido casi transparentes que formaban rosas al rededor de la cintura y cadera de la bella joven rubia y una falda de tela vaporosa, suave, brillante y delicada que le llegaba a cinco centimetros arriba de la rodilla, estaba acompañado de una delicada chalina de seda pura bordada con cristales Swarovski del mismo tono de los cristales del vestido y unos bellisimos zapatos abiertos tambien incrustados con numerosos cristales pero esta vez transparentes, estos con un tacon de al menos 8cm.

-Perfecto-Dijo alegremente la vendedora que parecia extasiada con la simple vicion de su clienta y sobre todo con el costo total del atuendo que era de no menos de 40 mil dolares-solo falta un unico toque-Se acercó a Helga con una caja pequeña y saco un hermoso collar de oro blanco con un pequeño corazón rosado, tambien de cristal Swarovski-Esto creo que es un complemento perfecto para una bella jovencita como tu

-Tambien lo creo-Aseguro Andrew que tomo la caja y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada se lo coloco a su bella novia que al contacto de la piel del joven un escalofrio recorrio toda su columna-Sola...tu opacas la belleza de esta joya, pero en ti ambas deslumbran-Beso el cuello de Helga y la abrazo-No puedo esperar para que seas mi esposa...

-Andrew...todo esto es demasiado caro-A pesar de que a Helga le encantaba su imagen sabia que aquel conjunto costaba lo mismo que una colegiatura en una universidad prestigiosa y el collar lo mismo que el enganche de un auto.

Ante aquel comentario de Helga las mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas, cualquiera de ellas estaria encantada de que un joven como ese les comprara ropa tan cara, no pararian de agradecerle sobre sus atenciones a pesar de rogar internamente que aquello eso jamas terminara ¿Acaso era una tonta o que?, varias de ellas la miraron de arriba a abajo con desprecio y rodaron sus ojos a andrew para mirarlo con encanto y adoracion.

-Tu lo vales-Aseguro el joven separandose de ella-Por mi te compraria todo en este lugar-Las vendedoras casi se desmayan por aquel comentario sabiendo la jugosa comicion que les lloveria si el cumplia con esa frase-Si tu melo pides, claro...

-Andrew...-El susurro de helga fue tan suave que solamente el pudo escucharlo-Yo creo que...

La insistencia de Helga fue inútil cuando Andrew entrego la tarjeta de crédito a las vendedoras que se saboreaban internamente la venta, cada una envolvió las prendas que Helga dejo en el vestidor en cuanto Andrew aseguro que se llevaría puesto el modelo y se las entregaron en una caja forrada de terciopelo negro.

-No puedo creer que te gastaras esa suma-Helga parecia feliz y al mismo tiempo algo apenada

-Supongo que tendras que acostumbrarte-aseguro Andrew satisfecho-Tengo intenciones de mimarte lo que reste de nuestras vidas

-Por dios...

-¿no te agrada la idea?

-Claro que si-aseguro esta sonrojándose-pero es solo que...mmmmm

Claro,¿como se podia rechazar un regalo tan magnifico como ese?, entre otras cosas se suponia que debia dejarse concentir esa noche tan especial, pero se sentia muy extraña ante todo eso, ¿podria realmente acostumbrarse?, que tasl si ella terminaba arrepintiendose como lo habia estado pensando todo ese tiempo.

"Tu tienes la ultima palabra", se repitio en su cabeza y la imagen de Stella sonriendole, habian hablado de eso largo tiempo, incluso ella habia respondido sus numerosas dudas sobre lo que podria sentir aquella noche y algunas de sus propias experiencias que a pesar de dejarla mas tranquila no podia evitar preguntarse si ella se atreveria a ir aun mucho mas lejos.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver las luces de entrada del restaurante que estaba rodeado por grandes extenciones de pasto y un pequeño estanque artificial que se encontraba debajo de un balcon donde se podian divicar multiples mesas con floreros que contenian hermosos ramos de orquideas de un color lila profundo y que se movian al ritmo del viento y de una hermosa piesa de violin.

Helga estaba maravillada con el lugar y no se dio cuenta cuando su joven novio bajo del auto.

-Mi princesa-Andrew abrio la puerta y tomo la mano de Helga que con ojos maravillados lo siguio-Espero que esto sea de tu agrado.

Cruzaron unas puerta de roble y se toparon con un hombre anciano que resulto ser el gerente que se sintio maravillado de tener a un Saint Claire aquella noche.

-Santos cielos, pero si es el joven Andrew Saint Claire, es un verdadero honor tenerlo esta noche aqui-anuncio con el tono mas lambiscon y adulador que podia-Tu padre es un miembro reconocido en este lugar al que admiramos mucho, me agrada que tenga tan buen gusto como el-dirigio su mirada a Helga y le guiño un ojo-¿Y esta hermosa jovencita es su pareja?

-Es mi novia-Decreto ante el doble sentido de la palabra ya que sabia que su padre siendo un mujeriego tenia parejas diferentes casi todas las noches a pesar de que a su madre parecia no molestarle en lo absoluto-Es la mujer de mi vida, con la que me casare dentro de poco tiempo y la mas hermosa musa que ha bajado desde los cielos para llenar mi vida de alegria y armonia

-Andrew...-Se sonrojo Helga

El hombre miro de arriba a bajo a la joven juzgando si tenia lo indicado para ser pareja permanente de joven tan maravilloso, examino todo, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su figura esbelta y delicada, aquella sueve, delicada y blanca piel que parecia un durazno dulce, aquellos cabellos dorados que caian comos seda y aquella exprecion decidida aunque al mismo tiempo que rogaba proteccion y amor. Era perfecta.

-Ho ya veo-Sonrio-Es una jovencita realmente hermosa, no cabe duda que estan hechos el uno para el otro

-Lo sabemos-sentencio el joven-¿Verdad Helga, querida?

-S...si, ademas todos nos lo dicen...

-Louis-Andrew leyó la placa del hombre que sintio felicidad que el joven supiera su nombre-Guianos al salon mas hermoso, quiero que hoy sea una noche inolvidable para mi hermoso Angel de amor

-Por supuesto joven-Aseguro el hombre juntando sus manos sabiendo que eso significaba que dejaria una gran propina

Pasaron por unas hemosas puertas de cristal y el gerente encantado los condujo al interior de uno de los salones mas bellos que Helga, jamás había visto, el lugar estaba arreglado bellamente con cortinas de encaje frances y cortinas de seda azul marino, en medio del lugar se encontraba una pista de baile donde el vals era la música principal y al cruzarla se toparon con todas las miradas encima que intimidaron (algo que rara vez ocurria) a Helga quien atraia la atencion de los presentes, especialmente de los caballeros que giraban su cabeza solo con verla pasar (aun cuando se encontraban acopañados), las mujeres de mediana edad cuchicheaban positivamente sobre su atuando y sobre el joven apuesto que se encontraba a su lado, las jovenes de su edad susurraban con enfado por estar tomada del brazo del joven mas deseado de toda la ciudad y los caballeros solo podian ver su escote.

Los susurros los seguian al pasar, especialmente de la mesa mas abarrotada llena de las mujeres de alcurnia mas poderosas del lugar que se daban un festin con aquella vicion.

-¿No es ese Andrew Saint Claire?-Murmuro una mujer robusta embuitida en un vestido morado y una gargantilla de diamantes que amenazaba con estallar

-Ho, si que lo es-Aseguro otra mucho mas joven y delgada ataviada con un vestido en tono caribe azul-Y...¿Quien es esa chica que camina a su lado?, su atuendo es verdaderamente...exquisito

Las miradas afiladas de las mujeres los siguieron hasta su mesa y se juntaron aun mas

-Creo que es Helga Pataki-Aseguro una chiquilla de la misma edad de Helga que se veia realmente molesta-Si, es ella, es la hija de Robert Pataki, el nuevo rico de la ciudad que esta expandiendo por toda america su emporio de localizadores...-Murmullos de desaprovacion ante esto inundaron la mesa-Por eso es que no es conocida, yo la he visto algunas veces en las presentaciones de Andrew, no es exactamente una chica muy fina que digamos, es mas bien...hum...una vulgar chica de barrio

-Que horror, es algo que no me puedo creer-aseguro una anciana de ojos verdes que no podia quitar la vista de Helga-Pero...se nota que no sabe como tomar los cubiertos y esa postura...bah...

A pesar de que Helga no podia escuchar las criticas de las mujeres las miradas que todas ellas le dirigian le causaban sensaciones desagradables y mas al notar que la miraban sin disimular.

-Son solo viejas de lavadero-Aseguro Andrew irguiendose y mirando a las mujeres con desprecio lo que ocaciono que se callaran y voltearan para otro lado, tomo la mano de helga y la beso varias veces para tranquilizarla-sienten envidia por que ninguna podra ser tan hermosa como tu, ni tener tu brillo y vivacidad, solamente tienen su dinero y tienen que hablar mal de los demas para no sentirse tan vacias

¿Como podria dejar a un hombre asi?, un hombre tan atento, caballeroso, galtante que se desvivia por ella, era el segundo hombre que la amo tal como era sin asustarse, sin jusgarla o burlarse y no podia parar de repetirselo.

Durante la comida el no podia apartar la vista de ella, aquellos ojos encendidos, aduladores y sensuales que la incitaban al amor, a la pasion y a la divercion, al terminar la deliciosa comida ambos bailaron por la pista como un par de palomas que vuelan por el paraiso, la falda de helga la hacia parecer una ilucion maravillosa, el sueño de todo caballero que sueña con la mujer perfecta causando las envidias dirigidas a Andrew...Que divina...

La velada continuo en el cine donde ambos, juntos, se olvidaron de la pelicula y dejaron que los besos se transformaran en su principal prioridad, ni la musica, ni las suaves palabras de los actores ni el suave aroma de las palomitas podia distraerlos, las manos de Andrew se deslizaban con torpeza por el delicado cuerpo de helga ocacionando escalofrios agradables por cada zona que el recorria, las sensaciones se intensificaban, silenciosamente sus sentidos se agudizaban a cada movimiento que lentamente y con gentileza la envolvían.

-Espero que todo esto sea de tu agrado-le dijo al oido al terminar la cinta

-Lo es..., para mi todo esto es como un sueño

-Entonces deja que te siga guiando por el pais de los sueños-Beso su mano ocacionando un estremesimiento en el cuerpo de Helga quien no podia esperar a que el se posecionara nuevamente de sus labios.

Salieron tomados de la mano a la ciudad la cual estaba inundada de una delicada música (quizas solo era musica para los oidos de los dos tortolitos), la noche parecia transformarse en una obra de arte para ambos agitando la oscuridad y despertando la imaginacion, dulces y tiernas imagenes que se alejaban de los pensamientos de la vida comun y corriente, pensamientos que se deslizaban por el espiritu que comenzaba a ascender suavemente y con destreza al alma de la pación, de las fantasías en la oscuridad de la noche que es un mundo nuevo y extraño donde se quiere estar mas que nada...

Se detubieron frente a uno de los hoteles mas caros de la ciudad donde tenian reservacion y Andrew sin registrarse jalo a Helga al elevador apretando el boton del ultimo piso, aquello le dejo claro que todo lo tenia preparado desde un inicio y que al llegar a la habitacion...Helga se estremecio

Al abrirse las puertas Helga se encontro en una habitacion que mas que eso parecia un departamento, contaba con una pequeña sala muy lijosa y suave delante de la cual estaba colocada una televicion de pantalla plana que se encontraba debajo de una chimenea que estaba encendida. La vita del lugar era realmente encantadora, se lograba ver toda la ciudad que parecia un mar de estrellas en la oscuridad.

-La Suite Black Swan-Le dijo haciendola pasar-Lo mejor en esta ciudad

-Es...increible-Aseguro Helga que al haber entrado podia admirar todo el lugar.

La belleza del cuarto era evitdente, el techo estaba adornado con reliebes laminados en oro, el candelabro que colgaba era sin duda obra de Swarovski, la cama (que se encontraba en el fondo) era enorme y el edredon de color crema se veia realmente suave y convinaba con las cortinas del docel de esta misma, aun lado de la cama alguien habia dejado fresas con un tazon lleno de crema batida y otro de chocolate.

Cuando Helga se hacerco aun mas en la cama pudo ver que habian colocado petalos de rosas en forma de corazon que ella habia confundido con parte de su estampado lo que la hizo sonreir, eso era tan tomantico...

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro que si-aseguro Helga abrazandolo-Muy romántico

-Te juro ser gentil contigo y que solo llegare tan lejos como tu lo desee-comenzo Andrew abordando ya el tema por el cual estaban ahi

Aquella sensacion tan fuerte y desconocida comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos, ahora solo podian dejarse llevar por el pecado.

Helga se dejo caer asia atras rodeandose de petalos rojos, Andrew se coloco sobre ella y comenzo a besarla como nunca la había besado antes, le besaba las delicadas mejillas de porcelana,el cuello delgado y perfumado, acaricio lentamente sus hombros tibios como el sol.

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a desprenderse de la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, ambos se lanzaban señales que solo ellos conocian y era imposible que nadie mas descubrier. Estaban apunto de cruzar esa linea invicible, los latidos se hacian mas fuertes, sus manos se tocaban dulcemente como si fuera la primera vez, y sus labios temblaban por las ancias de unirse en besos, la ligera fragancia los inundaba a ambos de una forma celestial y Andrew acaricio la ondulacion del cabello de Helga para poder percibirla aun mas , cerraron los ojos y las dulces palabras comenzaron a fluir...

-Andrew, te amo porfavor besame...abrazame fuerte-le dijo Helga en un solo suspiro

Su corazon latio a mil por hora, se sentia desorientado, como la amaba, su pecho no dejaba de arder y su rostro se ruborizaba, ¿estaba dispuesto a hacer todo aquello solo para que ella le demostrara que lo amaba?, no ya no podia mas, a pesar de que el deseo estaba inundando todo su cuerpo como agua caliente .

-No puedo forzarte a hacer esto-aseguro bajando la mirada

-¿Andrew?

-para mi esta es la prueva de amor mas grande que me has podido dar, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estas segura, algo que te da miedo, seria un maldito cobarde si...Helga no puedo

Helga abrio mucho los ojos sorprendida y lo abrazo, ¿como era posible que fuera tan dulce e inocente a pesar de ser un chico?, cualquier otro le habria obligado a llegar hasta el final sin importarle nada sus sentimientos.

-Yo realmente quiero hacerlo-Aseguro esta

-¿de verdad?

-De verdad...


	8. Arnold Pierde La Cabeza

.／l、  
>(ﾟ､ ｡ ７<br>l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
>じしf_, )ノ Los celos son un arma de dos filos...te otorgan fuerza pero también pueden cegarte<p>

-Maldito...infeliz-Grito el cabeza de balon

Arnold se coloco en posicion mirando con ojos en llamas a Andrew y se lanzo sobre el como un leon enfurecido, el joven no intentaba defenderse pero detenia sus golpes o los desviaba hasta que la pandilla de Andrew decidio que era suficiente y lo tomaron entre Cesar y Marcus para darle una buena leccion.

-Cobardes-Gerald que no queria meterse termino golpeando a ambos que se levantaron unos centimetros del suelo tras soltar a Arnold

-Gerald, pense que eras uno de nosotros-Kotaro miro decepcionado al joven musculoso que parecia hasta cierto punto arrepentido-Crei que eramos tus amigos

-Los considero mis amigos pero...-Cerro los ojos con fuerza-No es justo atacar a una persona en multitud, ademas Arnold tambien es mi amigo.

-En ese caso...

Kotaro se lanzo sobre Gerald tumbandolo en el suelo y comenzo a golpearlo con fuerza, no podia permitir que les faltara el respeto y mucho menos despues de todo lo que lo habian ayudado, debia aprender la leccion y disculparse de rodillas.

-Gerald-Arnold logro reponerse y se lanzo sobre el asiatico que vio estrellas despues de que el joven lo golpeo directo en el lado derecho de la cabeza en su oreja.-Pense que no querias meterte en problemas

-Viejo...somos como hermanos-Aseguro este levantandose lentamente.

willis fue el siguiente en la lista que termino estampado contra los columpios y con una grave emorragia nasal que goteaba como grifo abierto sobre su camisa de seda blanca y fue el unico en poder recuperarse y mirar a Gerald como un lobo enloquecido sobre el cual se avalanzo ocacionando que ambos se golpearan la cabeza contra el suelo y quedaran completamente inconcientes, Andrew abrio mucho los ojos y fue en ayuda de su amigo pero Arnold lo sujeto del saco del uniforme escolar y lo arrastro por el suelo.

-¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Helga?...¿Como pudiste hablar de esa forma de ella con tus amigotes?...Eres un...eres un asco.

-No es lo que piensas..-Andrew se levanto lentamente sintiendo como la carne le ardia en las zonas que habian quedado al descubierto en el momento de ser arrastrado-Es un mal entendido...en ningun momento yo-Se levanto por completo bastante aturdido

-No lo creo-Grito Arnold arremetiendo nuevamente contra el muchacho que dejo de defenderse..

Andrew se sentia miserable, hasta cierto punto el tenia toda la razon, habia permitido que sus amigos especularan sobre lo que habia pasado, habia permanecido callado y su mirada revelaba muchas cosas con forme acertaban, no podia creer que no hubiera detenido todo eso...se lo merecia...pero habian estado deacuerdo en que eso pasara para que...habia sido acuerdo de los dos.

Arnold se vengo por aquella primera golpiza que Andrew le dio "defendiendo a Helga", lo golpeo por todas la veces que estubo a su lado cuando el era quien debia estar ahi, lo golpeo por atreverse a robarle la inosencia a Helga y a presumirlo con sus amigos y sobre todo por haberle robado esa oportunidad a el.

-Bastaaaaaa-Arnold se sorprendio y desvio la mirada en direccion a la fuente donde se topo a Phoebe y a Helga paradas abrazadas juntas por el susto y la sorpresa, a un lado de los pies de helga se encontraban su patineta y una mochila en la que se notaba que tenia guardados tambien dos pares de patines-¿Por que estas haciendo esto?

-Yo...-Arnold dirigio nuevamente la vista al rubio que sujetaba su mano con fuerza intentando soltar su chaqueta-Este miserable...el...-Levanto nuevamente la mano..

Helga sin pensarlo corrio para intentar hacer algo, se colgo del brazo de Arnold jaloneandolo para que lo soltara irritandolo con ese acto ¿que acaso ella no veia que no haria eso sin una justificacion?

-Por favor basta-Le rogo esta comenzando a desesperarse al ver la cara amoratada de Andrew, la sangre que le salia por la boca y el ojo que comenzaba a hincharsele cada vez mas-por favor sueltalo

-Helga esto lo hago por ti-Grito el golpeandola en el rostro en un intento de apartarla y ocacionando que callera al suelo.

Phoebe salio corriendo en ayuda de Helga que comenzo a sollosar en el suelo, se veia confundida, molesta y por su garganta parecia resvalar limon hirviendo que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y le lastimaba el interior. Andrew logro soltarse en un shock total...no podia moverse, era como si un interruptor se hubiera apagado en su interior dejando todo a oscuras y frio.

-Cabeza de balon...tu...¿como has podido?-grito Helga al tiempo que se giraba en el suelo con la mano tocando su labio sangrante-Eres un maldito imbecil

-Helga...Dios-Andrew se tiro a su lado intentando tranquilizarla

Arnold se miro la mano, aun tenia sangre de Helga quien aun no podia dejar de verlo horrorizada, Gerald aun seguia inconciente y la pandilla de Andrew estaba intentando recuperarse aun de la paliza que ambos amigos les habian dado, Phoebe al notar el estado de su novio se aparto de su amiga y corrio a ayudarlo.

-Helga...yo...-Arnold sentia que estaba apunto de desmayarse jamas penso que las cosas terminaran de esa forma.

-Shortman...si antes me habia contenido en hacerte pedazos-Comenzo Andrew con voz a grito-Ahora no dejare una parte reconocible de ti

Andrew se lenvanto y tomo de la camisa a Arnold, cuando alzó el brazo para golpearlo con su puño Helga se levanto corriendo y lo sostuvo, Andrew se detuvo al sentir el peso de la chica y su semblante se hablando un poco

-No, Andrew-Helga rogo mirándolo a los ojos-No lo hagas

¿Como habian llegado a esto?

Aquella mañana del jueves todo parecia normal o por lo menos para Arnold, las clases eran aburridas como siempre, los maestros no se esforzaban en prestarle mucha atencion a sus alumnos y el calor de aquel día lo hacia sentirse adormilado, estaba cabeseandose tanto que sentia que en cualquier momento su cabeza daria de lleno contra el pupitre pero para su suerte logro mantenerse derecho aunque con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

-Oye Arnold-Gerald lo golpeo con suavidad con el libro de matematicas y el joven salio de su ensueño-Tenemos que ir a clases de deportes, es mejor que te mantengas atento o no te elegire para mi equipo, sabes que no me gusta perder para nada...

-Si Gerald...lo se

-Tambien espero que no te embobes con Pataki.

-¿Quieres decir que Helga estara en la clase?

-Tenemos clase con su grupo-Aseguro Gerald-Y para ser sincero quiero...hum...tengo muchas ganas de ver a Phoebe en traje de baño, normalmente se apena cuando salimos a la playa y...

-¿Traje de baño?-Arnold estiro sus antenas para captar mas informacion

Gerald le explico mientras caminaban en dirección al Gimnacio que aquella mañana tendrian clases de natacion las chicas mientras los chicos se dedicaban al basquetbol para evitar "problemas" lo que mantenia muy animados a ambos grupos que esperaban que las chicas desplegaran su encanto y sensualidad.

-Aun no entiendo como una escuela publica puede tener una alberca

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-Gerald mostro media sonriza y una pequeña venacomenzo a palpitar en la sien de Arnold

-No...ya...me-lo-puedo-imaginar-Aseguro el muchacho intentando no pensar en eso.-supongo que fue una donacion...

-Olvidate de eso por ahora... solo concentrate y trata de que no se te salgan los ojos u otras cosas..., ¿deacuerdo?

-¿Hablas por ti o por mi?

-tu sabes viejo...

Era casi imposible concentrarse en el juego teniendo a tantas chicas bellas en traje de baño, estar en una escuela publica significaba que no usaban uniformes por lo que cada una podia utilizar el modelo que deseara mientras no fuera extremadamente revelador lo que ocaciono algunos paros cardiacos a los chicos cuando las bellas damas comenzaron a desfilar sonrientes y platicadoras frente a ellos.

Rhonda como siempre se llevaba las palmas con su increíble traje de baño en color rojo pasión seguiida por Nadine con un bello traje de dos piezas en color verde con muchas flores que la hacian ver dulce y realmente chic.

-Deja de babear de esa forma Curly-Gruño Harold-Te recuerdo que es mi novia

-Pero no es pecado obserbarla Harold

-Lo sera si sigues haciendolo de esa forma-gruño colocando muy cerca su rostro del de el cuatro ojos que comenzo a reirse nerviosamente.

Los silbidos no se hiucieron esperar cuando aparecio Lila con un traje de baño azul con una pequeña faldita ocacionando otro pleito entre Braian y un par de chicos de la otra clase que comenzaron a sacarle fotos sin disimulo alguno

-No creo que fuera muy buena idea este tipo de clases-Aseguro Gerald esperando que apareciera Phoebe-los demas chicos se estan poniendo muy inquietos...pero mientras no molesten a Phoebe no me molestare

-No creo que la molesten-Aseguro Arnold

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Gerald bastante ofendido mirando con los ojos entornados a su amigo

-Pues mira-Señalo Arnold en direccion a la puerta de los vestidores donde se encontraba phoebe vestida simplemente con ropa de deportes acompañando a Helga que usaba un bellisimo traje rosa de dos piesas con el cabello trenzado con su caracteristico moño al final

-Ho...mmmm-Gerald miro al techo con cara de tristeza-Supongo que yo no tendré motivos para distraerme hoy...

Arnold sonrio y le dio un amigable golpe en el hombro.

-Juguemos...

Admitir que recibio suficientes balonazos para noquearlo era algo dificil pero la hermosa sirena que era Helga lo dejaba embobado cada que salia del agua al terminar sus ejercicios y verla temblar de frio antes de que Phoebe llegara con su toalla rosa para cubrirla. Gerald se partia de risa cada que el balon golpeaba su cabeza y parecia que un gong lo habia golpeado por la forma de sacudirse, no podia evitar carcajearse por la forma en que caia al suelo desorientado.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-Se burlo el joven de color con una sonrisa amplia y brillante como la de un artista de cine-Deberias de haberte acostumbrado ya a esa vista-Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Helga que se sentaba en una banca con Phoebe quien le ofrecía una botella de agua-Se que es guapa pero no es para que te quedes hipnotizado todo el tiempo-Agrego esto estirando la mano para ayudar a Arnold a levantarse

-Mira quien lo dice-Gruño este-¿Te recuerdo como te ponias tu las primeras veces que viste a Phoebe con ese lindo uniforme de mesera?

Gerald se sonrojo al recordarlo, Phoebe habia comenzado a trabajar como mesera para ocupar el tiempo que le quedaba y que no podia apovechar con Gerald que se la pasaba entrenando, usaba un hermoso uniforme azul lo suficientemente corto para dejar abierta la boca del pobre moreno que al entrar al restaurante despues de la practica se quedo paralizado de ver a su novia con una bandeja llena de pasteles con una mirada dulce y encantadora. Ella aun no le habia comunicado nada por lo que lo habia tomado por sorpresa.

Aquella noche Gerald se derramo sobre su uniforme deportivo numerosas veces la cerbeza que se suponia que debia llegar a sus labios pero que terminaba en la barbilla... esto ocaciono que los chicos del equipo comenzaran a elegir ese lugar para pasar a cenar mientras se reian de la mirada embelesada que Gerald le dirigia a su hermosa novia cada noche mientras derramaba sobre si mismo los alimentos.

-viejo, es una belleza, cualquiera se quedaría en shock todo un mes con esa imagen

-Claro...tu novia es muy linda

-¿Es sarcasmo?

La clase termino y todos se dirigieron a las duchas corriendo, Sid sonreia tan ampliamente que se notaba que ocultaban algo, Harold y Stinki cuchicheaban algo sobre "apartar su lugar" y Eugene intentaba convencerlos de que no era correcto antes de resvalar y terminar boca arriba en el suelo

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto Arnold

-Si te lo decimos santurron terminaras diciendoselo a los maestros-Aseguro Harold-Esto no es para chicos como tu.

-Si Arnold, eres demasiado casto para esto...

-Vamos chicos ¿de que se trata?-Gerald se hacerco con una sonrisa y en la mano tres billetes de cinco dolares.

-Si lo pones de esa forma-Harold tomo el dinero y les hizo la seña de que lo acompañaran-Es esto...

en la pared se encontraba un agujero que daba justo a las regaderas de las chicas, se podia ver absolutamente todo y ambos jovenes se miraron.

-¿espiar a las chicas?-Arnold se sonrojo

-Puedes mirar tu primero, estoy seguro que despues del espectaculo no tendras interes de contarselo a nadie...

-No es correcto-Aseguro el joven

-Ha pues que pena por que Helga esta apunto de meterse a...

Arnold empujo a Harold y miro por el agujero sintiendo que resbalaba un hilo de sangre por su nariz...No comprendia como era posible que teniendo puertesillas las chicas no las cerraran. Claro, ellos tampoco lo hacian (Exepto Eugene que era muy timido para ese asunto)

-Lo imagine...-Harold sonrio satisfecho

A pesar de que el vapor era denso Arnold podia ver la espalda de Helga por donde corria el agua caliente hasta...

-Helga-Phoebe aparecio lo que ocaciono que Arnold se separara del agujero hasta que la joven entro en la regadera siguiente y cerro la puerta-¿que piensas hacer hoy por la tarde?

Helga se inclino para tomar su shampoo (Ocacionando otra emorragia nasal a Arnold) y se comenzo a enjabonar el cabello

-Ire al parque a patinar, hace mucho que no lo ago y supongo que me ayudara con toda la tencion que tengo ultimamente...

-¿hum...te refieres a...?

-Si...no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que sucedió después de que Andrew y yo fuimos al Hotel...

-Helga...sigo pensando que te apresuras muchísimo...

¿Hotel?, Arnold se separo del agujero y se dirigió a las regaderas.

Arnold abrio el agua caliente e intento pensar, quizas se referia a que habian ido a un evento en el hotel, no era necesario que ellos...pero no habia mensionado nada por el estilo y Phoebe le decia que se estaba apresurando, era muy seguro que se imbecil...¿Se podria haber atrevido?

Arnold, se supone que eres muy maduro y sabio, ¿Porque no te puedes dar tu mismo un consejo que seguir?, ¿Podria ser lo que le decia su abuela y las hormonas estaban matando sus neuronas?...Suspiro...debia ser eso, pero por cualquier cosa iria al parque a toparse con Helga para poder hablar, ya habia dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

-Viejo no me podre perdonar despues de esto...-Gerald aparecio minutos despues y se metio a la regadera contigua-Ya he visto a Phoebe en otros momentos...ya sabes-dijo sonrojandose-Pero...

-Gerald...nunca lo sabra-le aseguro

-Pero lo tendre en mi conciencia...debemos dejar de juntarnos con esos tres, comienzo a pensar que su cabeza esta mas sucia que el basurero de la ciudad

-Gerald...es por la edad, nuestras hormonas nos dominan, no debes hacer tanto escandalo por esto

-Arnold...¿te sientes bien?

Al sonar la campana Ardold espero que llegara el final de las clases y salio corriendo a toda velocidad al parque donde se encontraba la rampa para patinetas, el lugar se encontraba decierto por lo que se pregunto si ese seria el lugar al que pensaba ir...Quizas debio esperar un poco a escuchar donde se reunirian.

Se sento en una de las bancas de color blanco y miro como el cielo cambiaba lentamente a los bellos colores amarillo, naranja, rojo y salmon del atardeser, comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, era posible que Helga asistiera a uno de esos clubes privados...teniendo a ese gusano con acento britanico era lo mas posible.

-Realmente que no me lo puedo creer-Escucho repentinamente y se dio la vuelta.

Frente a el aparecio Gerald que parecia avergonzado y que se rascaba la cabeza intentando ver donde se metia, a su lado se encontraba Andrew con la misma exprecion y por detras se encontraban cuatro chicos desconocidos para el, todos con el mismo uniforme escolar y sonrisas muy desagradables.

-Entonces esa Pataki es una verdadera fiera en la cama-Sonrio El joven asiatico-Hum...me hubiera gustado fijarme en ella antes que tu

-Debes agradecernos que pudieras divertirte con ella, despues de todo te convencimos de que le pidieras LA PRUEVA DE AMOR ¿Verdad Cesar?

-Marcus...esto no era por divercion, era para que ella le demostrara que lo amaba y fue misión cumplida-Sonrio con suficiencia-Pero ya podra divertirse con ella en otras ocasiones ,¿Verdad Andrew?

-Supongo que si...

Arnold apreto las manos lleno de ira...¿Como se atrevio a pedirle algo como eso? ¿Como podia estar ventilando su "asaña" de esa manera?, Maldito canalla...infeliz basura...

-¿Como se ve desnuda?-Pregunto Un joven con fuerte acento francés-canadiense-¿Tiene la piel mas blanca debajo de la ropa? ¿sus piernas son tan bonitas como se ven con la ropa? ¿Que tal sus pechos?

-Para mi ella es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo-Aseguro Andrew colorado ocasionando una avalancha de silbidos

Los jóvenes se miraron maliciosamente

-¿Grito mucho?-Cesar se hacerco aun mas a la cara del chico con la ceja levantada-Después de todo...era su primera vez ¿no es verdad?

-Chicos creo que se estan pasando-Intervino Gerald bastante ofendido por la actitud de los jovenes

-Por dios Geraldo-Marcus dijo imitando el tono de Helga-Pero si solo son unas preguntas inocentes, lo le estamos preguntando que tal lo hizo con ella o si tiene muy buen movimiento en las caderas a la hora de...

-Basta, no me gusta que hablen de esa forma, hasta para mi es demasiado...-Gerald fruncio el cejo amenazadoramente

-Geraldito esta molesto, pero ¿A ti te molesta Andrew?

-Chicos yo...

La sangre se agolpaba con fuerza en la cabeza y oido de Arnold, sentia como su respiracion se incrementaba y un sabor metalico aparecio en su boca, se habia mordido un labio hasta hacerlo sangrar por la furia...

Eso...es lo que habia iniciado todo...

Andrew callo lentamente al suelo con un ruido sordo despues de soltar a Arnold, estaba realmente lastimado, aduras penas podía mantenerse en pie, se veía en su semblante que estaba muy débil y cansado.

-Andrew y yo no hicimos nada...y estuvimos de acuerdo en que ellos pensaran lo que quisieran me conto todo lo que paso...fue sincero conmigo...Me conto absolutamente todo-Grito la rubia tomando al muchacho entre sus brazos-Fueron ellos quienes le dieron la idea y quienes le hicieron creer que si no lo hacia era un mandilon...que no era un hombre y...y...Yo no queria que el sufriera eso.

-¿Entonces yo lo golpee sin razon...?-Penso Arnold en voz alta

-Exacto, tu y tu estupido amigo de espaguetti dejaron destrozado al pobre sin motivos...

-No debimos hacer esto desde un inicio, debimos decir la verdad-le susurro Andrew a Helga con una sonrisa lastimera

-No te hubieran dejado de molestar nunca-Aseguro la rubia

Helga negó con la cabeza

-Arnold tu y tu amigo son unos salvajes

-Helga...¿No oiste que los atacaron todos ellos?, fue injusto, estubo correcto que se defendieran-Alego Phoebe

-No los habrian atacado si Arnold no se hubiera comportado como un bandalo...y Gerald se merese lo que le paso por entrometerse...

-¿Como puedes decir eso?-Grito Phoebe

-Es la verdad-Aseguro esta-Tu novio fue un idiota por ayudarlo cuando no tenia nada que ver

-Helga...Basta-Andrew le tomo la mano al tiempo que se desmayaba

-Andrew...-Helga lo sarandeo intentando despertarlo pero no reacciono-Arnold...si algo le pasa te juro que...Maldito cabeza de balon no quiero verte nunca más en toda mi vida-Grito esta-Te odio, lárgate de aqui.

Nota de la autora:

.／l、  
>(ﾟ､ ｡ ７<br>l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
>じしf_, )ノNo se desesperen, la historia tendra <strong>MINIMO<strong> 15 capitulos y creanme que les encantara aunque los tenga agarrados del filo de su asiento.

Me encanta el suspenso y les prometo agregar mas!

Por cierto cuando Arnold le dijo a Gerald lo de que su amigo no queria meterse, es que eso ya se lo habia dicho desde un inicio, le habia dejado claro que no queria meterse en los problemas entre Andrew y el.


	9. Promesa

-Helga por favor perdoname...-Continuaba Arnold

-¿Perdonarte?...Por dios... no se que te ha pasado en este tiempo pero no eres el mismo que conoci...ni siquiera al que vi hace pocos años, ¿por que te comportas de esta manera? ¿Que paso con el chico dulce que le gustaba ayudar a las personas y que era mas racional que violento?

-Yo...

-Arnold...ya no quiero verte mas, me duele ver que el chico que conoci esta desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Eso no es...Soy el mismo...pero

-¿Pero que?...

-Intentaba defender...

-¿Intentabas defender algo?-la interrumpio esta furiosa

-Juro que no quice llegar a tal extremo es solamente que perdi la cabeza por lo que decian, no queria que hablaran de esa forma de ti

Helga se mordio el labio

-El tiempo ya no se puede regresar Arnold, cada uno de nosotros eligio seguir un camino y...eso ya no se puede deshacer

Gerald apareció detrás de Arnold apoyandose en Phoebe que miraba con ojos irritados y molestos a su "amiga" la cual habia dicho cosas bastante hirientes antes de que el cabeza de balon comenzara a rogar perdon, no queria verla pero no podia quitarle los ojos de encima, necesitaba lanzarle llamaradas con los ojos para tranquilizarse.

-viejo...vamonos, ya fue suficiente

-Pero...

-No te escuchara...

-Gerald

-Vamos Arnold, no es el momento, todos estamos muy alterados y...vámonos, si la policia llega nos meteran a todos presos.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Arnold-Phoebe suspiro y le hizo un gesto tajante-Ya llame a una ambulancia, Andrew esta muy mal y necesitas hablar con tus padres,es posible que...

Comprendo al instante, realmente se habia metido en muchos problemas y necesitaba tener a su familia al tanto por cualquier cosa, dirigio una ultima mirada arrepentida y triste a Helga que no soltaba a su novio, sentia que su corazon se disolvia en pedazos y un silencio muy cruel lo invadio .

-De verdad perdona-murmuro por ultima vez...

Los minutos pasaron y por fin llego la ambulancia, los paramedicos tubieron muy dificil poder separar a la chica de Andrew ya que lo abrasaba con tal fuerza y desesperacion que era muy dificil ver donde comenzaba uno y terminaba otro y al lograrlo Marcus abrazo a Helga mientras los camilleros comenzaban a colocar a Andrew en la camilla al tiempo que Kotaro y Cesar intentaban explicarle al guardia del parque lo que había ocurrido exagerando bastante las cosas despues de que este se habia percatado de lo ocurrido.

-Por favor Helga intenta calmarte-Le pedia Marcus tomandola de los hombros al ver que no paraba de llorar

-Esto es todo mi culpa-Aseguro esta-Si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar...si el no se hubiera sentido inseguro...Dios

Los sollosos de la joven eran tan fuertes y desgarradores que los mucachos la rodearon con cabeza gacha y sintiendo un agujero en el estomago que parecia irse llenando con hielo que expandía su fría aura por todo el cuerpo de los jóvenes.

-Tu no tienes la culpa-Aseguro Cesar-Nosotros si, lo presionamos demasiado para...

-Eso lo se...-Aseguro ella tapandose la cara con las manos

-Pero fui yo quien le dio luz verde para que los engañara para que pensaran que si lo habia hecho y no lo molestaran

-Helga...

-Tiene razon-Aseguro Willis a quien ya le habia parado de sangrar la nariz-Tu tienes toda la culpa Helga, el se puso muy mal por tu traicion-Dicho esto la joven rompio a llorar con mas fuerza-Debiste haber rechazado al tipo ese...pero no...solo pensaste en ti misma y te olvidaste de el, lo que hiciste dejo una huella muy profunda en su cabeza y su corazon, cuando lo vi estaba completamente destrozado...deprimido por que pensaba que el no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Eso no es verdad, el es lo mejo que me ha pasado y...

-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?

Cesar solto una fuerte cachetada a willis al ver la angustia que le estaba causando a Helga, el pensaba que el simple hecho de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido era suficiente como para que intentaran infligirle mas dolor, un dolor innecesario y realmente tortuoso.

-¿Que demonios?-Willis comenzo a sentir que nuevamente la sangre resbalaba por su nariz-¿por que demonios hiciste eso?

-Es suficiente, nosotros...tenemos manchas en nuestro historial que son mucho mas oscuras que este pequeño manchon en el suyo...nosotros tambien jugamos muy sucio

-No logro comprender tu forma de pensar Cesar...

-No hace falta, lo mas importante es acompañarlo al hospital...por lo tanto te recomiendo que permanescas callado.

sintiendose ignorada la hermosa joven se hacerco con las manos juntas al joven negro que seriamente veia el "espectaculo" hecho por sus joven desvio su mirada al percatarse de la triste mirada de Helga

-Yo quiero ir en la ambulencia-rogo Helga

Marcus asintio al tiempo que la ayudaba a subir cerrando la puerta dejando pelear a los otros chicos.

-No te preocupes ellos nos alcansaran...

A pesar que se hacian exactamente quine minutos para ellos el tiempo parecia haberse congelado, el ruido de la sirena era fuerte, lastimero y repetitivo, la luz roja no paraba de parpadear...el sonido del reloj no dejaba de apremiar.

Tic-tac-tic tac

¿Por que no llegaban?

Tic-tac-tic-tac

¿por que el tiempo no avanzaba?

Tic-Tac-tic-Tac

Las puertas de la ambulancia se abren y bajan la camilla con rapidez al tiempo que los alterados jovenes bajaban detras de ellos viendo las luces blancas, brillantes y segadoras abriendose paso entre la gente solo para toparse con una muralla de enfermeras que no les permitian seguir hasta donde llebaban al joven rubio...

¿Por que?,¿Por que no les permitian seguirlo y acompañarlo?,¿Tan grave se encontraba?, nadie podia decirles nada como es costumbre en todos los hospitales, debian esperara a que alguien en especifico les diera informes y eso podia tardar bastante tiempo...y asi fue, el tiempo corrio, los otros tres llegaron molestos los unos con los otros, se sentaron en las sillas vacias y el medico llego pidiendo datos de los familiares del joven pero al enterarse que no tenian forma de comunicarse por que se encontraban en un vuelo muy largo los invito a pasar uno a uno

Helga se sentia avergonzada, no deseaba causarle mas daño..., no queria pasar temiendo romperlo de alguna forma si se atrevia a tocarlo y esto le causaba temblores muy notorios, la culpa la carcomia...¿por que casi todo lo que hacia terminaba siempre mal o de forma equivocada?

-Tu no fuiste quien lo golpeo-Aseguro Marcus

-Pero si ocacione esto

-Que no...tienes que entenderlo

-Fui yo-Aseguraba neciamente-Di alas que no existian y...

-Basta, tienes que olvidarte de sentimentalismos...olvidate de esos miedos niña boba

¿Desde cuando Helga permitia que le hablaran de esa forma?, Helga apreto los labios y decidida se digirio a la habitacion aunque al estar frente a las puertas aquella fuerza se esfumo como vapor.

¿Desde cuando ella le temia a algo?...¿Que demonios le pasaba?...

-Andrew-susurro con miedo abriendo la puerta

El joven se encontraba recostado mirando por la ventana, parecia hasta cierto punto desconectado de todo quien volteo lentamente al escuchar la voz de su amada.

-Hola-Dijo sin apenas mover los labios

-Helga...

-Yo...

Permanecio parada tocandose el brazo y mirando aun lado, el joven no decia nada, solo la obserbaba con media sonrisa, ¿como podia sonreir si las cosas eran asi?.

-Lo...siento

-¿Por que lo sientes?-Pregunto este con la misma sonrisa

-fue por mi culpa que te paso esto...

Andrew miro nuevamente por la ventana y suspiro negando con la cabeza, parecía molesto de alguna forma, después de unos momentos de permanecer con la vista quieta miro nuevamente a Helga y estiro su mano para que ella la tomara, lo hizo y sintio como sus dedos estaban casi congelados.

-No fue culpa de nadie, ambos nos equivocamos-Aseguro este apretando la mano pequeña con fuerza-No puedes cargar tu sola con la culpa, yo no lo permitiria.

-Andrew...-Esas palabras la golpearon como un martillo directo al corazon ¿entonces el si pensaba que ella era culpable aunque los demas insistian que no?

Helga, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que el tenia razon...aceptarlo era su deber y respetarlo su prueba mas difícil...

-Realmente fuimos los tres por que no entendimos al otro...-Aseguro este-El insistira y clamara tu nombre un sinnúmero de veces queriendo hacerte recordar que hay lazos atados entre ustedes dos y eso tambien tengo que entenderlo yo... es casi imposible que no pase nada estando ustedes tan unidos, es un impulso que no puede ser suprimido, los dos se piensan cada día y desean abrasarse...Tu tambien lo tienes que entender y aceptarlo...me ha costado trabajo pero yo...-Apreto con mas fuerza la mano de Helga casi lastimandola-Estamos en un triangulo amoroso imposible de romperse cada uno esta unido al otro de una u otra forma, tu nos amas a los dos, yo te amo a ti, el me odia por que me amas y yo lo odio por que tu lo amas...

-¿Que sucede?...No pareces tu...-intento soltarse pero el con todas sus fuerzas la jalo hasta hacerla caer en la cama y la coloco de tal forma que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente reflejandose-Andrew...por favor dime que te sucede...¿Por qué actúas de esta forma?

El suave aliento de Helga le golpeaba el rostro del muchacho,una mescla de chocolate y dulces de menta...

-Quiero que estes mas cerca de mi y mas lejos de el-Aseguro este sin responderle su pregunta-El piensa que eres suya pero...¿Tu me perteneces a mi?

¿Pertenecerle?

-Yo te pertenesco de todas las formas posibles-sus ojos se humedecieron-pero ¿y tu a mi Helga?

una lagrima callo lentamente por la mejilla palida del joven ocacionandole un fuerte nundo en la garganta a Helga.

-Andrew...¿A que quieres llegar?

-Quiero que estudies en mi colegio...no quiero que vuelvas a toparte con este tipo tan desagradable...quiero que me prometas que no estaras cerca de el nunca mas...que te alejaras para siempre de el...

-Pero...¿a estas alturas del año? y...¿el costo?, si siquiera Bob aceptaria pagar una escuela tan costosa y...

Andrew le coloco los dedos en los labios, su mirada era decidida y la calidez en sus ojos se estaba congelando.

-El costo sera pagado por mi...por que...ya no te quiero cerca de ese tipo, me lastima el simple hecho de imaginar que el puede tener el placer de almorzar contigo, de utilizar cualquier escusa para tocarte, para hablarte y para entrar por tus ojos y oidos, es algo que ya no puedo soportar...estoy temblando de dolor y temo que uno de estos dias el te arrebate de mi lado.

-Eso...yo...la verdad es que eso no...jamás sucedería-tartamudeo

-Quiero que seas feliz y se que la precion tambien te esta dañando...Por favor Helga...¿Aceptarias tu mi propuesta?

Helga se recargo en el pecho del joven sintiendo el suspiro de dolor de este que al percatarse la chica de los vendajes que lo envolvían intento separarse pero Andrew se lo impidió apresándola con brusquedad contra el

-Por favor...te estas lastimado, si seguimos en esta posicion...tu...

-Mis costillas fracturadas no me interesan, por favor respondeme

-¿Te haria feliz?

-Si...

Hasta cierto punto tambien a ella y poder sacarlo de su cabeza las horas en las que se encontraba en la escuela la ayudarian, solo deseaba que la confucion parara y que su corazon dejara de parecer un mar tormentoso.

-Si acepto...¿Me perdonaras?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...no importa si rechazas mi propuesta, yo no siento que...te tenga que perdonar nada

-Esta bien...y...te prometo no bolver a verlo nunca mas...

-¿Estas segura Helga?

-ahora estoy contigo y tu eres el unico que me importa...

Helga no tenia la menor idea de como comentarle eso a su padre, y al salir de la habitacion no tenia la menor idea si habia hecho lo correcto a pesar de que en un inicio si lo habia creido, camino unos pasos hasta llegar a una perte del pasillo casi decierta se recargo en la pared y se dejo resvalar lentamente hasta terminar sentada en el suelo.

Le habia dicho a Arnodl que no deseaba verlo y que lo odiaba, se habia puesto necia, habia insultado al novio de su mejor amiga y...Phoebe, todaslas cosas que le habia dicho por su desesperacion y enojo habian sido terribles pero...era cierto parte de lo que habia dicho, todos habian cambiado mucho por las situaciones y eso comenzaba a asustarla por que...¿Por que?, ¿no se suponia que era de lo mas normal cambiar al crecer?

-Pataki-una voz masculina la llamo y esta levanto la mirada

-¿Geraldo que haces aqui...?

Gerald con algunas curaciones y bendas en la cabeza estaba parado frente a ella con un gesto ilegible

-Estoy preocupado por el...pase a verlo

-¿ te preocupas por el despues de ayudar a que lo molieran a golpes?-dijo esta con sarcasmo-¿acaso piensas que te creo?

-El tampoco me creyo-aseguro este contrayendo las cejas

-¿Y que esperabas?, ¿que a la primera te recibiera con brazos abiertos?

-Me llamo traidor y desagradecido, me restrego en la cara todo lo que habia hecho el por mi y...

Helga desvio la mirada, ¿acaso queria que le dijera lo contrario? ¿queria que lo convenciera de que estaba equivocado? ¿que esperaba de ella?, ¿que no veia que estaba lo suficientemente confundida y preocupada como para no querer ocuparse de nadie mas?

-¿Como te sientes tu?-Gerald se sento a su lado

-¿que? ¿A que te refieres?

-Tu labio...

-Ho...ya lo habia olvidado, supongo que estoy bien, no es algo grave-suspiro esta-¿Quieres saber algo mas Geraldo?

-Pataki...hace mucho tiempo quie no hablamos y quiciera saber que sientes respecto a todo esto...

-¿Respecto a que...?

Gerald recargo la cabeza contra el concreto de la pared, parecia estar agotado y con ganas de dormir una larga siesta.

-¿Sabes que Arnold quiere recuperarte?

-Eso lo note desde la primera vez que puso los pies en Hillwood, me beso en cuanto tubo la primera oportunidad de estar a solas conmigo...pero le deje claro que...

-Lo se-La interrumpio-Pero el no piensa darse por vencido ya que tu no dejas de mandarle señales cruzadas, ¿lo quieres o no?

-Gerald...-Ella lo miro fijamente intentando no mestañar-¿Por quien me tomas?

-Por alguien que se confunde con facilidad-gruño este-Estoy seguro que en estos momentos estas mas confundida que nunca y...

-Metete en tus asuntos...

Helga se levanto y se marcho por el blanco pasillo dejando al joven solo.


	10. tatuaje

-Phoebe...¿Helga no ha llegado?

-No Arnold, Helga no ha llegado-Repitio por octava vez esa mañana-Y tampoco Gerald, antes de que me lo preguntes y creo que despues de que Andrew decidio no levantar cargos deverias no hacercarte a ella como agradecimiento...

-¿Tu tambien estas de su lado?

-Arnold no estoy del lado de nadie solamente te digo lo que es-gruño esta asotando la puerta de su casillero.

Desde aquel día Phoebe se habia encontrado de malas, parecia que no lo habia podido superar y el sabia que era bastante probable que tardara mucho en tiempo en reponerse...despues de todo la ultima vez que sufrio "el accidente" delante de todos en la escuela, estaba dispuesta a evitar el mundo entero con tal que no le recordaran lo que habia sucedido.

El tiempo parecia seguir los animos de los dos, se encontraba el cielo gris y con amenaza de lluvia, las aulas parecian mucho mas oscuras y el colegio mas callado, bueno, eso solo cuando Arnold pasaba por que los susurros aumentaban

-Sabes que siempre que sucede algo de lo normal se convierte en el tema principal en las escuelas-Lilia se hacerco a Arnold durante el almuerso-¿como te sientes?

-Pues...¿como te sentirias si la policia llega a tu casa despues de que intentaste explicarle a tus padres que machacaste a alguien por un mal entendido?

-Mmmm-la joven coloco su bandeja en la mesa y rodo los ojo en direccion del rostro de Arnold-no lo se Arnold, supongo que eso no se sabe hasta que te pasa pero, ¿has pensado que quizas te lo merecias?, Arnold, no quiero hacerte sentir peor de lo que ya te sientes pero, te entrometiste en una relacion perfectamente feliz y no te importo a quien podias lastimar

-Se hacen locuras por amor, Lila

-No te puedo reprochar eso pero, pudiste pensar antes-Lila tomo su jugo y bebio lentamente de el-¿que pasa contigo?

-Temo que no puedo explicarte por que en este momento no soy yo mismo.

-Dijo Alicia a la oruga-Lila solto una risita condescendiente-Quizas debas ir con el consejero escolar, quizas el podria ayudarte para que Alicia regrese a su mundo.

-Creo que alguien se ha emocionado mucho con la tarea

-Es un muy buen libro y tu frace me recordo a Alicia, ella cambio tantas veces de tamaño, paso por tantos mundos y vio tantas cosas extrañas que ya no se sentia ella misma y podria ser que este sea tu caso.

-¿Tambien crees que he cambiado?

-No...creo que hay algo que esta haciendo que el viejo Arnold se este portando mal y ese algo es rubia y le encanta el color rosa .

-Lila...eso es obvio, ella es mi grandísimo problema-suspiro-por que ella tiene un bicho con acento ingles pegado a un costado...es lo unico que puedo decirte.

-Aun nos queda bastante tiempo de almuerzo ¿Por que no haces lo que te recomiendo?

-Lila...-Arnold sonrio-Me llevare tu postre, tu quedate con todo mi almuerzo...

-Esta bien Arnold, creo que es un precio justo.

¿como podia ayudarlo?, ¿quien se puede imaginar a Arnold en un psicologo?, bueno tecniamente no lo es, es un consejero estudiantil pero ¿no es lo mismo?

Toco la puerta y la voz de un homnbre muy animado lo invito a pasar, se sorprendio al encontrar el lugar pintado de azul cielo lleno de fotos de personas sonrientes y animalitos muy tiernos y bonitos, tambien habia cojines gigantes de todo tipo alrededor de una mesa circular, habia de mano gigante, en forma de corazon, en forma de circulo e incluso uno que parecia un gato gigantesco acostado que daba la sensacion de que en cualquier momento se boltearia y te tiraria.

-Hola jovencito-dijo sonriente el hombre regordete de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color miel-¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno-Arnold se rasco la cabeza-Me sugirieron venir a verlo por que tengo algunos problemas

-Bueno entonces supongo que estas en el lugar correcto amiguito, sientate en alguno de los cojines gigantes y cuentame lo que te pasa ¿quieres cafe, te o chocolate?.

-Bien...Bueno un cholate caliente por favor-Arnold se sento sobre el cogin en forma de mano gigante y se relajo lo mas que pudo mientras el hombre preparaba las bebidas

-Por cierto soy el profesor Lucas

En tres minutos el hombre le puso en la mesa una taza con dibujos de cuadros que asemejaban mucho su antigua camisa roja y se sento junto a el en un cogin enorme en forma de estrella del cual salio un poco de relleno por su peso.

-Bien cuentame todo.

-No se por donde empezar

-por donde quieras, lo primero que se te venga a la mente, despues lo demas surgira.

-Bien...pues, hace algunos años deje la ciudad para ir a vivir con mis padres al extrangero

-Vaya eso suena increible

-Claro, eso tambien pense yo hasta que comense a alejarme de mis viejos amigos y mi novia, bueno realmente terminamos antes por que ella no estaba tan segura de que el amor a distancia funcionara y comienzo a creer que ella tenia razon

-ho...

-Si... despues de todo eso ella me vicito con algunos de mis amigos que aun estudian en esta escuela y...hum me confeso que ya salia con alguien mas-suspiro y dio un trago largo y perezoso a su taza de chocolate-El tipo con el que aun continua

-¿Y tu aun la quieres?

Arnold asintio y el hombre se acomodo nuevamente en el cogin para poder colocar su brazo sobre la meza circular y tomar su taza para beber un poco de lo que parecia cafe con leche.

-Si y no solo la quiero la amo igual que como la he amado todos estos años-Arnold dio otro trago a la bebida sin preocuparse de quemarse la garganta-La he amado desde que tengo recuerdos solo que no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde, no podia ver todas las señales que ella me mostraba, su tierna obsesion por mi, siempre cuidandome, siempre velando por mi seguridad, siempre tan pendiente de mi y yo...nunca quice verlo, no se si por miedo o por alguna otra cosa pero...-La velocidad de sus palabras que en un inicio parecian a velocidad luz fueron disminuirse hasta apagarse.

El profesor lo miro fijamente, Arnold apretaba con fuerza la taza, parecia contrariado y sobre todo nostalgico por aquellos dias.

-¿Podrias explicarme?-dijo este algo confundido

-Ella siempre memolestaba, me lanzaba cosas, me llamaba cabeza de balon o incluso me insultaba y aunque trataba a todos por igual...era con migo de esa forma mas que con nadie.

-Comprendo, es un comportamiento muy comun en los niños, varones y damitas, cuando alguien les gusta pero les averguenza suelen molestarlos todo el tiempo

-si lo se...despues ella se confezo conmigo cuando no queriamos permitir que destruyeran el vecindario pero me negue a creerlo y nos obligue a decir que habia sido por el calor del momento aunque eso ya habia hecho hueco en mi corazon y mi cabeza-Suspiro-Despues fuimos a salvar a mis padres y...

-¿salvar a tus padres?

-Hum...si

Relatarle la historia completa de como habia surgido primero el plan de buscarlos durante un viaje escolar al extranjero (que casualmente era donde se suponia que sus padres se encontraban) y luego ir a salvarlos de las garras de un malvado casa recompensas dejo sorprendido al joven profesor que lo escuchaba con atencion y no podia evitar hacer exclamaciones en los momentos en los que Arnold describia las grandes maravillas que habia visto, el peligro que habian corrido y sobre todo las trampas que habian tenido que librar para terminar en los brasos de sus progenitores que no podian creer que podian ver nuevamente a su querido hijo.

-Medi cuena entonces que ella y yo eramos el uno para el otro, ella me apoyo incondicionalmente aunque pudo morir en medio de la selva.

-Si ya lo veo...pero te fuiste y ella encontro a alguien mas y no puedes aceptarlo

-Realmente no puedo por que...-Arnold le conto lo que habia sucedido durante la fiesta y tambien como la habia atrapado mirandolo en los asillos, en las clases y en el almuerzo-¿Me comprende?

-Supongo que es una tentacion muy fuerte para ti

Arnold asintio y dejo caer su cabeza asia atras, ¿una tentacion muy fuerte?, era mas que eso realmente, era como el efecto que tiene la luna en el mar y sus mareas que estan a su merced, el se animaba o se deprimia dependiendo su presencia, podia sentirse encendido, euforico e incluso en algunos momentos parecia que estaba en el paraiso con el simple echo de que ella le sonriera o le pasara por axidente una mano sobre la suya.

-Golpee a su novio...estaban hablando mal de ella, bueno el no pero sus manigos...hablaban de ella como si fuera una cualquiera, como si solo fuera un objeto para la divercion de ese infeliz y...

-Supongo que no pudiste controlarte.

-Lo mande a golpes al hospital, le rompi varias costillas y...pero el...me disculpo y no presento cargos a pesar de que la policia fue a mi casa y me detuvo unas horas

-¿Que piensa Helga?

-Esta furiosa conmigo, si querer la golpee en la cara y le rompi el labio

-Eso es bastante grave Arnold-dijo este con tranquilidad

-Lo se... ella intentaba separarme de el y ...no se realmente como paso, cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba en el suelo con sangre en la boca y cuando me mire la mano...Dios no podia creer que yo le habia hecho eso.

-Bien...Arnold y ¿Que piensas hacer?

-Solo se que no pienso rendirme...¿usted se rendiria?

-Bueno...no lo se, el caso es que...hum...-el hombre se rasco la barbilla y levanto una ceja-¿Estas dispuesto a sentir dolor si las cosas salen mal?

-El dolor no me ha importado anteriromente.

Lucas y Arnold se despidieron en cuanto la campana hizo eco en los pasillos prometiendo regresar al dia siguientes despues de clases para terminar la charla.

-Hey Arnold, ¿Que tal la charla?-Lila aparecio detras de Arnold justo para la hora de salida

-Bastante liberadora...supongo que pude ver mis propios errores-suspiro-Creo que los celos me estaban cegando completamente mi razon...

-Los celos son un arma de dos filos Arnold, ¿Entonces ahora que piensas hacer?

-Ganarmela a la buena como hice por primera vez-Aseguro este

-¿De verdad?

-O hacer como en San Lorenzo y robarmela

-¿Que quieres decir con...?

-Pues...-Arnold le guiño un ojo y Lila abrio la boca sorprendida-La raptare y me la llevara a vivir lejos

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?

-Seria mi ultima alternativa

Lila se golpeo la frente con una mano y despues sonrio, si esa era la ultima alternativa entonces...nunca llegaria a utilizarla, era obvio que Helga lo amaba mas que a cualquier cosa y que ese momento jamás llegaría.

-Arnold...¿pero que piensas hacer ahora?

-por mientras...tengo algo que hacer en el centro de la ciudad...

Sus pasos eran ligeros, sus ideas fluian como no habian fluido en meses, sus memorias recuperadas ahora latian en su pecho y se alegraba de saber la respuesta correcta... ellos estaban unidos por tantas cosas que en algun momento se conectarian nuevamente, debia dar tiempo a que las heridas se curaran y las ideas en su cabeza se aclararan como en las de el.

Sabia que el hilo del destino los tenia tan atados que por mas que se separaran siempre terminarian encontrandose nuevamente, eran como un par de imanes en el mundo, no importaba si en ese momento lo odiaba, estaba bien que lo odiara, el corazon de las mujeres es muy cambiante y eso era algo que el debia esperar

-Buen día bro...¿Quieres algo en especial o traes tu diceño?

-Quiciera colocar en mi brazo el nombre de alguien muy especial

-¿El nombre de una chica?-pregunto este sin mucha sorpresa-¿Estas seguro?, si terminan su nombre se quedara para siempre en tu piel.

-En este momento no estoy con ella

-Hum...¿Quieres que te muestre tipos de letra y diceños?

-Si

Pasaba las hojas buscando algo que quedara perfectamente con lo que queria transmitir, al terminar el primer libro el joven le entrego otros dos que tenia reservado apara las damas y entre las numerosas rosas flores y mariposas logro encontrar un tipo de letra adorable junto con una mariposa que se parecia mucho al lazo que ella utilizaba posada en la ultima letra.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro

-Son cincuenta dolares

-¿Tanto?

-Y eso que ahora rebajamos por temporada...-El hombre no le prestaba atencion y mantenia su mano estirada-¿lo quiere o no?

-Si...-Arnold busco el dinero en su bolsillo y lo puso en la mano tatuada del hombre

-Entonces pasa a la parte de atras

Entro en el lugar donde ya un chico se estaba tatuando un craneo en llamas y se sento a su lado, el tatuador aparecio minutos despues con una botella de alcohol y su instrumento cargado.

-Aun puedes arrepentirte-Le dijo al tiempo que limpiaba su piel con el algodon.

-Estoy bien, solo recuerde marcar bien las letras...que el color rosa y morado de la mariposa se vean claramente, no quiero colores suaves

-Deacuerdo...¿Quieres algo para morder o podras tu solo?

-Solo comienza

-Huy...bien bien...

El primer pinchazo hizo saltar a Arnold, nunca se imagino que se sintiera de esa forma, era curioso pero al paso de los minutos comenzaba a gustarle aquella sensacion de calor y frio, era como ella, tan calida y tan fria al mismo tiempo, tan fiera y tan dulce.

¿Cuánto faltaba para poder estar con ella?

El riudi aumentaba al tiempo que sentia como se definian los trazos, las letras se marcaban lentamente escurriendo tinta y sangre, el alcohol que utilizaban para limpiarla le ardia como fuego pero ¿por qué no deseaba que el dolor desapareciera?

-Conque... una chica ¿cierto?

-Si

-¿Muy enamorado?

-No haria esto si no estubiera enamorado

-Muchos lo hacen solo para que las chicas les hagan un pequeño espacio en su cama, conosco a varios que hacen eso, despues regresan aqui para hacer un dibujo sobre el nombre.

-yo no pieno haer eso...

-Por si cambias de opinion... hay algunos tatuajes que podrian interesarte, hay uno de una sirena que...mmmm-El hombre levanto la ceja al tiempo que comenzaba a remarcar la ultima A-¿seguro que quieres la mariposa?

-Si, todo completo.

-Amigo si que te trae frito, yo no me pondria mariposas, bueno claro...si es un tatuaje sobre un tatuaje de una chica igual y si...

Cuando salio del local tenia una venda alrededor del brazo, sabia que tendria que cuidarse mucho el brazo y que doleria algun tiempo.

Durante las 24 horas despues de su "pintura corporal" Arnold se levanto muy temprando para lavar el area tal como le habia explicado el tatuador y ademiro durante unos momentos el trabajo final que no habia podido ver bien antes de que le colocaran la venda, el diceño era romantico y brillante, seria muy dificil no llamar la atencion con el a pesar de ser relativamente pequeño

-Arnod...pero...¿que demonios tienes en el brazo?

Arnold volteo y se topo con su padre quien cargaba en una mano su ropa y en la otra las toallas y el jabon.

-Yo...

-¿Eso es un tatuaje?

-Bueno...

-Arnold, tu madre te matara...-Dijo este sorprendido-¿Cuando...?

-Ayer

-Dejame ver...quizas podriamos arreglarno

-No quiero quitarmelo

-Arnold...-le tomo el brazo y lo examino-¿Helga?,¿aun sigues con eso?, pense que habias aceptado olvidarla y seguir con tu vida

-No puedo...

Arnold dio un tiron de su brazo sintiendo el dolor quemante de la herida abierta y camino lentamente por el pasillo seguido de su padre que dejo sus cosas en el baño.

-Hijo...

-El amor es muy complicado y si no...

-¿si no me corresponde debo dejarla ir?-suspiro-No me puedo rendir

-¿piensas seguir buscandola?

-Quiero intentarlo

-Te apoyare mientras no hagas locuras...es bueno hacerlas en otros aspectos de la vida pero en el amor...solo conseguiras alejarla

-Eso ya lo entendi, me equivoque y ocacione que lo que habia avanzado retrocediara al doble, quiero ganarmela a la buena, como un caballero como siempre he sido.

-Muy bien...solo cubrete ese brazo cuando estes frente a tu madre.

Arnold sonrio y su padre sintiendose contrariado se encerro en el baño por lo menos una hora.


	11. Tratando con el enemigo

Arnold miro su reloj y miro por la ventana, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que su compañero llegara y se arrepentia de haber llegado una hora y media antes pero esperaba que valiera la pena todo aquello. Arnold habia logrado conseguir el celular de Andrew con ayuda de uno de los guardias de seguridad de la escuela, le habia costado unos cuantos billetes pero gracias a eso se habia logrado comunicar con el ojiazul,quien apesar de estar renuente en un inicio acepto verlo en un cafe en el centro de la ciudad para hablar y tal vez reconciliarse o quedar desacuerdo sobre su mas querido afecto en comun advirtiendole que no intentara nada o se meteria en verdaderos problemas .

-Shortman-Andrew apareció detrás de el con un elegante conjunto Dolce con colonia y lentes a juego-me sorprende de un Americano tal puntualidad, pero me alegra no me gusta esperar la puntualidad es una de las cosas que mas me agrada de otras personas, por cierto lindo tatuaje muy femenino, esos rosas impactantes te quedan...y la mariposa es un toque encantador...

-Saint Claire-Arnold estiro la mano y Andrew a pesar de dudar en tomarla la estrecho con suavidad

-¿Que deseabas hablar conmigo?

-¿Como te encuentras?

Andrew levanto las cejas y lo miro durante algunos segundos, no parecia estar molesto pero tampoco feliz de aquella pregunta, simplemente le sorprendio un poco proviniendo de Arnold quien lo habia mandado al hospital por ocacionarle multiples y dolorosas fracturas, moretones y sobretodo un ego bastante herido.

-Mis costillas aun no sanan y mi brazo derecho aun me duele pero supongo que estoy bien, ya puedo regresar al colegio y me disculpan las clases de deportes

-Me...Alegra

-Bien Shortman ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?, no quiero ser grosero-Aunque si lo queria-pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, sabes que mi vida es bastante ocupada y...

-¿podriamos tratarnos con cordialidad?

-Yo intente tratarte con cordialidad desde el inicio pero tu lo hiciste realmente imposible asi que habla rapido

-Queria pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido y sobre todo por retirar todos los cargos y no permitir que tu padre corriera al padre de Gerald de la empresa

-El problema es entre nosotros, su padre no tubo nada que ver...aunque mi padre no tiene bien visto que los padres con hijos bandalos trabajen dentro de nuestra empresa.

Arnold apreto la mano intentando controlarse, se notaba que Andrew aun le guardaba mucho rencor a Gerald y tal vez tardaria muchisimo tiempo antes de que lo perdonara, pero era un alivio que su amigo no hubiera corrido la misma suerte que el de terminar una noche encarcelado junto a hombres que apestaban a sudor rancio y tenian la mala costumbre de desatar los zapatos de sus compañeros de celda mientras estaban durmiendo

-Sabes que Gerald no es un vándalo..

-Mi padre no piensa lo mismo

-¿Y tu cres que esta en lo correcto?

Andrew torcio el gesto y miro fijamente a Arnold intentando pensar en lo que habia dicho, desvio su mirada al menu y se acomodo nerviosamente en su asiento

-Arnold...el tiempo esta corriendo, al grano por favor-murmuro entre dientes al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-¿tienes algo mas de lo que hablarme ademas de una disculpa cara a cara?

Ambos se miraron durante algun rato, Arnold estaba intentando poner en orden sus ideas, quería decirle primero lo que tuviera prioridad para ambos, no podía permitir que su única oportunidad de hablar con el cómo dos personas civilizadas se fuera a la basura por aburrirlo o hacerlo sentir que le estaba quitando su valioso tiempo con tonterías

-¿Van a ordenar algo guapos?-Una mujer rechoncha de cabello pelirrojo aparecio junto a ellos sorpresivamente con una gran sonrisa excesivamente maquillada y unas pestañas tan gruesas que asemejaban un antifaz

-¿Tiene te ingles?-Pregunto Andrew con una sonrisa radiante a la mujer que se sonrojo notablemente a pesar de su rubor excesivamente rojo

-Claro que si muñecote ¿con azúcar o miel?

-Miel por su puesto, me gusta algo tan dulce y natural como las mujeres bellas como tu-le guiño un ojo y la mujer parecía sentirse en las nubes

-¿Y tu cariño?

-Café...con azúcar normal por favor

La mujer esperando los mismos alagos lo miro algo decepcionada y regreso a la cocina de donde regreso rapidamente con una bandeja con dos tazas y un pequeño plato con waffles que le coloco a Andrew en frente con una sonrisa radiante y ojos coquetos.

-Señortita pero...

-Yo invito guapo-le dijo con un guiño coqueto

-Muchísimas gracias bella y adorable dama

-Es un placer tratar con un jovencito tan adorable y caballeroso como tu-Dicho esto le dirigio una mirada de reproche a Arnold y se fue contoneandose como una quinceañera

-Eres bueno con las mujeres-Arnold tomo las bolsitas de azucar y las mesclo con tranquilidad al tiempo que Andrew comía bocados pequeños de su waffles con miel y mantequilla-A mi jamás se me habría ocurrido decirle cosas tan alegadoras a esa mujer.

-Solo digo la verdad, para mi todas las mujeres son bellísimas aunque claro como sabrás una belleza excepcional ha ganado mi corazón.-Tomo otro bocado el cual degusto como si fuera el mas delicioso manjar y tomo lentamente su te ingles-¿podríamos continuar con nuestra charla?, sabes que mi tiempo es limitado y...

-Ya lo se-Aseguro Arnold golpeando la mesa con su taza salpicando gotas de cafe por todos lados.

El cabeza de balon tomo una servilleta y comenzo a limpiar el cafe derramado ante la mirada burlona de Andrew que realmente parecia estar disfrutando exasperar a Arnold, el joven de ojos verdes intento controlarse recordando que aquella platica era amistosa y que el solamente queria sacarlo de sus casillas, ¿Quizas para que esta vez tubiera motivos para encerrarlo?,quien sabe solo sabia que debia controlarse.

-¿Por que obligaste a Helga a cambiarse de escuela?-pregunto Arnold después de dejar a un lado las servilletas húmedas-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?, ella estaba muy feliz con todos sus amigos, estaba agusto en la escuela y...tu la mueves de su mundo, se que la mantienes vigilada todo el tiempo, no puede salir sin guardias a su alrededor, he notado que una camioneta la lleva al colegio y la recoge...¿Por que?

-Por lo que veo tienes muy bien investigada a Helga-Suspiro Andrew sobre su te dando un sorbo rápido-La verdad es que yo se lo plantee cuando me encontraba en el hospital y ella acepto, los guardias son por petición de su padre, "El gran Bob " teme por su seguridad si tu intentas acercarte a ella, Arnold ¿realmente pensaste que si te comportabas como un cavernícola no habrían consecuencias alrededor de ella y mío?, pues siento abrirte los ojos pero Helga ahora te teme un poco, aun te considera un buen chico pero ...piensa que has cambiado demasiado-Ante esto último Arnold sintió como si un hielo entero le bajara por la garganta hasta el estomago-Ella me conto que se sentia realmente aliviada de no tenerte mas frente a ella y que el cambio la ha sentado bastante bien,ahora tiene muchísimas mas amigas que antes, el carácter fuerte, rudo y directo de Helga es bastante atrellente para las chicas que normalmente están acostumbradas a vivir en un mundo de mascaras, falsedades y engaños...

-No me lo puedo creer...estas...mintiendo

-Es cierto, ademas Helga hizo el mismo examen que todos nosotros para poder entrar y sus calificaciones fueron bastante buenas en todos los aspectos-Sonrio-En nuestro colegio no solamente se califican las materias si no tambien la forma de relacionarse, de actuar, pensar, hablar, moverse e incluso como dejar claras las ideas y la sorpresa que causo en los directivos fue bastante buena, piensan que con un poco mas de refinamiento ella no solamente podria triunfar en el mundo de la alta sociedad si no que tambien podria ser presidenta de una compañia o incluso dueña de alguna por su potencial y desicion, como sabras solo aceptan personas de elite.

-Helga es muy especial-Arnold estaba deacuerdo-Pero no se si...esto a la larga...

Andrew leia como un libro abierto el rostro de Arnold, sonreía plácidamente ante su confusión y la lucha entre aceptar y resistirse que el estaba haciendo cosas que realmente podian ayudarla.

-¿Necesitas decirme algo mas?

-Quiero hablar con ella, necesito decirle lo mucho que siento lo que sucedió y...

-No esperaras realmente que yo sea quien le pida que te de una oportunidad para verla ¿o si?-Andrew recargo su rostro sobre su mano con una sonrisa especialmente burlona y una ceja levantada-Arnold, eso no me conviene a mi...yo se que ella y tu estan unidos por un pasado muy largo y que si permito que te acerques a menos de diez metros de ella intentaras arrebatármela inmediatamente, soy todo un caballero pero no soy estúpido...¿o piensas que lo soy?

-Claro que no...eso lo tengo muy presente, debajo de esa cara de angel que tanto presumes no eres mas que un maldito hijo de...-Arnold se tapo la boca y su mano resvalo lentamente de sus labios a su frente...estaba perdiendo nuevamente el control

-Arnold-Dijo Andrew con fingida indignación -Pensé que deseabas que nos tratáramos con cordialidad

-Solo te pido que me permitas verla y hablar con ella...

-No lo se...no depende completamente de mi-Bebió otro sorbo de su taza y levanto su mano para que la mesera se acercara-Linda damita ¿Podrías traerme otra taza de te?, esta tan delicioso que no pude evitar terminármelo rápidamente, por favor...

-Claro que si ,caballerito

La mujer rechoncha desapareció nuevamente en la cocina

-Si no depende completamente de ti...¿entonces de quien más?

-Del padre de Helga, el ya no piensa que seas una buena compañía para Helga y no quiere que te le acerques-respiro hondo y comenzó a imitar el tono de "El gran bob"-"Andrew, me alegra que ese Alfred se mostrara tal como es, todo un rufián, y me alegra que no continuara de novio de mi pequeñita, sería algo desastroso, espero que me ayudes a mantenerlo alejado de ella, no quiero que se le acerque ni un centímetro y si se atreve le partiré esas piernas flacas que tiene en dos, no puedo creer que nos engañara durante tantos años con esa actitud de niño bueno"

-¿Eso dijo?-Arnold recordo la vez en que "El gran Bob" averiguo que lo timaban y dejo bastante lastimado al estafador

-¿Lo dudas?-Andrew solto una pequeña risita-Por favor Arnold, date cuenta que estas haciendo intentos inutiles, desde que regresaste solo construyes un castillo de arena, cada día apilas mas arena aun sabiendo que una ola llegara y lo destrozara...

Quizas era cierto pero era mejor hacer un esfuerzo a preguntarse toda la vida que habira pasado si hubiera dejado pasar todo sin mover un solo dedo

-Prefiero eso a dejar de luchar...no me quiero rendir para nada.

-Te admiro por eso...muchos prefieren rendirse, alejarse y buscar a alguien para ya no sentir ese dolor del amor no correspondido

-A cualquiera yo le habria dicho que debia hacerse aun lado, que si esa persona se marchaba y no regresaba...era mejor dejarla pero...yo no puedo

-¿Y no te gustaría seguir tu consejo?

-Se que cometí un error al abandonarla...

-Lo entiendo, en tu situación también querría recuperarla ¿pero al costo de los sentimientos de ella y otra persona?

-El amor es egoísta...y me acabo de dar cuenta de eso, cuando estas realmente enamorado quieres que esa persona a la que amas este siempre contigo, quieres verla, compartir su dia a dia, tocarla y sobre todo no verla con otra persona...yo pense que ella me esperaria toda la vida pero...

Andrew lo escuchaba sintiendo relacionado con esa definición, comprendía a la perfección el conjunto de emociones y cuando la mesera pelirroja regreso le agradecio con mas seriedad al meditar lo que el cabeza de balon estaba diciendo.

-Fuiste y aun eres egoísta Arnold... y también yo lo soy...pero te comprendo y mucho

-¿Entonces?-Arnold miro su taza de cafe vacia

-Si quieres hablar con ella...esta bien pero tienes que esperar a que regrese del extrangero

-¿Te iras de viaje?

-por desgracia tengo que marcharme para una gira de un mes para beneficencia de los bosques asiáticos

Arnold se sorprendió un poco, era claro que Andrew era un buen chico y habia hecho muy mal comportandose como un patan con el, se preguntaba si las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes ¿podrian haber sido buenos amigos?

-Solo me pregunto si podrás esperar.

-¿es tan necesario que estés tu presente?

-Por supuesto que si, ya he conocido bastante bien tus hormonas y parese que eres incapaz de controlarlas-Gruño golpeando la meza con su taza vacía-No quisiera que intentes algo nuevamente

La mujer regordeta reaparecio esta vez con una tetera de porcelana y la dejo a un lado de Andrew con un guiño

-¿Te, Arnold?

-Si...Gracias

-Sabes, aunque tu prometieras que no la tocarias, tu cuerpo se opondria totalmente a tu cabeza, se moveria solo, eso nos pasa cuando no estamos seguros de lo que queremos...Es posible que ella no te cachetee pero le harias mucho daño emocional, se confundiria nuevamente y terminaria herida otra vez, es mejor que ella tenga la cabeza clara.

-Entiendo...

-Solo quiero que quede claro algo-Bebio lentamente su taza de te-Te odio...te odio por la simple razon de que Helga aun siente algo por ti y tu le correspondes, te odio por que se que si los dejara solos ella sucumbiria ante ti como lo hizo anteriormente y te odio por que yo no puedo hacer casi nada mas que interponerme.

-Yo no se si yo te odie...en un inicio creia que si por que tu podias estar con ella, porque podías besarla pero...Creo que me agradas hasta cierto punto

-Quizas...tambien me agrades un poco pero al mismo tiempo te odio, te aseguro que eres un buen chico y eso lo sé a ciencia cierta...

-Tambien eres un buen chico Andrew, bastante egoista pero buen chico

-Mira quien lo dice-Andrew desvio su mirada a la calle-No hablemos de egoismos por que terminaras perdiendo

-Lo se

-Entonces Arnold ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Si...

-Solo espero que si ella te dice que no quiere verte mas aceptes su decisión y que pase lo que pase recuerdes que no me opuse a nada mas que a no dejarla sola.

-Saint Claire...no lo olvidare

Dicho esto se estrecharon las manos


	12. En el Gimnacio

La mañana parecia pasar como agua por las manos de Helga, todas las clases la tenian absorbida por completo y el correr se habia hecho un habito bastante frecuente en ella para poder llegar a cada clase sin retardo, el colegio era tan grande, elegante y con tantas aulas de materias diferentes que era imposible llegar a tiempo sin perderse primero.

Jamas se habria imaginado que tan atrasada se encontraba en conocimientos hasta entrar en aquel colegio y los profesores se encargaban de recordarselo siempre, no habia tenido mas remedio que tomar clases extra para poder nivelarse con sus otros compañeros y eso le ocacionaba bastante estres por que entre otras cosas no podia ver a Andrew quien ya habia regresado de su viaje fuera del pais lo que la mantenia distraida los suficiente para que su pofesora de regularizacion la reprendiera con tanta constancia que ambas se daban cuenta que no habia ningun avance de su parte.

-Helga queguida-Suspiraba Madame Carlota al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado-Se que todo esto es relativamente para ti pego...¿Pogque no te esfuerzas un poco mas?

-Tengo la mente en otra parte-Le aseguro la rubia recargandose sobre sus cuadernos

-Ho...supongo que es pog el Joven Andrew

-supone bien

Madame Carlota era una mujer francesa entrada en los treinta años, alta, delgada, rubia de facciones finas y hermosas extremadamente romántica (por ello que se llevara tan bien con Helga) que estaba al tanto de la historia romántica de la joven y que se sentía muy interesada por ver que sucedería en un futuro, sus deseos por ayudar a Helga eran totalmente genuinos y por lo tanto era bastante condescendiente con ella

-Mmmm-la mujer miro al techo intentando encontrar alguna solucion-He oido que ambos estan muy ocupados, sincegamente es casi imposible que se vean teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tienen que hacer...pego

-¿Pero?-Helga no pudo evitar prestarle mas atencion

-Supongo que podrían verse durante unos minutos-La mujer se levanto y espió por la puerta y al percatarse de que nadie pasaba la cerro y se acercó lo mas que pudo a la joven-Queguida...se de buena fuente que Monsieur Arnmand no llegara hoy a dar clases de piano ya que al parecer su hija traerá al mundo un bébé adorable petite y creo que podriamos aprovechar esto...

-¿Lo dice enserio?-Pregunto Helga encantada

- bien sûr, si

-¿Me permitirá escaparme de la clase para poder verlo?

-Con la única condición, mi queguida Helga, de que pondrás mucho mas ímpetu a las clases, especialmente a las de Frances...

-Pero si amo el frances-Aseguro Helga-Es la lengua mas romantica que existe.

Claramente madame Carlota pensaba que Helga solo lo decia para que la ayudara y torcio el gesto un poco irritada,no le gustaban las personas hipocritas por masagradables que fueran.

-Hum...pero no lo demuestras

- Ho mon cher professeur, comment puis-je montrer dire non?, Vraiment aimer les Français, j'aime toutes les classes que vous me donnez, mais soucis envahir mon âme et je ne peux pas me concentrer, mais je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant prend avec plus d'intérêt et l'enthousiasme de chacun des matériaux que vous mettez en face de mon.

Nota de la autora:

Helga dice: Ho mi querida profesora, ¿Como puede decir que no lo demuestro?, realmente adoro el frances, adoro todas las clases que usted me da, pero las preocupaciones invaden mi alma y no puedo concentrarme, pero lo prometo, que de ahora en adelante tomare con mas interes y entusiasmo cada una de las materias que usted ponga delante de mi.

Debo decir que mi frances no es muy bueno pero hice el intento para resaltar que Helga ama el idioma y enserio pone interes.

-Esta bien Helga, te creo-Aseguro la mujer con una sonrisa y una mirada llenas de orgullo y al mismo tiempo de gran sorpresa.-Solamente no le digas a Andrew que los estoy ayudando o me metegue en problemas, el es demasiado honesto y en una de esas lo reverlaria frente al director o sus padres...

-De acuerdo. -coincidió esta sabiendo que era totalmente la verdad

Mientras Helga emocionada se encargaba de repasar libros y pasar respuestas a su libreta la profesora se encargo de que Andrew recibiera el mensaje en el que su joven novia le pedía que la esperara en el gimnasio a última hora (recalcando que ya sabia que no tenia clases) por que tenia deseos de hablar con el y que era urgente.

Andrew preocupado por esta carta miraba el reloj nervioso y cada sonar del segundero lo ponían mas impaciente, era raro que Helga le mandara una carta ¿seria que el cabeza de balon la habia buscado y la estaba molestando? ¿Podria ser que ella necesitara hablar sobre su relacion?, todas esas cosas le golpeaban la cabeza ocacionando que un miedo frio entrara en su cuerpo por lo que al sonar la campana anunciando el inicio de la ultima hora salio corriendo cual viento veloz al lugar del encuentro, el joven al llegar se topo con la puerta abierta y al entrar Helga se encontraba dentro con las manos en la espalda con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Helga estas bien?, ¿que pasa?, ¿Por que querias verme con tanta urgencia?¿Que era eso tan urgente que tenias que decirme?

-Que te amo-Ronroneo esta rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos- ¿Tengo otro motivo por el cual querer verte con urgencia?

-Helga...me preocupaste mucho-Suspiro este aliviado sintiendo que un peso de varias toneladas se desprendia de sus hombros altiempo que la sensacion de felicidad se deslizaba por cada parte de su cuerpo-Se que no he tenido mucho tiempo pero mi padre desea que ponga mi mente en orden...sabes a lo que me refiero-Sonrio-Pero tenia muchos deseos de verte, no sabes cuantos y me alegra que me pidieras que viniera...¿Como supiste que el maestro de piano no pudo llegar?

-Lo escuche mientras ayudaba a entregar algunos cuadernos-mintio esta soltandolo y rascandose la cabeza para hacerlo

parecer mas real.

Andrew sonrio ante ese gesto tan aniñado de su parte.

-Ya deseaba tanto estar a solas contigo-la tomo de las mano con ternura-Ultimamente solo puedo verte unos minutos

-Lo se...tambien es culpa mia...he tenido que estar en regularizacion en casi todo mi tiempo libre...pero

-no me digas que...-Andrew suspiro conmovido pero al mismo tiempo preocupado-¿Decidiste escaparte de las clases con la srita Carlota?

-Solo deseaba verte

-Tambien yo pero...-Suspiro con resignacion-Debes regresar o te meteras en problemas.

¿Como podia siempre comportarse como un niño bueno?,Helga fruncio el cejo un poco enfadada y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, cosa que no hacia en mucho tiempo.

-No pienso hacerlo...queria verte por que te necesito-Dijo Helga alzando un poco la voz-Me moria por verte, te necesito mucho...¿Como puedo hacer que lo comprendas?, se que el estudio es importante pero...Ho Andrew-La joven rubia acorralo a Andrew contra la pared fria besandolo con dulsura, pegando todo su cuerpo conta el ocacionando que le muchacho sientiera cada una de sus formas suaves y dulces, tomo la mano de Andrew y la coloco sobre su pecho derecho.

-¿Helga pero que crees que estas haciendo?-Andrew se sentía realmente confundido

-¿Tu que crees?

Andrew abrió mucho los ojos al tiempo que esta le abría la camisa haciendo botar en todas direcciones sus botones.

-estoy cansada de que nos besemos en las esquinas de las habitaciones por pocos minutos-Le susurro comenzando a besarle el cuello mientras su cálida respiración ocasionaba que el bello de todo el cuerpo se le pusiera de punta a Andrew-Que quieras comportarte como un caballero cuando por todo mi cuerpo resbala una cálida pación y digas lo que digas tu también me deseas hasta ese punto o quizás mas y tu cuerpo está reaccionando mucho en este momento como para que me lo niegues-Le susurro al ido pasando sus manos atrevidamente por el pantalón del muchacho.

-Helga...por favor sueltame...alguien podria vernos-La voz de este se se atoraba en la garganta, su respiracion era tan agitada y su corazon latia a tal velocidad que le costaba hablar pero agarro fuerzas y la empujo ocacionando que el perdiera el equilibrio y callera hacia un lado al intentar Helga mantenerse sobre el

La hermosa muchacha sonrio de tener a su "presa" en el suelo, Andrew solo podia mirarla desde abajo sonrojado, jamas habia imaginado que aquella tierna y romantica chica pudiera llegar a ser tan atrevida y sensual ¿Donde habia escondido eso todo este tiempo?, era muy claro que la habia subestimado pero devia haberselo imaginado ya que sus poesias, su forma de ser y actuar siempre eran demasiado apacionadas a pesar de ultimamente estar intentando reprimirse ante todos para no causar "mas molestias" como ella solia repetir desde el incidente con Shortman

-Helga...

-Si quieres luchar no me molesta...-sonrio picaramente-Eso le pondra divercion al momento

-Ayudame a levantarme-Pidio este y estiro su mano, Helga meneo la cabeza condescendiente y le tendio su mano pero al momento de que Andrew la estrechara jalo a la chica ocacionando que callera sobre el, el joven rubio la beso dejandole claro que si eso era lo que ella deseaba se lo daria sin resistencia.

Andrew siempre había deseado que aquella primera vez con ella fuera romántica llena de velas y no tan apresuradamente como ese momento, con el miedo de que algún curioso pudiera percatarse de "los juegos" de ambos pero el simple hecho de que eso pudiera suceder lo ponía a mil y sus sentidos se nublaban al tiempo que se encendían...algo realmente confuso

Recorrieron mutuamente sus cuerpos con necesidad, Andrew recorria ale pecho de Helga sobre la ropa con curiosidad, pasando los dedos como si examenara un par de perlas preciosas y delicadas, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar tiernamente a las caderas.

-¿Te habia dicho antes lo hermosa que creo que eres?

-Si-suspiro esta

-No puedo sorprenderme de que me equivoque...no eres hermosa, eres realmente perfecta sobrepasas cualquier belleza existente en este mundo-murmuro colocándose sobre ella.

Ambos se miraron por algunos momentos a los ojos, ya era inevitable poder imaginar sus cuerpos entrelazados en el dulce juego de la pasión, con el único pensamiento de amar sin arrepentimientos, sin resistirse a revelar cada uno de los secretos ocultos que se descubren sin palabras dejando que la dulce intoxicación del momento ayudara a abandonar toda defensa y permitiendo que el simple deseo tierno, dulce y tembloroso se colara por cada parte originando que los sueños se rindieran ante el, haciendo que vibraran como nunca antes pasando los cerrojos de la mente cerrada que se abria deseosa de emprender un viaje por un mundo nuevo y extraño dejando que ellos llegaran donde querían estar...y amar...amar como nunca antes lo habian hecho en toda su vida, escuchando, sintiendo las fantasias desatarse permitiendo dejar todos los temores y pensamientos atras, confiando y saboreando cada sensacion...en un mundo flotante de brillo y magia.

-Espera...asi no...-colocando su dulce mano en el pecho de Andrew

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto este tocando la mano de su joven amante

-No pienso permitir que tu estés arriba-Aseguro esta ocasionando que ambos rodaran en suelo para terminar ella sobre el

-Sabes que te dolerá...

-El dolor no me ha importado en el pasado...-su mirada era profunda y parecía lanzar llamas-Así que prepárate.

La espalda de Andrew se arqueo ante el sentimiento y el gemido de Helga al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la camisa de su amado ocaciono que este la abrazara, sabia que le habia dolido aunque ella no quiciera demostrarlo pero unas silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a resvalar goteando en el cuello del chico.

-Helga...si lo deseas podemos

-No-gruño está secando sus lagrimas-Me encuentro bien solo me gano el sentimiento...no te preocupes no es algo malo.

-Pero...

-L'émotion est forte mon amour, mes larmes ne sont que le reflet de la joie et l'excitation de cette première fois-ronroneo la chica comenzando a moverse.

Andrew apreto los labios ante la sensacion que comenzaba a resvalar por su espina dorsal, el calor se encontraba en aumento en todo su cuerpo y el sudor comenzaba a gotear como rocio primaveral en una mañana asombrosamente clara, sus corazones comenzaban a latir rapidamente sincronizados como diapasonnes al tiempo que ambos sentian cruzarn un tunel celestial al paraiso donde cientos de capullos cerrados rompian en flor soltando sus mas bellas fragancias.

El sudor empapaba la camisola de Helga quien no podia dejar de besar a Andrew, ambos se sentian mas unidos que nunca, mas que eso, ya sentian que eran una sola persona y que cada parte de ellos les pertenecia mutuamente.

-Por favor...Casate conmigo-Andrew la abrazo como temiendo que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento

-Andrew...-Helga lo beso y respondio sin pensarlo siquiera-Si

-¿de verdad?

-Claro que si, yo realmente deseo casarme contigo.

Dicho esto ambo jovenes se separaron con un estremesimiento y comenzaron a arreglarse la ropa que habian olvidado quitarse y tomandose de la mano salieron a la cegadora y calida tarde.

-Helga...tambien hay algo que tengo que decirte

-¿Que es?


	13. 30 minutos

Hola, bueno antes que nada quiciera saludarlos y explicarles por que el titulo, pues en esta ocacion me refieron a mi inspiracion que es la cancion de 30 minutes de Tatu por lo que casi todo este capitulo tiene que ver con el tema de la cancion.

Los errores, las mentiras, las desiciones y todo lo que puede ocurrir en ese lapso de tiempo.

espero que les agrade, y Diana Carolina, descuida me encanta que comentes :D solo te escribi ese comentario para que no te decepcionaras tan pronto...espero no estarte decepcionando con mi historia

Realmente les agradesco mucho que comenten, me inspira a escribir mas jejeje disculpenme si escribo tan rapido aveces, suelo escribir hasta cuatro capitulos por día

Besos

Princesa Kraehe

Nota:Perdon estaba casi dormida cuando coloque la nota jjejeje my Dear Master and Diana sorry por confundirlas TT_TT

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Andrew bajo del auto y rapidamente cruzo de lado para abrirle la puerta a Helga la cual estiro su mano para que el chico la ayudara a bajar, se veia un poco cansada y al mismo tiempo distraida y cuando comenzo a caminar por la acera paresia no persivir nada e incluso choco con algunas chicas que charlaban tranquilamente y siguio sin disculparse lo que ocaciono murmuraciones de estas.

-Helga...te dije que si no te sentias bien debias quedarte en tu casa...

-Andrew...no pasa nada solo que...¿por que no podemos dejar todo como estaba?

-Creo que el tiene toda la razon y debemos poner los pensamientos en orden para que no existan despues resentimientos-La tomo de la mano y ambos siguieron caminando-Lo estube pensando durante mucho tiempo, habia noches en las que era lo unico que me cruzaba por la cabeza antes de dormir

Helga no respondio solo apreto la mano para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba y que lo entendia, ella realmente no estaba segura si era buena idea hablar con Arnold despues de todo lo que habia pasado, ¿que pasaria si no habia regresado a ser medianamente como era antes tal como le habia asegurado Andrew?

El viento soplaba calidamente y el cielo se tornaba lentamente de color naranja rojizo, las aves estaban volando a sus nidos y el parque se veia casi completamente solo, el ruido del agua de la fuente era la unica que interrumpia el silencio tranquilo y blanco de todo el lugar. Al fondo junto a los columpios ahí se encontraba el.

-Arnoldo...-Helga se aferro al brazo de Andrew con el corazon latiendole tan fuerte que lo sentia en la garganta.

Arnold que aun no se habia percatado de la presencia de la pareja volteo con lentitud, se veia bastante tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos verdes parecian haber regresado a ser los de aquel niño de nueve años que tanto conocia y que habia extrañado por tanto tiempo.

-Hola Helga...-Sonrio-Andrew.

-Espero que esta vez no tengas planeado golpear a nadie-Gruño Helga abrazando aun mas fuerte el brazo de Andrew que podia sentir el nerviosismo de Helga al apretar ella sus manos-¿Para que convenciste a Andrew de que era necesario que habláramos?, pense que habia dejado todo claro la ultima vez-Helga cerro sus ojos y escondio su cara en el brazo de Andrew mordiéndose el labio para aguantar el llanto-¿Por que no puedes dejar las cosas como estan?.

-Si no deseas que hablemos me puedo marchar...

-No...-Helga mostro nuevamente su rostro-Has venido hasta aqui y creo que...seria descortes no hablar contigo pero...¿Andrew podrias dejarnos solos?

Andrew la miro sorprendido, se suponia que los tres habian aceptado que era necesario que todos los implicados hablaran juntos y esto ultimo le movio el piso.

-No creo que sea buena i...

-Dejanos hablar solos.

-Pero Helg...

-Nada de pero Helga-gruño esta soltandole el brazo-Regresa en treinta minutos

-Pero..

-Por favor confia en mi...

¿Como la ultima vez? se pregunto este pero antes de que la chica dijera algo nuevamente Andrew comenzo a caminar en direccion de la camioneta con paso tranquilo.

-Helga yo...

La joven no espero a que terminara la frase y le solto una fuerte cachetada, Arnold retrocedio unos centimetros bastante sorprendido.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Por que siempre que mi vida parece acomodarse tu interfieres-grito esta furiosa-¿Porque, porque no puedes dejar las cosas como estan?,

-Yo...-Arnold fruncio e cejo y se hacerco a ella rapidamente y la tomo de los hombros-Helga, todos nos equivocamos y puedo jurarte que he cometido errores demasiado grandes pero no puedes finjir que tu jamas hiciste algo malo como para no perdonar a los demas cuando cometen errores, sabes que...

-Se que la vieja yo hacia cosas inimaginables para que las niñas en las que te fijabas no sintieran lo mismo que tu, arruinaba tus citas, me entrometia en los momentos cruciales y todo eso, lo se, lo se Arnold, y quizas te paresca muy hipocrita pedirte que me dejes tranquila y que no interfieras...

-Si eso me parece-aseguro este

-Pero no se si yo aun siga enamorada de ti, en un inicio...cuando regresaste pensaba que si pero cuando estabamos juntos me enviabas señales confuzas, me ignorabas y tratabas de llamar mi atencion solo cuando me veias con Andrew, me sonreias y no me mirabas, me tomabas de la mano y me dejabas atras al caminar...¿Que estas buscando?

Arnold nunca se había dado cuenta que habia hecho cosas como esa, no estaba seguro si fueron hechas inconscientemente o quizás en el momento que se habia salido de si mismo lo habia hecho.

-Arnold...quiero que entiendas que te ame mucho y cuando te fuiste...no podia dejar de soñar tu perfil y me despertaba con lagrimas que me resbalaban por las mejillas pensando en la última noche que nos vimos deseando que jamas te hubiera dicho adios esperando que algun dia nos encontraramas nuevamente, realmente deseaba...por dios lo anhelaba con todo mi corazon.

-Helga...

-Pero llego alguien antes que tu cuando estaba a la deriva, cuando sentia que todo estaba mal y me mostro una felicidad que hace mucho no sentía y logro hacer arder mi corazon con una pasion desbordante .

-Pero todavía sientes algo por mi

-Claro que siento algo por ti...-Helga se cruzo de brazos, mas bien parecia un auto abrazo para reconfortarse-Y es algo que ambos tenemos muy claro y...gracias a eso podemos entendernos mejor.

-¿Podemos?

-Andrew y yo-dijo esta mirando en direccion de donde el se habia ido-El mismo me lo dijo...me confirmo lo que siempre habia pensado, estamos en un triangulo amoroso enganchado por tantas cosas, principalmente por el fuerte amor que sentimos mutuamente, ese amor que no se puede borrar, que no puede desaparecer solo transformarse lentamente...Tambien por los fuertes sentimientos de rivalidad que sienten ustedes dos.

-Rivalidad...

Arnold camino a la fuente y comenzo a juguetear con el agua, necesitaba procesar lo que acababa de decirle y despues de unos segundos giro con lentitud y se sento en el borde y dandole palmaditas a la piedra le indico a Helga que se sentara junto a el.

-No te pienso morder...no si tu no me lo pides esta vez...

-Mas te vale...Arnoldo

Arnold estiro las piernas con una sonrisa sin definir, parecía estar algo cansado pero feliz ¿hace cuanto que no habian podido estar de esa forma?.

-Tal vez pienses que lo mejor sea que terminemos solo como amigos, como antes de que todo pasara

-¿Tu no?-pregunto esta levantando una de sus cejas

-no creo que debamos -Deslizo lentamente la mano para tomar la de Helga pero esta la retiro y Arnold fingio solo que la apollaba en la piedra-No se si sea el unico hombre que te entienda a la perfeccion, supongo que no, pero siempre lo crei y por eso pense que tu me esperarias para siempre, como si se tratara de una historia de cuento de hadas o un libro romantico pero no podia pedirte algo como eso y lo mas extraño es que apesar de que me encantaba mi vida en San Lorenzo no podia dejar de pensar en ti, cada momento me preguntaba ¿que habria hecho Helga? ¿Que me habria dicho?, ¿Como habria actuado? y por que teniendo la opcion de quedarme contigo habia decidido irme sabiendo que ellos no se separarian de mi...quizas no queria obligarlos a sacrificar lo que amaban pero a ambos nos obligue a sacrificar el amor que estaba creciendo mas y mas entre nosotros.

-Eso ya es pasado...

-Pero gracias al pasado es como es hoy el presente Helga

El sonido del agua era tranquilizador y cada palabra parecia menos dura, mas dulce y mas entendible de lo que podria pareser, un avioncito de papel sin dueño paso volando cerca de ellos aterrizando en la superficie mojada absorbiendo poco a poco las gotas que caian en el y comenzando a desdoblarse

-Lo unico que nos queda por el momento es la amistad Arnoldo, no creo que en estos momentos pueda existir algo mas entre tu y yo-Suspiro-Dicen que el corazon de nosotras las mujeres es muy cambiante y comienzo a creer que es cierto por que en tantisimos años jamas crei que podria llegar a enamorarme de alguien mas pero...eso no significa que para ti y para mi las puertas se cierren, no significa que sea definitivo que jamás podamos estar nuevamente juntos...y a lo mejor si tienes paciencia...no hoy no mañana quizas no en unos meses...

-¿crees que se pueda?, ¿crees que podamos intentarlo mucho mas adelante sin sentir rencores?

-Supongo que si...si seguimos vienodnos y tratandonos, podria pasar si nos enamoramos de las peronas en las que nos estamos transformando poco a poco y solo sucedera mientras nos veamos y tratemos sin conflictos pero en lo que resta de este año no quiciera verte.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

Helga se levanto y se coloco cara a cara con el mirandolo directamente a los ojos, sus ojos se reflejaban en los de el ocasionando una mescla marítima por la union del verde y el azul.

-Yo no te tengo miedo Cabeza de balon pero... de lo unico que si tengo miedo es a que nos lastimemos mutuamente, Arnold...yo no quiero que se peleen por mi, no deseo que sus corazones se fracturen mas de lo que ya estan y...¿Podrias comprenderme?, necesito que todo lo que esta sacudida desacomodo se aciente poco a poco en mi cabeza y en mi corazon para que no termine equivocandome sin remedio como tantas veces me equivoque anteriormente ¿podrias esperar y aceptar mi desicion?

-Solo si me permites estar contigo despues de ese tiempo y me dejes acercarme lentamente a ti, hare lo que me pidas mientras no menciones que deje de amarte por que dudo mucho que pueda parar de amarte y si lo intento mi corazon se detendria inmediatamente.

-Solo se un buen chico...solo se ese Arnold que tanto recuerdo

-¿Como no puedo ser un buen chico?-Se mofo de si mismo-Se que sera dificil contenerme ante el recuerdo ese hermoso cabello largo-ronroneo tocando las delgadas hebras doradas de hlega-Esos ojos tan hermosos que me atraen y esa piel tan blanca y pura que tienes-siguio ronroneando al pasar su mano al rostro de la joven que permanecio seria a pesar del pequeño temblor que comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo y que Arnold percibia.-Por favor no te asustes, prometi no hacerte nada malo, te prometi esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, el tiempo que necesites para serenarte ¿pero como sabre que ya estas lista para que hablemos?.

-Te mandare una carta en un sobre rosa...

Una oportunidad eso era lo unico que necesitaba y rapido, los hermosos ojos de Helga recorrian su cara intentando decidirse, ¿debia alejarlo o simplemente abrirle las puertas como habia hecho anteriormente?, todo el tiempo que habian perdido podia recuperarse pero estando entre la espada y la pared no estaba segura si fuera una buena idea, no sabia si seria algo inteligente o realmente tonto

-Solo se un buen chico

Treinta minutos para muchos puede ser mucho tiempo, para otros es tan poco que con el parpadeo se van volando como un pajarito asustado al moverse la rama donde esta su nido. Esos treinta minutos pueden ser bien utilizados o desperdiciados y cuando son utilizados se pueden hacer tantas cosas, hablar, bromear, jugar e incluso mirarse a los ojos expresando lo que las palabras no pueden, ayudando a comprender al otro como si no hubiera ninguna otra forma.

Todo lo que había sido un accidente comenzó a solucionarse como un rompecabezas de miles de piezas que encajan poco a poco en su lugar olvidando el sentimiento de soledad y las confusiones.

Esos treinta minutos se escaparon como agua y Andrew regreso, los tratos...esos acuerdos comenzaron a fluir pero Helga no acepto regresar a la escuela publica, ahora se sentia muy agusto donde se encontraba como para dar marcha atras a la vida que dejo, comenzaron a estrecharse las manos y los abrazos desconfiados surgieron espontáneamente al despedirse.

-Es una promesa-murmuro Arnold a la espalda de Helga-Solo Hasta terminar el año

De treinta en treinta minutos se fueron los meses y la nieve cubría la ciudad, las festividades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de todo tipo de objetos caros que podrían ser regalados, los relojes eran lo único que al muchacho rubio le llamaban la atención con esas manecillas doradas, plateadas de colores brillantes y delicados o chillones y rudos que se movían en círculos marcando el poco tiempo que faltaba, el tiempo que faltaba para que recibiera ese sobre.

-Hermanoooo-La voz de Melisa lo hizo voltear-Tienes horas viendo esos relojes y el abuelo quiere que llevemos pronto las botellas de vino, si no no me dara las galletas que la abuela hizo y me prometio hacer muchas de chocococo

-Solo fueron unos minutos Mel, no exageres

-Mañana es navidad y quiere que todo este en la lista para que el tio oskar no se lo lleve o lo venda

-Esta bien...esta bien Mel

Vino, uvas, gorritos para fiesta, bastones de caramelo y algunas otras cosas estaban en la lista ya completada, faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la casa de huespedes y la nieve del cielo se hizo presente tras dar la ultima vuelta, Melisa le arrebato las bolsas a Arnold y corrio a la puerta mientras su hermano miraba los copos de nieve caer, el joven cabeza de balon extendio su mano y dejo que estos se derritieran al toque calido de su piel y fueran goteando al acumularse gran cantidad de agua y solo se detubo cuando comenzo a dejar de sentir los dedos por lo que guardo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y decidio entrar a su casa.

Se quito la chaqueta y la bufanda las cuales dejo en el armario, unos pasos lo hicieron girarse con suavidad para toparse con su madre que a pesar de estar dentro de la casa usaba un grueso sueter de cachemira blanca tan suave que parecia hecho de nuves.

-Hola mamá-Saludo este al ver a Stella bajando de las escaleras

La mujer levanto una ceja y Arnold desvio la mirada sabiendo el porque de su exprecion

-Arnold, ya era hora de que llegaras, hace un momento llamo el doctor Sheopard y...

-No pienso quitarme el tatuaje-Suspiro

-Pero cariño...

-Mamá, te lo dije desde la primera vez que lo viste, no me lo quitare nunca y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo, puedes pedirme cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

-Esta bien...esta bien cariño pero no me culpes de querer intentarlo-Stella metio una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalon y saco un sobre rosa ocacionando que el corazon de Arnold latiera con fuerza-Esto te llego hace apenas unos minutos, supongo que quien lo trajo era un chofer de una familia privada ya que el auto se veia muy lujoso.

-¿Hace cuanto llego?-Arnold comenzo a subir las escaleras y lo tomo con rapidez comenzando a abrirla con mucho cuidado

-No lo se...quizás unos diez minutos

Quieres ¿tomar un chocolate?

Te estare esperando en la banca que se encuentra frente al arbol del centro comercial Hillwood a las 6:30, pasada de la hora solo te esperare 10 minutos

Helga

-Tengo que salir-Dijo este sin esperar la respuesta de su madre y comenzó a correr.

La gente miraba a Arnold con sorpresa, no solamente por verlo correr a una velocidad de vertigo si no que simplemente estaba usando una camiseta delgada sin mangas con ese frio, su cabello estaba tan empapado por la nieve que se le pegaba al rostro y su cara estaba tomando un color rojizo por el frio y el viento que lo golpeaban con fuerza, parecía que no sintiera el clima ni escuchara cuando algunas personas preocupadas lo llamaran, solo le interesaba llegar lo antes posible al lugar donde se lo habia citado.

Cuando llego al centro comercial sus pulmones le pasaron factura y comenzó a toser cuando se detuvo a tomar aire, su corazon parecia un caballo desbocado y sentia un calor por todo su cuerpo quemante, la garganta le dolia y las piernas ya no querian sujetarlo por el esfuerzo pero tomados unos segundos de descanso continuo su carrera hasta llegar donde estaba el árbol, se detuvo al encontrar a Helga sentada en la banca, su cabello se encontraba en una delicada trenza que caia sobre un grueso abrigo fucsia, en su mano sostenia un sombrero shapka del mismo tono. La joven miraba con atencion las luces del arbol y todos sus adornos esperando pascientemente.

-¿Te hice esperar?-pregunto este

-No..solo han...¿Por dios Arnold donde esta tu abrigo?-Helga se levanto al verlo casi desnudo-Estas todo sudado ¿es que acaso llegaste aqui corriendo?, ¿Estas loco?

-Supongo que si...y no me caeria mal el chocolate caliente que me sugeriste en tu carta

-Cabeza de balón...cada día me convenzo de que no eres normal...cualquiera en tu estado estaria tirado en el suelo-Helga se quito la bufanda blanca que tenia en el cuello y se la coloco-Realmente estas loco...podrias pescar una pulmonia

-Gracias...

subieron por las escaleras electricas charlando como no lo habian hecho antes, se contaban todo lo que habia pasado durante el tiempo que no se habian visto: La escuela, la familia, las numerosas cosas que no se podian predecir, las amistades nuevas y las que habian aceptado reconciliarse con ellos, el clima tan extraño que parecia estar llegando a la ciudad, los festejos que el nuevo alcalde tenia planeados y que parecian interesante,lo que ellos tenian planeado para el siguiente año y lo que esperaban de regalos para esa navidad.

-¿Como se encuentra Andrew?-Pregunto por fin Arnold

-Andrew tiene muchas giras por el pais y por el extrangero pero regresara para mañana o eso esperamos, todo es por buenas causas por lo que no es molesto, me ha llebado a muchas pero Madame Carlota ya no lo soporta, ella adora viajar pero piensa que es muy cansado vicitar ocho ciudades en una semana

-¿Madame Carlota?

-Es la profesora que me colocaron para poder acoplarme al ritmo del colegio...

-¿enserio los acompaña?

-Si... nos ayuda a que no nos retrasemos cuando viajamos...supongo que...es algo bueno

-Has hecho muchas cosas en poco tiempo...me alegra, yo solamente he viajado a Disney por el cumpleaños de Melisa

-por cierto, ¿como estan tus padres?, como esta Stella

-Sigue molesta por mi comportamiento rebelde pero se alegra que este regresando a ser el mismo de antes aunque no para de insistirme que me quite el Ta...

-¿Tatuaje?, un momento...es cierto ¿Arnoldo cuando te colocaste mi nombre en tu brazo?-Arnold se rasco la cabeza nervioso, no habia pensado mostrarselo hasta que ella deseara reconsiliarse con el.

-Hace algun tiempo-dijo este al tiempo que se caia al intentar salir de las escalera

-Arnoldo...creo que deberia verte un medico, correr semi desnudo por la ciudad te afecto.

-Estoy bien Helga...

Ambos se dirigieron entonces a un pequeño local que se habia abierto en la segunda planta, era pequeño y acogedor, la musica de jazz era la prioridad en el lugar, la cafeteria se llamaba Dolce Amor y estaba abarrotado de gente, especialmente jóvenes universitarios que no paraban de hablar de las clases, las tesis y las fiestas que acababan de tener, a las que esperaban asistir, la ropa que usarian y quien los acompañaria, todos con grandes tazas de cafe o de chocolate caliente, espumoso y cremoso.

El lugar estaba repleto de pequeños sillones de un material muy parecido al terciopelo en color cafe y preciosas mesas de madera, los cuadros de las paredes eran dibujos que parecian ser bocetos coloreados con acuarelas, la mayor parte eran dibujos de francia, tazas de cafe, parejas tomadas de la mano o simples edificios no muy bien definidos, la mayor parte de las colecciones de cuadros se encontraban detras de la barra donde los baristas atendían a una velocidad impresionante las peticiones de los clientes.

Arnold se formo en la pequeña cola que habia y pidio un par de chocolates bien calientes y unos pastelillos que la joven cajera le recomendó.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar, apenas lo descubri hace unas semanas junto con Phoebe y Lila

-Me alegra enserio que se reconciliaran, hace mucho que no hablo con ella por su trabajo, todos los estudios que tiene y por qué no coincidimos en las clases aunque Gerald me dice que esta bastante bien.

-Mas que bien cabeza de balon, ¿no te lo han dicho?

-Si...me alegro por ellos, jamás me hubiera imaginado que...por dios un bebe...-Arnold sonrio soplando un poco a su chocolate y dando un sorbo-Realmente esta muy caliente...no te vayas a quemar.

-Descuida...-Helga recargo su brazo en el respaldo del sillon-Sabes, realmente me sorprendio mucho y me siento muy contenta de habernos reconciliado antes de que se enterara, Lila y yo pudimos apoyarla y la acompañamos cuando decidio decirselo a sus padres, ellos reaccionaron bastante bien y estan deacuerdo con que Phoebe y Gerald se cacen en enero, espero la boda con mucha ilucion.

-Sere padrino-anuncio Arnold

-Y yo dama de honor junto con Lila y Samy

-¿Samy?

-Samantha, nueva amiga de Phoebe que entro hace poco tiempo, no la conosco bien pero aprece ser buena chica.-Bebio del chocolate y se relamio los labios-Solo me entristese que Phoebe tenga que dejar la escuela un tiempo mientras cuida su embarazo, pero... es algo que la iluciona mucho, solo lamento no poder estar hasta el final con ella...

-¿Por que?

-Por parte de la ecuela ire a tomar algunos cursos a Paris y despues entrare a estudiar a la Sorbona

-¿Que?-Arnold que habia tomado un pastelillo lo dejo caer-¿Te iras del pais?

-Si

-Pero...¿Estas segura?

-La verdad en un inicio no lo estaba pero pienso que en esa ciudad tan artística podre dejar fluir todo mi genio creativo, pienso estudiar filosofía y letras...mmmmm y no se quizas me interesen algunas otras cosas mas adelante.

-¿Piensas regresar a la ciudad?

-Quizas terminando mis estudios o mi primer libro de poesia, lo que ocurra primero.

Las campanas del reloj de la plaza sonaron seguidas de una dulce melodia navideña eran las 7:00 y el cielo habia oscurecido por completo


	14. Gracias & Adios

Hola antes de que se pongan tristes, no, este no es el ultimo capitulo es el comienzo de la 2° parte que espero que les guste, en esta ocacion utilizo las canciones de fondo

Arigato (Gracias )

De Len Kagamine y Gumi

Eat me

De Gumi

traducción de MasterXloli

Si desean verlas para sentir el sentimiento pueden buscar en Youtube

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las ruedas del auto giraban sin parar, el trafico era fluido por lo que recorrer la ciudad hasta el ultimo punto era muy sencillo, Phoebe tomaba las manos de sus mejores amigas quienes no paraban de sonreir, el sol de la mañana iluminaba todo con su fuerza y su esplendor haciendo que las casas recidenciales lucieran aun mas hermosas, las plantas, los arboles y las flores mucho mas imprecionantes y aquella hermosa iglecia mas blanca, pura y celestial anunciando un nuevo comienzo.

El auto se detubo

-Es hora hermana-Helga bajo del auto del lado derecho y tomo la mano de su amiga.

El aire parecia haber desaparecido por que todos aguantaban la respiracion ante la aparicion de la novia, de uno y de otro lado las caras sonrientes la miraban encantados y en el fondo...se encontraba el, hinchado de orgullo y con los ojos tan brillantes que parecian un par de gemas preciosas.

La marcha nupcial comenzo...

Los pasos lentos hacian parecer a la novia y a sus damas flotar, un angel blanco seguido de querubines con vestidos azules y lirios blancos que muy erguidas parecian dar luz a todo el lugar, el perfume igual que emanaban llenaba cada centimetro del lugar haciendo latir de satisfaccion a los precentes.

Gerald estiro su mano y tomo la delicada y pequeña mano de Phoebe, levanto el velo y le mostro en una sonrisa toda la felicidad que no podia contener y el padre comenzo a oficial la ceremonia.

Los presentes escucharon hasta el final y se levantaron aplaudiendo ante el primer beso de los ahora nuevos esposos.

"Me alegro que todo saliera bien" pensaba Helga al tiempo de ver salir a su amiga de la iglecia quedandose parada en medio del lugar sobre la alfombra roja "Phoebe es quien mas merece en todo el munto este final y comienzo tan Feliz"

-Helga...¿Pero que estas esperando?-Pregunto Lila asomandose por la puerta-Phoebe espera para que nos saquemos fotos con ella en el jardin...Por favor recuerda que tenemos el tiempo muy medido

-Lo siento señorita perfecta-Suspiro esta-En un segundo estoy afuera

Era sorprendente cuantos se habian juntado en todos esos años y todos los amigos inseparables que no los habian dejado solos y que ahora abrazaban a la feliz pareja, esperaban su turno para tomarse fotos y que les daban sus mas sinceras felicitaciones con sonrisas amplias y con el corazon en la mano, Helga paso entre los presentes que le daban una rapida mirada regresando nuevamente con los novios quienes al verla sonrieron y la tomaron de la mano.

-Primero la primera dama de honor y el padrino-Anuncio Gerald

Arnold salio de entre la multitud vestido con un elegante traje negro con una sonrisa de las suyas que no podian ocultar su entusiasmo y alegria, se coloco aun lado del novio sin poder dejar de mirar a la dama de honor que abrazo a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa sincera.

-Luces hermosa hoy-dijo en voz baja que solamente podieron escuchar sus amigos-Cada día estas mas hermosa Helga

-Gracias cabeza de balon, ahora apartate, es el turno de todas las damas-gruño Helga

**Gracias, estoy muy agradecido/a de haberte podido conocer**

**En esta concurrida calle, pensaba que siempre estarias a mi lado, pero no estas aqui y mi mano izquierda siempre esta fria.**

Entre luces de flashes de camara Helga espero a que todos se fueran hasta quedar solamente sus amigos, era una pena que solo pudieran haber tenido la ceremonia ya que debian elegir entre una fiesta tipica Americana de alrededor de un millon y medio de dolares (aunque pareciera sorprendente e increible ese es el costo normal de la boda y las fiestas matrimoniales en USA) o una casa amueblada regalo de los padres de Gerald y Phoebe para comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

-Phoebe...

-Gracias Helga...-Phoebe sonrio-Andrew fue muy amable por regalarnos la ceremonia, nunca imagine que fuera tan hermosa

-Si hubieran aceptado la fiesta esto hubiera estado mejor-Aseguro la rubia

-pero Helga...Ya era demasiado, pago la iglecia, las flores, el cuarteto y ademas de todo nos presto una de las camionetas de su familia y sobre todo el regalo...-Phoebe estaba realmente agradecida pero no podia dejar de sentirse un poco abusiva-La lavadora y la cecadora ademas de...el cuarto completo para nuestro bebe.

-Despues de lo que paso...jamas me lo hubiera esperado de el-Aseguro Gerald-Es un gran chico

-Si eso todo lo sabemos-Aseguro Arnold intentando no mostrar su exasperacion-¿Nos vamos?, se que tu madre ha preparado algo muy especial para la familia y amigos mas cercanos-Agrego esto guiñando un ojo

-Claro viejo

Subieron todos juntos a la camioneta que siguio el auto de los padres de Gerald, la platica amena durante el trayecto no se hizo esperar mientras Helga miraba por la ventana y solo atinaba a responder con monosilabos algunas preguntas que captaba en el aire, Arnold podia notar eso desde el otro lado del auto sin poder hacer nada, el tambien se sentia muy nostalgico y no podia reprenderle que tubiera tantas cosas en la cabeza despues de todo esa misma noche se marcharia a Francia.

-Pero Helga...-Le rogo Phoebe-Primetiste ser mi primera dama de honor

-El colegio organizo el viaje para esa noche Phoebe...-le respondio Helga una semana antes del evento-Y aunque les rogue que lo cambiaran para el día siguiente ya no se puede...

-Por favor, yo te ayudare a empacar todo durante esta semana pero no me dejes sola en ese momento tan importante para mi...lo prometiste

-Pero Phoebe sera algo muy duro para ti...en tu estado y...

-Helga G. Pataki parece como si no me conocieras, te puedo ayudar a la perfeccion y tu lo sabes, no imorta que lleva truene o relampaguee asi que dime que estaras en mi boda

-Phoebe...

-Di...lo

-Estare en tu boda

-Entonces desde mañana comenzaremos a empacar, espero que tengas bien pensado todo lo que quieres llebarte

Durante la semana y al ver todo el trabajo que tenian Lila y samy se les unieron para ayudar con todas las cajas, la ropa y todas las cosas que Helga querias llevarse ya que se quedaria en Francia y no sabian cuando podria regresar para recoger todo lo restante que se quedaba atras. Guardaron en cajas de carton todo lo que encontraban desenterrando al mismo tiempo recuerdos que podian ver claramente en las numerosas fotos que veian en los álbumes que Helga habia guardado tanto tiempo, algunas cosas relacionadas con "El amor infantil" que la joven habia olvidado en su armario ocacionando algunas risas de las presentes y sonrojos de la rubia que intentaba arrebatarselos.

-Solo tenia nueve años-Aseguraba Helga al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos un muñeco que ella misma habia hecho de Arnold-Ahora... ya no tiene mucha importancia

-¿Entonces por que esta tan bien cuidado Helga?-Pregunto Samy sin tacto ya que ella no sabia la historia completa del amor de Helga y Arnold-A mi me parece que aun guardas mucho cariño por ese chico.

-Cariño...solo cariño

**A pesar de la ocupada multitud solo la brisa pasaba aunque recordaba el año pasado en el que pasamos esos días felices juntos**

Arnold bajo del auto y ayudo a la novia que se encontraba a su lado que sonreia como nuna la habia visto antes, Phoebe no pudo mas que agradecerle por su ayuda y ambos esperaron a que todos los demas bajaran y se sonrio al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponian ante la casa que tenian ante sus ojos.

Aquel lugar era realmente hermoso, una casa de dos pisos con jardin y arboles frutales donde ya habian amarrado una hamaca de color blanco y azul, al entrar se topaban con un recibidor de madera pura que los conducia (a la derecha) a la sala que ya estaba amueblada con hermosos sillones minimalistas, una mesa para cafe, una televicion plana, lamparas de luz blanca y una mesita para el telefono y (a la derecha) al comedor donde ya a todos los esperaba un banquete fucion entre comida americana y japonesa lo que hizo sonreir a los presentes que no podian y les alegraba que gran parte de la familia ya se encontrara a la mesa aplaudiendo la aparicion de los novios.

-Gracias por venir-Gerald parecia un poco apenado por tantas atenciones

-Nos alegra mucho-Aseguro Phoebe abrazandolo y dandole un calido beso en la mejilla-Es maravilloso que pudieran acompañarnos en este día tan importante

El sonido de los corchos de la champaña, el aroma de los platillos y la musica se escucharon hasta el atardecer cuando en el jardin Gerald y Phoebe bailaron por primera vez juntos ante la mirada enternecida de los presentes quienres se sumaron al baile lentamente esperando poder pedirle una pieza a la bella novia o a alguna de las damas de Honor

-¿Me permites?-Arnold hizo reberencia ante la hermosa rubia que se sonrojo-Solo esta pieza

-Que caballeroso Arnoldo-Se burlo la chica-Pero esta bien...por esta vez

-Gracias Helga

Giraban lentamente al ritmo de la música mirándose a los ojos mezclándose con la multitud, Arnold tomaba la mano de Helga con ternura aprovechando que Andrew no podia molestarlos por encontrarse en Londres en una de sus presentaciones y por primera vez se dio cuenta cuanto habian cambiado. Helga ahora era mucho mas baja que el, mucho mas delgada que antes y mucho mas hermosa de lo que podia recordar, a pesar de que el tiempo habia pasado y mantenia su fuerza y rudeza ahora era mucho mas dulce, cariñosa y sobre todo delicada. Miro la mano de Helga tan banca como la leche y se percato que era tan pequeña como la de una niña, tan fragil que no pudo evitar sonreir ¿Como habia pasado tanto tiempo?

**Siempre solíamos tomar el camino largo juntos pero hoy en dia solo tomo el camino mas corto para regresar, asi fue como me di cuenta de nuestra separacion y de su importancia**

**Ahora que tu no estas aqui cruzo esta interseccion sola**

**Gota a fota la lluvia comenzo a caer y continuo cayendo con mis lagrimas, gracias estoy muy agradecido/a de poderte conocer**

-Te extrañare Helga...-ante estas palabras por primera vez la joven bajo la mirada y lo abrazo-Pense que podria compartir mas tiempo contigo

-Ya deberiamos estar acostumbrados a las despedidas-Dijo esta pegando su frente al pecho de Arnold-¿verdad?

-Supongo que si...-La pego a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor de la joven-Pero no podria nunca acostumbrarme a decirte adios...no sabes cuanto me gustaria poder seguirte al fin del mundo

-Arnoldo...te estas volviendo sentimental

-Se me pego de ti por osmosis...

-Bobo...

Las paginas de su historia estaban escritas con tinta azul y rosa, los primeros momentos con azul por los dificiles momentos de la joven que no podia dejar de amarlo a lo lejos, siempre lo miraba estar al pendiente de todos olvidadonde en muchas ocaciones de ella, ¿quizas por que el no queria darse cuenta de cuanto la queria y la necesitaba? pero al paso del tiempo y al darse cuenta este de cuanto lo apoyaba sin pedirle nunca nada acambio el chico comenzo a tomarla mas en cuenta y sus corazones se unieron al seguirlo por la aventura que le regreso a sus padres y los unio como pareja oficial.

¿Cuantas veces no se abrazaron? ¿como podian olvidar ese primer beso tan especial durante el paseo escolar junto a la fogata? ¿como podian olvidar la ultima noche que se tomaron las manos antes de separarse y cortar la historia durante algun tiempo?...esos correos...esas llamadas a la media noche.

Para Arnold era como sentirse rodeado por imagenes, todas diferentes y siempre ella se encontraba a su lado, no habia momento en que ella no lo acompañara con sonrisas, claro aveces burlonas, pero siempre sonrisas, miradas fijas, sentimientos al rojo vivo.

-Espero que termines pronto ese libro-le susurro al oido-No quiero que pases demasiado tiempo lejos...

-Ese tipo de cosas toman tiempo y no se si termine enamorandome de esa hermosa ciudad y decida quedarme para siempre...

-Helga...no bromees con eso..

-Puede ocurrir

La musica se bolvio mas rapida con toques españoles y ambos miraron al Dj que ponia la musica por auto reflejo de los demas y se sorprendieron de ver a Lila tomando el microfono, estaba dispuesta a cantar como regalo para los novios y todos con un aplauso la impulsaron a que comenzara.

*Aqui comienza Eat Me

**La historia que todos anhelan, cualquiera tiene sueños dulces, es una historia que tcon un final feliz que puede desbordarse de tus labios Pero en tu corazon soy una de las numerosas escenas en la pagina, es como si al pasar por tu garganta me olvidaras como a una simple cenicienta.**

-Sañorita-Arnold levanto una ceja seductoramente

-Quedamos con solo una...

-Claro...una no es ninguna dos apenas es una y como una es ninguna...

-Arnold

Llebaba a Helga por toda la pista con movimientos seductores haciendola girar como un reguilete con media sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos no podian separarse de ella, del suave sudor que resvalaba por su cuello y su frente y que se fundia con el perfume despertando nuevos aromas.

Intentaba pelear con el tiempo y hacer que este nuevo ultimo encuentro durara lo mas posible, el latir de su corazon se lo imploraba y ordenaba "No la sueltes, no permitas que se aleje tan pronto" y el siguiendo obedientemente la orden no perdia ninun segundo para mantener contacto con su piel, ya fuera la de las manos, los brazos, el cuello o el rostro dandole un beso en la mejilla al hacercarla a ella.

El vestido al girar la hacia verse como un angel caido del cielo, una aparicion entre vapor azul brillando comouna estrella llamando la atencion de algunos invitados que no podian dejar de murmurar que buena pareja hacian ese par de rubios

**En tus ojos como los de un aventurero hay una pequeña caja como espectador, tu la abres con mano temblorosa y me miras como si buscaras una pista**

**Vamos tocame abrazame besame comeme, nuestras historias se superponen, mientras podamos convertirnos en uno incluso si no nos quedamos en la misma página...yo soy muy feliz**

El calor aumentaba a pesar del clima frio y de la noche, los giros continuaban con miradas intensas que podrian derretir cualquier iceberg

-Aprendiste buenos pasos-le dijo Helga con una sonrisa

-Vivir en un pais latino es todo ventajas Helga, se aprenden muchisimas cosas

-¿Que mas aprendiste cabeza de balon?

-¿Que te puedo decir?-Respondio este con una sonrisa picara

-Arnold...-Helga sonrio-Eres un idiota

-Y tu una mal pensada

**Sostienes una llave, es por eso que me estoy derritiendo dentro de ti acostada en una habitacion poco iluminada, mi pequeño cuerpo se ruboriza**

Helga se sentia extraña, ¿realmente podria seguir rechazandolo?, se habia intentado prometer que si, habia roto su promesa de no verlo incitada por Andrew que aceptaba que lo que habia aceptado que hacerselo prometer era una idiotes surgida por el calor del momento y la ira pero el tenia razon...¿como podia resistirse?

En los ultimos días se habia comportado Arnold como todo un principe como aquel chico casi perfecto de quien se habia enamorado en un principio, siempre genitl, dispuesto a ayudar a los demas y con un corazon...

Arnold la tomo entre sus brazos inclinandola un poco para verla a los ojos.

Esos ojos verdes...sentia como la derretia por dentro, como su corazon comenzaba a latir a mil por hora ocacionando que se sintiera algo mareada, ¿podria ser la champaña?, ¿que casi no habia podido comer por los nervios? ¿quizas algo mas?

Ese castigo auto impuesto comenzaba a disgustarle...¿por que no mandaba a todo y todos al diablo y se lo comia ahi mismo?, "Helga...por dios que estas pensando"

**Con una mordida, mi cuerpo se calienta, con dos mordidas se hace mas grande, esas cosas son simples y naci para vivir esto una y otra vez **

**Continua tocame, abrazame besame comeme, nuestra calidez se superpone, mientras podamos convertirnos en uno no hay necesidad de soñar con una nueva pagina **

Como un par de imanes que se atraen permanecian juntos, Arnold celoso de cualquiera que quiciera pedir a su "pareja de baile" prestada, se movia rapidamente para que cualquier donjuan no tubiera la oportunidad y Helga sin poder soltarlo sintiendose en las nubes por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Cabeza de balon...

-Dime Helga

-¿piensas rendirte?

Esto a Arnold lo tomo por sorpresa al tiempo que ella colocaba su pequeña mano en el pecho del joven que sonrio.

-Jamas en la vida y no me lo pidas-Aseguro este inclinandose para besarla

-¿Pero que piensas que haces?-Esta intento apartarlo de ella pero Arnold era mas fuerte

-Se que en unos minutos te iras-Susurro este-Acabo de ver al chofer hacercarse, estoy seguro que ya casi es hora...Solo quiero darte un beso de despedida para que no te olvides de mi.

-¿Estas loco?-Helga miro a su alrededor-¿En frente de todos¡?

-No estamos haciendo nada malo ¿o si?

Helga se sonrojo y Arnold se hacerco lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, Phoebe que se encontraba cerca tomo su camara digital y tomo una foto sin que ambos se dieran cuenta

-Me agradecera que guarde esto-Le dijo por lo bajo a Gerald que asintio con una sonrisa nostalgica

**Sentirse tan bien puede ser un pecado, nunca me lo ha dicho, si no podemos ir mas lejos, lo repetiremos hasta que esta pagina se gaste**

**Por favor tocame abrazame comeme, nuestros labios se superponen**

**si mi destino es terminar en la ocuridad de una caja espero ser comida por numerosas historias.**

*Aqui termina Eat me

Como Arnold habia predicho, el chofer se hacerco al terminar la cancion y Helga se despidio de todos con la promesa de Phoebe y Gerald que irian a despedirla al aeropuerto.

-Amiga...cuidate por favor

-Y tu de ti...ahora necesitas cuidarte por dos-Le dijo esta abrazándola con fuerza

-Helga...-Phoebe la abrazo rompiendo a llorar, las lagrimas calidas resbalaban por su rostro cayendo sobre la piel de Helga frias como el hielo mientras ambas sentian que un nudo se les hacia en la garganta.

Helga se solto de su amiga y se subio a la camioneta

-No dire nada si usted me lo pide-El anciano chofer miro a Helga por el retrovisor

-¿Sobre que?

-Ese pequeño beso de despedida Señorita

Helga sintio arrancar el auto y miro por la ventana sin sentir importancia de lo que habia dicho el anciano, suspiro y el vapor de su boca formo un circulo en el cual dibujo un corazon

-Te lo agradecería

-Señorita...¿Esta segura de lo que hace?

Simon era el chofer que Andrew a quien habia encomendado cuidar a Helga desde el incidente y conocia bastante bien el corazon de su protegida quien parecia intentar contener las lagrimas en ese segundo.

-¿Crees que me equivoco?-Pregunto esta apretando las manos

-No lo se, solo usted puede saber si se equivoca o no

-¿Tu crees que...?

-Señorita...Su corazon esta dividido en dos partes y una de ellas se queda aqui ya que el joven Andrew se encontrara con usted dentro de una semana, pero ¿cual parte de su corazon se queda? ¿la mas grande o la mas pequeña?.

-Simon...no sabes como me gustaria saber cual...

**Pense que yo siempre estaria contigo pero cuando miro a mi lado tu rostro sonriente no esta ahi **

**Siento que el tiempo se detuvo y solo yo me muevo, si pudiera volver atras me gustaria volver a esos momentos felices**

Arnold se encontraba recargado contra la pared del baño llorando, las lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro eran gruesas y de cristal, se le estaban encajando en el corazón con toda su fuerza haciéndolo sangrar.

Queria ir a despedirla pero no sabía si el podria soportarlo, ver como ella se marchaba, era muy probable que si la abrazaba no lograra soltarla y tubieran que separarlo de ella para que pudiera marcharse ¿estaba dispuesto a hacer ese espectacualo?

-Arnold-Escucho la voz de Gerald-En unos minutos nos vamos al aeropuerto, ya tenemos todas nuestras maletas, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-No lo se Gerald-dijo este con voz ahogada

-¿viejo estas bien?

Gerald sin pensarlo abrio la puerta y lo encontro en el suelo, sin pensarlo se arrodillo junto a el y Arnold lo abrazo.

-Viejo...

-Lo siento, no queria arruinarles el día pero...

-No debiste besarla si te ibas a poner asi-Gerald sentia mucha lastima por su amigo pero no podia hacer nada.

-Los acompañare pero... los esperare en la puerta donde ustedes tomaran su vuelo

-Si crees que eso es lo mejor

**Mi telefono siempre rezonaba por tus llamadas pero ahora parece que nunca suena, asi fue como me di cuenta de nuestra separacion y de su importancia**

Aun con la cancion en la cabeza Helga se toco los labios mientras bajaba del auto para poder entrar a su casa y cambiarse de ropa

¿Ella deseaba realmente dar buelta a la pagina?, siempre habia estado deseosa de que esa historia nunca se terminara y poder continuarla pero...

-Helga...se te hace tarde-El Gran Bob miro a la chica que se sobresalto un poco por verlo aparecer tan repentinamente

-Papá casi me matas de un susto

-Lo siento...estoy nervioso por que te marchas esta noche pero me alegra que tu hermana te recogera en el aeropuerto, es muy bueno que ambas esten en la ciudad al mismo tiempo eso me tranquiliza un poco...

-Papá...Olga solo estara una semana o dos en Paris por su trabajo

-Claro lo se.

El gran Bob miro como su hija pequeña subia por la escalera, se sentia realmente extraño, en los ultimos años se habia encariñado mucho con ella, habia aprendido que tan especial era y lo mucho que le dolia que el tiempo que el habia pensado estarian juntos para poder conocerse llegaria a su fin...por lo menos hasta ese momento.

¿por que nunca se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahi?

Helga por lo mientras dejo sobre su cama el vestido y se coloco los pantalones de mesclilla, la blusa de tirantes y el sueter rosa que desde el día anterior habia preparado antes de mandar toda su ropa al dormitorio en Francia, tomo su equipaje de mano y salio de su cuarto sin mirar atras

**Ahora que tu no estas aqui cruzo esta interseccion sola**

**Gota a gota la lluvia comenzo a caer y continuo cayendo junto con mis lagrimas, gracias estoy muy agradecido/a de poderte conocer**

-Promete llamarme cuando llegues...

-Claro Bob... lo hare, te llamare inmediatamente solamente no destruyas el teléfono si es de madrugada, ¿de acuerdo?

-No podre dormir esperando tu llamada...es la primera vez que viajas sola y...¿Estas segura que no hay viajes por tierra?

-Si Bob... aun no han inventado autobuses que atraviesen el mar...

-Mmmmm de acuerdo-Bob serio como siempre sintio el arrebato de abrazar a Helga quien se sorprendio-Te extrañare

-Y yo a ti... Te lo aseguro

Simon toco la puera ocacionando que ambos cortaran el abrazo, Bob abrio la puerta y el anciano tomo las maletas de la joven Pataki que le sonrio.

-Mas te vale cuidar a mi hija-Gruño este-Se que seguiras como su chofer en Francia

-El joven Andrew me lo pidio...pero iremos en aviones diferentes ya que me tengo que ocupar de algunas cosas en la recidencia Saint Claire antes de que el llegue...

-Bien...

-Papá creo que ya tenemos que irnos...-Dijo esta mirando el cielo casi completamente oscuro

-Deacuerdo, entonces Sirano llevanos al aeropuerto

-Su nombre es Simon papá

-Si...como sea

**Gota a gota la lluvia comenzo a caer y continuo cayendo junto con mis lagrimas, gracias estoy muy agradecido/a de poderte conocer**

El auto llego atiempo al aeropuerto, Helga esperaba la llamada para abordar junto a su padre y Simon que leia tranquilamente el periodico ya que debia esperar para poder llevar a "El gran Bob" de regreso a su casa, cuando Phoebe

y Gerald aparecieron.

-Helga...

-Phoebe-sonrio y la abrazo bastante aliviada que no llorara en esos momentos

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-Gerald sonrio señalando las maletas-Señor Pataki...

-Felicidades Geranio por tu boda con Fifi, disculpa si no asisti piero tenia que terminar de mandar las cajas...

-Descuide señor Pataki...lo comprendo

Helga puso los ojos en blanco pero no lo corrigio, ya era demasiado el nerviosismo que cargaban todos como para cualquier correcion.

-Helga...-Gerald estiro la mano

-Geraldo-Helga la tomo-Hasta otra, cuando regreses de tu luna de miel cuida bien al cabeza de balon no permitas que suba al primer avion que pueda pagar para paris.

-Descuida me encargare de eso...

**Gota a gota la lluvia comenzo a caer y continuo cayendo junto con mis lagrimas, gracias estoy muy agradecido/a de poderte conocer**

Arnold veia desde lejos la escena y su corazon dio un buelco cuando escucho la ultima llamada para el vuelo a Mexico que era el lugar donde Phoebe y Gerald pasarian su luna de miel viajando por todo el territorio y conociendo su cultura, comida y lugares paradisiacos, camino rapidamente hasta toparse con ellos y ambos sonrieron.

-Trata de no hacer locuras

-Diviertanse

-Adios Arnold-Phoebe lo abrazo y le dio unas palmaditas en el trostro-Animo...arriba corazones.

Espero a que ellos cruzaran el pasaje para llegar al avion ycuando desaparecieron corrio lo mas que pudo al escuchar el llamado de abordaje para los vuelos a Francia, su corazon amenazaba con explotar pero debia contenerse.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a la joven rubia entregando sus boletos y se escondio tras una columna al tiempo que el impulso de correr a abrazarla se liberaba por su espalda..."Arnold, tienes que resistir"

La joven rubia se despidio de su padre con un abrazo y de Simon con una sonrisa agradecida y dulce pero el anciano la abrazo para decirle algo al oido y la joven muchacha dirigio su mirada donde estaba Arnold con los ojos muy abiertos, el se dejo ver poco y ella estiro la mano para despedirse

**Gracias estoy muy agradecido/a de poderte conocer**

"Prometo...prometo que nos volveremos a ver"


	15. 3 años despues

Helga miro por la ventana las luces de la ciudad parisina y se abraso a si misma al sentir como el viento soplaba un frio que anunciaba que pronto caería una fuerte nevada que seguramente no les permitiría ir a clases. Se sentó en el banco acolchado que tenia apoyado contra la pared debajo del borde de la ventana y recargo la cabeza en la cortina que se tensó inmediatamente.

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que había llegado y aun no lograba acostumbrarse a las costumbres francesas además de que el idioma se le dificultaba un poco al no ser tan apegado al que se le enseñaba en clases lo que le causaba algunos problemas en clases al confundir constantemente las frases de sus profesores que no tenían planeado repetir con lentitud cuando ella lo pedía y que normalmente exasperados le exigían que tomara clases aparte del idioma para que dejara de interrumpir a sus demás compañeros que normalmente agradecían que ella pidiera que repitieran las cosas ya que se atrasaban en algún momento y sentían algo de vergüenza de preguntar.

-¿Aun sigues despierta?

Helga se sobresalto al ver a su compañera de habitación entrar con muchos libros en la mano e inmediatamente se levanto para ayudarla.

Francesca era una de las compañeras que se habían acercado a Helga casi tan pronto como había entrado en el aula, era una joven extremadamente delgada, una joven bailarina con ilusiones de ser escritora y especialista en literatura rusa, su cabello era largo, ondulado y castaño oscuro, su rostro era redondo como una luna, tenia ojos grande y castaños con una pestañas espesas como las de una muñeca que tenía una dualidad muy marcada ya que podía ser una chica muy dulce y al mismo tiempo una despiadada arpía lo que podría explicar porque ambas chicas se llevaban tan bien.

Cuando Helga se entero que ella sería su compañera en un inicio pensó que por ser una típica bailarina resultaría tedioso pero descubrió a los pocos días que era una chica callada, que no paraba de escribir en sus ratos libres y que al ser tan poética como ella podía comprender gran parte de las cosas que rondaban en su cabeza sin juzgarla y sin verla extraño como hacían muchas personas al tener Helga sus arranques de solista poética en los que se desconectaba del mundo.

Se habían vuelto tan amigas que casi podría rivalizar su amistad con la de Phoebe y Helga aunque aun había muchas cosas que ambas no se permitían a la otra pero algo que las unió mucho fue adornar juntas su habitación y juntar las dos dinero para comprar o armar ciertos muebles que no podían encontrarse baratos o tan fácilmente como ese cómodo banco que tenían en la ventana y que aparte tenia cajones para guardar ropa o cosas de ambas chicas y aquellas encantadoras mesitas de noche que ambas tenían a cada lado de su cama que lograron armar sin mucho problema y con algunos golpes en los dedos al no tener practica con el martillo. La decoración de las paredes fue algo relativamente difícil ya que ambas tenían gustos de color diferentes pero terminaron por decidirse con formas que rodeaban la habitación en colores azules rosas negros y morados dando un aspecto moderno, dulce y rockero, lo que contrastaba perfecto con la actitud de ambas jóvenes entusiastas.

-¿Mas libros?-Helga los acomodo y sonrió al ver entre los títulos elegidos por su compañera "Lolita" el cual había causado cierta controversia en las charlas con sus maestros que no estaban seguros si sería bueno dejárselos leer tan pronto y aun mas con esas hormonas tan cargadas que últimamente se traían los jóvenes estudiantes-Supongo que estas decidida a especializarte en literatura rusa.

-Sabes que me encanta, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin estas historias en mi memoria, cada una siento como si fueran parte de mi propia historia por coincidencia o por...-La joven carraspeo tomando el libro como si se tratara de un diario personal y se sonrojo.

-Claro...-Helga sonrió y regreso a su sitio junto a la ventana recargándose nuevamente contra la cortina.-Francesca ¿He recibido alguna llamada hoy?

-No-La joven apretó los labios -Helga, Andrew sigue de gira y además tendrá muchos compromisos en África por esa obra de caridad que está haciendo su familia, sabes que aduras penas puede llegar a dormir-Francesca camino lentamente y se sentó junto a la joven que poso sus ojos azules en los castaños de la joven.

Francesca trabajaba medio tiempo en la cafetería donde normalmente llegaban las llamadas para los alumnos sin que los maestros se quejaran por un módico precio mensual que incluía la toma de mensajes, 50 llamadas locales de una hora y 10 internacionales por mes por lo que Francesca estaba bien enterada de cada mensaje, chisme y noticia por mas privado que fuese.

-O quizás...-Francesca levanto una de sus perfiladas cejas con una sonrisa picara.

Helga levanto la mirada y negó con la cabeza

-Nada de eso...

-Arnold dijo que saldría hoy a un viaje escolar por lo que recuerdo-dijo esta estirándose y dejándose caer sobre las piernas de la rubia que coloco su mano sobre el cabello de la joven-Helga, ¿Por qué no aceptas que venga estas vacaciones?, aun queda tiempo y...-Helga resoplo y le dio un tirón a un mecho de la oscura cabellera de la joven-Auch!, Helga... aun hay tiempo para que le digas a Phoebe que quieres que el te visite junto con ella y Geraldo

-¿Podrías parar de mencionar eso?

Helga y Francesca hablaban del tema constante mente, casi diariamente desde que la joven rubia se había atrevido a contarle la situación desde un momento de crisis después de que Samy le contara que había visto a Arnold muy cariñoso con una chica nueva que no paraba de dar de que hablar en toda la ciudad y que estaba encantando a todos con su actitud extraña y alocada, especialmente a los chicos.

Francesca la había escuchado pacientemente sin decir nada de sus largos solos poéticos en los que no podía dejar lejos sus sentimientos de amor y confusión por Arnold y Andrew a quienes amaba con todo su corazón y sobre todo no podía parar de enfatizar que ese amor tan dual estaba destrozándola por dentro.

Helga había abierto a Francesca su corazón contándole el tan amargo momento que paso cuando se tuvo que separar de los seres que mas quería en su ciudad natal y subir al avión con una falsa sonrisa para no aguarles la luna de miel a su mejor amiga y su marido, como mantuvo la compostura de no echarse a los brazos de Arnold cuando Simon le dijo donde se encontraba mientras se tragaba el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta y aparentar felicidad ante aquellos ojos verdes que se deshacían en lagrimas

-Te juraste reencontrarte con el

-Se lo que me prometí

-Yo siento que algo pasara...y no digas que fue una promesa, fue un juramento

-Criminal...¿cual es la diferencia?

-¿Quieres hacerme creer que no lo sabes?

-Francesca...basta

-Helga...Esto te hará mucho bien y mas desde que Andrew y tu ya no se ven por sus numerosas giras.

-¿no te puedes decidir en lo que me dices?

Francesca rodo sus ojos lentamente por la habitación al tiempo que mantenía abrazado su libro, ella no podía evitar decir que le agradaba mucho Andrew pero le interesaba conocer a Arnold por las numerosas historias que la chica le contaba y entre otras cosas sentía que este último era la pareja perfecta para su amiga quien parecía mas confundida que un piloto en medio de una noche nubosa y con nevada que le cubría toda la visibilidad...

-Pronto será navidad...hace tres años que no lo ves. ¿no sería un buen regalo de navidad?

-Veré a mi herma y a su esposo en navidad

-No creo que a Olga le moleste tener invitados, sabes que ella adora ser ...eso adorable con todos y estaría encantada de ayudarte.

-Francesca...

Mientras tanto en Hillwood.

-Viejo no creo que sea buena idea que nos acompañes si Pataki no esta desacuerdo, sabes que cuando se molesta realmente puede llegar a dar miedo...

-Sera una sorpresa Gerald.

Arnold y Gerald caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto con los boletos en la mano. Arnold había trabajado durante esos tres años para poder ir a Francia sin tener carencias y poder turistear a su antojo para poder buscar lugares estratégicos para llevar a Helga a pasear dando un toque romántico a todo lo que hicieran.

La tarde ya estaba casi completamente oscura y los valores de la calle alumbraban con intensidad el camino de los dos jóvenes haciendo que el hielo en algunos árboles y en el piso soltara destellos fantasmales a su alrededor.

-Viejo...No seas necio

-Gerald...jamás creí que no habría solucionado las cosas y ahora que tengo 20 años siento que si no hago nada...todo se quedara a la deriva…... no es un sentimiento que me agrade y temo que en unos años me pregunte por qué no hice en el momento indicado cuando en ese momento ya nada tenga solución.

-Pero es asunto de dos, ella tampoco te ha buscado y creo que esa es una señal-murmuro torciendo el gesto bastante harto.

Arnold no respondió a eso, era incompresible como Gerald había olvidado lo testaruda que es Helga G Pataki quien primero se lanzaría a un rio congelado antes de aceptar que se había equivocado o irlo a buscar con el corazón en la mano y decirle abiertamente que deseaba regresar con él.

-¿tú te hubieras rendido si todos se hubieran interpuesto entre Phoebe y tú?

-Eso es algo diferente Arnold.

-¿que tiene de diferente?

- que ella y yo estamos muy enamorados y nunca deseamos separarnos, jamás se nos paso por la mente hacerlo...

Arnold frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza bastante decepcionado de que su amigo no lograse entenderlo y continuo su camino evitando re entablar la conversación cuando Gerald hacia cierto intento de que el hablara para convencerlo de que cambiara de idea.

Continuaba caminando delante de su joven amigo con la mirada al frente sintiendo como el aire helado de la ciudad le golpeaba el rostro y se colaba por algunas partes de su ropa causándole escalofríos constantes que se mesclaban con su ansiedad y nerviosismo.

-¿hoy iras a cenar con Alice?-pregunto repentinamente Gerald intentando suavizar un poco las cosas entre ellos

-Quiero dejar de verla un tiempo-dijo el rubio en un tono casi imperceptible aun dándole la espalda a Gerald

Gerald levanto una ceja y chasqueo la lengua

-¿ahora qué paso viejo?

-Alice no entiende que no la veo como una novia...-se rasco intranquilamente la cabeza-Se que fue error mío darle a entender que nuestros... hum..."momentos juntos" no fueron más que un mutuo acuerdo entre adultos y que no llegaría a ser más que algo pasajero-aspiro lenta y profundamente el frio viento que le causo dolor en la garganta y los pulmones como pedazos de cristal y cerró los ojos-Ya le había dicho que estoy enamorado de alguien más... pero no sé si me comprendió alguna otra cosa, hay veces que creo que ella imagino que intentaba olvidar a Helga y que buscaba enamorarme de alguien más para hacer ese paso de borrador mucho más llevadero en lugar de que entendiera que yo buscaba experimentar ciertas cosas para evitar confundirme más y mantener mis pies sobre la tierra.

No fui nada claro con ella y me arrepiento de eso y sé que ahora ha de estar pensando que jugué con sus sentimientos por no ser directo o quizás me ve como un ser mezquino que realmente quería enamorarla para tenerla a ella y a Helga.

Gerald metió las manos en su abrigo y se encogió de hombros, ya no sabía que decirle a Arnold en esas situaciones, últimamente era una persona muy cambiante y la necedad dominaba su mundo aun que lo negara

-Quizás fuera bueno que intentaras algo con ella-el joven entre cerro sus ojos y a través de sus oscuras pestañas miro a su amigo intentando imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su mente-Arnold, creo que los papeles se invirtieron y...

-¿que quieres decir?-Pregunto este volviéndose para mirarlo

-Pataki... ella paso por esto e incluso jugó con alguien para poder llamar tu atención. ¿no será que eso es lo que tu querías?...ambos están viviendo la misma historia en momentos diferentes.

Arnold bajo la mirada y asintió... no estaba seguro que fuera algo parecido o que se hubieran invertido los papeles, más bien era una derivación de una historia pasada, quizás sin tanto dolor o quizás una derivación extraña de ese dolor que lo impulsaba a comportarse como un idiota con todos a su alrededor y lo más doloroso era que se daba cuenta de eso.

-Solo quiero verla una vez mas y asegurarme que no hay modo de que exista una segunda oportunidad

-Viejo...tienes que resignarte

-Gerald...no me comprendes, para mí este es un amor desgarrador, no puedo olvidar esos besos apasionados y estoy en una pesadilla de la cual solo ella me puede despertar, no te puedo decir si esto está bien o no porque es algo que tengo que probar, no puedo olvidar esa voz que resuena en mi cabeza y en mi alma cada noche antes de dormir-Arnold le dio nuevamente la espalda y dejo caer la cara hacia atrás sintiendo como comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve de esa noche-Cuando ella está conmigo estoy convencido de que no me importa sufrir ningún dolor...ella llena todo hueco en mi corazón, es la única que puede satisfacer mi corazón y no hay forma de que ninguna otra pueda entrar ...si ella piensa que no debo amarla entonces...que me mate en ese momento.

-Viejo...-Gerald abrió los ojos sorprendido y le coloco una mano en el hombro ya que podía sentir el dolor que su amigo comenzaba a emanar por cada poro.

-Quiero expresarle palabras sinceras, entregárselas a ella, Darle las gracias de permitirme ver lo bello del mundo, darle las gracias por cada momento que pasamos juntos y por los que pasaremos... quiero darle las gracias por estar conmigo cuando la necesitaba y mas...-Arnold tomo la mano de su amigo y lo miro a los ojos-Gerald tarde mucho en darme cuenta por quien debo vivir, tome decisiones que no fueron acertadas para nuestra relación aunque me brindaron tanto placer como arrepentimientos-Frunció el cejo ante esta perspectiva-quiero recuperar aunque sea un poco de todo aquello que se me escapo de las manos...sé que es como intentar atrapar el agua pero, no puedo... no quiero dejar de intentarlo

Gerald podía ver la decisión en los ojos de su amigo, sus facciones mostraban determinación y fiereza, esa determinación que a él en muchas ocasiones lo habían contagiado y las aventuras que vivieron gracias a eso fueron dignas de recordar.

-No te puedo comprender del todo pero intentare apoyarte

-Solo eso necesito

-Viejo...vámonos ya, el frio me está calando los huesos y Phoebe seguramente ya tiene la cena-Sonrió.

-Además, Sophie debe estar desesperada por ver a su padre

Gerald soltó la carcajada pensando en su pequeña y abrazo a su amigo para ir juntos por la calle.

Las cosas habían cambiado muy poco en la ciudad, todo estaba cayendo por su propio peso por lo que los negocios crecían, se formaban parejas y nuevas familias se veían caminando por la calle o señalando los aparadores llenos de regalos para la navidad lo que ponía de buen humor a todos ya que a pesar del frio invierno el ambiente se caldeaba solo con la felicidad de los residentes de la ciudad.

A esas alturas Lila y Brian ya estaban esperando a su primer niño, un bebe al que llamarían Joseph y que por lo que decía la joven pelirroja, tenía muchas intenciones de ser un futbolista profesional por las numerosas patadas que le daba a la pobre joven que no veía ya la hora para que el niño estuviera entre sus brazos.

Harold y Ronda habían comenzado una relación mucho mas formal la cual era la más comentada en el barrio, especialmente porque sus padres no la aprobaban de ninguna forma posible y entre otras noticias, se corría el rumor de que Ronda seria desheredada si continuaba con el joven rechoncho quien comenzaba a casarse de las críticas sobre su situación económica y física y que entre muchas otras cosas estaba decidido a no rendirse en demostrarle a todos que era mejor de lo que esperaban.

Aquella noche Arnold la paso junto a sus dos mejores amigos y su "sobrina" viento videos y se pre junto a momentos porque sentía que ya no había sitio para él en la ciudad, se respondió en muchas ocasiones que era porque su corazón se encontraba lejos y perdió la sonrisa en tantas ocasiones que la pequeña niña intento animarlo al ver su semblante serio.

-Hola hombre pequeño

-Buenas noches abuelo-Arnold no se sorprendió de verlo sentado en las escaleras con dos tazas de chocolate en ese momento ya frías

-Esperaba que llegaras a la misma hora de siempre, pero veo que quieres pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa.

-Sabes que mi padre no para de darme reprimendas-Gruño este cerrando la puerta con suavidad-A estas alturas no dudo que ya notara que he llegado y tenga intención de hablar conmigo.

-Si es muy posible-Sonrió el anciano y se levanto con las tazas en la mano dirigiéndose a la cocina-¿me acompañas?

-Claro...

El anciano metió las tazas en el horno de microondas y se sentó junto al muchacho que parecía tan desanimado como en los últimos meses.

-Tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti Arnold.

-Lo sé , pero no tiene intención de respetar mis decisiones.

-El no cree que este bien que desperdicies todo ese dinero en ir a Francia a buscar a una chica-Aseguro el anciano con tranquilidad-pero yo creo que si es lo que tu deseas y por eso llegaste a tanto en tan poco tiempo es porque para ti vale la pena

Arnold asintió y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, su abuelo lo conocía tan bien que comprendía muchas de las cosas locas que el quería hacer.

-Nunca nos has dado problemas Arnold-El hombre se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del microondas y se levanto-Relativamente ahora los causas por que quieres cumplir un deseo con todo tu corazón -Prosiguió el hombre sacando las tazas calientes y dándose la vuelta para sonreírle a su nieto-Yo no pensaría que eso está mal mientras no lastimes a nadie en el camino

-No deseo lastimar a nadie-Aseguro Arnold estirando las manos para sostener la taza que calentó sus manos inmediatamente-Yo solo quiero saber si hay alguna posibilidad.

-Se que el amor es muy complicado, amigo-Aseguro el hombre soplando suavemente a su chocolate-Pero no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar si hay sentimientos genuinos de por medio.

-No creo que los sentimientos de Helga desaparecieran después de ser tan fuertes y duraderos...todos esos años-El joven apretó su taza y vio como la espuma comenzaba a desaparecer-Y los míos son tan fuertes que no puedo dejar de verla en sueños, dejaría que ella me llevara al cielo o al infierno, no me importa, yo la seguiría hasta el final.

-Se que esa clase de amor no desaparece, solo se transforma y siempre renace cuando se cree que ha muerto, no hay forma de eliminarlo-El hombre dio un largo sorbo al chocolate y suspiro profundamente

-Quiero decirle que la amo y quiero haber si me ama también-Arnold apretó aun más la taza hasta que sus dedos se vieron blancos-si me ama nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

-Me alegra tanto que te estés convirtiendo en un hombre que lucha por lo que más quieres...lo más importante por quien más amas.

Arnold sonrió y aflojo las manos para poder tomar con su mano derecha la taza y llevársela a los labios, el calor inundo su cuerpo y supo que no era solo por la bebida si no por el apoyo de su abuelo que estaba dispuesto a brindarle su apoyo incondicional hasta el final.

-Por cierto...te llego esta mañana, esto

Arnold estiro rápidamente la mano al ver que su abuelo le tendía una pequeña caja negra con bordes dorados e inmediatamente lo abrió.

-Buena elección, hombre pequeño-Aseguro el anciano

-¿le dijiste a mis padres?

-Lo he guardado desde que el hombre de la joyería lo trajo, no pensaba decirle algo a tu padre que lo pusiera como energúmeno, estoy seguro que pensaría que fue una decisión apresurada y sin sentido

-Últimamente ha perdido su toque de aventurero-gruño Arnold sacando un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes al rededor y un diamante corte corazón coronándolo-La universidad lo ha vuelto muy serio.

-por lo menos esta ahora contigo y estoy seguro que a la larga te entenderá.

-Solo si las cosas salen bien-dijo este poco animado.

El abuelo rio y dio otro sorbo a su chocolate.

-¿cuanto te costo ese anillo?-el hombre miro a los ojos a su nieto quien se lo devolvió al anciano para que lo viera mejor.

-¿eso importa mucho?

-Se ve que es de los buenos-aseguro el hombre con seriedad

-Me costó veinte grandes-Aseguro el joven muchacho

El anciano por poco deja caer la pieza, el no sabía mucho sobre los diamantes pero eso significaba que debía ser una pieza extraordinaria.

-¿de dónde sacaste ese dinero?-Pregunto el viejo por primera vez con desconfianza

-Pues...trabajando largas horas...

-¿en que hombre pequeño?

-Pues...

Arnold bebió de su chocolate y sonrió, se sentía orgulloso de lo que tenía que contarle a su abuelo.

Arnold ya había entrado a la universidad lo que le garantizaba que la gente confiara en él para darle trabajos de moderados a pesados y con mucha responsabilidad lo que le había garantizado poder hacer cosas grandes a lo largo de ese tiempo.

Arnold comenzó a contarle al anciano sobre sus diversos trabajos comenzando a aclararle sobre sus razones para pasar tan poco tiempo en casa y sus constantes faltas de sueño y horas de comida.

-Ahora entiendo porque llegabas oliendo a pescado-Se burlo el anciano-Así que ayudabas en el acuario a alimentar a esa enorme morsa... comprendo que te pagaran bien, es muy malhumorada y suele dejar con marcas permanentes a quienes se pasan de la raya con ella, es una chica complicada.

-Se encariño mucho conmigo-Aseguro Arnold

-Siempre has sido bueno con los animales. ¿recuerdas cuando pasaste toda la noche con esa mula de carreras que se enfermo?, le cantaste una canción hasta que se siento mejor y pudo competir.

-Esa vieja mula...la recuerdo

-Y el señor Dino Espumoni fue muy listo en tenerte como su consejero a tiempo parcial, le hiciste grandes favores en el pasado y está haciendo bien en compensarte, eres un hombrecito de confianza-El anciano ensancho su sonrisa-Tendré que agradecerle uno de estos días a ese hombre.

-Yo se lo agradezco diariamente Abuelo, el también me apoya con esto de las cosas románticas-Arnold se sonrojo-Es bastante...solapador

-Ya-El anciano chasqueo la lengua sabiendo que se refería a Alice

-¿no te avergüenza que trabajara unas horas como barista?

-Tu no bebiste ni una sola gota muchacho-Aseguro el anciano mirándolo de arriba a abajo en busca de alguna seña que lo delatara, que era falso lo que pensaba el hombre pero no vio nada-Lo repito eres un chico listo, siempre lo has sido.

-Te debo asegurar que en un inicio fue muy pesado especialmente cuando preparaba los corazones ardientes...por poco me despiden cuando incendie parte de una mesa pero para el cliente fue algo tan sorprendente que acepto pagar los daños y me dio una buena propina...

-Ahora entiendo porque del banco nos enviaron esa cafetera tan novedosa-Aseguro el anciano señalando una maquila brillante en color café rojizo-Eres buen cliente muchacho.

-Se hacen muchas locuras por Amor.-Arnold dio un último sorbo largo a su chocolate y exhalo satisfecho.

-Dímelo a mí, no sabes cuánto he hecho para que tu abuela este feliz en estos momentos-El hombre se encogió de hombros-¿la veras en el hospital antes de irte?

-Claro que sí, quiero ver que este bien de su espalda...-comenzó a reír-Abuelo... tu y la abuela ya no están para esos trotes, creo que deberías recordarle que no debe subirse al armario para...darse clavados amorosos.

-Hay muchacho

Las horas pasaron y una bella mañana despertó a Helga Pataki quien sin pensarlo se dirigió a su armario para ponerse su ropa abrigadora de deportes, se calzo los zapatos deportivos y salió sin hacer ruido ya que Francesca aun dormía profundamente después de su repetitiva charla nocturna.

-Por favor ya olvídalo...-Le dijo en un susurro antes de salir, sabiendo que no la escucharía ni dormida ni despierta.

Francesca se dio la vuelta entre sueños y continuo durmiendo.

Helga admiraba la ciudad en las mañanas, le alegraba ver tanta gente madrugadora que se ejercitaba al tiempo que aquellos comerciantes inteligentes se despertaban temprano para brindarles a ellos sus dosis diarias de café o desayunos para aquella larga travesía que muchos tomaban diariamente.

Helga intentaba correr todos los días, era algo que la reconfortaba y le ayudaba a poner la mente en blanco, sobre todo en esas ocasiones que su mente parecía no querer dejarla tranquila.

Helga se detuvo en seco en frente de la Torre Eiffel a causa de una melodía conocida y respirando agitada busco el lugar entre la multitud madrugadora.

El lugar era un pequeño restaurante donde ya algunas personas estaban sentadas leyendo la carta o tomando un café muy caliente para calentar sus pobres huesos que eran calados por aquella mañana invernal.

-Buenos días hermosa dama-dijo animado un mesero de ojos verdes y cabello rizado que tenia amarrado en una coleta-¿desea algo de desayunar?

-Yo...he...-Helga asintió-Si... claro...

La música continuaba dándole vuelcos al corazón.

"Y me miras como si buscaras una pista

Vamos tócame abrázame, bésame, cómeme

nuestras historias se superponen

Mientras podamos convertirnos en uno

Incluso si nos quedamos en la misma pagina

Yo soy muy feliz"

-¿quiere que le recomiende algo de la carta o desea que le preparemos algo a su gusto?

-¿Puedo elegir algo a mi gusto?

-Lo que sea... aunque hay algunas cosas que no se si podamos conseguirlas hasta dentro de algún tiempo

-¿Podría prepararme una malteada de chocolate?-Helga le sonrió y se sonrojo ante la sonrisa amable y esos ojos verdes que le traían algunos recuerdos-También...un pastel de chocolate, unos brownies y...hum...¿que tendrás de aperitivo que sea salado?

-Aros de cebolla-Aseguro este con una sonrisa más amplia-Vaya, eres una chica de buen apetito-Aseguro este riendo ante la cara de vergüenza de Helga-No, no... eso es bueno, casi todas las chicas aquí piden ensaladas o cosas sin calorías, es muy agradable ver a una chica tan guapa con buen estomago

-G..Gracias...creo-Dijo está mirando a otro lado

El joven se retiro con una sonrisa con su numerosa orden.

-Esa canción-se dijo Helga recostándose en la mesa.

La parte musical era larga, romántica, movida..,no podía evitar recordar aquellos giros con el vestido vaporoso en tonos azules, aquella mitad intensa del joven cabeza de balón tomándola de la mano, sonriéndole...ese beso que se había quedado tatuado en sus labios.

¿Por que siempre tienes que tener razón Francesca?

"Sentirse tan bien puede ser un pecado

Nunca nadie me lo había dicho

Si no podemos ir más lejos lo repetiremos

Hasta que esta hoja se desgaste"

La joven permaneció callada sintiendo como un escalofrió se deslizaba por su espalda como agua fría y suspiro algo incomoda. ¿por que no había seguido corriendo?

-Tu malteada, en un momento te traeré lo demás ¿deseas agregar algo más?

-unos huevos revueltos con jamón

-¿con alguna salsa?

-¿salsa?-pregunto esta pestañeando

-Si-El joven sonrió aun mas, parecía que era una costumbre suya-Hay mucha gente latina por aquí y suelen pedirlos con salsa roja o verde y para ser honesto le da muy buen sabor, no tiene tanto chile para los que no estamos acostumbrados pero podemos agregarle más picante si lo deseas

-C...claro me gustaría probarla...

El chocolate resbalaba lentamente por su lengua y garganta reconfortándola al ritmo de la canción, sentía pasar pedacitos de nuez los cuales no se molestaba en masticar, permitía que llegaran prácticamente enteros a sus estomago, sentía como el aroma la inundaba.

-Ese mantecado-Pensó mordiendo el popote con fuerza hasta llegar al punto de partir esa parte por la mitad ocasionando que se atragantara.-¿Por que siempre él?

Están hechos el uno para el otro, había dicho Francesca en una de sus muchas platicas sobre él, Helga no lo dudaba pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en los numerosos besos que aun podría robarle con brillo labial, cuantas veces se lo había encontrado en sueños pidiéndole que le permitiera ser su único amante.

¿Amante?

por dios que cosas estaba pensando Helga, incluso se sentía avergonzada de haberse permitido recordarlo.

-Tu pastel, tus brownies y los aros de cebolla, en unos momentos estarán tus huevos -Apareció el joven haciendo que se sobresaltara- ¿algo más?

-Otra malteada

el joven soltó una carcajada muy agradable que hizo sonreír a Helga en lugar de hacerla sentirse incomoda

-Definitivamente eres mi tipo de chica-dijo sin pena alguna

-Hey... no coquetees conmigo-Gruño esta sonrojándose

-¿Te molesta?-Pregunto este guiñándole un ojo-Es difícil evitarlo con una mujer con ojos como zafiros brillantes-Sonrió mas ampliamente y se cruzo de brazos-un par de estrellas relucientes en el cielo

-O...oye-Helga sentía como su cuerpo se ruborizaba, no era algo desagradable que la halagara tanto pero sentía como si ardiera.

-En un momento te traigo lo demás pequeña damita.

Helga suspiro y dio una pequeña probada al pastel sintiéndose encantada por el sabor dulce sin toques de amargor como muchos otros pasteles de chocolate solían tener.

¿De donde había sacado tanta hambre?

Helga dejo caer la cuchara y se tapo la boca ¿Podría ser...que?

Sintió como un pánico invadía todo su ser y se bebió de un sorbo el restante de la malteada.

La última vez que Andrew había puesto los pies en Francia, él y Helga habían pasado un fin de semana muy apasionado en la casa que el joven tenía en la ciudad y...¿no se habían cuidado todo ese tiempo?

Helga se mordió el dedo al devorar un bownie y una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su rostro.

-Comes rápido-Dijo el joven colocando frente a ella unos huevos abundantes con un vasito lleno de un liquido verde a su lado y la malteada-Trata de no comerte tu también-Retiro los platos vacios y le guiño un ojo.

-Están muy ricos...-Dijo esta sonrojada-Y yo no tengo intención de almorzarme...

-Eso me tranquiliza

En cuanto el chico se marcho Helga continuo con su desayuno para tres y se acomodo en la silla preocupada, tenía que sacarse de dudas de una forma u otra.

-Espero que acepten tarjetas de crédito-murmuro la chica acercándose a la caja

-Muchos de nuestros clientes son ejecutivos y no les gusta traer efectivo, muchos se nos fueron volando aprovechando que antes no contábamos con conexión la agregamos hace poco-dijo distraídamente la joven que atendía mordiéndose el labio esperando que no se colgara la conexión

-Me parece bien, yo tampoco suelo cargar efectivo.

-Le agradaste a Louis-soltó la chica rubia de ojos grandes y verdes-Mi hermano suele fijarse en las chicas guapas de buen apetito

-¿Es tu hermano?-pregunto Helga automáticamente

-Este restaurante es de la familia-Aseguro la chica con orgullo-Mi padre es el chef del lugar, mi madre le ayuda con los platillos tradicionales franceses y mis otros tres hermanos son meseros, pero ahora están con los proveedores ya que estamos encargando muchas cosas que no se consiguen en los mercados

-¿De verdad?

-Estamos comenzando a ser conocidos por que servimos lo que se nos pida, mi padre disfruta de los retos y muchos de nuestros clientes tienen gustos algo extraños o prefieren platillos de su patria que no se consiguen fácilmente aquí.

-Espero que uno de estos días me puedan preparar algunas cosas picantes, me agrado esa salsa

-Claro!, son la especialidad de mi padre...últimamente muchas personas latinas están rondando el café y les encanta lo picante y con mucho sabor.

Helga salió del lugar satisfecha y extrañamente con interés de regresar nuevamente a probar los platillos que servían, después de todo se había acostumbrado a los sabores comunes y eso ya se le hacía tedioso, ya le aburría lo común y quería algo nuevo.

Aquella parte de la mañana Helga regreso lentamente a su dormitorio pasando a una farmacia donde compro algunas cosas que guardo en su bolsillo.

-Francesa

-Helga, tardaste hoy en regresar-la chica se encontraba recostada bocabajo frente a su portátil con cara de aburrimiento frente a una página en blanco y un titulo simple y poco llamativo-¿podrías darme alguna idea para este ensayo?, no tengo la menor idea de que podría ser bueno, ahora estoy bloqueada, no tengo muchas ideas...

-Francesca...

-lo que sea está bien-murmuro la joven poniéndose boca arriba y tallándose los ojos-No soporto tener la mente en blanco

-Francesca, creo que estoy embarazada

-¿como?-La chica se incorporo inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos como platos-pero...¿como?

-por dios Francesca...tu sabes como sucedió...como sucede

-Si...si...pero ¿cuando?

-Creo... creo que esta ultima vez que Andrew estuvo aquí de visita...yo...creo que no nos cuidamos.

-Santo dios... Helga... pero que irresponsables-La chica se golpeo la frente un poco exasperada por esa actitud de Helga de ser rebelde y descuidada en los momentos menos indicados-¿Estas segura que es de el?

Helga entrecerró los ojos mirando molesta a Francesca y después se dejo resbalar por la puerta cerrada...

-Es de él, sabes que nunca me he metido con nadie más...

-Estas segura Helga?

-Creí que me conocías...-dijo esta abrazando sus piernas-Quiero que me acompañes a hacerme las pruebas...

-¿Pruebas? ¿es que compraste varias?

-Quiero estar totalmente segura...

Francesca asintió y se levanto de la cama y camino los pocos pasos hasta la puerta donde Helga continuaba sentada y se inclino para ayudarla.

Bajaron dos pisos hasta los baños que se encontraban completamente vacios y Helga se encerró en un cubículo pasándole por la parte de abajo las numerosas pruebas que colocaron en fila en un lavabo sobre sus respectivas cajas.

Francesca permaneció quieta esperando la respuesta de las diferentes pruebas apretando los labios a cada cambio de color, comprendía que Helga no quisiera salir del cubículo por los nervios y esta acepto compartir parte importante del nerviosismo de la joven.

-Helga...

-dímelo... no puede ser tan malo.

-Tres de las cinco pruebas dan positivo...estas embarazada.

-No puede ser...


	16. ALice

-No comprendo-Grito la joven pelirroja a Arnold con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas-¿por que quieres a alguien que no te quiere, que no te busca y para colmo tiene novio?

La gente los miraba y señalaba al pasar junto a ellos, algunas jóvenes miraban a Arnold con reproche y susurraban cosas a sus amigas que fruncían el cejo y negaban con la cabeza con miradas de desaprobación.

-Por favor Alice...Baja la voz-Dijo este sonrojándose avergonzado al darse cuenta que llamaba la atención de todo el centro comercial

-¿A quién le importa que hable en voz alta?-Grito esta de forma aguda-Solo me utilizaste...me robaste mi primera vez sin importarte mis sentimientos

Todos en la tienda de música que estaba frente a ellos se asomaron por las paredes de cristal al escuchar esto.

-Alice... no hubiera aceptado hablar hoy contigo de saber que harías tanto escándalo...esto es ridículo...

-¿Es ridículo que me hubieras utilizado durante más de seis meses mientras pensabas en una estúpida desagradecida que se encuentra en Francia y que aparte podría estar con un pie en el altar con ese tal Saint Claire?

Dos damas que se veían de clase alta se detuvieron a unos metros de ellos y juntaron cabezas muy interesadas y animadas por esa información

-Comienzo a pensar que planeaste esto-Gruño Arnold molesto-Me iré...

-Bien lárgate... déjame aquí sola y esperando un hijo tuyo

Arnold que se había dado la vuelta se detuvo en seco y se giro tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que estoy embarazada-grito esta con voz atronadora y rompiendo a llorar nuevamente -Tengo un tres meses... no podía decirte nada porque me has estado evitando todo este tiempo.- Añadió gritando desesperada a punto de caerse al suelo

-Alice...no creo que sea mío-Aseguro Arnold levantando una ceja-Y si fuera mío realmente ¿cómo se que no me estas mintiendo y solo dices que estas embarazada para que no te deje de ver? 

Algunos chicos de la tienda de música asintieron y se miraron mutuamente, en otras tiendas algunas mujeres negaban molestas y en los pasillos y áreas abiertas del lugar madres cargaban a sus hijos para alejarlos de tal espectáculo mientras señores de edad media negaban indignados.

-¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba juntos?, bien!, hagámoslo en el hospital que tu elijas-Grito esta tapándose con las manos la cara.

-¿Como sabré si es mi hijo?-Arnold cruzo los brazos-Has estado con muchos, aun cuando salías con migo...y no digo que no tuvieras el derecho ya que jamás fuimos novios... nunca fuimos pareja oficial, por favor Alice, ya basta hablemos de esto en privado...

La chicas que lo habían mirado con desaprobación se miraron y cruzaron los brazos indignadas, sus semblantes dejaban claro que había cosas implícitas...

-¿Privado?-Grito está al borde de la histeria-¿Privado?, siempre que intento hablar contigo en privado me rehúyes y en muchas ocasiones me dejas con la palabra en la boca.

-Alice...mínimo baja la voz, la gente...¿que va a pensar?

-¿Tu que crees?-Grito esta nuevamente-¡Que no eres más que un patán desobligado que quiere deshacerse de mi ahora que cargo con este paquete!, que no te quieres hacer cargo y que quieres hacer igual que muchos otros el gracioso truco de la desaparición o echarle la bolita a otro

-Alice... Por favor...

Arnold no sabía cómo se había metido en esto y si Alice decía la verdad era muy posible que estuviera metido en un lio muy gordo del que no podría salir tan fácilmente si se trataba de un hijo suyo. Se sentía acorralado con toda la gente mirándolo y señalándolo sin nadie que interviniera por él , nadie lo conocía y era posible que a estas alturas todos pensaran que era un grandísimo estúpido aunque algunos chicos parecían apoyarlo con la mirada pero eso no servía realmente de nada.

-Alice... basta por favor...si estas jugando esto podría arruinarnos la vida a ambos

-¿arruinarnos la vida a ambos o a ti?-Grito esta-Solo te queda un año de universidad Arnold-Añadió esta-El próximo año te gradúas señor Doctor-Grito está furiosa-Yo apenas estoy en primer año.

Ante esto dos mujeres de edad media hicieron exclamaciones de desaprobación en contra de Arnold y de lastima por la joven, hablaron bastante alto como para que Arnold las escuchara y comprendiera lo insultantes que eran sus comentarios

-Por favor... te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado

-¿no iras?-Grito esta callendo al suelo entre temblores por contener las lagrimas mientras unos chicos se asomaban para ver aquella hermosa chica en minifalda y tomarle una foto-¿qué dices de que piensas irte el veintitrés de diciembre a Francia para reencontrarte con esa estúpida rubia?

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto el ancándose junto a ella en un intento vano de ponerla de pie pero ella no se dejaba

-¿Que como lo se?-susurro esta abrazándose a si misma e inclinándose adelante para ocultar su rostro-¿cómo lo sé?

-Alice...

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta ayer yo era la única que no sabía nada...hasta que Ronda se acercó a mí a decirme que era una chica muy fuerte por aceptar que "mi novio" se fuera por esa... esa... esa maldita y vulgar zorra asquerosa de Pataki

Paff Arnold le volteo el rostro a Alice con una cachetada ocasionando que la chica bajara los brazos y lo mirara sorprendida con la boca entre abierta

-Ya basta Alice...

-Ar...nold

-Por favor, detente...-Arnold la puso en pie y la obligo a caminar a toda velocidad dando tropiezos entre la gente que murmuraba agitadamente por el comprtamiento de ambos jovenes.

Arnold guio a la joven al estacionamiento del techo donde se suponia que casi no habia autos en esas epocas por causa del frio extremo que terminaba congelando y los pobres conductores no podian irse del lugar con su auto.

El joven rubio se detuvo respirando agitado sin mirar el vaho de su aliento que se esfumaba lentamente en el aire como humo de cigarro, solo tenia sus ojos para la joven que lloraba aun dejando caer por sus mejillas gruesas lagrimas que se transformaban en gotas heladas al llegar a su cuello, tenia la nariz roja y los ojos completamente hinchados, aduras penas podia respirar y se notaba muy palida y por la mirada que tenia, estaba asustada, totalmente dolida, con un sentimiento de traicion, confucion, perdida e ira reprimida que ocacionaban que Arnold se sintiera como la peor de las alimañas vivientes en la tierra que le causaba un vacio aterrador en el pecho.

-Alice...

-...

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-Arnold le coloco las manos en los hombros y ella retrocedio para que no la tocara y asintio efusivamente al tiempo que tras dos lagrimas gruesas surcaban sus mejillas, Arnold bajo la mirada y metio sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta mordiendose el abio hasta hacerlo sangrar por la tencion que comenzaba a acomularse en su cuerpo.-Pense que ambos nos estabamos cuidando

-Algo...sucedio-Murmuro ella derramando nuevamente lagrimas gruesas con la mirada en el suelo y las cejas muy juntas

-Alice...¿Estas segura que es mio?

-Claro que si, en los ultimos cuatro meses solo he estado contigo aunque antes me viera con otras personas-Gruño esta apretando sus ojos y poniendose roja por la molestia que sintio por esa pregunta

Arnold sabia muy bien que Alice era una chica demasiado alocada, que gustaba de todas las cosas que los demas por sentido comun harian aun lado y que normalmente se metia en problemas por su actitud explosiva, dominante y arrogante que ocacionaban normalmente que la gente que la deseaba dominar terminara convirtiendose en su enemiga y que atragera la atencion de toda aquella gente que solo deseaba obtener algo de ella o necesitaba solamente divertirse sin que nadie le dijera que debia tener cuidado, el tipo de personas que suelen llamarse personas de mente abierta pero que realmente no tienen nada de perspectiva, madurez, juicio, sentido común, y sobre todo respeto por ellos y por los demás

-Alice...¿que has pensado hacer? ¿que piensas hacer?

-¿que he pensado? ¿que he pensado?

Arnold se dio cuenta que su pregunta la habia hecho pensar mal y se arrepintio inmediatamente de haberla formulado. Era claro por la mirada iracunda y fulminante de Alice, que estaba muy segura de que el joven rubio tenia en la mente un aborto como opcion y que habia intentado darselo a entedent e incluso darle a entender o pensar sobre la opcion menos negativa de que podria ella dar al niño en adopcion pero Arnold no queria nada de eso, el solo queria saber si ya habia tomado alguna desicion fuera cual fuese la suya.

-¿Que quieres que piense?-Pregunto esta entre dientes-O mas bien ¿que quieres tu que yo piense?

-Alice... ¿Le has dicho a tus padres?

La joven cerro sus ojos y negó, sorbió la nariz y comenzo a llorar nuevamente

-Mi padre me mataria-murmuro con voz cortada-O me golpearia tal como hizo con mi hermana Elena y mi madre... simplemente dejaria de dirigirme la palabra-Termino esto con otro par de lagrimas gruesas, tan gruesas que esta vez calleron al suelo al llegar a su menton-Mi padre me haria abortar a golpes y mi madre no haria nada para detenerlo, despues de eso me hecharian de la casa...-La joven levanto sus ojos que se notaban rojos-A ti te buscaria para golpearte tal como hizo con Tony...el huyo despues de eso abandonando totalmente a mi hermana por temor a ser asesinado por mi padre.

-¿Es por eso que tu hermana Helena no vive con ustedes?

-Mi sobrino Frank sobrevivio de milagro despues de la forma en que la golpeo..., no deseo que ...-Se toco el vientre y se doblo temblando de miedo

-Alice...-Arnold se veia realmente angustiado ante aquella revelacion ya que el no sabia mucho de la familia de la joven y sobre su pasado ya que esta preferia no hablar sobre ello y cambiaba de converzacion en cuanto alguien preguntaba y se ponia a la defensiva si alguien continuava insistiendo lo que frenaba cualquier avanse en el conocimiento de su persona.-Me hubieras contado sobre esto...

-¿Para que corrieras como todos los demas ante el miedo de ser agredidos por mi padre?

-Yo...Alice

-Yo no quiero abortar, no quieor perderlo-Gruño esta dando la espalda a Arnold

-Alice...-Arnold se paso una mano por la nuca aspirando profundamente y con la terrible sensacion de tener la mente totalmente en blanco

-Tu dime que quieres que haga?-Pregunto esta dando un 3 de giro para poder verlo-¿que quieres tu hacer? ¿Te haras responsable?

-Si es mi hijo, por supuesto-Dijo Arnold sin pensarselo dos veces-No soy el tipo de hombre que dejaria a una mujer sola en estas circuntancias

-¿una mujer?-Dijo esta totalmente molesta-¿Solo soy eso para ti...? ¿una mujer cualquiera?

-Alices, tu sabias desde un inicio que yo amo a otra persona

-¿ha , en serio?

Arnold recordo la platica que habia tenido con Gerald y sintio como se le encogia el estomago.

-Alice... y te quiero mucho-Los ojos de la joven brillaron y Arnold se dio cuenta que se habia equivocado al usar esa fase-Pero no de la forma que tu quieres-Arnol se dio cuenta que se habia equivocado nuevamente e intento rectificar-Yo te quiero como una amiga y si el niño es mio podemos criarlo juntos... quiero decir no viviendo en la misma casa pero...Alice... tu me comprendes-Arnold se paso la mano por la frente al ver la expresion de Alice y se pregunto que podria decirle para que no intentara lanzarlo al vacio, observo sus manos y retrocedio unos pasos al darse cuenta que estaban en una posicion que dejaban claro que tenia ganas de colocarlas al rededor de su cuello.-Comprendeme

¿Que te comprenda?-Grito esta-¿Que te comprenda?

Alice comenzo a respirar rapidamente y se coloco la mano en la frente y con un estremesimiento se dirigio a gran velocidad al paso en desnivel que la dirigia al piso inferior del estacionamiento que llebaba al ascensor que la regresaria a la calidez del centro comercial pero antes de llegar se tambaleo y callo al suelo inconciente.

-Alice!-Arnold salio corriendo y al llegar junto a ella la tomo entre sus brazos-Alice... Por favor ... no me hagas esto

Arnold miro de pies a cabeza a la chica que se habia puesto totalmente palida, la coloco de forma segunra entre sus brazos y salio corriendo en busca del elevador para poder llevarla a algun lugar donde los pudieran ayudar, a la mitad del camino Arnold se topo con una pareja que regresaba de sus compras a quienes pidio ayuda y quines dejaron caer todo al ver a la chica que estaba dejando una mancha roja en la parte trasera de su falda

-Debemos llevar a esta niña al hospital-Dijo aterrada la mujer tocandole el rostro a Alice-Esta perdiendo mucha sangre

-¿Que sucedio?-El hombre saco rapidamente sus llaves y abrio la parte de atras de su camioneta, espero unos segundos la respuesta del chico de ojos verdes pero al no haberla el exasperado respiro hondo-Anda Subela, tenemos que llegar pronto, hay un hospital a unos minutos de aqui...en ese lugar trabajan Emily y mi padre-Añadio señalando con la cabeza a la chica

Arnold se subio al otro lado de la camioneta y coloco la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas la cual perdia color a cada momento mientras el buen samaritano conducia como si fuera perseguido por el demonio.

-Sr Fudley-Murmuro la joven en cuanto llegaron al primer semaforo-Tenemos una emergencia-Espero a la respuesta de su ¿futuro suegro?, ¿suegro? y asintio en un momento olvidando que el hombre no la podia ver-Una chica en el estacionamiento se desmayo y esta sangrando...creo que podria ser un aborto-Dijo esta con la voz temblorosa- Podria esperarnos con una camilla o mandar a alguien que nos espere, estaremos ahi en cinco minutos-El hombre dio la respuesta y ella trago saliva-Muchas gracias...gracias

-¿Que te dice mi padre?-Pregunto el hombre que visualizo el hospital-¿el nos esperara?

-Dijo que daria aviso a Fionna y que ella nos esperaria, dice que si tenemos suerte podran salvar al niño-Agrego esta volteandose para ver a Alice que tenia un color muy palido ¿Por el dolor? ¿Por la pérdida de sangre?

Al llegar a urgencias, una mujer morena, de ojos grices y cabello tan chino y grueso como el alambre los esperaba con cinco paramedicos que ayudaron a bajar a Alice del auto, la mujer no pudo reparar en la gran mancha que habia dejado en la tapiceria color crema y nego con la cabeza lo que ocaciono que arnols sintiera como si alguien vertiera hielo en su estomago, frio, duro y pesado.

-Yo la acompañare-Dijo la joven que de la cajuela saco una bata de Doctora-Espero que me permitan ayudar

-Emily-El joven asintio-Corre.

Arnold se quedo ahi parado viendo como la joven doctora desaparecia por la puerta del hospital, se sentia como en un transe, como si fuera un zombi o como si estubiera soñando y que todas las cosas fueran vividas. Deseaba que lo fuera, deseaba que fuera un sueño y que aun se encontrara en su cama apunto de levantarse para desayunar y ser molestado por su hermana que insistiria en querer acompañarlo a casa de Gerald.

-En cuanto a ti-Dijo el chico frunciendo el cejo-Quiero saber que es lo que sucedio

Arnold lo miro con ojos asustados

-Se desmayo-Dijo este sintiendo que su boca estaba mas seca que la arena de un decierto-Callo al suelo y cuando corri a buscarlos...

-¿se cayo o la golpeaste?

-No-Dijo este negando con la cabeza-Claro que no, ella se desmayo y se callo sola

-¿La empujaste?

-Claro que no-Aseguro este-Yo no...no...no le haria eso a Alice.

El joven saco un cigarrillo de una cajetilla que tenia en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendio

-¿Sabias de su embarazo?

-No... -negó nuevamente con la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-Me lo dijo hoy..

-¿Y en un arranque la empujaste y se golpeo?

Arnold se descubrió el rostro y miro enfadado al hombre que hacia aros con el humo de su cigarro.

-Claro que no-Grito Arnold Exasperado-jkamas le ocacionaria daño a Alice-Arnold se hacerco al hombre y lo miro a los ojos-No puedo negar que esto me ha desestabilizado pero nunca me atreveria a ponerle una mano en cima.

-Lo dudo un poco señor shortman-Arnold se quedo paralizado por la sorpresa de que el hombre supiera su nombre- ¿no me recuerda?

-No...¿nos conocemos?

-Soy uno de los policias que trataron su caso por golpear al joven Andrew

Arnold se sintio mareado y se recargo contra la camineta.

-Es muy entendible que tenga mis dudas señor Shortman-Dijo este doblando el cigarrillo y lanzandolo lejos en la nieve

-Yo-no-le-hi-ce-na-da

El hombre que vestia una chaqueta de plumas metio las manos en sus volsas y se encogio de hombros y se dirigio con lentitud a la puerta del conductor.

-Eso lo veremos si es que hay una camara que grabo todo lo que paso-pero con tu pasado es facil que si no hay ninguna se te culpe

-Eso fue hace mucho y...

-Claro shortman-El hmbre subio a la camioneta y abrio la puerta del pasajero-Sube, no quiero perderte de vista.

-Estoy preocupado por ella, yo no escaparia

-No me fio de nadie, muchacho, sube-El hombre fruncio el seño-No te estoy preguntando.

Arnold subio a regañadientes y maldijo su suerte, ¿como era posible que le sucediera todo eso justo antes de ir a ver a Helga?, debia ser una señal. Arnold nego mentalmente y miro por la bentanilla al ver el estacionamiento del lugar y miro por un segundo al hombre que logro encontrar un lugar donde se estaciono con suavidad y presicion.

-Sabes que si lo ocacionaste te causara graves problemas ¿verdad?-El hombre abrio la puerta del conductor y bajo, Arnold lo siguio sin decir nada.

El hombre caminaba rapidamente por el frio lugar con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el chico lo seguia algo agitado y temeroso, jamas se imagino encontrarse con uno de los policias relacionado con su caso.

Entraron a la sala de admicion del hospital donde el joven camino pasando la recepcion y obligando a Arnold a acompañarlo a la quinta planta donde habia una pequeña sala de espera repleta de fotografias de mujeres embarazadas, bebes y familias felices sonriendo. El lugar tenia comodos sofas circulares con una televicion que en esos momentos se encontraba apagada y hermosos sillones de piel en color blanco aocmodados en forma circular frente a la televicion y una mesita para cafe y pequeñas mesitas donde habia revistas de todo tipo y folletos que hablaban sobre los cuidados de la mujer y sus futuros bebes.

-James-Emily se encontraba hablando con una enfermera muy delgada y mayor que toco el hombre de la chica y se marcho caminando con prisa.

-¿Como se encuentra la niña?

Emily apreto los labios lo que le causo un vacio a Arnold siminal al que causa el brincarse un escalon de la escalera.

-El saco embrionario esta...-Emily miro a Arnold-El bebe se encuentra aun con vida-La chica rodo sus ojos a James-Tu padre esta asistiendo al Doctor Arthur, estan preocupados por lo que vieron en el ultrasonido-la chica se toco el cuello muy preocupada-Temen que se desangre o que pierda la matriz.

-¿Tiene muchas posibilidades de desangrarse?-Arnold comprendio a que se referia a la gran mancha de sangre que dejo en su falda y en el asiento del auto.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre-Dijo Emily con un estremesimiento-James...seria un milagro si ella y ese bebe se salvan.-Emily miro a Arnold-¿Tienes el telefono de sus padres?

Arnold nego con la cabeza

-¿conoces a algun familiar de ella?

-No conosco a nadie de su familia, ¿no tenia su telefono celular entre sus cosas?

-No, no encontramos nada-Emily se coloco un mecho de cabello detras de la oreja y se sugeto con la mano derecha el brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo-Es posible que se callera en el estqacionamiento.

-Eso no lo se-respondio Arnold, ella ya me habia citado en la plaza y no me pidio que la llamara asi que no se si...lo traia con ella.

-¿podrias darme su nombre completo?, es posible que podamos encontrar a alguien que pueda venir.

-Se llama Alice O'Conell

James miro a Emily que le devolvio la mirada con preocupacion.

-¿su hermana se llama Helena?

Arnold lo comprendio entonces, ya habia llegado anteriormente a ese lugar la hermana de Emily por lo que era muy seguro que conocian a sus padres.

-Shortman-James lo tomo de los brazos- ¿Acaso ese miserable de Robert la golpeo como a Helena?

-No...-dijo Arnold intentando safarse de James

-No lo protejas-grito James-Ese maldito es un golpeador, ha traido aqui a su esposa muchas veces y su hija Helena llego en un estado similar al de Alice.-James enterro sus manos en los brazos de Arnold como si se trataran de garras ocacionandole fuerte dolor al chico que dejo de intentar luchar. James se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo solto- Lo siento, es solo que...

-James...-Emily coloco su mano dulcemente en el brazo del joven y sus ojos se pusieron tristes cmo si compartieran una misma pena-El chico no tiene la culpa de nada.

-No lo sé-negó con la cabeza-Shortman es quien golpeo a Andrew Saint Claire-Toco la mano de Emily quien miro rapidamente a Arnold con el cejo contraido por la tristeza-Eso no significa que el la golpeara o la lastimara, si el hubiera sido no se hubiera quedado por que sabria que se metio en problemas

Arnold se sintio aliviado de que la joven doctora le creyese

-Los criminales no piensan como tu y yo Emily-nego con la cabeza y acaricio el cabello castaño y largo de la joven doctora-Muchos se quedan para que se piense que han ayudado o que no tienen ninguna culpa o...ho Emily, sabes que he visto tantas cosas en mi trabajo...ya no veo a nadie inocente

-James...-La chica tenia los ojos brillantes, relucientes por cierta tristeza como dos lagos debajo de una nube gris- Si Alice despierta...si ella se salva...

-Se salvara-Dijo este tomantole la mano-Si es como Helena... ella no se rendira

Arnold se sintio incomodo ante esa conmbersacion y no sabia si retirarse a una esquina, al baño o continuar ahi mientras ellos se comportaban como si no estubiera y opinando de la situacion como si fuera un rompecabezas con piezas faltantes que ellos tenian escondidas en una bolsa lejos del alcance de Arnold.

-¿Le preguntaras por Helena?

-No sé si debería-James bajo la mirada a sus zapatos sucios por el lodo de la calle

-Si te la has encntrado ahora es por algo

Arnold cayo en la cuenta...¿podria ser que ese policia fuera el novio que abandono a Helena despues de la golpiza propinada por el badre de Alice y Helena?

-Usted...-James se sobresalto y miro a Arnold como si hubiera olvidado que se encontraba ahi- ¿Usted es el padre del hijo de Helena?

James contrajo el rostro mostrando culpabilidad, enojo y frustración

-No es algo que te importe, niño

-Ya no soy un niño-Gruño Arnold mlesto- No me trates como tal... ya no tengo edad para ser tratado como uno.

-Para mi eres un mocoso y sobre todo un vándalo-Añadio dandole unos golpes en el pecho con su dedo indice.-No quiero que un delincuente como tu se meta en mis asuntos-Agrego elevando bastante el tono de su voz.

-Me interesa por que se trata de la hermana de Alice-Arnold tomo la mano de James y la hizo aun lado con brusquedad.-Y te pido de favor que me tengas un poco mas de respeto...

-¿Respeto tu?-gruño como un lobo furioso entre dientes- Un golpeador no merece respeto de ningun tipo.

-Eso fue hace tiempo-Espeto Arnold ahora el haciendo enfacis en sus palabras imitando a James dandole con fuerza con su dedo en el pacho al policia quien le sujeto de la muñeca.

Arnold lo miro de forma desafiante como si se tratara de un duelo de miradas entre un par de gatos fieros.

-¡James!-Emily tomo a James por el brazo y nego con la cabeza, el hombre contrajo aun mas el rostro por la molestia y extrañamente por la indignacion.-Basta, estas en un hospital, no quiero escenas tu padre se entera de esto... por favor... basta.

-Tienes razon-acepto el hombre soltando a Arnold inmediatamente-Yo...yo... me... me encargare de... de localizar a la madre de Alice-Respiro profundamente y se marcho intempestivamente-No le quites la vista a ese mocoso.

-James-Emily levanto la mano intentando detenerlo sin moverse de su lugar y la bajo en cuanto el desapareció en el elevador-James...

-Disculpalo...esto es algo que le afecta mucho- Se dirigio a uno de los sillones y se dejo caer agotada por ese momento tan tenso-Este tipo de cosas lo ponen fuera de se inclino asia delante y permanecio encorbada con las manos en las rodillas-El siente que es algo que...-Suspiro-No se como explicarte.

-puedo imaginarmelo pero... ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Esto... no se si deba decirtelo-Emily fijo sus ojos color miel a los verdes de Arnold y sintio cierta confianza-Bueno...-Emily se recargo contra los suaves cogines del sofa con cierto frio recorriendole la espalda.

Todo esto comenzo cuando Helena se embarazo-Comenzo Emily- ella era una niña cuando ellos salian y esto ocaciono que su padre enloqueciera por que...Helena era su preferida y enfurecido comenzo a golpearla hasta dejarla inconciente y con una fuerte emorragia. El padre de james logro salvarla y cuando el se atrevio a enfrentarse a Robert-Emily miro a otro lado sintiendo como llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas-El lo golpeo de tal forma que lo dejo en coma durante cuatro meses-Emily se cubrio la cara con las manos-Mi padre fue su medico y yo lo veia diariamente ya que fuimos amigos ya que el venia a vicitar a su padre casi siempre al mismo tiempo que yo y...-Apreto los labios y Arnold comprendio que ella estaba enamorada de James- Cuando James desperto, su padre decidio mandarlo lejos para mantenerlo a salvo de ese golpeador para evitar que lo matara en una de esas que James sintiera el valor de buscarlo para intentar nuevamente darle su merecido-Emily nego con la cabeza presa de todos aquellos recuerdos-Despues de eso el padre de Helena y Alice hecho a Helena de su casa y ella... bueno James no supo mas de ella y desde entonces ha estado preguntandose que paso con su hijo-Emily se abrazo a si misma-El aun ama a Helena pero tambien me quiere a mi y... hace poco nos comprometimos pero-miro al techo-El aun tiene la sombra de la duda sobre su hijo

-Alice dice que se encuentra bien-Aseguro Arnold-Pero no se donde se encuente.

-No se si pueda comprender a James... no estamos en la misma situacion-dijo este sentandose aun lado de Emily-Yo apenas me entere de este bebe y no se que sentir-El se recargo contra el respaldo del sofa mirando al techo-Me siento asustado mas que nada, tengo molestia por que esto me complica encontrarme con la persona que mas amo en mi vida-respiro profundamente-Mis padres me mataran en cuanto se enteren de esto, me siento culpable por eso... especialmente por que Alice tendra que dejar sus estudios para poder tener a nuestro hijo-Arnold sintio como si algo frio resvalara por su pecho al decir "nuestro"-Emily, se que soy un maldito por sentirme tan desgraciado con la llegada de ese niño-Arnold apreto los ojos sintiendose el peor de los hombres-Esto es...no puedo decir que no es justo, quizas me lo meresco por traicionar mis propios sentimientos y a la mujer que mas amo en el mundo-apreto los dientes

-Niño...-Emily le coloco una mano en la rodilla intentando confortarlo.

-James si ama a su hijo-Suspiro-El merece saber donde esta, el merece estar con el-Arnold enderezo su cabeza y fijo sus ojos en Emily-Creo que deberia dejar que me golpee por lo idiota que soy... desde que perdi a Helga me he comportado como un maldito bastardo solo pensando en mi mismo y en mis objetivos sin importarme lo que le pasaba a los demas.

-Hey...calma...

-Eres una buena mujer Emily-Sonrio con una media sonrisa-Tiene mucha suerte

Emily continuo escuchando a Arnold hasta la media noche cuando decidieron bajar a la cafeteria a tomar algo caliente ya que había comenzado a nevar, Arnold aprovecho para poder uno de esos deliciosos brownies de chocolate que anunciaban en un pequeño menu navideño.

-¿Realmente lo dejaras ir en caso de que desee regresar con helena?

-James ha pasado por mucho y...-Emily se detubo-Creo que si el lo desea podria ser feliz nuevamente, yo sere feliz mientras el sea feliz-Aseguro esta.

-¿crees que cambie de actitud?

Emily se encogio de hombros

-El hace muchas cosas impulsivas por sus traumas y dolores que le recuerdan ese momento en el que perdio todo lo que amaba-dijo esta-Pero no creo que sea bueno que se desquite con la gente por sus recuerdos, yo creo que si tiene toda la felicidad que vio perdida cambiaria totalmente

-Es bueno pensarlo-Arnold miro su reflejo en el cholate y sintio un frio que recorria su espalda

-Yo creo que debemos aceptar las cosas que se pierden-Ante esto el chico de js verdes sintio que su crazon se helaba- Pero si es algo muy importante entonces uno no debe rendirse hasta recuperarlo...-Sonrio y bebio un poco de chocolate, despues fijo sus ojos miel en el joven cabeza de balon analizandolo a detalle- y en cuanto a ti... aun eres joven, muy joven y aun tienes mucho tiempo para poder adaptarte a esta situacion-Emily le tomo una mano y lo miro a los ojo, Arnold pudo ver lo hermosos que eran aquellos ojos miel con destellos dorados y castaños oscuros-Nadie puede obligarte a nada pero puedes ser padre de ese niño aunque no te cases con Alice, puedes apoyarla a terminar sus estudios mientras tu trabajes...

-No se si Helga me acepte con un hijo-Arnold apreto los dientes solo de pensarlo-No se si ese niño cambiara mi vida

-Un niño ... a pesar de lo que ahora creas, es una bendicion-Aseguro Emily y sonrio -Cuando James se entero que su hij estaba vivo se aseguro de ponerse en forma para poder buscarlo y entro en la policia para poder detener mas casos de maltrato a mujeres y niños

-Es un hombre asombroso-Arnold se sentia como un tonto recordando sus acciones-Yo tengo alguien por quien darlo todo y creo que dentro de poco serán dos-Sonrió a Emily quien se vio radiante ante el cambio de actitud de Arnold.

-Eso es niño, ya entiendes ahora-Emily le dio una palmada en el hombro y levanto la mirada al ver a un hombre mayor de entradas muy profundas.

-¿Dr Fudley?-La chica se levanto pasando casi por encima de Arnold

-Me dijo una enfermera que te encontraria aqui Alice

-¿Como se encuentra esa niña?

-Esta bien y el niño esta a salvo-El hombre miro a Arnold y fruncio el cejo-¿Eres el padre de la criatura?

Arnold se levanto rapidamente derramando su chocolate sobre la mesa

-Bueno...creo que si-Dijo este nervioso-¿de verdad están bien?

-Esperemos las siguientes horas

Para Arnold no fue sencillo lo que ocurrio momentos despues ya que decidieron investigar si decia la verdad y lo detuvieron por segunda vez, esta vez James lo trato un poco mejor pero no los policias que lo conocian por el insidente de Saint Claire y que en todo momento lo molestaron a pesar de las palabras mordases de James ante ese comportamiento tan desagradable lo que Arnold agradecio en cuanto lo dejarn salir.

-tienes suerte de que hubiera camaras-James abrio la puerta de la comisaria-Vamos niño, te acompañare a tu casa, ya es de mañana y seguramente estan preocupados

-Tiene razon en eso-Aseguro Arnold sintiendo el frio de la mañana en su rostro y en sus manos-Estaran preocupador por que apesar de que llego tarde pr mis numerosos trabajos yo no suelo llegar a estas horas pero preferiria ir a otro lado primer-Arnold suspiro-Le agradesco que no los llamara de inicio...

-Chico...con molestarte a ti tengo suficiente no queria molestar a tus pobres padres

Arnold no sabía si reír o enfadarse

Gerald abrio inmeditamente en cuanto Arnold toco el timbre, parecia que su pequeña niña habia tenido una mala noche y los habia mantenido despiertos a el y a Phoebe hasta esas horas mientras la dulce bebita dormia tranquilamente sobre el sofa y un perro de peluche lleno de lo que parecia chocolate.

-¿Arnold?

-Hola amigo...

-¿Que paso?-Gerald miro al hombre alto y maduro que fumaba un cigarrillo recargado en su camioneta-¿quien es el?

-Digamos que un buen amigo que me ayudo esta noche.

-Arnold...

Gerald dejo entrar al rubio cuando este se despidio del hombre que le entrego una targeta y le invito un cigarrillo el cual Arnold acepto gustoso.

-No pienses que entrararas con esa cosa a mi casa-Gerald le arrebato el cigarrillo y lo aplasto contra el muro.

-Viejo... ultimamente pienso que ser padre te esta transformando en...

-Ni lo digas-Gruño este practicamente corriendo a la cocina y avalanzandose sobre una silla

-¿Mala noche?

-Terrible...

-Son los terribles dos años-Murmuro Phoebe entrando en la cocina con su bata rosa y sus pantuflas de gatito-y se nos estan haciendo como treinta-dijo esta sentandose junto a ellos-No se por que no durmio ahora, parece que quiere darnos a entender quien manda aqui

-Y lo esta logrando-gruño Gerald sintiendo como si su cabeza fuese atravezada por una flecha en llamas

-V...vaya-Arnold sintio un extraño vacio y se imagino con Alice en esa situacion

-Bueno...¿Que te trae tan temprano por aqui?-Phoebe le sonrio para que su pregunta no se oyera grosera o le diera a entender que estaba molesta por su presencia

-Bueno... necesito su ayuda-Arnold miro a su pequeña "sobrina" y luego a sus amigos que lo miraron con mucha seriedad.

Gerald y Phoebe escucharon a Arnold con aparente serenidad gran parte de la platica hasta llegar al momento en que Alice lo cito en una plaza para que hablaran "tranquilamente"

-Arnold-Gerald se coloco la mano en la cabeza como si quisiera aumentarle con una intensidad apocaliptica la migraña que ya traia encima-¿no dijiste que ya no la estabas viendo?

-Yo...-Arnold intento justificarse pero no lo logro-Los primeros meses sufri...tropiezos

-Arnold...¿como piensas ir a buscar a Helga con esto acuestas?-Pregunto Phoebe levantandose para preparar cafe ante las ganas de estrangular a su amigo-Ahora tienes otras responsabilidades y no puedes irte.

-Lo se... pero esta es mi ultima oportunidad y podria costarme absolutamente toda mi vida

-¿tu vida?-pregunto Phoebe con cara de incredulidad, comenzaba a notarse que no dormir la estaba poniendo mal humor-Debiste pensar en eso despues de comenzar a vivir una etapa rebelde y descerebrada-su tono era cada vez mas alterado-Por dios Arnold... ¿que acaso eres un niño? -Phoebe encendio la cafetera y busco algo mas que hacer al tener las manos libres-

-Eso no es lo peor de todo.

Arnold continuo donde se habia quedado lo que ocaciono que Phoebe dejara caer al suelo un par de huevos que tenia preparados para poner en la sarten ocacionando un batidillo en el suelo que no se molesto en limpiar ya que no pudo evitar soltarle una cachetada a Arnold quien sintio que se lo merecia con todas las de la ley.

Gerald devio la mirada avergonzado sin poder disimular su indignacion ante lo que habia sucedido y una extrema preocupacion juntandose en su estomago lo que le hizo despertarse del todo y perder la migraña.

-Esta totalmente fuera de peligro-Aseguro Arnold mirandolos a ambos como si intentara disculparse-

-Arnold... Eres un...-Phoebe se giro y abrio con fuerza el refrigerador para tomar otros huevos los cuales rompio con enfasis y que empeso a batir casi a la misma velocidad que una batidora-Es claro que la pobre estaba desesperada, angustiada por lo que le estaba pasando y... esto debio traerle un estress desmesurado que terminaron ocacionando que le sucediera eso

-¿como iba a saberlo?-Pregunto este sorprendido de la actitud de Phoebe, no la habia visto tan enojada desde que Gerald llego a media noche lleno de besos despues de asistir a una despedida de solteros-Yo... crei que nos habiamos protegido

-Arnold, no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable

-Phoebe... no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento

-Phoebe...Por favor tranquilizate.

Phoebe miro a Gerald como si quiciera incendiarlo y este se encogio de hombros, era claro que esta deseaba descargar todo su enojo,cansancio, frustracion y fastidio de esa noche con el.

-¿Has visto hoy a Alice?

-No pero espero poder hablar con ella, ademas estoy muy preocupado por el bebe

-¿Ha en serio?-Phoebe dejo caer unos trozos de tocino en la sarten

-Phoebe... se que soy un idiota pero es muy probable que ese niño sea hijo mio

-Teniendo en cuenta como es ALice-Gerald levanto las cejas con un gesto elocuente-Si tienes mucha suerte es posible que el esperma de alguien mas llegara antes que el tuyo.

-Posiblemente-Arnold queria sacar esa imagen de su cabeza lo antes posible-Mientras tanto tengo que esperar un poco para saberlo

-No puedes irte Arnold-Phoebe coloco frente a Arnold el huevo con tocino de una forma bastante brusca y otro con mas dulsura frente a Gerald-Debes quedarte con Alice

-Phoebe...

-No, Arnold...

-Quiero ver a Helga

-¿a caso crees que ella querra verte en cuanto se entere de que estas esperando un hijo?-Pregunto esta sentandose con su plato en mano-Estoy segura que no te creeria nada de lo que le dijeras-Phoebe ataco el primer pedazo de tocino con el tenedor-

-Cariño...-Gerald le tomo la mano-Relajate un poco

-Pienso por mi amiga-Phoebe giro la cabeza en direccion a Gerald muy molesta-¿A ti te gustaria que te hicieran eso?¿si te lo hicieran no pensarias que te estan mintiendo?

-Phoebe-Gerald no pudo debatirle eso

-Arnold...-Phoebe fijo sus ojos rasgados en los verdes de Arnold

-Le dire a Alice que me inre

-No te atrevas, eso podria terminar con la vida de ese niño.

-Phoebe-Arnol agacho la cabeza-Se que pensaras que soy un maldito bastardo por eso pero pienso decirle que si Helga me rechaza...regresare para casarme con ella

-¿Como?-Gerald dejo caer su tenedor

-Si Helga me rechaza regresare para casarme con Alice-Aseguro Arnold-Supongo que esa sera la unica forma de que Alice no se preocupe tanto...

-¿Y si lo haras?-Phoebe enarco sus finas cejas

-Claro que si Phoebe, ¿cuando he roto una promesa?

Phoebe bajo la mirada y Arnold se quedo callado, habia prometido a Helga serle fiel hasta verla de nuevo y no lo habia hecho al igual que otras multiples promesas implicitas a la joven y que habia roto una tras otra

-Alice no se merece eso y tampoco Helga.. es injusto para ambas

-¿Y para Arnold?-Gerald miro a su esposa con tristeza

-El decidio y perdio la oportunidad-gruño sin sentir empatia

-Phoebe...Se que tambien te he defraudado, tu fuiste quien me dijo que no me hacercara a Alice por ser tan problematica pero...

-Arnold, no... no pienso dejar que lastimes a mi amiga

-ire de todas formas-Aseguro Arnold Levantandose-Hare lo que mi corazon te dice que tengo que hacer

-¿Tu corazon?-El sarcasmo de Phoebe hirio mucho a Arnold

-Si, Phoebe, MI CORAZON.

Despues de darle muchos giros al asunto y darse cuenta todos que no habia mas jugo que sacarle, el joven de ojos verdes se fue al hospital con cierto vacio en el corazon y la mirada de decepcion y enfado de sus dos amigos clavados en la nuca.

Arnold llego al medio dia al hospital donde Emily lo recibio con una sonrisa y que lo acompaño a la sala de espera y antes de que la mujer se retirara le hizo la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer, Emily cambio su expresion sonriente por una muy seria y pensativa.

-No creo que sea combeniente

-No quiero odiar mi vida por no intentarlo,no quiero odiar todo por pensar que no lo intente y luego enterarme que ese niño no era mi hijo-Arnold se recargo contra una columna con un jesto de tristeza e impotencia.-¿Que puedo hacer?

Emily se rasto la cabeza intentando pensar

-Te acompañare...por si las dudas.

Arnold agradecio que ella no lo juzgara y se prometio que si todo salia bien,el al estar en frente de la catedral de Nuestra Señora de Paris por primera vez dejaria todo el contenido de su cartera en la iglecia aunque fuera necesario regresar a su hotel o donde se hospedara a pie. Y esta promesa no la romperia.

-Alice?

La chica se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando Arnold entro y continuo volteada al escuchar su voz, parecia que no queria hablar con el bajo ninguna circunstancia o mirarlo.

-Me alegra de que estes bien...

-¿De verdad?

-Alice...disculpame, se que yo soy el principal culpable de lo que ha sucedido y... no se que decirte.

-Aja...

-Alice...yo quiciera hablar bien contigo.

La chica levanto una ceja y con rostro de negociadora giro lentamente la cabeza al joven cabeza de balon sin esperar mucho.

Arnold hablo lenta y calmadamente mientras ella solo movia sus cejas para demostrar si le gustaba o no lo que estaba escuchando, de vez en cuando fruncia el ceño en los momentos en que realmente parecia querer golpearlo pero la mayor parte del tiempo se mantivo calmada y asintio al final cuando el termino de explicarle como se sentia, que era lo que deseaba, lo que esperaba y lo que el haria en un futuro dependiendo de los resultados.

-Entonces...-resumio Alice algo exasperada-Si la tonta rubia...

-Alice..-La reprimio Arnold

-Corrijo...Si Pataki te rechaza regresaras conmigo para casarnos siempre y cuando la prueva de paternidad diga que es tu hijo-murmuro como una maestra que trata de enseñarle algo complicado a un niño demasiado distraido

-Si Alice...

-Pero si Pataki no te rechaza aun asi te haras cargo de nuetro hijo, claro siempre y cuando la prueva de paternidad te deje claro que es tuyo...

-Basicamente ese es el resumen.

-Mmmmm ya...

Emily esperaba mirando a ambos chicos preparada con u calmante en el bolsillo por si Alice se salia de control.

-Eres un idiota-Alice lo miro indiferente y suspiro-Pero estoy deacuerdo ya que es muy probable que conociendo a esa imbecil

-¡ALICE!

-Aceptalo eso es...

-Alice...

-Arnold, ella te rechazara-Aseguro esta-Por lo que para mi es muy conveniente y como te dije yo estoy muy segura de que el niño es tuyo.

-Alice...no puedes saberlo hasta que nazca

-No arnold-Interrumpio Emily-puenden saberlo desde ya pero en el estado de Alice me gustaria esperar un poco

Los dos jovenes perplejos giraron la cabeza a Emily quien se hacerco lentamente a los chicos y se sento en la cama.

-Arnold, podemos tomar muestras de la placenta del bebe-Explico tranquilamente Emily- A ustedes se les tomara muestra de la mejilla y las compararemos

-¿De verdad?

-Supongo que si los tomamos antes de que te marches los tendremos listos en una semana y ambos podran sacarse de sus dudas.

-¿Es confiable?

-Si, totalmente.

Alice tomo de la manga de la chaqueta a Arnold y asintio en cuanto este poso sus ojos en los de ella.

-¿Estas deacuerdo?

-Esto es importante para que no dudes de mi-Aseguro ALice tomandolo de la mano-Muy importante

-¿Podras avisarnos cuando podran hacerse las pruevas?-Arnold apreto la mano de Alice con nerviosismo

-Te llamare inmediatamente

Para Arnold eso fue realmente una tortura, la espera lo tenia junto al telefono la mayor parte del tiempo, habia comprado una muñequera donde guardar su celular y asi poder responder inmediatamente y no perder la llamada lo que le causo grandes sobresaltos al recibir llamadas durante la noche y temprano en la mañana aunque la mayor parte de ellas eran de Gerald para preguntarle como se encontraba o de Lila que queria tener seguimiento del asunto.

Amigos... los adoraba pero en esos momentos parecia que estaban deacuerdo en causarle un infarto.

Cuando Arnold recibio por fin la llamada Emily parecia muy tranquila y le indico que habia agendado su cita para esa misma tarde y que debia ir tranquilo aunque ambos sabian que el estaria emanando por los poros adrenalina y miedo.

La toma de muestras fue bastante rapida para lo que Arnold tenia en mente y despues de acompañar a Alice en la toma de la muestra del niño. Arnold tomo la mano de Alice en todo momento ya que por la posicion del bebe debian tomar la muestra atravez de su vientre con una geringa.

-Todo esto vale la pena-Aseguro ella en cuanto Emily guardo las muestras y ella pudo tomar un respiro

-Alice... eres muy valiente, no me imaginaba exactamente esto-Arnold le dedico una cálida sonrisa, de aquellas que solo se pueden dar a una persona que se quiere mucho y admira dese el fondo de tu corazón.

-Solo queda esperar.

Queda decir que durante aquel tiempo Arnold vicito constantemente a Alice intentando arreglar todas las cosas que se habian roto entre ellos por el egoismo de aquellos jovenes que ahora se enfrentaban.

Alice parecia haberse resignado o haber aceptado el trato, aunque Arnold temía que ella realmente estuviera tramando algo.

Paranoia, se decía el mismo al salir siempre de la habitación.

Era de mañana, dos dias antes de la partida de Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold a Francia, por fin habia llegado la prueva por correo electronco y Arnold se encontraba muy nervioso. Tan nervioso que no podia abrir el correo

-¿Arnold, por que no lo abres ya?-Gerald se encontraba junto a Arnold

-Estoy un poco asustado y no se si...

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?

-No-Nego con la cabeza efusivamente-Definitivamente no, no creo tener valor estando solo.

-Viejo...Abrelo, yo estare aqui junto a ti aunque no lo vea...

Arnold asintio y cliqueo y se quedo quieto durante unos minutos leyendo hasta que solto un suspiro ¿de alivio? ¿de pena?

-¿Que dice Arnold?

-No es... no es mi hijo!-murmuro este con los ojos como plato

Nota de la autora:

Se que me diran ¿Por que colocaste a ambos personajes en situacion de embarazo?.

En este caso lo hice para que Arnold al encontrarse con una Helga en estado pueda ser capaz de ser empatico y no retorne a su antiguo cambio de personalidad que termino separandolo mas de la linda Pataki.

Supongo que es una forma de ponerlo aprueba de su caracter.


	17. Una Fria Navidad

-No hace tanto frio como en casa-Aseguro Phoebe colocando a su pequeña en la sillita para el auto-Eso me alegra mucho, pense que podria resfriarse-Le dio un beso en la frente a la niña que sonrio

-Esta de mejor humor-Arnold se hacerco a su sobrina quien lo miro frunciendo el ceño-Creo que esta molesta conmigo por algo.

-Te comiste sus pasas con chocolate... te mirara asi durante una semana-Gerald se estiro y algunos de sus huesos y articulaciones hicieron un ruido extraño-Para la proxima que Pataki nos vicite en Hillwood

-Se lo mencionare para el proximo año-Aseguro Phoebe-Tatiana por favor no te metas eso a la boca-Gruño la joven madre quitandole el broche del cinturon de seguridad de la boca.

-Gerald por favor pon atencion a tu hija

-Phoebe... no le pasara nada

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez que se le atoro un chicharo en la nariz

Gerald suspiro y entro en el auto antes que Phoebe. Phoebe y Arnold se hacercaron al auto sin entrar yaque necesitaban tener una charla antes de separarse.

-Nosotros llegaremos a casa de Olga donde Helga pasara la navidad con nosotros, ella esta muy feliz de que estemos con ella pasando estas fiestas por que no esta tan segura de que su madre o su padre puedan viajar

-¿Le diras que los acompañe?

-No, tu debes decidir si presentarte o no

-Es esta noche-murmuro el esperanzado-¿le dijiste a Olga?

-Ella ayudo a reservar en el restaurante Anoine-Phoebe asintio-Dice que tiene una hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel y en uno de los mejores puntos de todo el restaurante ya que dijo que tu no querias escatimar en gastos.

-He ahorrado durante 3 años solo para esto-dijo Arnold sintiendo el aire fresco tan renovador como beber agua despues de viajar por un gran decierto-Gastaria todo solo por verla nuevamente  
>-¿tienes mi numero y el de Gerald?<p>

-si, estan en mi agenda

-Muy bien Arnold...entonces yo aquí me despido

-Suerte chicos, cuando Helga no los vea denle mis saludos a Olga

-Claro... tendremos tiempo de sobra

Arnold despidió a sus amigos con la mano y tomo inmediatamente un taxi mirando el cielo gris que amenazaba con dejar caer nieve lo que alegro a Arnold ya que no podía evitar imaginarse en esa cena romántica con nieve rodeándolos y la torre Eiffel en el horizonte.

Mientras tanto en casa de Olga

-Hermanita bebe-Olga tenia en las manos unas botitas que planeaba colocar en la chimene falsa que habian colocado en la sala de estar-¿cual te parece mejor?

olga se habia pasado toda la semana arreglando la casa para que quedase extraordinaria, se veian por todos lados adornos de todo tipo, entre dulcem osos, papas Noel, animales, regalos que colgaba en la escarcha brillante que rodeaba toda la casa junto con esferas brillantes o adornadas con diamantina que les daba un aspecto encantador y acogedor.

La sala de estar tenia un arbol muy grande lleno de esferas, ositos de peluche, angelitos y muchos regalos que se desbordaban por todas partes donde una ardilla (que habia llegado en el arbol) se paseaba por todos lados sin dejarse capturar.

-Para mi cualquiera esta bien-Aseguro Helga que se encontraba sentada en el desayunador con mal semblante-solo preparame algo para quitarme estas nauseas que tengo-Gruño recargandose sobre la mesa

-Helga...-Olga dejo aun lado las botas y se sento junto a su hermana con semblante preocupado-¿Aun no has podido contactarlo?

-No-Nego esta con la cabeza-Debe estar muy ocupado

-Helga... ¿por que no le mandas un correo electronico?

Helga negó nuevamente, sabia que el si no contestaba su teléfono celular menos tendría tiempo para leer los correos y seguramente terminaría en la papelera ya que cuando se le juntaban muchos prefería borrarlos todos ya que para ese momento normalmente ya se lo habían dicho en persona.

-¿Has desayunado algo?

-No olga y las galletas que me recomendo tu vecina solo me ha dejado en peor estado-gruño la rubia escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos- Siento que todo se tambalea

-¿Helga quieres que encienda el televisor para que te distraigas un poco?

-Como quieras Olga yo solo quiero que todo deje de moverse

-Hermanita bebe...

Olga ensendio el televisor y en esos momentos las noticias estaban a la mitad, hablando siempre de desastres, cosas interesantes de otros paises y una que otra broma de los comentaristas

"Y ahora la nueva noticia sobre el compromiso del joven mas deseado del Reino Unido con la famosa modelo Africana Natasha"

Olga dejo caer el control remoto que se abrio dejando botadas las pilas y la tapadera en direcciones opuestas, ante esto Helga levanto la mirada y se topo con el rostro de Andrew abrazado a una hermosa mujer de color chocolate y ojos color miel de figura espectacular y enormes cenos falsos que parecian estar apunto de asfixiarla.

-Que?

Helga se levanto y cruzo la cocina para tomar la televicion con sus ojos abiertos como platos ante la impotencia de Olga que se habia congelado por la imprecion de no saber que hacer.

La conductora se reia y mencionaba descaradamente lo celosa se encontraba de aquella modelo ya que pra ella era su hombre ideal ante la risa de las demas conductoras que seguian dando la noticia.

"Andrew Saint Claire y Natasha han formalizado su relacion despues de seis meses de noviagos informal y han puesto fecha de boda para el proximo verano

El soltero mas deseados del Reino Unido por fin ha sido atrapado por un paparazzi en un elegante restaurante junto a esta hermosa mujer brindando su compromiso

Se les ha visto irse en el aeropuerto muy acaramelados y..."

-Her...

-Ahora...ahora comprendo por que no me habia llamado...ahora veo por que ha estado tan...-Helga se dejo caer lentamente y se toco el vientre con lagrimas en los ojos-Ese maldito...ese maldito traidor.

-Helga... no-Olga se inco a su lado abrazandola-Seguramente solo es un chisme de los noticieros y no es verdad eso...

-Lo matare-murmuro entre soyosos sintiendose la mas desdichada del mundo mientras comenzaba a ver como se apagaban las luces a su alrededor.-Lo matare, es... es un maldito

-Tony-Grito Olga-Ayudame Helga sesta mal

Cuando Helga desperto se enconraba recostada en la habitacion de Olga y Tony con una manta rosa con un gran Pony en medio, se la quito inmediatamente y se sento en la cama sin percatarse que Olga se encontraba en una silla al otro lado de la cama leyendo un libro

-Helga-la chica dejo aun lado el libro y se paro para intentar recostar a su hermana-Por favor no te levantes, sufriste un desmayo

-¿ha llamado ese tarado para explicar lo que sucedio?

-Helga... luego hablaremos de eso...por el momento...

-¿Se ha dignado a llamar?

Olga se sento y junto sus manos en el regazo y nego con suavidad intentando no mirar a su hermana a los ojos sabiendo lo que veria

-¿Que puedo hacer ahora?-Esta permitio que su hermana la recostara,Helga miro al relog digital que se encontraba aun lado de la cama y se dio cuenta de que casi eran las cuatro de la tarde-Olga, lo siento, queria ayudarte a preparar todo para esta noche, me he quedado dormida casi toda la tarde.

-Helga...Esta bien, en tu estado es normal que esto pase con fuertes impresiones por lo que ahora debes descansar-Suspiro-dios... la sorpresa de hoy no podra pasar...

-¿que sorpresa?-pregunto esta intentando evitar que olga la cubriera con esa ridicula manta

-Ho...-olga se tapo la boca y miro para otro lado-Ho mira nada mas, ya casi llegan Phoebe y Gerald, seguramente ya descansaron un poco de su viaje.

-Olga...dime de que estabas hablando

Para suerte de Olga el timbre le dio tiempo de salir de la habitación sin decirle ni explicarle nada , dejando a Helga recostada bastante exasperada.

La joven Pataki escucho voces familiares en la sala de estar seguidos de las risas de una niña y entonces supo que sus dos amigos en unos momentos llegarian a verla pero no fue asi.

-Phoebe, Gerald me da mucho gusto verlos-olga los abrazo a ambos-Esta debe ser Tatiana

-Si, es nuestra bebe-Dijo Phoebe abrazandola con dulsura, di hola Tati

-Que linda..., me alegra que esten bien-Se hacerco mas a ellos bajando la voz-¿Y...el?

Phoebe y Gerald se miraron y sonrieron

-Si esta tambien aqui y seguramente debe de estar ya en su hotel arreglandose, lo vimos muy emocionado por presentarse ante Helga

-Despues de algunos invombenientes-Gerald suspiro y tomo a su niña que comenzaba a exigir su atencion

-Luego me contaran pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirles antes de que vean a Helga

-¿que pasa?, ¿esta bien?

-No exactamente-Olga se mordió el labio-Acompáñenme a la cocina.

Phoebe y Gerald se sintieron como en un extraño dejavu pero en esta ocacion su amiga era quien estaba envuelta en ello y que para su infortunio realmente tendria un hijo.

-Ademas hoy vimos en el programa de chismes matutino que Andrew se casara con una modelo africana... muy fea por cierto... y mi hermana...ho...-su exclamasion era triste y lastimera.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Se desmayo por la impresión pero está bien, en este momento esta acostada en mi habitación, no he permitido que se levantara-Sonrio-Quiero que descanse hasta esta noche

-Entonces no podra ver a Arnold-Gerald se golpeo la frente intentando no subir la voz-Esto no esta nada bien

-Ademas...¿que hara Arnold en cuanto sepa lo de Helga?-Olga se apreto las manos con nerviosismo-Yo no lo supe hasta esta mañana-La joven se mordio los labios nuevamente hasta que se comenzaron a tornar de un tono carmesi intenso.

-Bueno...-Gerald se paso una mano por el cabello-El la entenderá a la perfección por lo que no creo que la juzgue...

-¿ustedes creen eso?-pregunto esta juntando sus manos emocionada

-La ama demasiado, Olga-Phoebe le tomo una mano y sonrio con ternura-Tanto como para sacrificar estos tres años solo para poder venir a verla y demostrarle todo lo que la ama, se que cometio algunos errores pero... La ama mas que a su vida. Esta perdido sin ella.

Mientras tanto Helga se encontraba recostada con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos al tiempo que su cabeza daba vueltas a toda su vida y para ella, sus errores.

Helga aparto lentamente el techo y frunció el cejo, ¿como podia haber creido en ese niño rico?

Habia soñado anteriormente que Andrew la abandonaba por otras chicas por que por alguna razon sentia que el se estaba comenzando a cansar de ella ya que Helga posponia su casamiento siempre que podia bajo cualquier circunstancia. ¿habia sido su culpa?

Era posible, siempre era su culpa alejar a la gente que no lograba entenderla del todo...solo habia pocas personas que jamas podrian separarse de ella por que sabian lo que vivia y sus verdaderas emociones enterradas en su interior... en esos momentos deseaba poder gritar pero...

-Helga

Phoebe entro lentamente y con mucha precaución por si su amiga aun se encontraba dormida pero camino con mas confianza al ver a Helga levantar la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

-Phoebe...-Helga se sento lentamente-Me alegra que estes aqui-Dijo estirando sus brazos y su amiga se lanzo a sus brazos

-Helga... me lo hubieras dicho

Esta se sintio algo reconfortada ante ese sentimiento de calidez que extrañaba tanto.

-Sabia que se lo dirian al cabeza de balon...-murmuro esta entre el cabello de su amiga-no queria que el corriera hasta aqui a intentar consolarme

Phoebe se quedo callada y Helga rompio el abrazo.

-Phebbs, no se que hacer

-Helga... puedo comprenderte-dijo esta tomando la mano de Helga-Y se lo mucho que te puedes asustar pero... las cosas... las cosas no son tan malas.

-Phebbs...¿Que puedo hacer?-Bajo la mirada-Si el se casa sin saberlo seguramente me lo reprochara toda la vida y... yo...

-Helga-Phoebe le levanto el rostro-Esta no eres tu... por favor Helga, agarra fuerzas

-Se que no soy yo... no se si sea por estar esperando a este bebe-murmuro ella mirando a otro lado-Pero me siento totalmente desprotegida ante esta situacion y no quiero sentirme asi

-Helga...tal vez esto sea una señal para que..-Phoebe la miro de esa forma que le dejaba claro muchas cosas sin palabras-El aceptaria casarse contigo sin importarle tu estado...tal vez sea bueno que te dejes de...

-Phebbs-Helga la miro con lagrimas en los ojos-No...jamas regresaria con el, ya me dejo una vez y no quiero que el ni nadie lo haga nuevamente por ningun motivo

-Pero Helga...

Helga apreto los labios y no supo por que pero tomo una decicion en cuestion de un segundo.

-Phebbs, saldre en este momento, necesito pensar sin que nadie me interrumpa...por favor... disculpame con Geraldo

-Helga-Phoebe se quedo quieta sin saber que hacer

Helga se levanto, busco en el armario y salio empujando a Tony que confundido solo la vio desaparecer seguida de la voz de Phoebe.

**Mi pecho está ardiendo de dolor**

**y tus mentiras crecen aun mas**

Helga camino lentamente por las calles Parisinas con una triste mirada con lagrimas guardadas que se iban acumulando dentro de su corazon como un pequeño tanque recolector de lluvia.

¿Por que nadie a quien ella amaba podia serle fiel y estar siempre con ella sin traicionarla o notar sus sentimientos?

Pocos habian estado junto a ella sin juzgarla, sin temerle y entendiendo quien era y sus razones de ser, Andrew era uno de ellos, siempre habia sonreido a su lado arisco, habia logrado que ella se abriera un poco y su feminidad resaltara como si hubieran pulido un diamante en bruto.

Tan pocas personas...Ho...

Como extrañaba a ese Arnold niño que parecia tan maduro para su edad y al que habia adorado desde tan pequeña y a quien por alguna razon vio reflejado en ese maldito infeliz de Andrew. Helga vio como sus lagrimas caian y derretian la nieve antes de fundirse con ella.

¿Como habia podido engañarla de esa forma tan cruel?

¿Como habia podido hacerlo y sin siquiera dignarse a decirselo a la cara?, ¿es que acaso esperaba que para ella fuera menos dificil aceptarlo escuchandolo en la televicion o leyendolo en las revistas de chismes?, donde ya a esas alturas se veia su fotografia en todas las revistas que tenian que ver con sociedad y entretenimiento. Lo extraño es que nadie mencionava a su novia americana ni se preguntaban sobre que habia pasado ¿Es que acaso para la sociedad ella era una mascota de Andrew facil de cambiar cuando el quiciera?

**Pero escuchar tu dulce y tierna voz me deja atrapada sin poder pensar**

Todos los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir de su cabeza como una pelicula y se dispersaron a su alrededor mientras caminaba por las calles que brillaban como constelaciones de diferentes colores ante sus ojos azules

"Se que eres buena en el fondo" resono en su cabeza y esta apreto los ojos intentando hacer como que no habia escuchado nada

Helga levanto su celular y marco...marco...marco y marco... nada, la voz al otro lado le decia que el celular estaba apagado. Tenia ganas de lanzar el aparato lejos, que fuera destrozado por los autos que iban en direccion contraria a ella y que seguramente no se darian cuenta de que ella habia lanzado su telefono a proposito.

Helga respiro con fuerza y sintio el viento soplar y recordo esa noche en la jungla cuando Arnold y ella se encontraban junto a la cascada despues de haber caido y no saber donde exactamente se encontraban al ser arrastrados por las corrientes.

"Siempre estas junto a mi, ¿Por que Helga?, Haga lo que haga, bueno o malo estas apoyandome e incluso has hecho cosas en contra de tus combicciones e incluso de tu padre siempre te comportas como si me detestaras ¿Helga que pasa realmente contigo?, te vi llorar cuando intentabas ayudarme a subir"

Era cierto Helga habia llorado desesperadamente al ver el vacio y a Arnold resbalar rapidamente por la tierra lodosa y mojada, sin pensarselo se habia tirado al suelo para poder ayudarlo a subir y esto habia dado algo de tiempo para que el viera su angustia antes de caer.

Aun estaban tan unidos por el pasado y Helga queria negarlo, las luces de los negocios la iluminaban al pasar junto a ellos, escuchaba el ruido de felices comensales que festejaban agradecidos por estar apunto de llegar a otro año mas y sus sombras al levantarse o moverse se tambaleaban en la figura de la joven.

-Traidor...-Se dijo esta apretando las manos

**Aun que estés junto a mi aun me siento hostil**

**Déjame oír tus razones de una buena vez**

Levanto la mirada y vio copos de nieve brillantes que comenzaban a caer del cielo y que extrañamente tibios se transformaban en gotas de agua como si fuera una lluvia ligera y helada que a pesar de que queria penetrar no podia calarle los huesos por la ira que sentia en ese momento en su interior que actuaba como aislante a toda tempestad.

Helga se puso a caminar y sus pies la llevaban por la ciudad de una forma distraida sin tener claro donde debia ir y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente al café de Louis quien se sorprendió de verla a esas horas de la noche, el chico llebaba un gorro de Santa Claus adornado con muchos brillos que marcaban copos blancos y su distintiva sonrisa estaba aun mas ensanchada que nunca, se notaba que esa epoca le encantaba y lo hacia vibrar mas de lo que ya en parecia tener su propio brillo especial que nadie mas tenia.

-Helga...¿que haces aqui a estas horas antes de navidad?

-por favor...-dijo esta con voz quebrada y temblorosa-Por favor preparame un chocolate caliente

-¿Helga...?-El joven dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la sujeto de los hombros -¿Estas bien?-Le toco el rostro y fruncio el cejo preocupado-Estas helada ¿Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo para que estes asi?

-P...porfavor-rogo esta apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del joven inconcientemente temblando mas por contener las lagrimas que por el frio que ya estaba instalado en su cuerpo.

Louis la guio a una mesa oculta tras el arbol de navidad y la sento junto a ella, le indico con la mano a su hermana que trajera un chocolate y espero a que Helga se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿que sucedio?-Pregunto al verla dejar de temblar

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Helga...NO ME ENGAÑAS-Dijo este volteandole la cara y logrando ver aquel vacio tan debastador que deja la traicion en alguien-Se que algo te pasa y te esta afectando muchisimo, te veo realmente mal... por favor cuentamelo ¿es que acaso no somos amigos?-Murmuero este sujetandole el rostro y unas lagrimas resvalaron por el dorso de su mano cuando ella cerro los ojos por fin rindiendose al caudal de lagrimas que estaban atrapadas en sus lagrimales.

A su alrededor la gente hablaba animadamente y poco a poco parecio que el tiempo se detubo para Helga, todo lo que tenia en la cabeza y en el cuerpo se movia a una velocidad imprecionate haciendola ver incluso como las gotas del te de la mesa vecina se quedaban estaticas cuando salpicaban al caer en la taza unos terrones de azúcar brillantes como cristal y escuchaba como campanillas las risas ajenas a ella.

Era como si se encontrara totalmente fuera del mundo en aquel segundo o quizas fuera que sus sentidos se habian aumentando con el embarazo como habia leido en muchas revistas...

**incluso ya te perdone todo lo que llegaste a hacer**

**Solo quiero que el traidor regrese a mi**

-Andrew se casara con otra-murmuro tirandose a su pecho y derramando lagrimas heladas en la camisa del chico

-¿ese bastado piensa dejarte embarazada y sola?-murmuro el apretando las manos con ganas de golpearlo e inmediatamente abrazandola como si se tratara del ser mas fragil del mundo, un ser maravilloso hecho de las mas especiales virtudes y materiales que son dificil encontrarse en este mundo.

-Aun no sabe nada del bebe-Helga movia la cabeza negativamente contra el pecho de Louis quien trago saliva.

-¿Has intentado hablar con el?

-no me contesta las llamadas-dijo de una forma casi imperseptible-Lo he intentado una y otra vez desde que me entere sobre mi embarazo noticia y... ahora ha apagado el celular

-Helga... es posible que...

-Si fuera mentira el me hubiera llamado inmediatamente...no...el...el...estoy segura que...-Comenzo a llorar sin ruido solo estremeciendose cuando mas emotivo era su silencioso llanto...

Louis se sentia impotente, pero se mantenia en su postura de abrazarla intentando protegerla de todo, no la dejaria sola en ningun momento, su calor invadia a Pataki quien estaba recobrando el color y parecia un poco mas tranquila.

**Tengo miedo de amarte como loca una vez mas Y temo que al hacerlo me puedas lastimar**

-¿Que quieres decir Gerald?-Pregunto Arnold mirandose en frente del espejo vestido ya con su traje elegante y el anillo preparado en la mano

-Viejo... las cosas han camiado...Pataki salio de la casa hace buen rato y no la logramos contactar, al parecer ...Arnold tienes que venir aqui para que te pueda explicar bien las cosas

-¿Le dijeron que yo...?-Este sentia el temor de que su desaparicion se debiera a haberse enterado de la presencia en Paris del cabeza de balon y que lo hubiera hecho para no toparse con el.

-No, ella no sabe absolutamente nada-Aseguro Gerald al otro lado del teléfono, por favor ven pronto.

-Dame la direccion...

Arnold se sento en la cama mientras anotaba en una hoja del hotel la direccion y las indicaciones de Gerald que se trababa en muchos instantes confundido por lo que le decia Olga y otro hombre que intentaba darle los atajos para que llegara lo antes posible, cuando Arnold logro tener la direccion y colgo s ementuvo sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando el anillo preguntandose que tan probleble fuera que su oportunidad de estar con Helga hubiera pasado y esl simplemente estubiera dando patadas desesperadas de un ahogado ya casi hasta el fondo de las aguas heladas de un rio con una cubierta de hielo gruesa mientras el agua bajo cero le oacasionaba dolores como mil agujas clavandose en cada centimetro de su piel.

Por favor... solo una oportunidad, solo una mas...

Arnold se levanto con descion y tomo su chaqueta elegante del respaldo de la silla y un elegante sombrero moderno y salio a toda velocidad de su cuarto sintiendo que el pasillo del piso en el que se encontraba se alargaba infinitamente mientras el tiempo pasaba como agua frente a el, como si se encontrara congelado en esos momentos.

Cuando llego al ascensor rogo por que bajara directamente y al hacerlo cruzo corriendo practicamente el recibidor hasta la puerta donde el elegante portero se ofrecio a pararle un Taxi a tan elegante joven quien le dio inmediatamente una buena propina en metalico por su eficiencia despues de ayudarla a explicarle al chofer donde debia ir.

El Trafico de esa noche era realmente pesado y era muy dificil avanzar unos metros sin toparse con un buen tramo atascado por todos los compradores de ultimo minuto que desesperados buscaban en todas las tiendas algo de calidad o de la talla de la persona a quien iban a regalar algo y que no se pasara de su precio original

-¿Su primega vez en Paguis?-Pregunto el hombre con su acento muy marcado

-Si... la primera

-¿Negocios o Placeg?-Dijo este en un tono algo lacivo que a Arnold incomodo

-Por amor-Murmuro exasperado ante tanto trafico

Las numerosas luces de la ciudad le causaban un extraño mareo que se fundia con su desesperacion que casi podia palpar con sus manos y deseaba aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo saldria bien aunque el tiempo corria en su contra.

-Le guecomiendo guelajarse pog que tagdaguemos veinte minutos en salir de aqui y otros diez en podeg encontrag aquella casa en esa zona tan bonita

-¿Hay alguna forma de salir mas rapido de aqui?-pregunto Arnold hacercandose al chofer mostrando una cantidad de dinero bastante jugosa

-Bueno... tenguia que dar algunas vueltas prohibidas pero...

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer-lo apuro Arnold

-Meintras usted caggue con las consecuencias...hare todo lo que me pida

En algunas ocaciones Arnold sintio que le dava un buelco al corazon cuando la policia parecia haberse percatado de sus numerosas faltas pero parecian demasiado peresosos en esos momentos como para intentar ir tras ellos y gracias a todo aquello Arnold logro llegar a casa de Olga y sin pensarselo dos veces entrego al taxista una suma mas jugosa de lo que la habia prometido

-Señog-grito este antes de que Arnold subiera las escaleras-Mi tagjeta-Dijo este con una sonrisa-Con clientes tan esplendidos como usted estoy disponible a toda hoga...

-Gracias-Dijo Arnold tomandola intentando esbozar una sonrisa pero sus musculos se habian paralizado por el nerviosismo

Al tocar la puerta una angustiada Olga aparecio y se tiro a los brazos de Arnold.

-Me alegra que estes aqui... se que tu podras encontrarla.

Arnold entro y vio a sus amigos que se levantaron inmediatamente.

-¿Que sucedio? ¿Podrian explicarmelo?

Ambos se miraron y Olga coloco su delicada mano en el hombro de Arnold

**Mi memoria no permite tus errores borrar**

**Mirando al cielo no puedo evitar llorar**

Arnold salio corriendo de casa de Olga, sintiendose estupido por no haber matado a golpes a Andrew cuando tuvo oportunidad sintiendo a Gerald a sus espaldas quien lo tomo de la manga del traje ya que habia dejado su chaqueta y su sombrero en el sofa al salir presipitadamente despues de que le contaran lo ocurrido.

-Arnold, no ... primero tranquilizate

-Pero...

-Haras una locura en estos momentos en los que tu cabeza esta tan alterada

-No solo es mi cabeza Gerald...

-Arnold...por favor, espera un poco.

-Definitivamente no. Ya he esperado mucho y por mucho tiempo.

Arnold se solto de Gerald y este se paso las manos por el cabello y se resigno a ver como su amigo se desvanecia entre las luces de la calle

**Este dolor permanece en mi interior, en mi memoria que aun no ve la luz y a pesar de que no puedo olvidar, no puedo jamás dejarte de amar**

Arnold sentia como el aire helado pasaba por su garganta como cuchillos hasta su pecho, se sentia completamente desesperado en una ciudad desconocida buscando a Helga entre miles de millones de personas y solo tenia una pista de un pequeño lugar cercano a la torre Eiffel donde Olga sabia que desayudaba cuando salia a correr y ahora en su estado solo por uno que otro antojo

-¿Helga donde estas?-pensaba Arnold lleno de panico y tristeza

Karma...karma era lo que ahora lo estaba atacando, eso le pasaba por tratar de esa forma a Alice, el Karma estaba golpeando a la persona que mas amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Por que se sentia tan culpable?

Gerald le habia dicho que ambos vivian la vida como en un espejo, ¿y si eso era un reflejo de sus actitudes machistas y de pataneria con otras chicas?

El joven de ojos verdes sintio como se paraba su corazon de golpe, era un dolor intenso que se esparcia por todo su torso y espalda...¿Por que?, ahora estaba de rodillas frente a la torre Eiffel observado por algunas personas que lo señalaban o murmuraban, otros simplemente lo ignoraban. ¿que hora podria ser?

**si miras hacia atrás aquel día en soledad ¿donde quedo el calor que en ti mi piel sintio?**

**Ahora se lo que es estar en soledad y sin ti**

**Con cerrar los ojos trato de fingir!**

Phoebe, Gerald,Olga y Tony obserbavan el reloj preocupados, mientras esperaban la llegada de una cena que habian pedido por telefono a un restaurante cercano. El televisor s eencontraba prendido y mostraba preparativos, fiestas y sugerencias para esa noche pero no le prestaban atencion ya que solo esperaban que dijeran alguna noticia relacionada con Andrew para saber si las cosas eran realmente como las habian dicho en la mañana ya que a ninguno de los dos implicados les habian hecho una entrevista.

Olga se apretaba nerviosamente las manos mientras miraba constantemente a la puerta esperando al regreso de Helga o Arnold, deseaba alguna noticia de su pequeña hermana y esperaba que fueran buenas.

El reloj parecia no querer moverse y las manecillas trabajaban peresosamente como si estubieran congeladas o algo les evitara correr al tiempo que afuera la nieve caia en camaralenta y unos remolinos de nieve creaban extrañas figuras que los habian levantar la cabeza esperanzados pero que despues de unos segundos les quitaban las esperanzas recién renacidas.

**Solo quiero amarte aun si no me puedes corresponder aunque seria mejor si me amaras tu tambien, sentimientos desbordantes no tienen donde ir. Estoy atada a tu juego de pasion.**

Arnold se sentía desesperado y perdido cuando dio la media noche y decidio darse una vuelta por la zona de cafes donde quizas ella podria encontrarse.

Escuchaba los brindis de las personas, veia a algunos padres con sus niños cargar los regalos que ya les habian dado en alguna fiesta en la que habian estado y Arnold sintio algo de envidia.

Ahora Arnold se arrepentia de no haberse traído su chaqueta y ahora se sentia realmente congelado por lo que no pudo evitar buscar un lugar donde pedir un cafe, te o un chocolate caliente ya que a esas horas demasiados locales estaban abiertos.

Arnold entro en el primer local que tenia a la mano y se topo con una bella chica que lo guio a una mesa junto a la ventana donde el frio era mínimo en esos momentos.

-¿Te ofresco algo guapo?-pregunto esta guiñandole un ojos

-Ho...mmmm..si, ¿Que tendran caliente?

-Bueno...¿Que deseas?-La joven sonrio

-Quiero algo liquido-Arnold se sonrojo sin saber por que

-¿Ponche, cafe, capucchino, cafe irlandes, te, chocolate...?

-He... Cafe irlandes-dijo este

-Bien, guapo...

Arnold miro a la joven desaparecer e inmediatamente saco su celular para hablar con Gerald el cual respondió antes del segundo tono.

-¿Ha regresado?

-No Arnold...¿tu tienes alguna pista?-Pregunto este preocupado

-Yo...he andado por las zonas que me comento olga pero no he podido ver ni rastro de ella... me estoy preocupando mas.

-Arnold... preocupate mas de su reaccion si te ve aqui en la ciudad

-Gerald...Eso no me importa...Sabes que en este momento hay mucha gente bebiendo y es muy seguro que pueda ocurrir un accidente, no me gustaria que algo pase y no saber si ella podria estar envuelta.

Gerald intento combenser a su amigo de regresar a esperarla y hacer como que habia llegado de sorpresa pero Arnold se nego totalmente y su joven amigo resignado corto la llamada piendole que llegara antes de las dos de la mañana a lo que Arnold no respondio ya que el tenia planeado seguir buscando aunque se tomara toda la noche, dejo su vista fija en la llamada de Gerald y suspirlo.

-Helga dejame llevarte a tu casa-Arnold levanto la mirada de su celular y vio a un chico de cabello atado en colca de caballo que abrazaba a una chica rubia-No me gusta como te encuentras

-Louis...ya me encuento bien y ya fue demasiado que me invitaras a cenar, es en serio-Dijo esta con una sonrisa-Me has ayudado a pensar y aclarar mi mente con mas facilidad por que no intentas combenserme de nada que yo no quiero...

-Eso es por que no se trata de cambiarte de ideas-dijo este tomandole la barbilla con los dedos y mirandole a los ojos con ternura-Para mi tu eres una mujer muy valiente a quien admiro

-Vamos Louis no digas esas cosas... pensare que me quieres coquetear.

-Helga...eso nunca-dijo eso con una sonrisa picara.

La joven se dirigio a la puerta al tiempo que Arnold se levantaba y corria de tras de ella ocacionando un choque con la mesera que le tiro sobre su traje Gucci la mezcla caliente, Arnold no se inmuto y le entrego un billete para pagar su bebida y abrio la puerta de golpe.

-Helga-Grito este al tiempo que la joven volteaba y abria sus ojos como platos y permaneciendo quieta.

Arnold dio unos pasos ante la joven indecisa que comenzo a andar lentamente para aumentar la velocidad intentando que no la alcansara.

-Espera...-Arnold no se sintió desconcertado pero no deseaba ni esperaba eso-Espera Helga!

Helga sentia como si se le hubiera acalambrado el corazon y corrio, corrio como si la persiguiera el diablo aunque realmente eso sentia ella...

¿Por que el siempre se presentaba cuando menos lo deseaba?¿acaso estaba maldita o que?

Escuchaba los pasos de Arnold detras de ella lo que le obligaban a correr aun con mas rapidez aunque sentia que su cuerpo ya no daba para mas y sus pies se descontrolaban en las areas humedas o congeladas lo que le impedia mantener el ritmo.

-ALejate Shortman-Grito Helga

-Por favor Helga, detente

-No

Arnold aumento la velocidad justo en el momento indicado cuando Helga resvalo en un charco y estubo apunto de caer.

**Tengo miedo de amarte como loca una vez mas y temo que al hacerlo me puedas lastimar**

**Mi memoria no permite tus errores borrar**

**Mirando al cielo no puedo evitar llorar**

**Con cerrar los ojos trato de fingir!**

**Solo quiero amarte aun si no me puedes corresponder aunque seria mejor si me amaras tu tambien**

**Sentimientos desbordantes no tienen donde ir**

**Estoy atada a tu juego de pasion.**

**solo quiero que me veas cómo soy**

Arnold respiraba con fuerza sujetando a Helga de la muñeca que también tenía la respiración agitada y acelerada.

-Por favor espera...

-Suéltame Arnoldo.

-Helga, se por lo que estar pasando por favor no me rechaces.

-He dicho que me sueltes-Grito soltándole una bofetada

Arnold soltó a Helga y esta se quedo mirándolo mientras él se tocaba la mejilla.

-No debiste venir...no debiste...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de la autora:

Bueno se me ha dado mucho daar cierta emotividad con canciones en esta ocacion utilice Namida no ryuu de School Days traducida al español por no se quien ya que muchos se auto denominan los traductores y cantada por LucySakura


	18. Juego de Poderes

Arnold abrazo a Helga sintiendo el calor en su mejilla despues de la fuerte cachetada que esta le dio, la chica seguia luchando por separarse de el y que la dejara ir pero el insistente rubio la tomaba con fuerza para que esto no sucediera.

-Helga...por favor tranquilizate

-Sueltame cabeza de balón -Murmuro esta respirando con fuerza-Dejame... dejame ya

-Helga...por una vez en tu vida deja de comportarte de esa forma conmigo-Rogo este ocacionando que la chica levantase el rostro para verlo-¿no entiendes que he vienido solo para verte a ti?

-¿Por que?-pregunto esta

-¿Es tan dificil entenderlo?-Pregunto separandose de ella y sacando la cajita-He venido solo para robarte, he venido solo para pedirte que me des una oportunidad despues de todos estos años y solo por que eres la unica razon de mi existir.

-Arnold...sabes que eso...-Esta nego con la cabeza-No puedo aceptarte ya

Arnold esperaba esta reaccion de su parte por lo que no se desanimo y se mantuvo tranquilo ante la mirada inquieta de la joven de ojos azules que se veian tan brillantes como un lago ante la luz del sol.

Se hacerco nuevamente para poder tomar sus manos

-Alejate de mi o te golpeare

-No me importa que lo hagas-Se toco la mejilla-Puedes golpearme lo que desees si con eso te sientes mucho mejor, yo solo quiero estar aqui para apoyarte,quererte...no...quererte no, yo solamente deseo Amarte con todo mi corazon.

-No, eso no puede ser-Aseguro esta

Arnold ladeo la cabeza como un cachorro al que le cuesta entender lo que su amo trata de decirle.

-Estoy embarazada de Andrew-Dijo esta girandose y escondiendo la cara como si esto le causara la mayor de las verguenzas

Arnold sonrio indulgentemente.

-Eso ya lo se Pataki... te dije que ya se lo que te sucede

-¿no lo comprendes?-grito esta-¿Estas dispuesto a hacerte cargo del hijo de otro hombre?...-Helga bajo poco a poco la voz-¿Podrias hacerlo sin arrepentirte en un futuro?

-Helga...por ti daria mi alma-murmuro este abrazandola por detras y percibiendo ese aroma que durante tantos años solo podia imaginar-Te daria todo cuanto tengo aunque me quede sin nada...

-Que tonterias dices... venir hasta aqui...solo para terminar encontrandme de esta manera-gruño moviendo la cabeza-¿no entiendes que ya no somos unos niños?-Suspiro-¿no entiendes que las cosas no son tan faciles como antes cuando...?

-para mi tu siempre seras una niña-Aseguro este con una sonrisa-Eres demasiado inocente

-Tonto-Gruño esta separandose de el-¿Como puedes decirme eso?

-Helga...Regresemos a casa de tu hermana

-¿regresemos?-Esta giro y lo miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Regresemos?, ¿que quieres decir con eso?, ¿Es que acaso...?-Helga le dio otra cachetada en cuanto comprendio lo que sucedia y Arnold esta vez si bastante desconsertado retrocedio dos pasos-¿Como pudiste enredar a mi hermana en esto?

-Helga...¿Por que...?

-Eres un tonto-susurro esta-¿Por que no puedes dejar las cosas como estan?

-Por que no me gustan las cosas como estan en este momento y ya no pienso dejar pasar el tiempo.

-Ultimamente te has vuelto muy terco...-Dijo comenzando a caminar-¿No vienes? ¿no dijiste que querias que fueramos con esa empalagoza de Olga?

-Helga...No te molestes con tu hermana...todo esto fue idea mia.

-olga pudo negarse

Los restaurante aun se encontraban abiertos y Arnold tenia en su bolsillo su tarjeta de credito, miraba las calles y la gente sonriendo mientras que su compañera tenia una cara extremadamente triste.

-llevemos algo de comer

-¿como?-Esta se detuvo en seco

-La navidad no fue feliz exactamente...creo que deberiamos compensarles la angustia.

-¿Traes dinero?, por que yo no traigo nada-Aseguro esta enfadada.

-Algo...y... depaso..

-¿de paso...?

Arnold permitio a Helga elegir el lugar donde comprar la comida y mientras la tenian lista el chico la tomo de la mano y la obligo a entrar a una tienda de vestidos casi arrastrandola.

-¿Pero que crees que haces?-Pregunto esta cuando le dio un par de vestidos

-No quiero ser el unico elegante aqui y estoy seguro de que ellos ya estaran preparados en el momento que lleguemos

-¿Preparados para que?

-Tu pruevatelos

Arnold le paso a la señorita un billete para que mantubiera a Helga ocupada mientras el regresaba al restaurante para poder hacer una reservacion de ultimo momento y llamar a sus amigos.

-Esa Pataki...casi nos mata de unsusto a todos, Olga estaba al borde del infarto-murmuro Gerald intentando hacerse oir ante las exclamasiones de alivio de sus amigos y las numerosas preguntas que querian hacerle a Arnold sobre el estado en que estaba Helga

-pon el altavoz Gerald-Ordeno Arnold mirando a la señorita que le hacia señas para que se apresurara-¿chicos saben donde se encuentra el restaurante del Angel?

-Si Arnold-Olga se oia algo confusa-¿Por que?

-Quizas esta navidad no sea mala, los espero ahi en quince minutos y no cerraran hasta las tres de la mañana-Miro su reloj de muñeca-Son las 12:20 apresurense.-Y colgo sin esperar respuesta.

Arnold entro y miro a la dependienta que tenia en los brazos un monton de vestidos de diferentes colores.

-Creo que se anima con este-Aseguro la mujer con una sonrisa-En un momento saldra.

Helga salio con un vestido que la hacia ver como una princesa, su cabello rubio como el horo resaltava en ese vestido blanco, la parde de arriba estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo de helga resaltando sus ya bien formadas curvas y tenia un lazo azul en la cintura que caia en caireles sobre la falda que parecia hecha de nubes y unos hermosos zapatos blancos con perlas y cristales cocidos que la hacia parecer una aparicion divina y se miro al espejo ignorando a Arnold que estaba con la boca abierta.

-No te quedes como un idiota, dime algo-Dijo esta girandose para quedar cara a cara con el.

-Te ves preciosa-Murmuro este-Demasiado hermosa

-Son ocho capas de tul-Aseguro la señorita que dejo sobre una silla las demas piezas costosas-Y encaje de la mejor calidad

-Helga...te ves realmente hermosa-Miro a la dependienta que sonrio sabiendo lo que diria Arnold-Nos lo llevamos-Saco su tarjeta y se la entrego-Carguelo por favor

-Pero que demonios...-Arnold... esto cuesta... ¿como pienzas pagar por esto?

-Helga...no te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿Deacuerdo?

-N...no-gruño esta intentando meterse al cubiculo para quitarse esa ropa inmediatamente.-No pienso quedarmelo y...

-Me lo pagaras luego entonces-Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa-Pero por el momento quiero que lo uses

-Pagartelo-repitio ella y asintio-Solo de esa forma lo acepto gruño esto...es... es un prestamo

-Como digas Helga.

Helga permitio que Arnold le colocara en los hombros su saco antes de salir para evitar que se resfriara y camino junto a el tomandolo del brazo para evitar caerse al pasar por las areas resvalosas.

-Ese collar tambien te queda muy bien

-Era lo minimo que puede hacer la tienda despues de que se gasta tanto ahi... este regalo es aceptable-Aseguro Helga tocandolo

-Helga...-Arnold levanto una ceja

-Es la verdad y tu agradece que acepte ponerme esto cuando realmente deberia golpearte hasta dejarte morado-Gruño sonrojada-Idiota

-No me importa... si quieres golpeame lo que quieras ahora me siento orgulloso de ser la envidia de todos los hombres de Paris

Al joven cabeza de balon no le faltaban argumentos, solo era necesario mirar al frente y a los lados donde hombres de todas las edades se quedaban embobados ante la simple vision de Helga G Pataki caminar como un Angel sin alas entre los pobres mortales que solo podian limitarse a admirarla como una obra de arte inalcansable para ellos.

-Viejo, dijiste quince minutos-Gerald cargaba a su niña en brazos mientra Phoebe se veia mas serena al ver a su amiga

-¿Pelos de cepillo?-Helga solto a Arnold al llegar al lugar -pero...¿que?

-Arnold nos llamo Hermanita bebe-Dijo Olga que portaba un hermoso vestido azul sencilo-Me alegra que estes bien y que aunque sea tarde podamos cenar todos juntos-Miro a Arnold-Aunque realmente esperabamos que fuera cena para dos.

-Olga...jamas crei que confabularas en mi contra con este...

-Con este enamorado Helga-Murmuro abrazandola.

-Olga...

El resto de la noche paso tranquila, todos brindaba (a exepcion d eHelga por obvias razones), reian y se deseaban nuevas esperanzas.

-Hay que brindar por mi pequeño sobrino o sobrina -Dijo Olga levantandose muy feliz y algo pasada de copas.

-Olga...-Helga sonrio y se toco el vientre inconcientemente.

-Por el nuevo integrante de la familia-Sonrio Phoebe levantando su copa

-Por un nuevo comienzo-Continuo Tony

-Por la futura mamá mas hermosa de este mundo-Continuo Arnold-Y quien espero que me de una oportunidad

-Por que no sea tan terco como Pataki y que sea mas delicada si es una niña y que sea mas sincero o sincera con sigo mismo cuando se enamore

-¿Hey que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto esta enfadada la joven Pataki

-La simple verdad querida amiga-Dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa ocacionando que todos comenzaran a reir-¿o no?

Mientras tanto en Londres

-Padre...¿que quiere decir esto?-Pregunto el joven Saint Claire lanzandole al rostro un periodico con las fotografias de la belleza de chocolate.

-Es simple publicidad Andrew-Aseguro este sin inmutarse

-Pensabas que me hacia feliz despertarme esta mañana con estas imagenes-Grito este furioso-¿que hare si helga las ha visto?

-Esta chica es mucho mejor que ella, es hermosa, tiene posicion social y...

-Como te has...

-Puedes llamarla y como toda mujer te perdonara-Aseguro este

-Como..como pudiste-Andrew estiro los brazos y tomo a su padre por el cuello de la camisa-Ella... ella no me creera despues de esto, siempre que han surgido mentiras yo he estado ahi para aclararla y que no le afectaran pero...sabias que estaria incomunicado todo este mes por estar en aldeas de Africa.-GRito sarandeandolo

-Ser el chico bueno aburre-Dijo este maliciosamente-Yo esperaba que fueras mas... rebelde despues de tanto tiempo, ya la gente no te mira como antes y, bueno-Sonrio-Anda sueltame ya.

-No puedo creer que seas mi padre-dijo soltandolo-Me marcho

-Pero si es Navidad, ni siquiera has saludado a tu..

-Tambien es una maldita por permitirte hacerlo

-Andrew...-dijo este golpeando la mesa-No te atrevas a...

-No...-Dijo este Girandose-Tu no te atrevas a dirigirme nuevamente la palabra...cabron!.

El hombre sonrio y miro a su hijo irse al tiempo que su hermosa esposa aparecia detras de una cortina.

-¿Crees que esta bien hacer esto?

-Soy su padre, se lo que es bueno para el.

-Pero...

-Anda ve a la cama...tengo cosas que hacer

Tener dinero era una de las mas grande ventajas de Andrew por lo que pudo conseguir rapidamente un vuelo a Paris sin muchas complicaciones aunque todas las personas, especialmente sus representantes estaban deacuerdo con que dejar las actividades del siguiente dia seria completamente perjudicial para el

Su agente principal intentaba hacer que entrara en razon cuando estaban arriba del avion.

-Andrew-Gruño el hombre con el ceño fruncido-Es mejor que esperes a la próxima semana para que tengas todo listo y puedas irte tranquilo-aseguro el hombre mostrandole todos los pendientes que tenian-Mira todo esto, Andrew

-LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA SON ESTOS PENDIENTES-Andrew se los lanzo a la cara regando todos los papeles por el suelo

-Andrew-Grito el hombre horrorizado al percatarse de como estos se metian debajo de los asientos-¿Pero que te pasa?

-Mi padre y tu no entienden que mi novia es mas importante que cualquier campaña publicitaria del mundo-Dijo este mirdiendose las uñas por el nervisismo y el enfado-Ella es lo que me ha traido una razon a mi existir despues de toda esa vanalidad que me rodeo durante tantos años-Miro al hombre que parecia no entender nada.-No puedes entenderme, eres incapaz de comprender el verdero amor, tu piensas que dinero es igual a amor.

-No me...

-¿Que no te insulte?-Andrew puso los ojos en blanco-Es lo menos que te pereces despues de ocultare esto-Añadio colocandole en la cara el periodico-Tu sabias y no me dijiste nada o mas bien me hiciste pensar que no sabias nada.

-Andrew...Fue por el bien de...

-¿De que?-Andrew golpeo el periodico contra el asiento-¿por el bien de todos los millones en publicidad?

-Tienes que ser rasonable, necesitamos de esa...

-¿Rasonable?-pregunto este levantandose de golpe-¿Rasonable?

-An...

-Escuchame bien-dijo este con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados-en cuanto lleguemos a paris, tomaras tus cosas y te largaras de mi vista por que estas despedido-El hombre que se habia puesto colorado ahora se ponia palido a ronchas-Contratare a alguien que sepa que hace mas daño que yo prefiera salir corriendo un dia antes por este tipo de tonterias y que mientras comprenda que mi amor me permite hacer las cosas con gusto... los juegos y las traiciones son...desagradables para mi-Grito-Espero que lo entiendas ahora pelmazo

La mañana siguiente a Navidad Arnold se levando tarde en el sofa de Olga, se sorpendio al encontrarse tomado de la mano de Tatiana quien dormia junto a el en el suelo como si s hubiera levantado entre la noche solo para acompañarlo.

-¿Pero que haces aqui criatura?-Pregunto este en voz baja al tiempo que se dirigia al cuarto de huespedes donde Helga y Phoebe dormian en la misma cama y Gerald en el suelo entre mantas con el cuello que dejaba claro que dentro de unos minutos tendria mucho dolor de cuello.

-Noooo-Grito la niña en cuanto Arnold intento dejarla con su madre

-por favor... tu ma...

-Nooooooooo-dijo esta al tiempo que Phoebe abria los ojos y encontraba a su hija colgando del cuello de Arnold con cara de enfado.

-¿Arnold, que pasa?-pregunto esta buscando sus gafas en la mesita.

-Tatiana no quiere soltarme, parece que fue a buscarme durante la noche-añadio al tiempo que tiraba de la niña que bolvia a gritar negativamente.

-por dios-Suspiro Phoebe-Tatiana, suelta a tu tio en este momento

-nooooooooooo

Era uno d elos problemas que mas molestaban a Phoebe, Tatiana tenia cierta mania de prendarse de personas extrañas lo que les ocacionaba ciertos momentos bochornosos y sobre todo con los jefes de Gerald que gustaban de ir a verlos para divertirse con las numerosas historias que este tenia de su pasado y de sus mejores amigos.

-Criminal-Grito Helga lanzandole la almohada a Arnold a la cabeza con cada de pocos amigos-¿podrian hablar mas bajo?, estoy tratando de dormir-Se tapo con las covijas y Phoebe la miro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Mi humor era similar al de Helga por las mañanas cuando me embarace-Aseguro esta-pero en si ella ya es alguien explosiva en si.

-Phoebe-murmuro Helga abriendo un ojo algo molesta-Callense... comienzo a sentir nauseas

-Descuida Helga, ya me tengo que ir-Aseguro este logrando que Tatiana lo soltara

-muy bien , que te vaya bien-dijo esta girandose en la cama y tapandose con las cobijas para no ver la luz que entraba por la puerta donde Arnold la miraba encantado como si estubiera frente a la bella durmiente

-Helga!-Phoebe parecia molesta

-No importa Phoebe... aun tengo que ganarme su confianza

phoebe suspiro y en el momento en el que Arnold pensaba salir Olga aparecio con su bata rosa y sus pantuflas de gatito rosa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tu no te marchas sin desayunar-Dijo esta bastante animada-Quedo mucha comida de la cena de anoche y necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a terminar con todo por que no se debe desperdiciar nada

Helga salio de entre las cobijas y entorno los ojos imaginando que su hermana desaparecia entre humo.

-Helga tu sabes bien que no esta bien tirar la comida-dijo esta en ese tono de maestra que colmaba la paciencia de muchos-Recuerda que Andr...-Esta se dio cuenta lo que habia hecho y se tapo la boca inmediatamente al tiempo que Arnold miraba el rostro de Helga que se habia tornado algo tormentoso como si mil nubes negras se hubieran colocado sobre ella.

-Claro que me quedo a desayunar-Dijo este-pero quiero que Helga me acompañe ya por que tengo que ir a pagar otra noche en el hotel antes de que saquen mis cosas-Dijo este caminando a la cama y levantando a Helga quien lo miro perpleja como si se tratara de una broma nada graciosa-Helga vamos, te puedes poner mal si no comes bien.

-Arnoldo-Bajame

-No, prometi cuidarte bien de ahora en adelante

-Arnoldo quieres que te golpee como ayer?

-Golpeame todo lo que desees preciosa pero no te bajare para nada-Añadio este comenzando a caminar al comedor seguido de las risas de Phoebe y Olga quienes se dedicaron a despertar a Gerald quien griñia como Ogro por el desvelo.

El desayuno fue ameno ante las rabietas de Tatiana que lanzaba la comida al descubrir que no le darian postre ya que uno de sus dientes le habia comenzado a doler y todos pagaron el precio terminando llenos de pure de papa y jugo de naranja...entre otras cosas.

-Disculpanos Olga-Dijo Phoebe intentando quitarse una aceituna del cabello

-Descuida Phoebe-dijo esta incandose junto a Tatiana que estaba roja por llorar tanto-A mi me gustan mucho los niños y estoy muy acostumbrada a esta clase de rabietas-Miro a Helga disimuladamente-Desde hace mucho tiempo estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

-Gracias Olga-Dijo esta con una sonrisa

Andrew Abrio las ventanas de su hotel sintiendo que no habia dormido ni un solo minuto despues de los numerosos intentos por contactar a Helga en su residencia estudiantil, su celular y en la casa de su hermana cuando llego a la hermosa Francia.

-Señor Andrew-dijo una hermosa joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura y piel tan blanca como la nieve entro sin mucha seremonia

-Anabela-Murmuro este levantando una ceja-Debes tocar para entrar a mi habitacion

-No hay tiempo para esto-Gruño exasperada-Tiene solo media hora para prepararse para estar en su conferencia de prensa y no estoy segura de que la maquillista pueda hacer algo con esas ojeras de mapache que tiene-suspiro y nego efusivamente con la cabeza como si no supiera por que habia aceptado trabajar con el , inmediatamente abrio la puerta y dejo pasar el servicio a la habitacion que coloco inmediatamente los alimentos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias-Andrew se hacerco y se sento inmediatamente

-A mi no me preguntes si deseo acompañarte por que ya he desayunado-dijo esta situandose a su lado-Ahora, mientras desayunas te informare de lo que tenemos que hacer durante el día

-Ya se que debemos hacer, por favor dejame comer sin pensar en ello-Andrew tomo el cafe que le habían servido y recargo su menton en el dorso de la mano mirando a Anabela-Por favor

-Imposible-dijo esta como si tratara de tomar el maldo

-Anabela...tardare mas escuchandote y debatiendo, es mejor hacerlo cuando me maquillen, no tendre necesidad de interrumpirte en cada ocacion-dijo este ensartando una salchicha con brusquedad

A pesar de las numerosas suplicas de Andrew, Anabela no lo dejo desayunar tranquilo mientras le leia las numerosas cosas que debian hacer y sobre todo le advertia sobre sus investigaciones que mantenian a Andrew rechinando los dientes a cada palabra que decia la joven.

-Al parecer ella solamente quiere colgarse de ti como todas las demas modelos mediocres que ya no consiguen tantos contratos como antes-aseguro esta-pero esas fotos no son trucadas y eso te resta a ti mucha credibilidad ya que son de royo.

-Eso es por que...-Andrew dio un sorbo largo y suspiro-Fue una fiesta despues de un evento de caridad, en esos momentos eramos muy buenos amigos pero cuando la rechace, ella se puso como una completa loca y decidi olvidarme de tener contacto con ella por que imagine que alguna vez podria meterme en un problema como este.

-Mmmm ya-Anabela asintió-Es dificil creer que tu puedas hacer algo malo, eres demasiado bueno como para comportarte como un patán.

Andrew suspiro y miro por la ventana aquella mañana brillante y clara que le causaba cierta nostalgia y miedo.

Al pasar los minutos con el maquillista, solo podia dejar que su cabeza se mantubiera en blanco y nisiquiera podia comprender lo que le decian y se sintio muy extraño cuando se encontro frente al gran escenario con camaras y ojos afilados de periodistas esperando sus palabras las cuales era mas que posible que intentaran torcer de todas las formas posibles.

Sus palabras rezonaron en el lugar como fantasmas y algunos de los periodistas sonreian con incredulidad, especialmente cuando hablo del amor que le profesaba a Helga, (para ellos una desconocida), y con quien el aseguraba queria estar eternamente y que era claro que no creian ni un poco por las fotos "recientes" de su encuentro y compromiso con aquella hermosa mujer de chocolate ardiente.

-¿Y quien es esa mujer de la que usted habla?-Pregunto un periodista-¿Es parienta de el famoso Frederik Pataki ?

-No, ella es una chica... que no tiene nada que ver con los circulos sociales que se exponen ante los medios-Tomo aire sintiendo como el sudor resvalaba por su frente y espalda-Ella es una maravillosa estudiante que conoci en Hillwood y que por su caracter fuerte, rebelde y...

-¿Rebelde?-Pregunto una bella reportera rubia de ojos verdes y cabello corto de una forma moderna y sensual-¿Es que acaso es una delincuente?

-Claro que no-dijo este exasperado-Helga G Pataki es una de las mujeres mas asombrosas que he conocido en este mundo, es talentosa, inteligente, Hermosa, con un espiritu indomable que podria doblegar a quien sea con su encanto y sobre todo, ella es un angel caido del cielo.

-Y si es tan maravillosa porque razón desidio comprometerse con...

-Escuchenme bien-Grito este golpeando con las palmas el podio-Esa mujer...Natasha-tomo aire-Es una modelo sin talento, una mujer avejentada que unicamente quiere lograr fama colgandose de mi-Apreto las manos y los dientes intentado controlarse-Esta mujer piensa revivir su carrera atravez de este escandalo y es posible que arruine mi relacion gracias a eso.

-Si esa relacion es... o era ten importante para usted ¿por que no aparecio nunca frente a la prensa con ella?-Pregunto esta con la pluma afilada

-Quizas no internacionalmente-Añadio con media sonrisa-pero en USA, Helga y yo -sus ojos brillaron- Eramos perseguidos constantemente durantes mis giras, Helga me acompañaba siempre que podia y en muchas ocaciones se retrasaba en sus estudios por esa y mucha otras numerosas razones...

Hablar y responder preguntas punsantes de periodistas hambientos por errores que podrian multiplicar por cien era como estar rodeado por buitres que lo esperaban con las garras afiladas.

-Me dare un baño-Dijo Helga levantandose de la mesa al terminar con todo en su plato y robar algunas cosas de los platos de los demas

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Susurro Arnold con una sonrisa picara y recibio un fuerte golpe con el puño de Helga cerrado-Esta bien... no

Olga no paraba de parlotear con todos que estaban intentando ver la televicion a pesar de no entenderle mucho aunque era un alivio que esa televicion fuera del tipo que tenia subtitulos agregados.

"Y hoy en una conferencia de prensa muy temprano en la mañana el joven idolo Andrew Saint Claire, intento aclarar las cosas sobre sus pasadas fotografia publicadas en diferentes..."

-Ese mal nacido aun tiene el descaro de...-Arnold se levanto indignado-Pero no pudo llamar a Helga para explicarselo, tubo que esperar hasta hoy.

-Debe haber alguna razon-Aseguro Phoebe

-Viejo... aun asi no creo que Pataki acepte hablar con el y si eso sucediera, ella lo trataria igual que ati cuando se encuentra muy molesta.

-No creo realmente que Helga lo golpeara e intentara salir huyendo despues de eso-Murmuro este-Estoy segura que ella podria per...-Olga se tapo la boca mirando de reojo a Arnold quien solo tenia contraídas las cejas por la preocupacion.

-Era algo que debias esperar Arnold-Aseguro Phoebe-Era una posibilidad muy...

-Pero Pataki tiene un caracter muy fuerte y es muy probable que en cuanto lo tenga en frente lo mate a golpes-Aseguro Gerald interrumpiendo a Phoebe por el bien de su amigo-Ahora se siente mas comoda contigo, Arnold, y creo que los sentimientos que ella tiene por ti son mas fuertes que...

Olga hizo una seña y continuaron escuchando lo que decia el noticiero.

"-Quiero que entiendan que el unico amor de mi vida es Helga Geraldine Pataki y a ninguna otra podria pedirle matrimonio mas que a ella, no me interesa cuantas fotos salgan en los noticieros,revistas y programas de chismes."

-Arnold, creo que deberías decirle a Pataki sobre esto

-¿Por que yo?-Pregunto este sintiendose algo mareado y dejandose caer sobre la silla como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro-Que el la busque y se lo explique, no es mi...-Intento decir obligacion pero fue algo mas que imposible para el-No quiero hacerlo.

-Si la quieres minimo deberias ser honesto con ella-Dijo olga incandose junto a el-Si sabe que tu estabas enterado de esto nunca te lo perdonaria o por lo menos abriria mas la brecha que ahora se esta cerrando entre ustedes.

-¿Que me sugieres que yo haga?

-No..estoy segura-Murmuro Olga con una sonrisita

-Se lo dire por la tarde ya que tengo que ir al hotel en estos momentos, no quiciera que desalojaran mi habitacion.

-Cobarde-Se rio por lo bajo Gerald

-Si te crees tan valiente dicelo tu-Dijo Arnold levantandose y suspirando-Me marcho, despídanme de Helga

Arnold regreso al hotel sintiendose poco cansado apesar de las festividades del dia anterior y tenia animo de hacer mas cosas (especialmente mantenerse alejado hasta que Helga se enterara por otra persona de las declaraciones de ese tipo a la prensa)

-Podria darme mi llave

-Debe pagar primero este dia joven-Anuncio la señorita recepcionista

-Bien...Carguelo a mi targeta-Anuncio Arnold sacando el plastico de su bolsillo-Y por favor pidan que me preparen el sauna, necesito el periodico de ayer, tambien la comida de hoy y de antemano que me sirvan la cena esta noche junto con el periodico de hoy en mi habitacion no importa los cargos extras

-Esperamos que siga conforme con su estadia aqui-dijo esta despues de regresarle su tarjeta

Arnold estaba decidido a quedarse en Fransia el tiempo necesario para poder recuperar a Helga y necesitaba un lugar para vivir que no le generara tantos gastos como aquel hotel aunque no podia negar que le era confortable no tener que hacer absolutamente nada pero si seguia viviendo en el hotel no podria vivir en Paris mas de seis meses, maximo un año si recortaba sus gastos al maximo

Apreto el boton del elevador y espero, cuando se abrieron las puertas se quedo petrificado.

-Anabela, por favor pide la camioneta, tengo que irme inmediatamente a casa de la Hermana de Helga, Por favor quiero que tengas dos centenas de rosas rojas para poder entregarselas en el restaurante y...-Andrew se detuvo con cara de desagrado-Tu...¿Que diantres haces aqui?

-Eso deberia yo preguntartelo a ti-dijo Arnold empujandolo dentro del cubiculo del elevador y cerrando la puerta obligandolo a subir, cuando se encontraron lejos del primero piso apreto el boton que detenia el elevador y lo mantuvo quieto contra la pared-¿como te atreves a venir aqui?, se que quieres ver a Helga y no comprendo como puedes atreverte después de causarle esa gran angustia en su estado-Arnold Fruncio el ceño

-¿De que estado estas hablando?-Pregunto este

-¿Acaso crees que te creo que no sabes que esta embarazada despues de todos los mensajes que Helga en tu celular?-pregunto este furioso

-¿E...emba?-Andrew sintio que se le llenaba el alma de felicidad pero se desinflaba inmediatamente-¿Esta embarazada?

Arnold lo miro a la cara e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que habia cometido un error muy grave al soltar el secreto de Helga de una forma tan impulsiva y violenta, solto a Andrew y sintio ganas de golpearse contra la pared por su comportamiento, estaba regresando a su personalidad violenta y comenzaba a pensar que ese cambio se debia a la presencia de Andrew o por el simple hecho de que el tenia mas oportunidades con Helga y eso lo irritaba demasiado.

-Quieres decir que Helga...-Andrew se pego a la pared y se dejo resvalar-¿Ella ya sabe el chisme de las noticias?-Pregunto este al tiempo que Arnold asentia algo fastidiado

-Se sintio terrible por esa razon

-¿como...esta?

-Esta bien y emocionalmente creo que esta estable por lo que no debes preocuparte

-¿Que no me preocupe?-Pregunto este

-A todo esto ¿quien es usted como para tratar al joven Saint Claire de esa forma tan desagradable?-Salto Anabela con el ceño fruncido y la manos en la cadera-En cuanto logremos desatascarnos de esto llamare a seguridad para que lo arresten y...

-Anabela-Andrew levanto una mano y esta parpadeo perpleja-No...esta bien, el tiene muchas razones para tratarme asi aunque tu y yo sabemos que no son ciertas-Suspiro-Estas mentiras de parte de Natasha la hirieron demasiado, la lastimaron a un punto que no se si llegue a creerme en un futuro

-¿Como sabes eso?-Pregunto Arnold acercándose al panel de control y precionando el boton para que pudieran bajar-Helga...

-La he visto sufrir-Aseguro este mirandolo-Se que no perdonaria algo como esto, para ella seria tan imperdonable como...-El apreto los labios-Esto es imperdonable por que ella cree que fui infiel de una forma u otra... esto le destrozo el corazon.

Arnold bajo totalmente la guardia ante el rostro angustiado de Andrew y se paso la mano por la nuca bastante apenado

-¿iras a verla?

-Cuanto antes y mas con esto que me has dicho-dijo este levantándose de golpe y sintiendo que se le iva el alma del pecho-Para mi es algo mas que primordial que ella...que ella me escuche

-Sabes que he venido por ella ¿verdad?-Arnold sintio como el elevador comenzaba a moverse ante la respuesta tardia del mecanismo

-¿Aunque este esperando un hijo mio?-pregunto este con mirada desafiante y los puños cerrados

-Lo aceptare por que es de la mujer que mas amo

-Ese niño es fruto del amor entre Helga y yo-Grito Andrew al tiempo que se abria la puerta del siguiente piso y un par de señoras de edad avanzada se tapaban la boca y retrosedian sin entrar al elevador el cual se cerro inmediatamente-¿Acaso crees que lo permitiria?

-Helga creyo todo lo que vio en la televicion por que realmente no tiene una fe siega en ti-Dijo Arnold con tranquilidad-Ella no te ama realmente-Aseguro este aunque era mas que un reflejo de sus deseos.-Ella es quien decide, tu no tienes por que permitirme o no algo.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas

-Eso es en lo que yo creo-Arnold se cruzo de brazos-Y es lo que ella me demuestra al estar juntos-Añadio como si se tratara de un amante revelandose ante el esposo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que has oido-Grito Arnold-No hay forma de que tu seas mas importante que yo en la vida de Helga, siempre se inclinara por mi aun si hay alguien que paresca mejor que yo-Arnold se rasco la nariz distraidamente con una sonrisa-Ella aunque en estos momentos es distante conmigo no rechazo mi invitacion de estar juntos anoche y festejar la navidad con su hermana y nuestros amigos-Arnold se cruzo de brazos-Permitio que le comprara un hermoso vestido y no se la penso dos veces para caminar tomada de mi brazo...

-Te aprovechaste de...

-¿De que?

-Tu te apovechaste de ella

-No lo creo... ¿De que me aproveche segun tu?

-De su...de su...-Andrew sentia como la sangre le hervia sin poder debatirle nada sin antes tener la vercion de Helga-De su debilidad

Arnold rio y Andrew se puso aun mas rojo

-Por que ella deberia quererte?-Pregunto Andrew sin darle la cara a Arnold golpeando la pared del ascensor ante la mirada tensa de Anabela que no sabia si debia entrometerse o no-Tu la dejaste sola en momentos importantes de su vida, regresaste a destuir nuestra relacion cuando mas felices eramos-Andrew apreto los ojos-Solo te importaste tu mismo sin pensar en sus sentimientos como ahora-Andrew dejo resvalar un poco su puño cerrado-No te importo ni siquiera un poco pensar en lo que podria afectarle tanta confusion-Anabela se hacerco a Andrew y le coloco la mano en el hombro dispuesta a obligarlo salir de ahi en cuanto la puerta se abriera pero este solamente retiro la mano de la joven-acaso ella deberia quererte por ello?. Yo creo que deberia odiarte solo por pensar que pueder lograr todo por ella y para ella sin preguntarte si lo desea o le causa alguna incomodidad estar aceptando tus necedades... o sentirse Obligada a aceptar...

Arnold no se habia puesto a pensar en ello y sintio como el estomago se le encogía y comenzaba a sudar frio

-Es que acaso no supiste que Helga se lastimo intentando sacar su confusion?-Andrew miro a Arnold que abrio los ojos como plato

-Que...?

-Ademas, estar entre la espada y la pared le han causado en algunas ocaciones fuertes depresiones-Aseguro este- si la amas tanto por que no lo sabes? , por que no te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella!?

-Yo...

-Solo estabas pensando en ti, yo no la culparia de correr si te viera-Andrew suspiro-es lo que hizo, no?

Arnold se mordio el labio un poco entristecido

-Tu tardaste años en darte cuenta de lo enamorada que se encontraba de ti, siempre preferiste a alguien que no te queria mientras ella te daba su incondicional afecto y apoyo en los momentos mas importantes de tu vida mientras tu...solo pasabas de ella en todo momento, te burlabas con la sola perspectiva de que ella pudiera estar anamorada de ti-Suspiro-Ella lo sabia, sabia que tu sentias terror de que en un futuro pudieras terminar unido a ella.-Andrew miro a un lado y sonrio tristemente.-Y por lo que veo no has cambiado desde entonces

-Ella...

-Ella me lo conto en un momento de deprecion...Shortman ¿por que, por que no puedes entenderla aunque sea un poco?, siempre decides por encima de sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos

-Eso no es cierto

-¿no es verdad?-Andrew fue quien esta vez tomo a Arnold del cuello de la camisa-¿no puedes entenderlo?, Helga esta asustada de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos y de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor por que ya no esta segura de que exista al...-Nego con la cabeza-Ella piensa que perdera algo tarde o temprando y siempre de gran importancia-Suspiro-Ella tiene miedo ya de aferrarse a algo... y yo temo que deje de aferrarse a mi en algun momento para terminar sola por temor a perder mas de lo que ha perdido por que siempre se da cuenta que...-Nego nuevamente con la cabeza-Es que no lo entiendes... ¿no lo entiendes?

-Joven Andrew-Anabela le sujeto del brazo-Por favor, este chico no vale la pena.

-Lucha lo que quieras pero yo jamás me apartare quiero ser esa constante en su vida que no se pierda nunca, si es necesario...Te matare para que no le rompas el corazon nuevamente y sabes que en un juicio legal el dinero es lo que importa-Andrew lo miro como si quiciera ahorcarlo en aquel momento-Entiendelo

-Yo luchare todo lo que sea posible-Gruño Arnold-Todo...

-Saint Calire-Murmuro Anabela-basta no te comprometas mas


	19. Ho Francesca

Hola soy Francesca y me encuentro despertando despues de una dura noche de estudio. Helga se encuentra despiesta com siempre mirando la ventana despues de haber dejado de lado su habito de correr por obvias razones.

Ahora solo se despierta para ver si alguna de esas dos personas a las que tanto ama se encuentran en la calle de enfrente para invitarla a desayunar o minimo para responderle la mirada cosa que en los ultimos dias es lo que mas desea en el momento de acostarse y despertarse.

Adiccion al amor...o eso pienso yo.

Quiero contarles las cosas desde mi punto de vista de este ultimo mes helado y realmente entretenido para ella y para mi, especialmente para mi ya que al ser su mensajera en muchas ocaciones me he tenido que meter en muchos problemas, especialmente con Andrew.

Supongo que si deseo empezar debe ser el día cuando regrese a clases...

Bien, esa mañana habia sido extremadamente movida por el cambio sorpresivo de clases que se le habia ocurrido hacer al encargado por lo que la mayor parte de las clases que tenia con Helga fueron movidas con otras personas que no conocia y que estaban igual de indignadas por perder a sus viejos compañeros de clases o a sus novios o novias en aquel extraño proceso por lo que el profesor decidio darnos la hora libre para que nos quejaramos en lugar de estar interrumpiendo a cada rato sus explicaciones sobre lo intersantes que eran las bacterias cuando se miran atravez de un microscopio y gracias a Isabella me entere de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Helga y Andrew lo que me obligo a salir disparada a su clase de arte donde tambien tenian la hora libre y estaban organizando una guerra de pintura donde Helga se mantenia lo mas alejada posible de todo aquel alboroto para no ser afectada por las toxinas de la pintura.

Cuando Helga me miro me sorprendio que se tirara a mis brazos como si se tratara de un bebe Koala que ha extrañado a su madre demasiado y esta ansioso de colgarse en ella.

Despues de pedir un permiso especial con la profesora de su grupo, Helga y yo salimos al jardin donde nos sentamos en una banca que estaba tan fria que no sabiamos si podria estar mojada o no pero no importaba mucho ya que la platica era mucho mas entretenida que eso y la pobre me conto con todo detalle los intentos de ambos chicos por llamar su atencion y sobre todo por intentar que se decidiera por el mas "adecuado".

Era obvio que Helga no estaba segura a cual de los dos amar realmente ya que sus sentimientos estaban disminuidos en ambos extremos ya que Arnold se comportaba como un idiota y la ausencia de Andrew le estaban dejando una huella muy profunda en su pobre corazon.

Entre otras cosas tambien habia sido muy duro descubrir que su amiga Phoebe habia cambiado mucho y darse cuenta la hizo sentirse muy triste como si hubiera perdido algo muy imporntante tanto en el interior como en el exterior. Darse cuenta que no era la misma y que habia adoptado pensamientos distintos, para ser mas especifica, habia adoptado parte de los pensamientos de Gerald y por lo tanto no daba ya consejos imparciales o a su manera como antes y para Helga ese fue un sentimiento de vacio interior que solo podria compararse con saltar de una montaña solo con una cuerda al rededor en los tobillos y sin tener mucha idea si soportara el rebote.

Caminamos juntas cuando nuestro cuerpo no aguanto el frio por encontrarnos estaticas en un solo lugar. a Helga estas cosas ahora la afectaban mucho mas que antes y la ponian de un humor de los mil demonios que ni ella aguantaba y me lo aseguraba siempre que intentaba gritarme o lloraba sin razones o principalmente cuando e veia deprimida al extremo

Despues de hablar durante tanto tiempo y ver como se encontraba me decidi ir donde aquellos dos para ver que sentian por Helga, se que fue una locura pero para mi era importante si tenia tantos deseos de ayudarla por lo que al salir del colegio me lanse a la primera parada de autobus y recorri la ciudad y me presente en la casa de Arnold quien se encontraba leyendo algunos libros de su universidad para poder mandar su tesis ya que al parecer le habian permitido adelantar algunas materias despues de informarles que era necesario para el quedarse en Fransia durante un tiempo realmente largo.

El joven con cabeza de balon me recivio con una gran sonrisa al explicarle que era amiga de Helga y me ofresio te y galletas que habia comprado la mañana anterior despues de darse su tercera vuelta turistica por la ciudad.

Platicamos amistosamente unos minutos, yo no podia evitar mirar la casa con interes, era un lugar presioso y por lo que veia habia sido amueblado recientemente de una forma bastante elegante y minimalista que me hacia sentir comoda y relajada, era claro que reflejaba su personalidad sencilla y decidida, madura, compasiva y sobre todo misteriosa, el ambiente podria relajar a cualquiera, era como la casa de un psicologo que deseaba que sus pasientes se sintieran en confianza. Los muebles eran de madera y tela de la mujer calidad, los sillones de una piel tan suave que era dificil adivinar de que clase de animal era, los cuadros eran de paisajes de montañas, bosques y las fotografias reflejaban el mas hermoso oceano en el artico donde se podia ver ballenas alimentandose en grupo.

La iluminacion era suave y serena, como si estubiera esperando a recibir mas personas a las cuales atender y acoger como una madre a sus hijos.

Cuando decidi ir al grano Arnold no se molesto ni se tenso todo lo contrario, Arnold me escucho con mucha seriedad y respeto, no me interrumpia cuando intentaba contarle como se sentia ella y cuando me dedique a interrogarlo sobre las razones que el tenia para pretender que Helga regresara con el se mantuvo sereno y callado durante largo tiempo.

-La amo-Me aseguro pero para mi esas palabras estaban vacias si no me explicaba el por que y ante su mirada segura fije mis ojos en el te donde me reflejaba seria y preocupada lo que el pudo percatar-¿no me crees?

Levante mi mirada y me quede callada apretando la taza intentando decidirme si su simple expresion me decia que realmente estaba enamorado o simplemente encaprichado.

-¿Por que la amas?-Le pregunte al tiempo que dejaba la taza en la mesita para cafe que tenia delante de mi-Por que decirme que la amas sin darme las razones... es como intentar que alguien te crea que la tierra es el centro del universo-Murmure colocando mis manos en mis rodillas y mirandolo como a un objeto de experimentacion, algo que tubiera que desentrañar.

-Tienes razon Francesca-dijo este recargandose contra el respaldo

Arnold medito, como si fuera algo que tenia guardado muy adentro y que tenia que examinar con una lupa, junto las llemas de sus dedos y respiro lentamente, tranquilo y resuelto a decirme algo que me combenciera de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

-La amo por lo especial que es-Comenzo con los ojos cerrados- Por la confianza que se tiene, por lo segura que es, por lo hermosa, por lo decidida, por su capcasidad de soportar tanto, por las esperanzas que en ella nunca se apangan a pesar de que cualquier pueda decir que es imposible que lo que ella desea se cumpla-suspiro y abrio sus ojos que ahora se veain como un para de esmeraldas brillantes por el amor que reflejaban-La amo por que siempre ha estado conmigo, por que me ama, por que me ha apoyado en todo y por que aunque quiera parecer ruda es mucho mas suave que la espuma de un chocolate caliente-sonrio y separo sus manos para apoyar su brazo en el repozabrazos y colocar su mano en el menton-Helga es una persona responsable, es una persona que lo perdona casi todo y eso lo sabes muy bien sabiendo los padres que tiene, especialmente con Bob por que el no es exactamente el tipo de padre que nos gustaria tener.

-Ha mejorado mucho

-Pero le ha costado cambiar, por lo menos ahora reconoce los esfuerzos y la inteligencia de su hija y ya no se centra tanto en Olga-Arnold torcio el gesto-Quizas me escuche ingrato despues de la ayuda que Olga me ha brindado pero es la simple realidad-Aseguro este-Siempre hicieron aun lado a Helga por Olga e incluso ella se llego a sentir invisible desde muy pequeña... aun recuerdo ese dia que la vi por primera vez.

Si, yo sabia a que se referia, ese día que Helga me conto en que ella se fue sola a su primer dia de clases bajo la lluvia y aquel joven con cabeza de balon le ofrecio la sombrilla.

-¿no es posible que estes encaprichado?-Pregunte girando mi vista a la ventana donde el cartero se veia dejando unas cuentas en la entrada del buzon-Podria ser que el hecho de verla con otra persona...

-No-Arnold movio la cabeza con tranquilidad-Se que es amor

-¿Como sabes si no es obsesion?

Arnold suspiro y negó

-Francesca-Arnold me miro como si me atravesara y me puse tensa en el asiento-¿quien puede decir que es obsesion si nadie tiene realmente seguro lo que es el amor hasta el momento?, te puedo decir que yo me siento enamorado y nadie me hara cambiar de opinion, este sentimiento que me llena y cada vez se expande al ver a Helga no puede ser otra cosa que amor-el chico apreto las manos en los reposabrazos-Francesca, he descubierto que el amor no se parece nada a lo que se ha visto en los libros o en los cuentos de hadas-Suspiro- El amor es algo egoista, es el querer tener a esa persona solo para ti sin que nadie mas intente tenerla para si, es sentirte completo y poderoso al momento de sentir sus labios y el contacto de su cuerpo contra el tuyo y sentir como el tiempo se detiene, es poder ver como las gotas de lluvia se detienen ante tus ojos mientras tienes contacto...piel con piel-Anold se levanto-Es algo mas que una simple pasion que podria evaporarse en cualquier momento, es algo que te impulsa a hacer todo, que te obliga a moverte por temor a perderlo todo... perderla a ella.

Parpadee un momento intentando asimilar lo que habia dicho y no pude, quizas por que jamas habia sentido lo que el me describia hasta ese momento.

-Piensas seguir intentandolo aunque te lastimes en el proseso-pregunte temerosa de la respuesta

-Ningun sacrificio es demasiado, Francesca.

-¿Y sacrificar a Andrew?

-Lo siento por el

-¿Los sentimientos de Helga?

-Se que aun me ama

-¿No seras adicto a amarla?

-Lo soy-Aseguro este sin entender a que me refería-Y no dejaría de serlo

Cuando sali de la casa de Arnold ya el sol se habia oculato y no dude en pensar que me debia dirigir al Hotel donde se encontraba Andrew y por poco la seguridad me parte en dos el cuello cuando intente entrar al piso que habian rentado solo para el y cuando Andrew escucho el alboroto y pudo divisarme entre los brazos fuertes de esos hombres, Andrew corrio a detenerlos para poder evitar que me lastimaran.

Andrew me invito a pasar inmediatamente y ordeno a sus sirvientes que me trajeran algo para tomar y me pregunto sobre mi estado después del mal trato de esos hombres que no se molestaron ni en preguntarle a el si me conocía y decidieron actuar inmediatamente sin pensar en nada, se hacerco a mi y al ver los hematomas en mi cuello mando llamar al medico del hotel para que me atendiera.

Mientras llegaba Andrew me interrogo por mi visita y me escucho atentamente solo interrumpiedome para aclarar sus dudas y cuando le mensione que había vicitado primero a Arnold,el simplemente suspiro y me recordó que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y que no tenia mucho tiempo para ese tipo de preguntas y cambio su semblante en cuanto vio mi preocupación y cierto enfado, inmediatamente se disculpo e intento decirme que no lo molestaba en lo absoluto pero yo sabia perfectamente lo que me había querido decir por lo que me levante y el apenado me detuvo.

-Lo siento, deje muchas cosas a medias por venir aquí y estoy bastante tenso…. Créeme que no quice darte a entender cosas erróneas Francesca, realmente lo lamento, estoy muy estresado!

-Si… claro, lo comprendo-dije cruzándome de brazos un poco insultada por como se había portado y el miro a otro lado

-¿Qué deseas realmente Francesca?-solto mirándome fijamente como si dudara de mis verdaderas intenciones-¿Por qué quieres saber estas cosas de Shortman y mias?-Añadio tocándose la barbilla con una ceja levantada

-Quiero saber sobre sus sentimientos por Helga por que….

Andrew cambio su semblante a uno mas agresivo como si no se lo creyera de mi … ¿creerse que?

-Ya he quedado claro con Helga sobre lo que siento por ella y no tengo que darte mas explicaciones a ti o a cualquier otra persona-gruño con firmeza cruzándose de brazos-No debiste venir aquí a quitarme mi tiempo con esas niñerías, deberías saber que esto solo nos incumbe a Helga, a Shortman y a mi por lo que preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen ya que no quiero a nadie que enrede mas las cosas

-¿nadie mas?-Pregunte parpadeando algo sorprendida y el hizo un movimiento con la mano dándome a entender que no me diría a que se referia

- Por favor Francesca ya tengo suficiente de esto….. estoy harto de…

-Ya-gruñi poniéndome firme y dispuesta a marcharme-Entendi perfectamente , no era necesario que te comportaras de esa forma-Dije levantando la cara- Discúlpame por molestarte Andrew, yo me marcho!.

-Francesca!-Andrew se coloco una mano en la frente dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado-Espera

-No, Adios!

Sali fruriosa del lugar y me dirigi al elevador donde estaban los hombres que me habían sujetado con suficiente fuerza para romperme el cuello momentos atrás y se disculparon, yo no respondi y les tire una mirada asesina que hubiera helado a cualquiera y ellos se hicieron aun lado esperando que no les pateara entre las piernas por el genio que me cargaba en ese momento.

Cuando llegue al vestíbulo me sorprendi de encontrarme a Andrew con los brazos cruzados y por la imprecion abri y cerre la boca como un pes fuera del agua intentando respirar y el me tomo del brazo para regresarme a la habitación y me mostro un elevador privado que se movia mucho mas rápido que el que dirigía al piso donde se encontraba.

-Es muy útil para evitar a los periodistas-me dijo mientras metia la llave en la cerradura-Es de ultima tecnología y seguridad, sin esto-Dijo señalando la llave-Nadie puede entrar directamente y entre otras cosas es ms rápido.

-¿Me tragiste a la fuerza solamente para ver este novedoso y lindo ascesor?-Le dije en tono grosero y sarcástico que el no se tomo a mal

-Por favor Francesca!-Andrew se paso la mano por la nuca-Disculpame es solo que….. dios… te lo explicare en la habitación….

Cuando regresamos, el medico ya se encontraba en el lugar intentando que la joven asistente de Andrew le explicara por que razón el no se encontraba ahí y por que lo habían mandado llamar si no tenia nada que hacer ahí y Andrew se disculpo nada mas entrar intentano explicarle lo sucedido, el hombr simplemente meneo la cabeza y se dispuso a revisarme las areas lastimadas para luego marcharse con cara de pocos amigos.

En cuanto el hombre se hubo ido y la asistente de Andrew cerro la puerta para dejarnos solos, el chico se dedico a contarme todo lo que había pasado con su padre y sus ideas desagradables de ganar publicidad para su hijo, las discusiones con Helga después de que el regresara y sobre todo me conto de ese desagradable encuentro con Arnold en el elevador….(que el joven Shortman me oculto cuando le pedi que fuera sincero conmigo)

Andrew me explico que había penado que yo era una espia de su padre o mas bien que su padre me había convensido para pasarle información de su relación con Helga lo que estuvo apunto de hacerme carcajear por lo poco crible que eso sonaba de no ser por la cara de pocos amigos de Andrew que me obligo a mantenerme serena y fría, que me obligo a creerle con todas las de la ley bien puestas.

-¿Entonces tu padre quiere que termines con Helga?-Pregunte bastante sorprendida-pero si crei que la adoraba, especialmente por que su padre también tiene dinero como….

-No te equivoques-aseguro Andrew negando con la cabeza-mi padre creía que helga era una aventura temporal que terminaría de un momento a otro pero al darse cuenta que no era de esa manera-suspiro-Desidio hacer algo para que terminaramos y de paso que ganara algo de fama de una u otra forma-añadio con pesar

-¿Qué dice helga al respecto?, a mi no me ha comentado nada

-Le cuesta mucho creerme y prefiere evadir el tema por lo que…. Francesca no se que hacer-Dijo este pasándose la mano por el cabello-Helga es la mujer que mas amo en mi vida

-¿Qué piensas hacer si Helga se decide por Arnold?

-No…..no…. me moriría si Helga….

Andrew se coloco la mano en la boca y vi como se derrumbaba con aquella simple idea y se abrazo a si mismo para no pensar en ello

-¿Andrew?

-Dime si sabes algo….

-¿de…que?

-Sobre las intenciones de shortman-Dijo inmediatamente con rostro sombrio y apagado.-Sobre lo que quiere

-El piensa pelear hasta el final-Asegure sintiendo un poco de pena por andrew

-Es en serio?

-¿Cuando te he mentido?

-por Helga muchas veces….

Suspire, era difícil tener un historial limpio con ambas parte, con Andrew y Helga, principalmente por que siempre tenia que estar de parte de ambos aunque ahora tendría que estar de parte de los tres…..

-Andrew Por favor ….

-Francesca, se que no soy el caballero de brillante Armadura que las chicas quieren-Dijo este-por lo menos no después de conocerme como realmente soy y mis ocupaciones!-Añadio mirando a otro lado un poco molesto consigo mismo-Se que para Helga yo…

-Andre Basta! –Dije sabiendo lo que el pensaba-Se lo que sientes por ella pero creo que uno de tus mas grandes problemas es que eres muy depresivo

-¿Que?

-Helga te quiere pero se siente fatal cuando te ve tan derrotado como ahora-Dije mordiéndome el labio-Yo….

-Ya lo se….se podría decir que soy bipolar

-Igual que ella-dije sin darme cuenta y Andrew comenzó a reir a lo que yo me sonroje como una tonta-Andrew… por favor…

-Francesca no necesito explicarte nada, tu lo sabes muy bien asi que…¿para que preguntar?

-Andrew por favor, quiero ayudarlos….

No Francesca, tu lo que debes hacer es simplemente estar junto a Helga y apoyarla, de lo demás nos encargamos nosotros

-Ho Andrew-Dije un poco molesta

-Anda!

Mensionare que Andrew me acompaño fuera y me pidió un auto privado para que me llevaran a casa y me quede de piedra cuando al llegar a casa me tope con un hombre grande, fornido, de cabello cano que se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando el reloj con una media sonrisa en el rostro ya que me había reconocido y parecía emocionado.

El hombre me ayudo a bajar del auto y sonreía abiertamente, se notaba realmente feliz y calamado a diferencia de otras ocaciones que lo había visto peleando con Helga e incluso intentando ahorcar al novio d eOlga por ciertas confusiones que había habido entre ellos lo que me dejo aun mas perpleja

-¿Se…se…..SEÑOR PATAKI?-

-Francesca, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Que…¿Qué hace aqui?-pregunte abriendo los ojos como platos-¿no se suponía que….?

-Si, si si-dijo el alegre-pero después de ver las noticias decidi ver a mi hija para apoyarla pero no creo que haga mucha falta después de la conferencia que dio ese chico Saint Claire-Añadio rascándose la nariz distraído-Pero deseo ver a mi pequeña niña para ver como se siente y…

-Señor pa….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que….Helga ahora esta en clases, tiene danza interpretativa y…

-Ho ya, olvido que las cosas no son como antes cuando era mucho mas pequeña-dijo este cruzándose de brazos-Bueno entonces creo que podras ponerme al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado mientras me encontraba viedo mis negocios ¿verdad?

Ok…esto era una pesadilla

El señor pataki siempre me había tachado de honesta, sincera y buena chica lo que me incitaba a contarle la verdad pero no deseba hacerlo por una simple y pequeña razón… si se enteraba que su pequeñita estaba esperando un pequeñito era muy probable que Andrew terminara hecho pomada o colgado de los calsonsillos de la punta de la torre Eifel, pero no sabia que hacer ya que no contarle para el era sininimo de dehonestidad aunque todos sabíamos que el no es ni sera el hombre mas honesto del mundo!

No quería perder la confianza del Señor pataki ya que eso significaría años de desprecio de su parte y eso no seria nada bueno por lo que después debatirme muchos minutos entre divagaciones y novedades… solte la sopa a una velocidad que lo dejaron atonito, lo que para mi era una buena señal ya que su rostro no había cambiado del palido rosa al color uva…..¿o no?

-Ho Francesca-Dijo el comenzando a reírse-Que buena broma!, pero….-El señor pataki paro al ver mi cara apenada y asustada

-¿no es una broma verdad?-Negue con la cabeza y durante unos momentos se mantuvo quiero y poco a poco comenzó a ponerse colorado hasta llegar a un tono grosella intenso que hizo que mi instinto de supervivencia se pusiera en alerta-Asi que-dijo este respirando Hondo-Helga….Esta

Me fui desplazando lentamente a la entrada para huir pero me sujeto

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-Pregunto repentinamente palideciendo a manchas-Crei que las cosas habían mejorado entre nosotros!

-S…Señor?

-Es que algo malo pasa?-Pregunto este con tristeza

-Señor Pataki…no , todo esta bien..

-Santo dios-Dijo este soltándome-Un nieto….Dios Helga!


End file.
